


Stained (Mafia!AU)

by arcticliars



Series: Stained (Mafia! AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Does this qualify as angst?, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Mafia AU, Multi, Shameless Smut, Swearing, everyone's here, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinted akaashi x reader, literally everyone in the haikyuu-verse is here, will add as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 112,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticliars/pseuds/arcticliars
Summary: He watched, in stunned silence, as she dropped her gun.She tried for a smile as she clumsily stepped over her targets, but as she neared him, he noticed tears forming in her eyes."Hey-"But his words were cut off with a sudden gunshot and a surprised yelp.And though his mind went completely blank, all he could do was go shoot his arms out to catch the bleeding form of the woman he loves.





	1. beginnings

“I said, leave it, Kageyama.”

Kageyama scowled as he pulled his hand away, and instead, used it to grip the wheel tightly. “I heard a crack earlier when you had one of them in a leglock. I think it’s broken.”

“Well, it’s staying put for now,” Y/N snapped, hissing as she touched her ankle gingerly. “I’ll have Sugawara-san look at it when we get back, so leave it.”

Kageyama sighed heavily, and pressed his foot against the gas. It was late, and he’d be damned if he got a speeding ticket at 2 in the morning. He tried to ignore Y/N’s labored breathing, knowing very well that she would just berate him if he brought it up. The guys from Fukurodani had really done a number on her, and he was sure that if she’d gone alone, she wouldn’t make it out alive. At best, she’d have a couple of major injuries.

He tried to swallow the bitter feeling that had risen in his throat at the thought. _And to think, he thought. She asked to go alone this time. Does she really have a death wish?_

He risked a quick look at her, when she was staring out the window. She looked ominous, ghostly even in the lights of the dashboard; and with every passing streetlamp, it further illuminated her bruised and bloody form.

 _What is Daichi-san thinking?_ he thought. _Usually, he’d tell Tanaka-san or Nishinoya-san to deal with Fukurodani. He almost gave Y/N permission to take this mission on alone. And he would’ve, if that blonde asshole didn’t interfere…_

“I can see the gears turning in your head from here,” Y/N suddenly said. “I know what you’re thinking. That I’m an idiot for trying to take this on my own.”

“I think you’re a fucking lunatic for trying to take this on your own,” he answered. “You know Bokuto’s practically all over the place, and he’s got the stamina of an ox. And you tried to take him down.”

“He crushed half of Kiyoko-san’s ribs,” Y/N snarled. “I wanted to return the favor, double-fold.”

He waited for her to calm down, for her to stop huffing like an irritated bear.

“Well, you took down three of his right-hand men,” he said. “Isn’t that enough?”

Y/N gave a dissatisfied _hmph,_ before settling back into her seat. “Well…I wanted to pay Akaashi a visit, too. Kind of disappointing that he wasn’t there.”

Kageyama watched her out of the corner of his eye, and noted the sly grin on her face. Though he knew little about her history before coming to the group, judging by the way she was smiling at that moment, he could tell that Bokuto’s second-in-command had definitely had some history with her.

The thought, oddly enough, made him snort with annoyance.

“Tsukishima wouldn’t appreciate hearing about your old hook-ups,” he said.

Y/N threw her hands up in exasperation. “Can we please not bring Kei up?”

Kageyama’s jaw tightened at her casual use of the sniper’s first name, but stayed silent.

In fact, the conversation seemed to have dropped entirely until they reached headquarters. It was an old three-story house, with a yard and everything, standing by the banks of a river that none of them knew the name of. It was just a few miles away from the outskirts of the city, where the houses had, as Daichi had kindly put it, recently been evacuated out of.

Kageyama pulled up in front and killed the engine, stepping out of the car quickly. When Y/N didn’t follow, he groaned and walked over to her side and opened the door. To his surprise, he found her sitting there, with an expression that could almost be mistaken for embarrassment.

She mumbled something under her breath that he didn’t catch, and he had to lean closer to hear her. “Huh? What was that?”

“I said, I can’t move my foot,” Y/N mumbled, raising her voice a little.

Kageyama frowned, then sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you inside.”

Y/N reached for him, expecting him to help her stand up.

What she didn’t expect, however, was for him to scoop her up like she weighed nothing at all.

“H-hey!” she protested, as Kageyama shut her door with a kick. She attempted to thrash, but wailed in pain as the movement stressed her ankle even more.

“Are you an idiot?” Kageyama hissed, opening the gate with difficulty. “Quit shouting, or do you want Daichi-san to whip our asses again?”

Y/N wrinkled her nose in annoyance, but said nothing as he continued walking. She sighed, letting Kageyama support her entire weight; pouting in discontent when he seemed unfazed.

In fact, he was carrying—no, cradling her. The times that Kageyama carried Y/N were rushed, frantic moments where they thought they were both goners. He would run, with Y/N reaching over his shoulder to fire at the opponents in an attempt to keep their opponents at bay.  
But this time, there were no enemies to deal with, and while Y/N was injured, there was no real worry. It was a rather quiet night, and nothing around them could be heard, save for the water rushing just a few meters away.

Y/N suddenly felt a slight drowsiness take over her form, and she stifled a yawn behind her hand. _I tired myself out trying to take down Fukurodani,_ she thought. _And Kageyama’s pace is making things worse._

She grasped Kageyama’s jacket as her head hit his chest lightly. He looked down at her exhausted form. “Oi, what are you doing?”

 _It’s warm…_ she mused, listening to the faint beating of his heart that began to lull her to sleep. _It’s really warm._

Kageyama went around the house with a half-asleep Y/N in his arms, wanting to enter through the kitchen door. He was halfway across the yard when a familiar voice came from the topmost bedroom.

“Why is it that when Y/N’s injured, it always happens when you’re out with her?”

The two looked up to see Tsukishima Kei sticking his head out of the window. The way his blonde hair stuck up to one side indicated that he had probably been sleeping, but at  
the sight of Y/N curled up in Kageyama’s arms, he never looked more awake.

Kageyama held his tongue, trying not to say anything particularly upsetting. ”Open the door, will you?”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, disliking the idea of being bossed around, but left the window anyway.

Not five minutes later, the back door opened, and Tsukishima walked out. After a moment of silence, he turned his attention to Y/N, who offered him a sheepish smile.  
“What happened to her?”

“Broke her ankle, probably,” Kageyama said. “I heard it crack when she had one of Bokuto’s guys in a leglock. She can’t put much of her weight on it.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, though it seemed like he was more concerned than disappointed. “And you wanted to go on this mission alone.”

Kageyama gave Y/N a look that clearly said, _I told you so._

But that look reminded Tsukishima that Y/N was still in Kageyama’s arms, and his brow furrowed even more.

“I can take her from here,” he said, in a low tone. He reached for Y/N, but Kageyama glared at him. “I’ll take her to Sugawara-san first.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Tsukishima snapped, and the night air seemed to grow colder with the tension between the two.

“Hey,” Y/N said, placing one hand each on their chests. “How about you let me down, and I’ll walk to Sugawara-san myself.”

They both looked down at her, with aghast expressions. “Absolutely not.”

“Then just take me there, for fuck’s sake,” she sighed. “Kageyama, thanks for bringing me here, but you really need to get some rest. Kei, could you…”

“Of course,” Tsukishima replied, shooting a smug smile at Kageyama. The latter reluctantly handed Y/N over, immediately folding his arms as soon as she’d left them.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Y/N,” he said gruffly, blatantly ignoring Tsukishima’s scowling expression. Y/N gave him a small smile before Tsukishima carried her back into the house, the blonde slamming the door behind him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the sniper’s childish attitude, and sighed heavily. He walked into the house, with the intent of taking a long, hot shower to ease his nerves and freshen up.

But the truth was, he already felt so warm.


	2. arrival

_It was raining heavily on the day she arrived._

_Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama were playing cards in the living room. Sugawara had passed out on the couch, several cans of empty beer on the floor next to him. Tsukishima, Asahi, and Ennoshita were in the other room, probably doing the budgeting or going through the supplies. Kiyoko and Yachi were asleep, and Tanaka and Nishinoya were on a mission in the next town._

_“Hey!” Hinata slammed his remaining cards on the table: four Jacks, one three of diamonds._

_“Damn it!” Yamaguchi wailed, letting his cards fall to the floor. “I suck at poker.”_

_Kageyama smirked, and Hinata caught on to his expression immediately._

_“No way!” the shooter complained. “You’ve been winning all week!”_

_“You’re such a dumbass,” Kageyama proclaimed, throwing down his five cards: all spades, in descending order from 8._

_Hinata groaned loudly, falling backwards and letting his head hit the floor. “I don’t want to do dishes for the entire week!”_

_“That’s what you get for being a loser, dumbass.”_

_“Is “dumbass” all you have in your vocabulary?”_

_“L-let’s not fight, okay?” Yamaguchi said weakly, as Kageyama gripped the end of the table menacingly._

_A sudden pounding on the front door caught their attention, and every head swiveled around to look at it. It even woke Sugawara up._

_Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi exchanged looks. Simultaneously, the three reached for their guns._

_“Suga-san, go get the door,” Kageyama whispered, quickly reloading his gun. The second-in-command nodded, and went over to investigate._

_“For the love of God, do we have to do this every time I come home?” a familiar voice came from outside. “Hurry the fuck up, I have someone with me.”_

_Everyone visibly relaxed as Sugawara unlocked the door, a look of irritation on his face. “Well, as long as you keep banging on the door like you’re a fucking cop, then we have every right to be cautious.”_

_Daichi walked in, but he wasn’t alone. Behind him was a girl, dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a green shirt under a denim jacket, pulling her luggage behind her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, exposing her swift, calculating eyes._

_“Looks like we have another friend,” Sugawara commented, collapsing back onto the couch. “Where in the world did Daichi pick you up from, kitten?”_

_“Far away, where I’ll be sending you if you call me “kitten” one more time,” the girl replied, without missing a beat. Sugawara raised his eyebrows, evidently impressed by her guts. Even Daichi had to smile._

_“Feisty one, isn’t she?” he said, closing the door behind him. “You’re going to love this. Get everyone into the kitchen. Nishinoya and Tanaka should be back in about an hour or so.”_

* * *

 

_“Everyone, meet Y/N,” Daichi said, as everyone settled down in the small kitchen. Y/N sat at the head of the table, giving everyone a brief but genuine smile. A small chorus of “hello” and “hey” greeted her in reply._

_Daichi looked down at Y/N, as if she was a specimen that he was rather eager to study. “I don’t know much about you, to be honest. All I know is that Ukai had me pick you up from the airport.”_

_“What the fuck?” Ennoshita shouted. “Ukai? Isn’t he overseas with Takeda-san?”_

_“Yeah. It was pretty shocking when I got the call,” Daichi said, before turning back to Y/N. “So, Y/N…how does the Godfather of Karasuno know you?”_

_Y/N shrugged. “We met way back when Nekoma was formed. His grandfather, the previous Karasuno Godfather, and Nekoma’s Godfather are good friends.”_

_“You met Older Ukai?” Sugawara asked. Y/N nodded._

_“So, hold on,” Tanaka, who had just arrived with Nishinoya a few minutes ago, spoke up. “Are you saying you’re an original member of Nekoma?”_

_“Oh, that’s right,” Daichi said, snapping his fingers. “Ukai said you were a former intelligence agent there. Worked directly under Kuroo and with that Puddinghead.”_

_“Kenma-san?” Hinata offered._

_“Right, right.”_

_Y/N smiled. “Seems to me that you already know a lot about my life. You guys wanna keep digging?”_

_“Wait, so,” Kageyama said. Everyone turned to him, surprised that he was talking earlier than usual in the conversation. “Daichi-san said “former”. So you don’t work for Nekoma anymore?”_

_“No, I don’t.”_

_“You just…left…?”_

_“Yes, I did.” Y/N studied her nails, as if she was suddenly tiring of the topic. “Kuroo and I left on good terms. I’ll put it that way.”_

_“Speaking of Kuroo,” Daichi said. “I spoke to him a while ago. He mentioned that he did tell Ukai that Y/N had left Nekoma in passing, but he didn’t expect him to recruit her to Karasuno.”_

_“So, Kuroo-san’s fine with Y/N here?” Yamaguchi asked._

_“Seems like it. Nekoma and Karasuno have always been allies. What’s theirs is ours, and what’s ours is theirs.”_

_Silence fell in the kitchen. Daichi cleared his throat before speaking._

_“So, what do you say, Y/N?” he asked her. “You’d make a valuable addition to the team. We could use some brains on our side, especially when we have loads of simpletons here.”_

_“He means you,” Kageyama muttered to Hinata._

_“What the hell?”_

_Y/N pretended to consider the offer with a sly smirk on her face. “I guess so,” she said, grinning. “If you guys can catch up with me.”_

_“That’s the spirit,” Daichi said approvingly, patting her back. “Welcome to Karasuno, Y/N. We are the crows that rule the underground of society, keeping everything under control. Protect this organization, and crush everything else in our way. Fight for us, you get a family. Betray us, we kill you. Got it?”_

_Y/N blinked, before letting a smile spread across her face. She threw her head back and laughed a little, before facing everyone._

_“That pep talk’s a lot better than Kuroo’s nerdy one,” she said. “I like you guys. I look forward to working with you!”_

* * *

 

_When Daichi had sent her up to Kiyoko and Yachi’s room, he turned to face the rest of the group._

_“Listen carefully,” he said. “Ukai hasn’t explained fully why Y/N’s here, but as far as I’m concerned, she’s not a threat. To us, anyway. But get this…both Ukai and Kuroo mentioned that she comes from old money. And when I say old money, I mean she owns a fuckton of money, way more than we can get from missions. On top of that, she’s lost both her parents and has no direct relatives. So, frankly, the money’s in her name.”_

_“Goddamn,” Narita whispered._

_“And on the way here, she offered her house, which is down by a river by the outskirts of Miyagi. We can use it as headquarters.”_

_“Wait, wait, wait,” Sugawara interrupted. “We’re moving again?”_

_“Living in Tokyo is too risky for us,” Daichi sighed. “Kuroo and the rest of Nekoma can’t always cover our asses when we can’t do it for ourselves. Plus, how many attacks from Fukurodani have we had in the last few months? Tsukishima?”_

_The blonde looked up, slightly surprised to be addressed after a long silence. “More so than average.”_

_“See?” Daichi said. “We’ve got to take this opportunity. I think that’s why Ukai had us take Y/N in.”_

_“What, for her money?” Tsukishima asked. “Then what was the thing you were saying about her intelligence and whatnot?”_

_“I do want her for her intelligence,” Daichi replied. “You don’t see an original intelligence agent from Nekoma every day. Which is why I’ll put her with you, Tsukishima. You guys can handle mission plans.”_

_He turned to Ennoshita. “I’m putting you back in the field,” he said. “Y/N can take your place.”_

_“Thank God. I was starting to get tired of mumbling instructions that none of you actually follow,” Ennoshita said, playfully glaring at Nishinoya and Tanaka._

_“What about combat?” Kageyama said. “You know, just in case she can’t stand being in the same room as Saltyshima.”_

_Daichi smirked as Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Well…we’ll just have to wait for the perfect opportunity, yes?”_

* * *

 

_As soon as Daichi dismissed them, Kageyama walked straight back to the room he, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi shared._

_He wondered if Y/N’s house would be bigger than the one the group was currently residing in. He hoped that, it would at least merit him his own room. If he had to stay within a three-meter radius of Tsukishima for another six months, he would use his own rifle to end his poor, miserable existence._

_But before he could open the door, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. His hair stood on end, and he whirled around with a hushed curse, reaching for the gun that was always in his pocket. Kageyama had learned to trust his gut instincts the hard way, and he never doubted them again._

_He heard a laugh, and he turned to the direction of the sound. To his relief, it was just Y/N, leaning casually on the drywall next to him. “Easy, big guy, it’s just me,” she said, referring to Kageyama’s hand on his gun. “I just want to know where the bathroom is.”_

_He shook his head before shoving his gun back into his pocket. “Turn right, second door to the left.”_

_He expected her to leave right after that, but to his confusion, she only smiled._

_“You’re really on edge around me, aren’t you?” Y/N asked. When he couldn’t reply, she simply shrugged. “ S’ okay. Can’t blame you, really. A good mafia member wouldn’t trust anyone right off the bat.”_

_“Well, I don’t know anything about you,” Kageyama reasoned._

_“True enough. But, you know…” Y/N walked up to him. At the sight of her eyes directly staring into his own, he found it extremely difficult to look away._

_It was as if she was holding him hostage by a single glance alone._

_“It wouldn’t be so bad to blindly trust someone,” she whispered. “Really put your entire life in their hands. It either ends well or in a pool of your own blood, but really—where’s the fun in playing safe all the time?”_

_Kageyama’s jaw tightened as he stared back determinedly at her, not wanting to lose to her little game. Y/N let out a small laugh before turning around._

_“Just kidding,” she sang, walking to the bathroom. “Have a good night, Kageyama-kun.”_

_It was only when she turned the corner that Kageyama realized that he was holding his breath._

_“Cat. She’s a cat, after all,” he muttered, slightly in a daze, before opening the door to his room._


	3. firsts

_The first mission in Miyagi involved an assassination of a loan shark company’s CEO._

_Daichi sent Hinata and Kageyama, Karasuno’s top hitmen, to take on the case. Asahi drove them downtown, where they picked a tall crappy building near the company as their base._

_“Are you at the top?” Y/N asked them through their earpieces._

_“Yeah,” Hinata and Kageyama answered in unison as they began unpacking their weapons._

_“Are we clear? Can we proceed?” Hinata asked._

_“One second, Shrimpy,” Tsukishima’s bored tone replied through their earpieces. “We have to make sure your target’s in the right room.”_

_Hinata mumbled something about wanting to change his codename, as he set his sniper gun in place._

_“Shrimpy, I thought you were the one who met all of the targets personally before the snipers get to them,” Y/N said._

_“You mean the decoy?” Hinata answered. “I am. This is only for a while, until Glasses recovers from his injury.”_

_Back at headquarters, shut in one of the rooms and behind laptops, Y/N and Tsukishima spoke to the hitmen over earpieces. The former glanced at the latter at Hinata’s statement, and he seemed to have tensed. Instinctively, his hand went to his thigh under the table, massaging it as if it had suddenly pained him._

_“I’ll tell you later,” he mouthed to her, and Y/N nodded, returning to the task on hand. She bypassed the company’s security system and accessed the surveillance cameras, looking at all of the rooms in search for the CEO._

_“Wow,” Tsukishima remarked, leaning over to check her progress. “I’ve never seen anyone hack into the cameras so quickly.”_

_Y/N smirked. “Kenma and I used to have a race as to which one of us would get inside first,” she said. “In fact, we were way too hyped to the point that I accidentally busted a bank’s security system and set off the alarms. Kuroo went apeshit after that.”_

_“That’s pretty dangerous, Cat,” Tsukishima stated, going back to his laptop with a hint of a smile on his face. “You seem like someone who can hack into my phone and go through all my shit just to piss me off.”_

_“I bet I can,” Y/N replied with a small laugh. “What would I see in your phone, Glasses?”_

_“Not much. Just my stalker-worthy pictures of you, taken whenever you aren’t looking.”_

_“Oi,” Kageyama growled, positioning his gun carefully. “Focus.”_

_“Right,” Y/N said. “Let’s see…there we go.”_

_She zoomed in on a specific room, where a pudgy man in a suit sat at a desk, along with a young man who paced the floor in front of him. Picking up the folder next to her laptop, she squinted at the file Sugawara had given them about the head of the loan shark company._

_“That’s him,” she said. “That’s definitely him. And he’s with his son, by the looks of it.”_

_After a few clicks, Tsukishima finally found the room. He looked over the file as well, before nodding. “Confirmed. We found the CEO, King. Prepare to fire.”_

_“I hate it when you tell me what to do,” Kageyama grumbled, and positioned himself to fire. “Position?”_

_“Fifth floor, third window from the left. Shrimpy, you take out his son; I’m guessing he’s the vice.”_

_“Copy,” Hinata said, getting into the same stance as Kageyama. They peered into their guns’ sighting system, locking in on their respective targets._

_“King, you’re spot on,” Y/N said. “But let Shrimpy fire first.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“If the CEO goes down first, the son can still go for help," Tsukishima explained. "If the son goes down first, however, the CEO won't have any time to move from his desk. You can make sure of that, right, King?"  
_

_Kageyama grumbled again, but held his ground._

_“Any minute now, Shrimpy,” Y/N said._

_“I can’t lock in on him,” Hinata hissed. “He keeps walking!”_

_“Okay, okay, hold on,” Y/N said. She typed in a few more codes until she accessed the fire alarm in the CEO’s room. “Time for a little surprise.”_

_Though none of them could clearly hear it, it would seem like Y/N had triggered the alarm to go off in the room. The CEO and his son stopped to stare at it, evidently surprised by the sudden ruckus._

_“He’s stopped!” Tsukishima announced. “Fire, Shrimpy!”_

_Hinata obliged, and pulled the trigger._

_As soon as the glass shattered, Y/N took the chance._

_“King, fire!”_

_Without hesitation, Kageyama shot, as well._

_He barely had any time to lower his gun before Hinata grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the scene. They hastily stuffed all of their weapons in their bags as they headed down the building, and once they were outside, threw themselves into the car where Asahi was waiting to take them home._

_“Shrimpy and King here,” Kageyama spoke into the earpiece, once he had caught his breath. “Targets eliminated.”_

_“Confirmed,” Y/N said, studying the damage and the still bodies of the company’s leaders. “Mission accomplished.”_

 

* * *

 

_She turned off the earpiece and logged out of the system, making sure to erase whatever traces she and Tsukishima had left there. She stretched her arms over her head, yawning as she did so. Y/N turned to Tsukishima, to congratulate him on a job well done, when he beat her to it._

_“I was shot by Shiratorizawa last March.”_

_Y/N looked to see Tsukishima gripping his right thigh like he did earlier._

_“How did—“_

_“That crazy redhead did it. The King and I, we were on a mission similar to the one he had with Hinata just now. We would have succeeded if Ushijima-san and about five of Shiratorizawa’s members hadn’t cornered us.”_

_He took a sharp inhale, suddenly remembering the feeling of a bullet going straight through his thigh. Remembering the sudden flare of pain, and the humiliation he felt when he hit the gravel hard, and Kageyama had to fend off the rest of Shiratorizawa._

_“How did you get out of there?” Y/N asked, her voice soft and soothing, as if she thought that the wrong words could trigger another bad memory of his. He caught on to her intentions, however, and was strangely moved by her sensitivity._

_“He called for backup, of course,” Tsukishima said. “Truth be told, I thought we were goners until Daichi-san and Nishinoya-san arrived.”_

_Y/N remained silent, waiting to make sure he had finished talking. When he said nothing else after a while, she spoke up._

_“You’re alive now,” she said quietly. “I think that’s what’s important.”_

_“But I stayed down for the entire fight. I stayed down for two hours, and an additional week in bed after that,” Tsukishima replied, a hint of anger in his tone. “Really, talk about la—“_

_“I don’t think you’re lame,” Y/N interrupted._

_Tsukishima glanced at her, and the look on his face defied description. Here was a girl whom he had known for a month, at most, attempting to raise his dangerously low self-esteem. Here was a girl whom he had never spoken to unless it involved missions or anything concerning the organization, assuring him with five words that she wanted to believe the best of him, even now._

_He cleared his throat and stood up, walking away from her. “Whatever,” he mumbled as he left the room, closing the door behind him._

_He tried to convince himself that his shaking hands were caused by the intense mission Hinata and Kageyama had just accomplished._


	4. the past

A sudden scream pulled Y/N out of her slumber.

She sat up quickly, heart pounding and chest heaving, as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

_Someone was screaming,_ Y/N thought. _I definitely heard someone screaming._

Beside her, Tsukishima groaned as he slowly began to wake up.

“What is it?” he asked groggily. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Y/N paused for a minute to catch her breath. Tsukishima sat up as well, pulling her close to his chest as her heartbeat gradually settled.

“Another nightmare?” he murmured, rubbing her arm up and down soothingly.

“Y-yeah,” Y/N whispered. Nightmares had been plaguing her for weeks now, waking her up at the most inconvenient hours. She couldn’t even make sense of what she was dreaming—everything was blurry, dark, and she would occasionally hear dark laughing or mindless screaming.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Tsukishima’s soothing words were starting to calm her down, and she eventually let him pull her closer as they settled back onto the bed.

He was warm, and the steady beating of his heart lulled her back to sleep. The way he wrapped his arms around her was as if he was trying his best to shield her from the dreams that constantly bothered her, and she couldn’t explain how grateful she was for that in words.

Y/N buried her head in the crook of his neck, counting her breaths until she eventually fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama was usually the first one to awaken in the mornings, but as he headed downstairs to grab breakfast, he realized that someone had beaten him today.

Tsukishima was sitting at the table, with a case of knives open in front of him. He was polishing one of them with a rag, a mug of coffee next to him.

“What’s that?”

“Knives,” Tsukishima answered bluntly.

“Don’t give me that.”

“You asked, I answered.”

“Isn’t it too early to be an asshole?”

Tsukishima ignored him, and continued going over his knife collection. From the look of the case, it seemed like it hadn’t been used in a while.

“Where’s Y/N?” Kageyama asked.

“Asleep.” And with that, Tsukishima put the knife he was cleaning back into the case, closing and locking it.

Kageyama grabbed a mug from the cabinets and headed to the fridge, where he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Oi, King.”

At the sound of his codename, which Tsukishima always used in lieu of his actual name, Kageyama turned to the former sniper with a raised brow.

“I’m going back out there. Kiyoko-san can take my current place,” Tsukishima said. Kageyama glanced at his injured leg questioningly. The blonde seemed to understand his unspoken question, and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“For Christ’s sake, I’ve been cooped up in here for nearly a year,” he snapped. “I’m not an intelligence agent. I’m a fucking sniper, like you.”

“Whoa, easy there, Glasses,” Kageyama said, holding up his arms. “I didn’t say anything. What brought this on, anyway?”

“When Y/N came home injured last night,” he replied. “I’m not going to sit behind a computer all the time, and just assuming the worst because she never tells me. She keeps quiet about her injuries. Remember when she got shot by that one Seijoh guy?”

Kageyama nodded, remembering all too well what had happened a few months ago. He had been there, obviously, and saw with his own eyes the bullet that tore through Y/N’s shoulder.

“You were there,” Tsukishima said, with a hint of anger in his tone. “You saw her get shot.”

“It’s not like I had anything to do with it. Plus, she’s okay now. This shouldn’t concern you anymore.”

“It concerns my girl, so it should definitely concern me.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Good God, give me a fucking break. We were never official partners, anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Yet she trusts you as if you were.”

Kageyama sighed angrily, slamming his glass back down on the counter and walking away. He didn’t have time to deal with Tsukishima’s jealous ass, nor did he want to bicker with the blonde at 7 in the morning.

It was true that he and Y/N had been working together for quite some time. She had frequently told him that she preferred being on the field rather than hacking into random security systems, and Daichi had entertained her for a while. But when she was shot during one of their encounters with Seijoh, Tsukishima insisted that she stay as an intelligence agent.

Kageyama smirked as he exited the house, intending to go for a walk. He had remembered Sugawara bringing him and a wounded Y/N home. Though Y/N’s injuries had been the main concern during that time, he almost wanted to laugh at Tsukishima’s bewildered expression as he carried her into the house.

But he wasn’t _that_ cruel—at least, he’d like to think he was. He didn’t enjoy the memory of leaving Y/N in her room and letting Kiyoko and Yachi stitch her up. He was definitely bothered by the memory of him standing outside her door, forced to listen to her mindless screaming. He regretted just watching Tsukishima leave, after breaking several expensive china, instead of going after him and apologizing for not taking care of Y/N properly.

_It’ll be a cold day in hell before I apologize to Tsukishima Kei_ , he had thought at the time. And he had repeated his thoughts to the blonde just this morning when they’d discussed the matter: _It’s not like I had anything to do with it._

Because Kageyama hated taking responsibility for anything, even though he was clearly involved.

He should have known that befriending and trusting Y/N was a huge responsibility in itself. She was supposed to be smart, and yet, she was reckless—something Kageyama should have corrected earlier on. She constantly hid her injuries, not wanting to inconvenience anyone with them—a habit of hers that he was supposed to deal with.

He didn’t want to take responsibility for trying to fix someone, only to see them fall apart after a while. He’d look like a fool, and Kageyama was not a fool.

Y/N wasn’t one, either. In fact, she was well aware of his thoughts towards her, despite him not conveying it in words. But she trusted him anyway—and even Tsukishima noticed it.

“Ah, damn it…” he said to himself, stopping by the riverbank, letting the morning air that swept over the water cool himself. “I really am an asshole, aren’t I?”

He stood there for a while, pondering over his thoughts as he stared at the river’s glittering waters.


	5. moonlight

_One morning, a month and a half after Hinata and Kageyama took out the loan shark company’s CEO and vice, Tsukishima had disappeared._

_Nobody knew about it until Yamaguchi’s frantic screeching woke everyone up at 8 am. He was blabbering nonstop about how “Tsukki was supposed to go with me for a morning jog” and was almost impossible to console until Yachi had to take over._

_“Was he taken by someone?” Tanaka asked._

_“No way, we would have known,” Narita said, with Kinoshita bobbing his head up and down in agreement. “We were up last night playing cards.”_

_A door opened from the second floor, and they all looked up to see Y/N leaning over the railing, yawning. “What’s all the commotion?” she asked sleepily._

_“Tsukishima’s gone,” Sugawara answered. “Do you have any idea where he is?”_

_Y/N frowned. “No. Didn’t he say anything?”_

_“We all went to bed last night,” Hinata said. “He was there, but he didn’t say anything, as usual. Right, Kageyama?”_

_“Huh? Yeah, I guess,” Kageyama said distractedly. He had let his thoughts drift away during the conversation unintentionally. He found himself thinking about what lunch he would have for today, the things he needed to buy, what time he was supposed to work out, wondering if Y/N had always worn shorts that short—_

_“Could you find him, Y/N?” Asahi asked. “Though, I suppose Tsukishima would be a lot more difficult to track compared to a specific target—“_

_“No need for that,” Y/N said. “I’ll just call.”_

_“You—what?” Sugawara blinked. “Does Tsukishima even have a cellphone?”_

_“Yeah, he does,” Y/N replied, looking confused. “Doesn’t everyone?”_

_“That’s a bit too risky,” Nishinoya stated. “I mean, anyone could hack into our phones.”_

_“But I suppose since they’re intelligence agents, they can prevent that from happening,” Ennoshita figured. “Daichi-san has one, though he rarely uses it.”_

_“You’re all taking this awfully lightly,” Tanaka commented. “Disappearances within this field of work doesn’t bode well, you know.”_

_“Yes, but this is Tsukishima we’re talking about,” Hinata answered. “It’s going to take more than a gun to put that blonde asshole down. Whoever’s fighting him has to make the first move before Stingyshima knocks down their self-esteem and their will to live with his words.”_

_At that, nearly everyone laughed; even Y/N cracked a smile._

_As they were talking, Kiyoko walked into the living room._

_“It’s time for breakfast,” she said. “Azumane, get Yachi and Yamaguchi-kun, will you? And Y/N, you coming?”_

_“Yeah, just give me a second,” Y/N replied, going back to her room and closing the door behind her._

_As soon as Asahi came back with Yachi and a shaken-up Yamaguchi, everyone piled into Y/N’s huge dining room for breakfast. Nishinoya and Tanaka had immediately dashed to Kiyoko to help her with the food._

_“Where’s Daichi, anyway?” Asahi asked, as he took his seat next to Sugawara._

_“Hm? Oh, he went back to Tokyo. I think he and Kuroo were going over some things.”_

_“Because of them, Karasuno and Nekoma are always inseparable,” Ennoshita remarked. “Even Older Ukai and Nekomata-sensei didn’t have “monthly meetings” in the old days.”_

_“I bet 500 yen that they’re hooking up in secret,” Narita said humorously._

_“I bet 1500!” Kinoshita snickered as he and Narita exchanged high-fives._

_“Oi, both of you, Daichi’s going to whip your asses when he finds out you’re talking like that,” Sugawara said sternly, but even he had an amused smile on his face._

_“Aww, come on, Suga-san,” Nishinoya said, as soon as he set the plate of bacon on the table. “It’s okay, we all know you have the hots for Daichi-san—“_

_“I do not!”_

_“—and that you get annoyed whenever he goes to Tokyo to meet Kuroo-san—“_

_“No, I don’t!”_

_“—but just so you know, we all still love you and accept you no matter what—“_

_“Shut up, Tanaka!”_

_“—so best you say it now when Daichi-san’s not around—“_

_Sugawara could only sigh as Kinoshita, Narita, Nishinoya, and Tanaka continued teasing him, and turned his attention to his food._

_Fifteen minutes later, when everyone was done eating, Kiyoko glanced at the clock. “Y/N hasn’t come down yet,” she said quietly. “What is she doing?”_

_“Calling Tsukishima, apparently,” Hinata replied. “Did you hear about it, Shimizu-senpai?”_

_“Yes, I did,” Kiyoko said. “But why is it taking her so long to—“_

_She paused as Y/N walked into the dining room. She had changed into grey sweatpants and a baggy white shirt, and was staring at her phone as if it had personally offended her._

_“Y/N,” Nishinoya called. “What happened?”_

_“I called him,” Y/N said, keeping her eyes glued on her phone. “He’s fine. He said he went on a mission for Daichi-san.”_

_“Seriously?” Yamaguchi blinked in surprise. “And he didn’t tell anyone?”_

_“That’s not like him,” Yachi agreed._

_“Whatever the case, he said he’ll be back later tonight,” Y/N said, locking her phone and letting her hand drop to the side. For some reason, she kept her eyes on the floor as she talked._

_“Y/N…” Hinata said gently. “Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah,” Y/N said, a little too quickly. “I need to call Daichi-san real quick. If you’ll excuse me—“_

_“So, you’re not eating?” Sugawara said._

_“I’m not hungry,” she replied hurriedly. “I need to go—excuse me—“_

_She left the dining room quickly, and not a minute had passed until they heard a door slam from upstairs._

_“…what happened? Did Tsukishima say something to her?” Asahi whispered._

_“If that little punk said something to hurt Y/N, I’m going to—“ Tanaka’s threat was cut off by Sugawara’s pointed look._

_Kageyama wanted to speak up. Being someone who preferred to act rather than speak, he could decipher body language easily. He wanted to tell them that he had noticed how Y/N’s hands were shaking as she left the room. He wanted to tell them of the small tremble in her voice as she talked, and how her rushed, choppy sentences were pretty good indicators that she was choking up and near tears. Whatever Tsukishima had said on the phone, it had clearly upset her._

_But even if he did tell them, he would have to mention just why Y/N was so affected by all of this. And though he had an idea of what that reason was, he didn’t want to say it out loud._

_So, as always, he kept quiet._

* * *

 

_Being Karasuno’s top sniper, Kageyama had access to a lot of secrets. But at 11 in the evening, he was witness to something far more confidential._

_Sugawara was a lot less uptight than Daichi, so the group got a little rowdier whenever he wasn’t around. And by rowdier, it meant raiding Y/N’s stash of alcoholic drinks, Nishinoya and Tanaka driving out to get more snacks and even more drinks, and Hinata passing out ten minutes into the party. The rest of the day was pretty much that scenario, as they had no missions to go on, no problems to worry about for the moment—except, of course, Tsukishima going AWOL._

_God only knows when they’ll get times like these, and they’ll be damned if they can’t have one decent party where they all wake up in the morning experiencing a hangover handed down by Satan himself._

_Kageyama drank, of course, and helped himself to a bag of Cheetos as he watched Ennoshita making small talk with a porcelain pig. He watched as Asahi lay on the carpet, asking himself what the meaning of his life was, while Nishinoya cradled a bottle of vodka while on the couch. Even Kiyoko had been drinking—she’d somehow began singing along to the music with Sugawara and Yachi, loudly and off-key._

_A few hours later, once everyone was more or less asleep and Yamaguchi had somehow managed to haul Hinata up the stairs, Kageyama got up after finishing what seemed like his thirtieth beer bottle. He was tipsy, of course, stumbling around as he walked and giggling under his breath like a madman. He had managed to make a full lap of the now-trashed living room before reaching the kitchen._

_He was raiding the fridge, looking for something to eat, when a sudden movement was caught by his peripheral vision. His head snapped around, looking for the source._

_The back door was open, though he was pretty sure that it was closed earlier. Kageyama started to sober up, and eyed the kitchen knife near the sink as he crept closer to get a look._

_“What the hell were you thinking?”_

_Y/N’s voice made Kageyama freeze in place._

_“I told you. Daichi-san had me go on a mission.”_

_“That’s bullshit. Daichi-san said that he didn’t tell you to do anything.”_

_Kageyama had never heard Y/N so angry, that he could actually hear the tremble in her voice. Whether she was crying or shaking with fury, he couldn’t tell._

_He moved closer to sneak a peek outside, and sure enough, he could see Y/N. In the moonlight, he could see her flushed, upset expression—something that was directed at Tsukishima._

_Kageyama couldn’t see the blonde, as his back was turned, but he could see some fresh bruises, small cuts, and obvious signs of a fight. He leaned on his left leg, the uninjured one, so it was clear that the pain in his other leg bothered him._

_“What? Acting all smart just because you saw through my excuses? Are you my babysitter now?” Tsukishima sneered. This only fueled Y/N’s growing irritation, and she stepped forward._

_“What the fuck are you playing at, going around town and picking fights with every gang you see?” Y/N snarled. “You’re injured, you have to recover—“_

_“I’ve been recovered for months, God damn it,” he snapped. “Jesus, what is it with you people? You act like I’ve been shot in the heart, not my thigh—“_

_“What were you trying to prove?” Y/N interrupted. “That you still had the guts for the job? That your injury doesn’t bother you in the slightest, even though it clearly does? That sitting at a computer and hacking through the most advanced security systems is “uncool” compared to being out on the field?!”_

_“Shut the hell up, Y/N.”_

_“Are you trying to pull yourself back up to spite Hinata and Kageyama? Or do you hate the fact that you owe Kageyama for backing you up when you were shot?”_

_“Listen to me for once, damn it!”_

_“No, you listen to me, Tsukishima Kei,” Y/N was nearly shouting now. “No one thought you were being a burden when you were shot! I wasn’t there when it happened, but it’s clear that everybody prefers supporting you in your lowest times rather than putting you in the ground!”_

_It happened so fast, Kageyama almost didn’t see it._

_Tsukishima had grabbed Y/N’s chin with his hand, yanking her closer to him. Her surprised expression indicated that she had not expected him to act that way, and the slight fear on her face made it clear that she was nervous of what he was about to do._

_But if she was afraid, she didn’t act on it._

_“Go on,” Y/N whispered. “Hurt me.”_

_Tsukishima didn’t answer. He just stared down at her, gripping her face so tightly, Kageyama could see that his knuckles were turning white._

_“Take it out on me,” she continued. “It’s better than having you do stupid things to deal with it.”_

_To Kageyama’s surprise, Tsukishima’s hands were actually shaking._

_“How,” Tsukishima murmured. “Just how…do you know that you’ve figured me out after three months? That you know everything about me in such a short span of time?”_

_Now, it was Y/N’s turn to be silent. It was probably because Tsukishima’s grip on her was so tight, it was making her uncomfortable, but she fought to get her words out after a while._

_“Because the person who could make the voices in my head go away would obviously have them too.”_

_At her words, Tsukishima stilled._

_He let go of her, and watched as Y/N rubbed at her jaw. His hands were clenched, his breathing was labored, and Kageyama couldn’t make sense of what he was feeling. Shock? Anger? Confusion?_

_Y/N blew her hair out of her face before walking, moving past Tsukishima and towards the house. Kageyama was about to go hide somewhere to avoid an awkward confrontation, but he paused as something happened once more._

_Tsukishima had grabbed her arm as she was leaving, making her freeze in place. He turned towards her, the moonlight shining through his blonde hair and illuminating his unreadable expression as he stepped closer to her._

_Y/N’s back was turned to Kageyama, but he inched further away just in case Tsukishima could see him._

_“You’re so fucking annoying,” Tsukishima mumbled, raising his hand and letting his fingers brush strands of Y/N’s hair away. She couldn’t respond as the same fingers skimmed down her cheek, and under her chin, pulling her to him; this time, he was gentle with her._

_It was the first time Kageyama had seen a real, proper kiss, and not the sloppy ones that he had once seen a drunk Kiyoko give Sugawara. Moreover, it was the first time Tsukishima had displayed a genuine form of love and affection, as he usually showed it in snarky remarks and backhanded compliments._

_Truly, it was a secret that he would need to hide away; for Y/N’s sake, and for Tsukishima’s dignity._

_But where do you hide something you never wanted to see in the first place?_


	6. white lies

“Kiyoko-san and I are going to go grocery shopping,” Y/N was saying, as Kageyama walked through the front door. “Do you guys want anything besides what’s on the list?”

Tanaka raised his hand, and Kiyoko looked at him pointedly. “Do you guys what anything that’s not alcoholic drinks besides what’s on the list?” she clarified.

Tanaka put his hand down.

Y/N shouldered her bag and caught the keys to her car as soon as Kiyoko tossed them to her, and began walking towards the front door. She nearly bumped into Kageyama, who placed a hand on her shoulder to keep them from colliding.

“Oh, sorry, Kageyama,” Y/N apologized. “We’re going out to get Kiyoko’s ribs checked and go grocery shopping. You want anything?”

Kageyama stared down impassively at her.

“Don’t come back with your other ankle sprained,” he decided.

Y/N rolled her eyes. She motioned for Kiyoko to come along, walking out the front door. Kageyama saw the limp in her step as she moved, before closing the door behind them.

“Don’t worry,” Sugawara called, and Kageyama looked up to see him drinking coffee and leaning on the rail. “She didn’t break anything, it was just a sprain.”

“I heard something crack, though,” he replied.

Sugawara shook his head. “No, there wasn’t. I already set it, so she’ll be fine.”

“You must have been assuming the worst case scenario back then,” Asahi suggested. “Regardless if she had broken something or not, at least you two are safe.”

Kageyama sighed. “Assuming the worst case scenario is how I’ve managed to stay alive all this time.”

“But it’s also why you look so traumatized all the time.”

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata.”

 

* * *

 

“So, how is it?” Y/N asked, as she and Kiyoko walked out of the clinic and back to the car.

Kiyoko smiled. “I’m doing good, thankfully. With enough rest, and if I take the prescribed pills, I’ll be all right in about a month or two.”

“Serves you right for trying to take Bokuto head-on,” Y/N teased.

“You did, too,” Kiyoko said in defense. “And you came back with a sprained ankle.”

Y/N stuck her tongue out at Kiyoko, and the latter laughed as she climbed into the car.

The drive to the grocery was silent, and it was mostly spent listening to the radio. Y/N drove on, keeping her eyes on the road, but she snuck a few glances here and there at Kiyoko.

Shimizu Kiyoko was an original member of Karasuno, right up there with Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi. Under Older Ukai, she became a fierce assassin who took out numerous targets upon request, hiding behind the codename “Goddess”. Some said she was a self-proclaimed “Goddess of Death”. Under the current Ukai, she was put as an intelligence agent, and when Daichi assumed command when Ukai left for abroad, he had her work as a medic. Although, Daichi did let her out for various missions and whatnot.

Kiyoko wasn’t the only one working multiple jobs for Karasuno. None of the members stuck to one position alone. While all of them were trained for combat, members like Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Sugawara, and Y/N herself worked as intelligence agents, finding every piece of information possible for a specific mission and helping those in the field by hacking their way into computer systems. Yachi, Hinata, Narita, and Kinoshita worked as undercover spies, getting as much information from the enemy by infiltrating their base while assuming different names. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kageyama were elite snipers. Asahi, Daichi, and Sugawara handled the missions and requests directed towards the organization.

No one had a fixed role, just ones that they were better at. Everybody wanted to help in one way or another.

“Hey, do you hear that?” Kiyoko suddenly asked, sitting up with a slight wince. Y/N looked at the radio, and turned up the volume.

“ _Reports are coming in, saying that the employees and customers at the Farmers’ Market Grocery Store have been taken hostage. The grocery store was entered by a gang just fifteen minutes ago, and has now been closed and threatens that they will not let the hostages go unless they are given the amount of money that they are demanding. Police are on their way to the scene, and advise whoever is going there to avoid the area until it has been deemed safe.”_

“Hmm,” Y/N said thoughtfully. “What would they want with some grocers?”

“Doesn’t matter. They want money, and it’s a Saturday—the store must be packed,” Kiyoko said.

Y/N’s phone began ringing, and she grabbed it from the dashboard to answer it.

“Daichi-san?” she said, putting it on speaker.

“You’re on your way to the Farmers’ Market Grocery Store?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah. We heard about what happened just now,” Y/N answered.

They could hear Daichi sigh from the other end of the line, and if they listened closely enough, they could hear a muted conversation going on.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi said, to whoever he was talking to. He cleared his throat before speaking to Y/N. “Anyway, Y/N, you should probably turn around. It’s dangerous to go there, with Shimizu incapacitated.”

Y/N and Kiyoko exchanged a look of mutual understanding; Daichi had probably been talking to Tsukishima to convince Y/N to go back. If it was up to him, Daichi would have ordered otherwise.

“Fine, Daichi-san,” Y/N said, smirking. “We’ll just pick up a few things on the way home. You want anything?”

A pause came after her words. Y/N could clearly see Daichi smirk as well, catching onto her double meaning.

“Bring me something you think I’ll like,” he said, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Y/N looked at Kiyoko, who nodded in agreement.

_A successful mission._

“Roger that,” they said in unison.

 

* * *

 

Y/N pulled up in an empty parking slot, and killed the engine. She climbed over the seats to the back, where they’d hidden their weapons in full shopping bags, as Kiyoko tapped away on Y/N’s phone.

“Did you get anything?” Y/N asked, as she strapped a belt with multiple gun holsters around her waist.

“They left the store open, apparently,” Kiyoko replied. “And the cameras…”

Y/N could hear Kiyoko straining to look at the screen as she loaded her guns.

“…the cameras are so shitty and so outdated that I can’t see a damn thing,” Kiyoko groaned. “But there’s movement, and no one seems to have been hurt. At least, not yet.”

Y/N strapped on some extra bullets, and crawled back to the front seat.

“Damn it,” Kiyoko cursed, as she handed Y/N back her phone. “If only I’d been in top condition…”

“Hey. Don’t worry about it,” Y/N assured her. “I’ll make it out of there in thirty minutes, tops.”

Kiyoko finally smiled, and leaned over to fix Y/N’s blouse.

“I’ll undo one more button,” she said. “You gotta look sexy as you plant bullets into their skulls, after all.”

Y/N laughed as she exited the car. “See you later, Kiyoko.”

 

* * *

 

To the bystanders, Y/N must have looked like a complete idiot, walking into a grocery store that was taken over by a gang, looking completely oblivious to the entire thing.

_This has never happened to me before_ , she thought as she walked closer to the doors. _It’ll definitely be like the movies, where they point their guns at the protagonist when they step into the area._

She put a hand on the gun strapped onto her waist, and reminded herself of the second gun on her other hip.

The doors slid open, and she had barely taken a step forward, when gasps and shouts filled the store. Immediately, she was confronted with three armed men, pointing their guns menacingly at her.

She fought the urge to smile.

_Called it,_ she thought, as she calmly put her hands in the air.


	7. yellow

“Oi, are you an idiot?” one of the men asked her harshly.

Y/N focused on the men in front of her. They wore matching yellow-and-white jackets—the color scheme made Y/N want to throw up.

“I-I d-didn’t—“ she said, trying to make herself look weak. “W-what—“

“I don’t know if you’re incredibly dense or incredibly stupid,” a second member snapped. “But we’ll take you to the boss, anyway. See what he wants to do with you.”

Before she could protest, she was thrown inside unceremoniously, and was forced to walk.

The store was empty and quiet, and this unnerved Y/N. Where the shoppers and the employees were, she didn’t know. As far as she was concerned, aside from the gang members, she was pretty much alone.

The group passed two more members who were talking, and Y/N caught a snippet of their conversation.

“You put them _where_?!” the guy with ashy-brown, spiky hair asked in disbelief.

“In the back where they keep the meat,” the other one with brown, tousled hair replied. “I couldn’t squeeze all of them in the storage room, so…”

“For _fuck’s_ sake, Jiri,” the ashy-brown male groaned. “They’re going to get swine flu down there, and I don’t want to deal with infected bodies. Move them somewhere else!”

_So that’s where they’re hiding everyone,_ Y/N thought. She wanted to laugh at the members’ odd dispositions. From letting a clearly suspicious girl walk in without much of a fight to storing hostages in a meat locker, this gang was walking a fine line between ridiculous and borderline crazy.

“Oi, move,” one of the members walking behind her said gruffly, and she could feel his gun press against her back. Her eyes narrowed, and her entire body tensed. If they tried anything funny…

They suddenly came to a stop in front of what seemed to be the manager’s office, and one of the members knocked on the door. Cursing could be heard for a few seconds before it was opened by another yellow jacket-wearing member with unruly, brown hair.

“What?” he barked.

“She just waltzed in, as oblivious as a rock,” the member on Y/N’s left said. “She said she didn’t know what was happening before she came here.”

The messy-haired male in front of Y/N scowled down at her. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to go grocery shopping,” Y/N said, as calmly as she could.

“Kazuma, what is that?” A voice from the room called. “Close the door already.”

Kazuma huffed, then gestured for Y/N’s captors to go away.

“You,” he said, pointing to her. “Get in.”

And for the second time today, she was pulled in without warning. Why did they even bother telling her to enter when they’d take her without waiting for her answer?

 

* * *

 

Spinning in the manager’s chair like a child was a male who wore the same ugly yellow-and-white jacket. His slicked-back hair was dyed blonde, nearly the same shade as his jacket. He wasn’t alone, however; besides Kazuma, there was another person in the room, who had the same hairstyle but had black hair.

_Good God, give me a break from seeing all these fucking Minions,_ Y/N thought. But her eyes fell on the guns, ammo, and knives spread out on the table, and she took a deep breath. They could outnumber her easily with those.

“The guys outside caught this one,” Kazuma said, as he closed the door. “Apparently, she just waltzed in here without knowing that we took over.”

The male in the chair stopped spinning around to look at Y/N with a devious smirk. “Are you lost, little bunny? You sure you fell down the right rabbit hole?”

As he talked, Y/N saw a flash of silver on his tongue; a piercing, no doubt. At the sight, she started to put the pieces together, and immediately understood.

_The Johzenji Group,_ she remembered. _Nishinoya mentioned them once, when he ran into a few of their members while he was out on a mission. They’re incredibly unpredictable and a hassle to deal with; he even said that dealing with toddlers at daycare would be far easier to manage than Johzenji._

She looked at the smirking male in the chair, who was clearly the boss of the group, and racked her brain for the right name that had come up dozens of times when she was an intelligence agent. _This guy…this guy is…_

“Well, I don’t know how you managed to get here without hearing about this,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “I mean, you can’t just ignore a hostage-taking.”

“Maybe they sent her with the ransom money,” the other male in the room suggested. The boss raised an eyebrow, and looked at Y/N pointedly. “Well?” he asked. “Do you?”

“I don’t,” Y/N answered.

“You’re taking this awfully calmly,” Kazuma commented. “Normal people would have gone hysterical by now.”

Y/N turned to him, and looked at him straight in the eye when she said, “Well, if that’s the case, I’m about as normal as you are.”

Kazuma blinked in confusion, and the room fell silent as they let her words sink in.

Suddenly, the boss burst out laughing. “She’s got a smart mouth, alright!” he chuckled.

He leaned forward, looking up at Y/N with a playful grin. “Why, you remind me of someone I’ve met a long time ago. She was like a sniper with her words—she wouldn’t say much, but once she did, it packed one hell of a punch.”

The boss stood up, and began walking towards her. “Of course, she never talked to me directly—just to the person whom I did transactions with, who happened to be her boss. But from what my sources told me, there’s more to this girl than what meets the eye.”

He had been circling around Y/N as he spoke, and he suddenly stopped in front of her, placing two fingers under her chin and tilting her face up.

“Kind of like you,” he added quietly, making sure his eyes never left hers. He backed away, and began walking around the room this time.

“Unfortunately, things went quite sour with me and her boss,” he continued. “Business conflicts, you see. As a result, he set his favorite kitty loose on our group. Hunted my boys down to the ends of the country, and killed one of our highest-ranking leaders, Hana Misaki.”

Y/N inhaled sharply, but remained calm. She’d just remembered completely, and knew exactly who this guy was.

“But alas, we never saw her again. It’s a shame, really—I quite liked her. But you know…” The boss was behind her now, so close that she could feel his breath brushing against the hair on top of her head.

_This guy…_

“You really are like her, little bunny. Or should I say…” His lips were at her ear now. “…Nekoma’s Black Cat?”

_…is Johzenji’s Boss, Terushima Yuuji!_

Immediately, Y/N threw her elbow back, barely missing Terushima’s face. Kazuma cursed and went for his gun, but she beat him to it, firing directly at his chest. As his lifeless body slid down the floor, his comrade shot at her with one of the guns he’d picked up from the table. Y/N dodged, and managed to wrench the door open.

Terushima straightened, slicking his hair back and grinned. “Ah, she’s as lively as ever,” he commented. Takeharu tossed him a gun, and he caught it with ease.

“Well…I guess we’ll pick up from last time,” Terushima murmured, loading his gun. “This time, I won’t let you go.”


	8. sharpshooting

She dashed towards the end of the aisles, shooting down Johzenji members that came her way. Her heart was pounding as she reached the aisle where the kitchen tools were, stopping to catch her breath.

It wasn’t as if Y/N remembered every single mission she’d been on. True, Kuroo had asked her to track down and take out the Johzenji gang, but she had completely forgotten all the other details.

Like how Kuroo had a sick fascination with using the things his enemies had found rather appealing as weapons against them.

“Shit!” Y/N cursed as bullets rained down above her, and she managed to roll out of the way. A few bullets had left her blouse slightly tattered, but otherwise, she was fine.

She raised her gun and fired at the figure who had assaulted her, which turned out to be the other guy that was with Terushima in the room. If Y/N remembered correctly, it was Takeharu Futamata, Terushima’s second-in-command.

Takeharu kicked the gun out of Y/N’s hands, sending it flying to the other side of the aisle. He slammed down a rather large steak knife, which he had grabbed from one of the shelves. Y/N managed to dodge it, but the impact of the knife on the floor sent chills through her body.

_There’s no way I could have survived that one,_ she thought, as she kicked her free foot out to nail Takeharu in the gut. He was momentarily surprised, and Y/N took the opportunity to take him head-on.

It was a stupid decision, really, to engage Johzenji’s second-in-command in simple hand-to-hand combat, when he far exceeded her in terms of size. But Y/N was from both Nekoma and Karasuno—learning from Taketora Yamamoto, Nekoma’s top hitman, and Azumane Asahi, who despite his gentle personality, was a powerhouse through and through.

Y/N took a swift blow to the gut, groaning as she slammed into the shelves. Blinking the stars out of her eyes, she grabbed a knife from a basket and slashed wildly at Takeharu. It was if she could hear Asahi’s calming yet firm voice, instructing her on the best places to target.

Takeharu dodged her attacks, smirking as he did so. “Eh, a butter knife?” he taunted. “You’ve downgraded, Cat. Didn’t you hold a gun in your hands as well as you did Kuroo?”

Y/N snarled as she sent a swift kick across Takeharu’s face, this time slamming the side of his head against the shelves. He responded quickly, grabbing hold of her ankle and flinging her out of the aisle that they were in.

She was seriously going to start crying as she tumbled across the floor, cursing Takeharu and his godly strength. She quickly got up, but howled in pain as she shifted her weight onto her ankle. She realized that Takeharu had twisted the same injured part, and it felt as if he’d broken it completely.

_Don’t come back with your other ankle sprained_ , Kageyama had said.

Oh well. He didn’t say anything about her current injury.

Takeharu leisurely walked over to where Y/N was struggling to stand. To her satisfaction, the side of his head was bleeding from where he had hit the shelves, and he was beat-up and bloody. Y/N guessed that she looked just as bad as he did.

“I’m warning you, Takeharu,” Y/N snarled. “Let those customers go. And have Terushima face me, if he isn’t such a pussy.”

“Really now?” Takeharu said, and Y/N wanted nothing more than to obliterate the smug smile on his face. “You look like complete and utter shit, and I haven’t even started yet. Terushima-san would barely have to lift a finger to end you. What’s wrong? Has our favorite cat been domesticated now?”

“Stop it,” Y/N said, through gritted teeth.

“Oh, but Karasuno’s treating you well, aren’t they? I hear you’re fucking around with one of their snipers.”

She froze, feeling the blood rush out of her head and straight down to her feet.

Takeharu grinned like a maniac. “Got you, haven’t I? Is he nice? Are you committed? Does he know about you and Kuroo’s—“

“ _Shut the fuck up_!” Y/N screamed, whipping out the knives strapped to her belt and throwing them at Takeharu with deadly precision. A few found their target easily, but the others, in her blind rage, went flying off into different directions.

She sauntered forward as Takeharu went down, slamming a foot on his chest as she grabbed her other gun, loaded it, and pointed it at his head.

Y/N’s knives were embedded into his ribcage, and she could have sworn that one of them had hit him square in the chest, if her vision hadn’t been so blurry, red, and lost in her rage.

Takeharu coughed, hacking up blood and letting it dribble down his cheek. Before he could speak, Y/N silenced him with a single bullet.

After a long period of silence, Y/N bent over so that she was hovering above his face.

“How was that for being “domesticated”?” she whispered.

Y/N put her gun back into it holster, before pulling the knives out of Takeharu and gathering the ones she had thrown blindly.

_Tsukishima gave me these,_ she thought, as she hastily wiped Takeharu’s blood off the blades with his ugly yellow jacket. _I’ll be damned if I don’t take care of them._

She was still trembling as she walked away from Takeharu’s corpse, only now just realizing how fast information could spread. Both she and Tsukishima tried to keep their relationship a secret as best as they could, knowing very well that one of them might be used as blackmail for the other if they weren’t careful. But if Takeharu knew…if Terushima knew…

Y/N kicked the door to the manager’s office open, finding it empty save for Kazuma’s body. She walked to the table, where the guns sat earlier, and took one used for sharpshooting. If she was going to beat Terushima, she was going to have to be quick about it.

_Terushima-san would barely have to lift a finger to end you,_ Takeharu had said. Y/N mulled over his words as she walked out of the office, loading the gun. She’d vaguely remembered how Johzenji would fight from her days as Kuroo’s personal assassin—their unorthodox, completely unpredictable combat style had left her with multiple injuries before she had finally gunned the last of Terushima’s men down.

_If Johzenji was that hard to beat before, then Terushima’s going to be a fucking hurricane,_ Y/N thought, as she slung the gun over her back to begin scaling the shelves. _I have to be quick. My thirty minutes are almost up._

Y/N reached the top of the shelves, getting a bird’s eye view of the entire store. It was empty; the Johzenji members were either keeping an eye on the hostages, had fled, or were dead.

She was alone.

She dropped down into a quick crouch, scanning the area and readying her gun. _Where the hell is he?_ she thought, peering through the eyepiece. _He can’t have gone far…_

“The Black Cat of Nekoma.”

Y/N’s head snapped around, searching for the voice. Her finger inched towards the trigger.

“An original member of the Nekoma organization. She was an intelligence agent, considered the best in Tokyo along with Kozume Kenma. But she was a formidable opponent, taking out target after target ruthlessly as Kuroo Tetsurou’s personal assassin. Or should I say…pet cat.”

“I’m no one’s pet,” Y/N growled.

Terushima chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. Did I provoke you? It’s only natural that I have some fun before I kill you, y’know, since you killed both of my right-hand men.”

Y/N scanned the area through the eyepiece, frustrated. She could hear him, but he was nowhere in sight.

“Such a shame,” Terushima sighed. “I would have liked you on my team. It would be nice to be the one spitting in Kuroo’s face. But no matter…”

Y/N felt the hairs on her nape stand up, a chill running down her spine.

“Bringing your corpse to him will be revenge enough.”

Y/N whipped around and fired, watching as Terushima dodged the bullet with ease. He was carrying two handguns, and he raised them to fire at her. She couldn’t think straight with all the adrenaline rushing through her system, so she did the only thing she could think to do.

She jumped.

The shelves weren’t that high off from the ground, but Y/N howled in pain as she hit the ground, hard. The throbbing pain in her ankle along with her bruised hip made her head spin, but nevertheless, she got up and ran.

Terushima fired behind her, finding his mark in several products near Y/N as she limped through the aisles. She was breathing heavily as she crouched behind a stack of canned goods, and tried to steady her arms so that she could aim properly.

Once she’d locked on Terushima, she pulled the trigger; the bullet hit him, but her arms were so shaky that she hit his shoulder, and not his chest. The leader of Johzenji roared in pain as he dropped one of his guns to grab at his wound. He snarled as he raised the other and kept firing at her, knocking cans over her head, and forcing her to flee.

_Fuck, I’m exhausted,_ Y/N thought as she ran as fast as she could across the vegetable section. She settled for a spot behind some tomatoes, and locked onto Terushima’s figure. _This time…I won’t miss!_

Y/N pulled the trigger.


	9. bluff

She heard the sickening crunch from over a meter away.

Truth be told, she could have handled Terushima better. She could have battled him on top of the shelves, despite wielding a long-distance weapon. But the fight with Takeharu had worn her out, and she wanted to deal with Terushima quickly.

She just wanted to go home and rest.

Y/N could remember it well. The day Kuroo had told her to go after Johzenji because one of their bloodthirsty rookies took out one of Nekoma’s original leaders.

“An eye for an eye,” Kuroo had said, with a set jaw and narrowed eyes. “I hear their Godfather is overseas, but it doesn’t matter. An eye for an eye, Y/N. I think you know what to do.”

And so Y/N complied. After all, she had sworn to protect Nekoma, and more importantly, Kuroo Tetsurou. Those were the days when her reputation as a ruthless assassin had begun to build, earning her the nickname, “Nekoma’s Black Cat”, a nod to the urban legend that stated that whenever a black cat passes by you, you’re sure to have bad luck.

Those were the days when she was at the top of her game, taking out targets and potential threats like a bloodthirsty beast. She helped train the newbies on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, cracked open vaults and accessed classified information with Kenma during missions, eliminated entire gangs with Yamamoto on Thursdays, and fucked around with Kuroo on the weekends.

But something had changed, and it spun her entire life around.

Y/N got up, and walked over to the aisle where Terushima had fallen. Sure enough, when she rounded the corner, Terushima lay on the floor, breathing heavily. She stood over him, watching his pained expression shift from anger to gradual acceptance.

“You know, with your looks, I could have sworn you were an angel,” he said, clutching at the wound on his stomach. “I guess the most beautiful things are the most deadly ones, after all.”

“The police will be here soon,” Y/N said. “I’m debating over whether to just end your misery now, or let you suffer for a few more days behind bars.”

Terushima raised an eyebrow. “Is that how low you can get? Insulting a person who’s clearly dying?”

“To be honest, I’m not yet sure. I’m not sure you can survive within 3 minutes with a wound that deep. But I’d like to see the life drain out of your eyes, see if that does anything to me.”

“You’re insane.”

Y/N flashed a crooked smile. “I told you,” she said. “I’m about as normal as you are.”

She stared down at Terushima’s broken form, and thought for a second. If she had been who she was way back then, she wouldn’t have hesitated. But she wasn’t. She had grown, both in age and wisdom, and she’d developed the ability to think rationally, instead of letting bloodlust take over.

She turned on her heel and began to walk away from Terushima. _He’ll probably be dead as soon as the police get here,_ she thought. _Besides, he needs to lay there and mull over his actions before he—_

“Whoa, are you sparing me?” came Terushima’s surprised tone. “Never expected you to do that. Have you lost your nerve? Where’s the Black Cat that murdered Hana Misaki in cold blood?”

Y/N stopped, and clenched her teeth. “I was under orders,” she said tightly. “I think you know that as well as I do. I wasn’t always free to do as I pleased all the time.”

Terushima chuckled weakly. “That’s true.”

Y/N turned around, but stayed where she was, a few feet away from the dying Boss of Johzenji. “So,” she said. “Is that why you pulled this hostage-taking stunt? To lure me in and try to kill me?”

“Very good. Well, we really _did_ need the money and stuff. But this was the perfect opportunity to catch you, and make you pay for what you did.”

“How did you know I was going to go here? Have you been tracking me all this time?”

Terushima looked pale now, and he was visibly struggling to answer her. “You’d be surprised at how easy you are to track down, not with the information given to us. I was under orders to keep you alive, but everybody panicked. And then I thought, well…maybe it would be okay to graze you just a little bit.”

Y/N wanted to ask who gave him the order, but it was clear that Terushima was no longer in any state to give her a concrete answer. She decided to investigate later, when everything had been cleared and she could proceed without anything in her way.

She was about to leave when Terushima called her attention once more.

“Your secrets are going to be the death of you someday, Cat. What you and Kuroo are hiding…it’ll come back to bite you both.”

Y/N’s blood drained right out of her head in a rush, leaving her dizzy as she let Terushima’s words sink in. Her eyes widened, her throat constricted, and the ringing in her ears intensified.

She whirled around, wanting to pry him for more. But Terushima was gone, lying still in a puddle of his own blood. Y/N got out of that aisle as quickly as she could, trying to get rid of that sudden feeling that Terushima had been onto her for a couple of seconds.

She buried her face in her hands, until her breathing had steadied and her heartbeat had returned to normal. She tried to convince herself that Terushima had just been messing around with her, trying to provoke her again, letting her think that he had won just before he had died…

Y/N was quiet as she walked over to the leftmost section, grabbed a cart, and pulled out her grocery list.


	10. the aftermath

Kiyoko had done her best to set Y/N’s ankle yet again, but it was clear that she was going to tear the muscles completely if she didn’t rest for a while. Bruises littered her skin, and cuts were slashed all over her body; but on the bright side, she was able to get rations good for two months. At least they wouldn’t be heading to town so much for a while.

But Y/N had one more thing to worry about other than her injuries, and it was standing right in front of the doorway as soon as she pulled up in front of the gate.

“Oh, fuck me,” Y/N said, as she killed the engine.

“He looks pissed,” Kiyoko commented, squinting at Kageyama.

“Even more so than usual,” Y/N said glumly. Then her eyes lit up as the door opened once more. “It’s Kei!”

Kiyoko mumbled something along the lines of “I knew you’d be happy about that”, but Y/N had already hopped out of the car and limped towards the house as fast as she could.

“Kei!” she called, and the blonde wrenched the gate open before running towards Y/N, wrapping her in a crushing hug that was almost painful.

“What the fuck…” Tsukishima breathed, as Y/N constricted her arms around him. “…I told you…Daichi-san, he…”

“I’m sorry,” Y/N apologized, her voice muffled by the way her face was pressed into his shirt. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

_What you and Kuroo are hiding…_ _it’ll come back to bite you both,_ Terushima had said. The guilt ate at Y/N like a rat gnawing at a piece of food, and she melted into Tsukishima’s embrace.

_I’ll cross that bridge when I get there,_ she thought, as she temporarily cleared her thoughts to savor Tsukishima’s presence. The fact that Johzenji knew about their relationship was enough to confirm Y/N’s thoughts that indeed, something would happen to either of them.

Whatever it was, she held on Tsukishima for dear life.

Behind them, wearing a scowl so fierce that it would have sent dozens of grown adults running away in fear, Kageyama stood watching them. He clicked his tongue as Tsukishima yanked Y/N’s hair back so that he could kiss her as forcefully as possible, and the latter didn’t seem to mind.

He was beyond annoyed—infuriated, even—when he’d overheard Daichi trying to calm an irritated Tsukishima because Y/N had, yet again, let her reckless side take over. Had he not reminded her subtly this morning to not do anything stupid? What was she thinking, recovering from an injury and immediately launching into action against a high-level organization? From the looks of it, she had defeated them, but what if she didn’t?

Kageyama was ready to give her the biggest lecture of her life.

Y/N walked up to the front door, head ducked, as if she was ashamed of what she did. Tsukishima was behind her, keeping his eyes on her figure as if sheer willpower could keep her from disappearing again.

Kageyama had just opened his mouth to speak when she stopped in front of him, and looked up. She was smiling sheepishly, reaching up to scratch the back of her head absentmindedly.

“I know,” she mumbled. “I should have been more careful. Sorry.”

Immediately, Kageyama closed his mouth.

“I bought you those milk cartons that you liked so much,” Y/N continued. He was still surprised at how soft her tone was—apparently, she was a lot more civil to talk to whenever Tsukishima was around.

The idea, however, left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Thanks,” he managed, and his idiotic heart skipped a beat as Y/N smiled at him. He let her pass through, ignoring the murderous glare Tsukishima was sending him, and waited until they had both gotten inside.

Truth be told, he hadn’t come to terms with the way he acted around Y/N. There was no specific event that triggered it, no sudden realization, no intrusive thoughts that attributed to it.

It just came to him naturally, like the way he could easily zero in on his targets.

The thought gave him more trouble than it was worth, as he was so sure that it would come back to bite him if he’d let it develop. Caring for something brought nothing but inconveniences to yourself as well as others. The last time he’d displayed a small amount of concern, Hinata had almost been shot right in front of him.

Yeah, better repress his true feelings. That would make things a whole lot easier.

“Oi, King.”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder to see Tsukishima, who had just helped Y/N into the house. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, his irritation increasing tenfold at their close proximity.

“What?”

“Go help Kiyoko-san with the groceries.”

Kageyama only nodded, and Tsukishima took it as his cue to enter the house. The sniper sighed as he walked towards the gate, opening it for Kiyoko.

“Kiyoko-san, where did you put the groceries?”

 

* * *

 

“So you took out Terushima, Kazuma, and Takeharu?” Nishinoya’s eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. “And you had time to go grocery shopping before the cops arrived?”

Y/N had to laugh at the hitman’s awe. She knew that Johzenji had given him a lot of trouble, as all of the members literally matched Nishinoya’s naturally bouncy energy. “Yes, I did.”

“So, she essentially wiped out the Johzenji gang,” Daichi said as he walked into the dining room, and patted Y/N’s hair, which was still wet from her shower. “Well done.”

“In under thirty minutes, too,” Sugawara added, trailing Daichi’s steps. “That’s a new record.”

Y/N grinned, like a child who had just been praised by her parents. She had just taken a shower, and Sugawara had patched her up. Add that to the warm reception she’d gotten from the entire group, the smell delicious dinner that Yachi was cooking up, and the feeling of Tsukishima’s arms around her as he leaned on the counter, and she was practically floating.

“But, you nearly completely snapped your ankle this time,” Sugawara said sternly. “I told you to lay off of it.”

Y/N glanced at Kageyama, who was sipping a glass of water nonchalantly, clearly saying, _I told you so._

“Ah, well, an order’s an order,” Y/N said. “And I’m alive, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Yes it does,” Yamaguchi piped up. “You won’t be able to go on missions until your ankle heals. Tsukki said so.”

“Yamaguchi, shut up,” Tsukishima said, a little too quickly. Y/N glanced up at her lover, surprised to see that he was determinedly looking anywhere else but her. His arms, however, constricted considerably tighter around her.

She looked back at Daichi, who had just settled in at the head of the table. “Daichi-san…?”

“Ah.” Daichi looked like he’d just been caught stealing something he shouldn’t have. “Well, Y/N, you have done a lot for Karasuno—“

“Daichi-san.”

“Tsukishima and Kageyama are right,” Daichi continued. “You’re going to break your ankle at this point if you keep putting stress on it. You need rest, and that’s the fastest way for you to get back on the field.”

“Wait.” Y/N pulled away from Tsukishima with difficulty. She narrowed her eyes at Kageyama, who had taken a sudden interest in his placemat. “Kageyama?”

“Now, now,” Sugawara said soothingly. “It’s only for a few months, Y/N. For the meantime, Ennoshita can take on your missions while you can stay and be an intelligence agent or a medic. It’s that, or you completely render your ankle useless, and be trapped behind a laptop hacking into security systems forever. Wasn’t that the situation you didn’t really feel like experiencing?”

“Yes,” Y/N sad glumly. “I wanted to be out on the field with everyone. It’s a lot different than seeing everything happen on a computer screen or listening to you guys through earpieces.”

“It’s only temporary,” Sugawara repeated gently. “And I’ll do my best to speed up your recovery. How’s that?”

Y/N smiled. She couldn’t argue against Sugawara.

“Dinner’s ready,” Yachi said, walking over to the table to place a tray of roast beef down. She hastily slapped away Tanaka and Nishinoya’s hands before they could get a bite.

“I can stay here until you recover,” Tsukishima said, as he and Y/N took a seat.

“No, you need to be out there,” Y/N replied quietly. Then, she smiled, adding, “But you can’t beat my current kill count.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, smirking at her remark. “We’ll see about that.”

Across Y/N, Kageyama watched as Tsukishima’s hand went under the table, presumably to pinch Y/N, judging by the way she had yelped as he did so. She whacked at his arm, and he snickered.

Kageyama looked down and stabbed at his potatoes, cringing as the fork scraped against his plate.

“Oh, by the way,” Daichi said, addressing everyone. “I’m going out in a few days, meet up with another organization. And I’ve decided to bring you all with me.”

Murmurs and whispers filled the room, but it was only Asahi who spoke up. “Who are you meeting?”

Daichi took a sip from his cup of water before continuing. “A similar organization to ours, but they have a different way of operating. A lot of them are hitmen, of course, but their cause is more…scientifically-inclined. They develop weapons, chemicals, all those stuff. They’re probably the smartest organization in the prefecture.”

“What group is it?” Hinata asked, his voice slightly muffled by all the food that was in his mouth.

Daichi leaned forward, meeting everyone’s eyes as he spoke. “The Seijoh group,” he said. “Led by Miyagi’s greatest Boss: Oikawa Tooru.”


	11. treason

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in Daichi’s words.

Kageyama suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up, startling Hinata, who was right next to him. He was literally snarling, with a fury that made his lips curl back, exposing his teeth menacingly.

“What the fuck?” he hissed. “What in the actual ever-living fuck?”

“Kageyama—“ Sugawara warned, but Daichi held up a hand to silence his second-in-command. He motioned for Kageyama to sit down, but the latter refused.

“Kageyama, I know this is hard for you,” he said. “I know you and Oikawa aren’t on the best terms—“

“ “Aren’t on the best terms”?!” Kageyama sneered. “Need I remind you that this was the guy who made my life at university a living hell, and forced me to join the mafia?!”

“But you must understand,” Daichi said, raising his voice a little. “Seijoh and Karasuno are on the same side. There’s no bad blood between us. Oikawa himself invited all of us to come, as they’d already finished the weapons that Asahi and I had planned.”

Kageyama was furious, but reluctantly sat back down. There was no use arguing against Daichi—you’d find yourself flat on your ass before you could blink.

He had every right to be angry, though. Oikawa Tooru was the main perpetrator for Kageyama joining the mafia, despite his initial reluctance to do so. He’d also bullied Kageyama to the point of humiliation back in their college days, just fueling his hatred for the Boss of Seijoh every single day of his pathetic existence.

Y/N watched Kageyama carefully, noting how he was now aggressively slicing up his meat and how his hands trembled every now and then. Clearly, the mention of Oikawa Tooru had upset, even unhinged him.

She’d known of the Seijoh organization, of course. Like Daichi said, they were solely focused on the development of new technology, weapons, substances, and the like. Basically, they were a huge group of nerds—nerds that can single out your weaknesses if you’re not careful around them.

But to be honest, she wasn’t too confused as to why Oikawa affected Kageyama so much. They were both deadly snipers, for one. And Oikawa had this talent to make someone bend to his will; even Kuroo almost fell for his tricks once.

It was no wonder why Kageyama joined the mafia due to someone like Oikawa Tooru.

But for what reason, Y/N didn’t know.

“We leave on Saturday,” Daichi said. “Anyone staying behind?”

“Me,” Kiyoko said, though she didn’t look too happy about it. “I’m not going to be of any use to you if I’m still recovering.”

“I’ll stay, too,” Nishinoya and Tanaka said in unison.

Sugawara frowned at them. “Absolutely not. Kinoshita and Narita can stay.”

“Thank God,” Narita sighed.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just…” Narita glanced at Kinoshita. “Oikawa-san gives me the creeps.”

“Yeah, it’s like…” Kinoshita paused, thinking for a moment. “He can stare directly into your soul.”

“Well, none of us have any souls at the moment,” Tanaka pointed out.

“I agree with Narita,” Asahi said, his voice getting smaller and smaller as Daichi turned to look at one of the top hitmen in the organization. “I mean…Seijoh has one of the most powerful hitmen around. I think it’s their second-in-command…Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“How can someone who took out Dateko’s Godfather be so soft?” Daichi scoffed, prodding at his potatoes.

“That was a long time ago! I’ve been through some things!”

“So, it’s settled then,” Sugawara said. “Shimizu, Narita, Kinoshita, you’ll stay here and guard the house. Don’t take any requests until we’re all back.” He turned to Narita and Kinoshita with a stern look. “I expect you to protect Shimizu with your lives,” he added. “If so much as a rat comes up to her, blow its brains out.”

At Sugawara’s words, a shiver of delight seemed to run down everyone’s spines. As sweet and angelic-looking as Sugawara was, he was still Karasuno’s second-in-command. He was once a hitman feared for his unpredictable tactics, and similar to Oikawa, he could see what the enemy could do before they even did it. He went under the name “Mr. Refreshing”, a nickname given to him by Oikawa himself. Whenever he gave orders, he was often more sadistic than Daichi himself, fueling the bloodlust that ran through every single member’s veins.

“Don’t forget about me,” Kiyoko added, a small smirk on her face.

“With you here, no enemy can stand a chance,” Daichi promised. He stood up, picking his plate up as well. “The rest of you have the entire day tomorrow to pack. We leave at dawn on Saturday. Y/N, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi, you’ll be in one car.”

“We can take the pick-up,” Y/N said.

“Tanaka, Nishinoya, you’ll ride in a convoy behind Y/N. Make sure nobody suspicious follows us.”

“Yup,” Nishinoya answered, giving Tanaka a high five.

“Asahi, Suga, we’ll take Y/N’s Everest,” Daichi said. “If that’s okay with you, Y/N.”

“No problem,” Y/N replied, smiling.

“Then it’s settled. Get some rest, everyone. Good work today.”

 

* * *

 

_Get some rest. Ha. Sure._

Kageyama flipped through the TV channels in the living room idly, settling on the nightly news. He couldn’t concentrate on the reporter, nor whatever event she was explaining. He was thinking about how Oikawa Tooru had changed his life forever.

Kageyama’s parents were abroad, and he was an only child. He went to university pursuing a degree in sports medicine, only to be caught by the head of an extremely prestigious fraternity—Oikawa himself. He welcomed Kageyama, made him a part of the frat, and treated him as if he were a brother of his own.

For the first time, Kageyama had understood how it felt like to have a family.

But Kageyama should have known what he had signed up for, otherwise his better conscience wouldn’t have allowed it. He was, in fact, part of the early beginnings of the Seijoh organization. They had disregarded the whole system of the mafia, with everyone pulling their own weight and Oikawa at the head of them all. Was it a dictatorship? No—not when Oikawa was fully capable of harnessing all of the members’ strengths.

Oikawa’s motives for creating a mafia organization were purely from curiosity and sheer boredom. In that organization, he had displayed his rather sadistic side in eliminating potential threats to him or to any member of the group, usually those in rival fraternities. It was just a normal rivalry, he had said—only with guns.

Kageyama was terrified of Oikawa. He had not only been coerced into something way beyond his capacities and constantly tested his morality, but he was in no state to pull away from it. Oikawa had lured him in so easily—and he could easily dismiss him like one would an irksome fly.

During one mission, Kageyama bailed on his partner, Kindaichi, and fled as soon as the opportunity presented itself. He ran to Sugawara, a fellow mafia member whose talents Oikawa had begrudgingly acknowledged despite being in a different organization.

It was through Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa’s childhood friend, that the organization shifted its focus. Years after Kageyama had left, he’d received news that Seijoh was more of a research group rather than a mafia group: they still performed missions, but the rest of their time was devoted to developing, inventing, and producing items for various organizations. There were even rumors that Seijoh was supplying the government with the weapons and items they needed; their business was _that_ top-notch.

But Kageyama figured that this was yet again another trick of Oikawa’s. The more organizations ally with him, the more power and prestige Seijoh gets, along with the keen, intelligent members of his group, and Oikawa would rise steadily above all the mafia groups in the country. It seemed like a very Oikawa thing to do.

At least, he wished he was wrong. He didn’t want a war on his hands.

“You know, if you’re not going to watch TV, you should probably turn it off.”

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a voice near the doorway. He quickly shut the TV off, and stood up hastily.

Y/N smiled at his nervousness. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Kageyama mumbled. He gestured to her ankle. “How is it?”

“It hurts a little,” Y/N replied. Which meant that it hurt a lot.

“You sure you’re up for this Saturday?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Kageyama nodded, catching onto his mistake. Y/N wasn’t the one secretly afraid of Seijoh’s leader.

Y/N walked closer to him, with nothing but the sofa separating the two of them. She stared up at his blue eyes, noting something else rather than the natural hardness in them.

She saw clear worry in them.

“We’ll be okay,” she whispered.

Kageyama looked down at her in surprise. With three small words, she had managed to dispel most of his worries. Knowing that she had his back no matter what was reassuring, and he slowly began to relax.

His hearbeat began to quicken as Y/N smiled up at him, and though he couldn’t bring himself to smile back, he tried his best to soften his expression. A strand of hair fell over her ear, framing her face rather beautifully.

As if his hand had a mind of its own, he lifted it to place the strand back behind her ear, exposing her swift, calculating eyes that were now widened in shock. Her smile had disappeared, and it was replaced by slightly parted lips.

_Oh fuck,_ Kageyama thought. _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck._

His hand moved away from her ear, and his fingers traced the edge of her jawline. To his delight, her eyes slid shut at the touch, like a cat who had just been praised. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his mouth was dry.

“Y/N?”

The moment practically popped like a bubble, jarring them back into reality as Y/N spun around with flushed cheeks to face Tsukishima.

A look of hurt briefly flashed across the blonde’s face, but it immediately returned to its regular, impassive expression, only slightly more irritated.

Kageyama gestured to his cheek lamely. “She had a bit of…toothpaste.”

“Mmhmm.” Tsukishima was clearly annoyed. “Let’s go to sleep, Y/N.”

“Y-yeah,” Y/N replied, walking over to Tsukishima, glancing briefly at Kageyama over her shoulder. When she had reached him, he took hold of her hand in a rather vice-like grip.

As soon as they headed upstairs, Kageyama let out a sigh of relief. His head was spinning; he couldn’t believe he had just done that! And she looked like she was getting into it until…

He ran a hand through his hair, blinking in disbelief. “I need a beer,” he mumbled to himself, before walking to the kitchen.


	12. heat

Y/N knew she was a terrible person.

It wasn’t in her nature to be cruel. In fact, she didn’t like starting conflicts she couldn’t finish, and she respected individuals so as long as they didn’t push her buttons. She didn’t play games that she didn’t know how to win, and she didn’t deal with people that confused the hell out of her.

But, as it stood, Y/N was a magnet for disaster.

She stared out the window blankly, watching as the moonlight glittered on the surface of the river’s waters. It was a rather chilly night, and even though she’d closed the doors to her balcony, it only managed to add a few degrees.

She sighed, replaying the events in the living room just now. She could have sworn that Kageyama’s expression had softened when he looked at her, and the way he tucked her hair away from her face almost made her cry with the gentleness he displayed. Unconsciously, when he traced her cheek with his fingers, she had melted into his touch.

_Did I…_ she thought. _Did I almost give in earlier…?_

“Hey.”

Suddenly, Tsukishima was behind her, his breath fanning the top of her head. Y/N’s mouth turned dry. She prayed that he had taken the situation earlier in a different way. Swallowing, she turned to look at him.

The look in his eyes were unmistakably dark and hard, and Y/N could understand why.

“Kei,” she said quietly. “I—“

“What was that downstairs?” he interrupted her, and a pang of guilt struck her hard at the sound hurt and worry in his tone.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I—I didn’t mean to, it just ha—“

“ “It just happened”?” Tsukishima scoffed. “Please. You actually think I’d fall for that?”

Y/N remained silent. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, before stepping closer to her. He pulled her chin up with his fingers so that their foreheads met, practically holding her captive with his intense golden eyes.

“I know you,” he murmured. “I know your body as well as I know you. How you can get so sensitive with such a single touch…”

He let his thumb swipe against her bottom lip, watching as she closed her eyes and sighed.

“…how you seem to respond so easily to my touch…”

Y/N bit her lip as Tsukishima ran his hand down her front, stopping just as he reached her stomach. She repeated the action with his own torso, watching in fascination as he struggled to keep his composure by closing his eyes.

“…and how you like to be touched here…”

She gasped as Tsukishima slid a finger teasingly inside her shorts. Her hand was just about to brush against his crotch when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

He lowered his lips to press them against her ear.

“Let me remind you who exactly you belong to.”

Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers, moving together in a heated, passionate kiss. Kisses with Tsukishima were always extremities; either chaste, sweet ones, or violent, sinful ones. Either way, it was the most effective method to shut her up and make her forget about everything.

He moved away from her lips to kiss down her neck, growling as he reached her jawline—the jawline that Kageyama had traced. Y/N had to stifle her groans as he sucked harshly and rapidly on the skin, his fingers digging into her hips.

Her hands found themselves in his hair, pulling and tugging at the locks as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Y/N’s mind went blank as she felt his hands pull her shirt over her head, leaving her neck only to toss the article of clothing aside.

Tsukishima returned to her lips, slamming her against the wall repeatedly as the kiss grew in intensity. The moans that escaped the both of them were almost in harmony, as he pulled her up, and she secured her legs around his waist.

“I want you,” Y/N groaned. “Fuck, I want you so bad.”

“No, you don’t,” Tsukishima said. “You want Kageyama.”

And he rolled his hips into hers, making her moan loudly.

“I don’t,” she panted. “What the—what makes you say—“

“How am I supposed to know that you aren’t with me for the hell of it?” Tsukishima growled, as he groped at her chest. Despite his actions, Y/N could still sense feelings of insecurity in him, and it had only intensified when he’d caught her and Kageyama downstairs.

“I—fuck, Kei, I—“

“Because I could give it to you,” Tsukishima whispered in her ear, and Y/N would have collapsed from the sheer desire if he hadn’t been holding her up. “I could give you the best fuck of your life, but it doesn’t have to be with strings attached. You could go to him right now, you know.”

“I don’t want to,” Y/N whined. “Please, it’s only you, there’s only you—“

“I bet he can’t have you begging like this,” Tsukishima continued, and Y/N shivered as she felt his hand travel down her stomach. “I bet he doesn’t know the way you moan whenever I fuck you into oblivion.”

“Kei—“

“But really, it’s up to you,” Tsukishima said nonchalantly, smirking a bit as he circled her clothed opening, hearing her moan. “I’m just saying. I’m the only one here who’s gotten to see all of you…gotten inside of you…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Kei,” Y/N begged, nearly crying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry—I’m yours, I promise!”

“Promise?”

“Yes!”

Tsukishima grinned as he carried her back to the bed, throwing her onto the covers and pinning her down.

“Good girl,” he whispered, yanking both her shorts and underwear down before running his tongue down her slit.

Y/N threw her head back, threading her fingers through his hair and pressing his face closer to her opening. He hummed in response, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire system.

“Fuck!” she shouted, as his fingers came up to rub her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. “Kei, I—ah, fuck—“

“Hmm?” Tsukishima peered up from his spot between her legs, a shit-eating grin on his face with her juices practically dribbling down his chin. The sight nearly made her come on the spot; but she wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction.

To her dismay, he pulled himself up so that he was hovering over her figure. “Did you want me to stop?” he said, tilting his head to the side. “Such a shame. And I was planning to make you say my name over and over until you remember nothing but that.”

Y/N couldn’t reply, but she settled for pulling his shirt up, indicating that he should take it off. He responded immediately, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, along with his boxers. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his length: rock hard and already dripping.

“Looks like someone wants me bad,” Tsukishima purred, stroking his length leisurely. But his eyes were trained on her, just _daring_ her to make a move.

Y/N had just about enough of his teasing, and was determined to get revenge. She sat up and crawled over to him, where she slapped his hand away from his length and replacing it with her own hand.

Tsukishima inhaled deeply and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. “Faster,” he commanded, his voice now straining.

Y/N obliged, moving her hand up and down faster, occasionally letting her thumb brush over the tip and enjoying the groans that escaped him. When she saw his hands fisting the sheets so tightly, his knuckles were turning white, she took it as a sign that he was already close. So she did the one thing she would obviously do.

Take all of him into her mouth.

“Fuck!” It was a mixture of a shout and a scream that left Tsukishima’s lips, as Y/N bobbed her head up and down his length. He let out a drawn-out moan as he looked down to see her staring up at him, without ceasing her actions. Without warning, he took a fistful of her hair and slammed her head all the way down to his base.

She choked, and her gag reflex seemed to have worked in his favor—the knot in his stomach was rapidly untying, and he was about to go over the edge. He said her name, over and over again, like a prayer to whatever perverted deity was listening to them.

Before he could come, however, he snapped out of it and pulled her off him. Y/N shivered as a lust-filled expression crossed Tsukishima just as he turned her around, forcing her on her hands and knees.

He hovered over her back, just so he could whisper in her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for days on end.”

Y/N moaned—he had such a filthy mouth, it was impossible not to come at his words. Without warning, he plunged himself into her, causing her to shriek.

“Kei!”

Tsukishima didn’t reply—he pulled out, just until only his tip was left in her, before slamming back in. Y/N’s arms gave out from underneath her, and she was moaning uncontrollably into the sheets. But he didn’t like that at all.

He pulled her up so that she was leaning against him, keeping a hand around her neck. The new angle, along with the punishing pace that he was keeping up, had her practically screaming.

“You take me so well,” he praised, as he continued to leave marks all over her skin. “I bet you don’t even get so wet for anyone except me.”

Y/N nodded, throwing her head back as Tsukishima reached up to grope her breast. “Look at you,” he purred. “Bouncing on my dick like there’s no tomorrow. Kageyama’s never going to be able to experience seeing this side of you. I actually kind of feel sorry for him.”

“Ah! Kei! Please…harder…”

“Your wish is my command, princess.” Tsukishima dropped her down long enough to pound into her with animalistic speed. Y/N’s eyes rolled back into her head as his pace continuously hit all the right spots, and she knew she wasn’t going to last long.

“Who do you belong to?” Tsukishima growled while slamming into her.

“I’m yours, Kei, I—oh my God, fuck…”

“I can’t hear you, baby.”

“Fuck, Kei!” Y/N shrieked. “I’m yours already, I always have been, I’m—oh my God—“

With one final thrust, she was gone, an elongated groan leaving her lips as she came. It was the strongest orgasm she’d ever had—it was so strong, she was actually uncontrollably trembling for nearly a full minute before she came down from the high.

Tsukishima had come sometime after, gripping Y/N’s hips so harshly, bruises were starting to form all over her skin. In fact, her whole body had new marks on it—a constellation of purple-and-black blotches.

An oversensitive Y/N whined as Tsukishima pulled out of her, and she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. She was too tired to scold him for not using a condom, and she was too tired to berate herself for not using the pill for nearly a month. This was, by far, the roughest sex she’d ever done, and she was just ready to pass out.

But a sleepy smile crossed her face as she felt Tsukishima’s arms wrap around her, and she turned around to face him. He had bruises of his own, and his blonde hair was disheveled—but all that those seemed to do was remind her of how lucky she was.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “Was I too rough?”

“No,” Y/N said, placing a hand on his bare chest. He exhaled in relief; and for some reason, he looked embarrassed.

_Ah, fuck,_ he thought. _Yet again, I couldn’t control myself and took it out on her…_

“Listen,” he said, placing his forehead on hers. “I don’t want to sound too…possessive. But you have to promise me something.”

Y/N nodded. “Anything.”

“You’re not to let Kageyama touch you ever again.”

Y/N opened her eyes, to see Tsukishima’s golden ones staring right back at her. It was clear that he wasn’t kidding about it; and for the first time, she was terrified of what Tsukishima could do if he decided he didn’t want other people touching his things.

It would simply take a well-placed bullet…

“Okay,” Y/N whispered.

“You’re mine. No one else’s.”

Tsukishima kissed the top of her head, and pulled her closer to his chest. Before she knew it, he was already asleep.

She watched him sleep—it was always during these unguarded moments that reminded her of the gentleness that always resided in him. He wasn’t always a sarcastic shit (even though he was most of the time), rather, he really did care about his comrades and treated them like family.

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispered, tracing his jawline with her finger.

She really didn’t.

But here he was, and she wasn’t complaining—not one bit.


	13. realizations

The noises had stopped long ago, but there was nothing louder than the thoughts running rampant in Kageyama’s head.

It was a miracle that Hinata and the others were able to sleep through all that. Maybe they’d gotten used to it—after all, it wasn’t the first time Tsukishima and Y/N fucked each other into oblivion.

Kageyama had never gotten used to it. Not once, not ever.

At first, it was just pure annoyance. High-pitched squeals of “Kei” and “Oh my God” over and over again bugged the hell out of him. He’d tried numerous attempts to block out the sounds, like placing a pillow over his head like they did in the movies. Unfortunately, all that ever seemed to do was nearly suffocate him to death.

Maybe he should have done that. It would have hurt a lot less than what he was feeling now.

But now, it was scaring how seriously he was contemplating the pros and cons of firing a bullet through Tsukishima’s chest. His intrusive thoughts consisted mainly of the excuses he would have to make up, the type of gun he would use, the right time and place to do it, places to hide the body…

He shook his head, grumbling as he turned on his side to face the wall.

_It’s just a crush,_ he tried to tell himself. _You’ll get over it soon._

Besides, Y/N didn’t have top-notch looks. She was incredibly stubborn, too reckless often to the point of stupidity, and way too emotional in all the wrong situations. But no one could deny the way her mind worked—she could figure things out and figure people out easily. Not only that, but she was a skilled fighter—must be one of the perks of an original mafia member.

She was exactly what Kageyama was looking for. He didn’t need someone who couldn’t tell his good moods from his bad moods—which, truth be told, didn’t show much on his eternally scowling face. He didn’t need someone who couldn’t take his words the way he intended them to come out, as he was never the best at expressing what he really felt.

Y/N had figured him out on the night they first met, just like how she figured Tsukishima out all those months ago.

But it was precisely because of the fact that she understood him that drew him to her. There was no sappy shit, no defining moment, no nothing. That’s why he concluded it as a period of infatuation; a fucked-up infatuation with a girl who was obviously unavailable.

_Yet here you are,_ he thought bitterly. _Somehow wishing that it was your name she’d be moaning every night._

Kageyama shoved his face into his pillow, trying so desperately to get those thoughts out of his head. His airway was constricted, and his breathing was starting to get labored, but he didn’t care.

If he woke up tomorrow, he’d be deeply disappointed.

 

* * *

 

Y/N sat on the island in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of Earl Grey and flipping through a magazine. True to his word, Tsukishima had done quite a number on her, such that when she’d gotten up before him this morning, she’d collapsed onto the carpet.

Somehow, she had managed to wobble all the way to the kitchen, where she saw Asahi and Daichi run off to get some supplies in town. To her embarrassment, Daichi winked at her just before they left, noting the obvious hickeys that littered her skin and Tsukishima’s shirt that had been barely covering her figure.

Y/N sipped from her mug, wincing as every little movement caused pain to her entire body. However, she was in no position to complain—last night was one of the best rounds she and Tsukishima had ever had.

“Do we have toast?”

She looked up to see Kageyama trudging into the kitchen. He looked terrible—with dark circles under his eyes, back hunched over, and his regular scowl even more terrifying than before.

But that wasn’t what she first noticed. Her eyes widened as Kageyama came into her view, wearing literally nothing but shorts, and running a hand through his disheveled hair while yawning. He had an impressive figure; lean, lithe, and made of pure muscle. She struggled to keep her mouth closed as her eyes ran over his six-pack.

He was sleep-deprived, sure, but did he ever look this immaculate in the morning?

“I, er, no,” Y/N said, cursing her sudden inability to speak comprehensive sentences. “But we can have bacon and eggs, if that’s what you want.”

Kageyama looked at her, blinking the blurriness away from his eyes. She sat on the island counter, legs crossed, teasing him as the shirt she was wearing hiked up her thighs with every movement. His throat tightened as the collar slipped, exposing her collarbones and so much more unnecessary skin.

But his jaw tightened when he realized that it was Tsukishima’ shirt that she was wearing, and that the bruises on her neck were definitely not from training.

He cursed himself for waking up in the morning.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he mumbled, scratching his head and turning away. If he was going to preserve whatever self-control he had left, he had to shift his attention elsewhere.

Kageyama was already walking to the fridge when her soft voice called his attention. He looked over his shoulder, to see Y/N pulling a face of discomfort as she attempted to get off the counter.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he figured out why her movements were limited, and why she let out strained gasps as she maneuvered her way down the counter.

“For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled as he closed the refrigerator door, and walked over to the struggling girl.

Without warning, he wrapped an arm around her waist and effortlessly supported her down from the island, ignoring the sudden yelp that escaped her. He put her down gently, making sure she was steady on her own two feet.

Y/N’s heart was racing. She was sure Kageyama had figured out why she was in so much pain, but he had gone out of his way to help her get through it. Even though he clearly disliked the cause behind it.

_You’re not to let Kageyama touch you ever again._

Tsukishima’s words echoed in her head, injecting guilt into her system. She knew how possessive he could get, if last night was just a taste of what he could do. She knew the consequences of her and Kageyama’s actions if Tsukishima would catch them yet again, and if she wanted to keep the organization from ripping apart, she had to keep Kageyama and Tsukishima at bay.

So why—just _why_ —did she refuse to pull away?

Kageyama was warm, a stark contrast to the chilly demeanor he always seemed to wear. He had a scent that Y/N couldn’t quite put a finger on, but the fact that it was something unfamiliar to her made it all the more intoxicating. It definitely wasn’t helping that his arm was still around her, pressing her closer to his chest.

He prayed that she couldn’t feel his heart hammering against his chest, but at the same time, he couldn’t blame himself. The times that Y/N looked so vulnerable were the times Kageyama thought he’d gotten a glimpse of her true self; the times when she was severely injured and when she was in Tsukishima’s presence.

“Kageyama,” she whispered.

_No, no, no,_ he thought. _Don’t say it._

Y/N’s heart crawled into her throat as a sudden impulse came to her—an impulse that stemmed from the heat of the moment. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth as her hand slowly reached out to wrap around his own, noting the way his heartbeat quickened at the contact.

It seemed as if she was signing her own death certificate as she leaned her head against Kageyama’s chest. But she had to know—were her thoughts in the wrong?

His eyes widened as Y/N’s grip on his hand tightened. He couldn’t believe what was happening—it was obviously a dream, and he was going to wake up at any second now—

“Tell me,” Y/N whispered. “Am I wrong for assuming things?”

Kageyama caught onto her words immediately. His arm around her waist tightened, and he placed his chin on top of her head.

“Even if I did tell you,” he murmured. “It still wouldn’t be enough to express it.”

Y/N’s eyes widened, as all her thoughts were confirmed. She held two hearts within her keeping, both of which had feelings that ran deeper than she could have ever expected. It was both a challenge and a responsibility; one toe out of line, and there would be hell to pay.

But hadn’t she already chosen? Hadn’t she just made up her mind last night that Tsukishima would be her endgame, after so many endeavors and late-night rendezvous? She’d already detached from Kuroo, after all, but although there was something that still anchored them together, it would eventually come to work itself out.

So why and when did Kageyama come into the picture?

_And why are you so affected by it?_ her subconscious seemed to ask.

Suddenly, voices down the hall snapped them both back into reality, and Kageyama practically jumped away from Y/N. She cleared her throat and tried to steady her heartbeat as Nishinoya walked in.

“Good mo—“ he began, but stopped at the sight of Y/N and Kageyama. His eyes flitted between the two, narrowing as he tried to make sense of what was happening: Y/N wearing nothing but a T-shirt, and Kageyama shirtless, along with the two blushing.

When a thought came to him, a grin spread across his face. He waggled his eyebrows and pointed a finger teasingly at Y/N. “You naughty girl, you,” he said, smirking. “Didn’t know you were into those kind of stuff, Y/N—you know what they say, three’s a crowd, but obviously it’s a party for you—“

“Nishinoya—“

“—but you know what, it’s okay—“

“It’s not—“

“—you have your kinks, I have mine—“

“No—“

“—and I still love and accept you no matter what—“

“Stop—“

“—but man, I was wondering why you were screaming a bit too loudly last night, I mean, I know why, but—“

“Nishinoya-san—“

“—I didn’t think it was because you and Glasses tried to spice it up by adding one more—“

“Oi.”

Ennoshita had walked into the kitchen and lightly punched Nishinoya on top of the head, silencing the shorter hitman. He turned to Y/N, smiling, as Nishinoya sputtered incomprehensible curses at him.

“Why don’t you freshen up first?” he suggested. “I can take it from here.”

Y/N nodded wordlessly, shooting Kageyama a quick glance as she left, practically waddling at top speed.

A dazed Kageyama followed suit, but was stopped by Ennoshita. A raised eyebrow from the intelligence agent voiced his thoughts.

“It’s a misunderstanding,” Kageyama said.

“It better be,” Ennoshita said. “Listen, Kageyama. I’d like to support you. I really do. But I tell you—and I mean this in the best way possible—don’t try to take Y/N from Tsukishima.”

Kageyama frowned. He’d expected Daichi or Sugawara to say that to him—but not Ennoshita.

“I’m not,” he mumbled. “It’s not like that.”

“I mean it,” Ennoshita said. “She’s all Tsukishima has now. Remember what happened to Akiteru?”

Kageyama nodded at the mention of Tsukishima’s older brother.

“So have some pity on him, at least. And I don’t want Karasuno falling apart just because you both couldn’t get your hands on one girl.”

“I get it,” Kageyama said. “I get it.”

Ennoshita nodded, before walking away.

His words bugged Kageyama all the way upstairs, where he headed to his room. Across the corridor, the door to the room Y/N and Tsukishima shared was wide open. He could clearly see Y/N opening the curtains, her shirt all the way up to her midriff and exposing her lace underwear.

His view was blocked by Tsukishima, who wore nothing but his boxers, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her figure. The way she smiled as she turned around to face him caused Kageyama’s chest to tighten, and even more so when she pulled him down to her height to kiss him.

With a heavy heart and a dejected mood, he entered his room, where he desired to do nothing but sleep all day.


	14. appearances

Seijoh was located in the middle of Miyagi, which was strange for a mafia group. But if anything Daichi said was right, the government was doing its part to assure everyone that it was simply a harmless science lab—so as long as they kept the deal secret.

If only they knew what was happening underground. No wonder Seijoh constantly turned down field trips.

Y/N pulled up behind Daichi, killing the engine as everyone stepped out.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Kageyama mumbled.

“Yeah, me neither,” Y/N agreed. “Two mafia groups meeting up in the middle of the city. Do I look inconspicuous enough?”

She twirled around in front of him, and he watched with slightly widened eyes as her peach dress flew up her thighs for a split second. If it hadn’t been for Tsukishima’s leather jacket that covered her bare shoulders, Kageyama would have lost his composure for sure.

He rolled his eyes. “You’re so annoying.’

Y/N winked at him in reply, with a sly look that seemed to say, _But you love me regardless._

Kageyama grumbled as she practically flew to Tsukishima, radiant by his side.

He couldn’t deny it—Y/N and Tsukishima were a good team. They were both on the stealth side rather than strength, but they could take anyone down if they wanted to. They were both extremely intelligent and cunning, making them two of the most formidable opponents in Karasuno.

She was the catalyst for his destructive potential. He was the calm to her storm.

And the reality of it all made Kageyama want bash his head against the ground.

Begrudgingly, he and Hinata followed the rest of the group inside the Seijoh building, where they walked past numerous people either wearing lab coats or expensive business attire.

“It doesn’t look like headquarters for a mafia group,” Hinata commented.

“Of course it isn’t. It’s run by Oikawa-san, who thinks appearances are everything.”

“That so?” Hinata whistled as he looked around the pristine white building. “Well, then, when do we get to the ugly part where we see all the big guns and meet all the higher-ups?”

Before Kageyama could answer, the group had stopped in front of a woman in a turquoise-and-white dress, which seemed to be the colors of Seijoh from what all the others were wearing as well.

“Welcome to Seijoh,” the woman said in a pleasant tone. “What is your business today?”

“We’re here to see Oikawa,” Daichi said.

“I’m sorry, the director is in the middle of a few matters. Perhaps I could get his second-in-command, Iwaizumi Hajime?”

Daichi beckoned the woman closer, and she obliged, leaning in to let Daichi whisper in her ear. Once he was done, she pulled away, the smile still evident on her face.

“Ah, Karasuno,” she said. “You should have said so earlier. The director will see you now. Please, follow me.”

 

* * *

 

The group took the elevator about three floors down, and when the doors opened, a sudden blast of cold air hit their faces.

“What the hell…” Sugawara complained, wrapping his arms around himself. “It’s freezing.”

“We’re approximately 15 feet underground,” the woman explained. “And this is the floor where some artifacts and substances are kept frozen, so the temperature has to be considerably cold.”

“So are there floors beneath this one?” Yachi piped up. “I didn’t see any other buttons on the elevator, so…”

The woman smiled mysteriously. “Perhaps.”

As they turned several corners, Hinata tugged at Kageyama’s sleeve.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed. “Just…be ready for whatever happens.”

He gave Hinata a silent fist bump before continuing on.

The woman led the group to the end of a corridor, where two frosted glass doors stood. They slid open automatically to let them through, and entered a large office. It had quite a modern design, with leather couches, soft white carpets, and expensive paintings. Several small devices hung on the walls next to the airconditioners.

“The director will be with you shortly,” the woman said, smiling as she left the room.

“This is…wow,” Asahi said.

“As expected of them,” Tsukishima commented. “Seijoh makes millions from their business. They’re innovators and developers…”

“And skilled killers,” Y/N added. “I found out that they take more than a hundred requests per month. And apparently, the government asks them for a few errands here and there.”

“If you mean errands, like the “devastating accident” that involved the governor of Kansai,” Yamaguchi said. “Then yeah, errands.”

“Never mind that,” Tanaka said impatiently. “All I want to know is why that woman earlier seemed so uptight and formal, and why she was so mysterious with Yacchan, and if I could possibly know her name and number—“

A small laugh caught their attention, and they watched as the doors behind them opened once more. A male that looked like he was Daichi’s age walked in, donning a smart and expensive-looking suit. He was extremely attractive, with his brown hair curling in random directions, and an expression that suggested that he was either flirting with everyone in the room, or contemplating their murders.

His eyes, however, were exactly how Kinoshita and Narita described them to be. In a span of just five seconds, he seemed to have scanned all of the Karasuno members up and down, like a scientist gathering data for his experiment.

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened at the sight.

“Goodness, you’re a lively bunch,” the male who had just entered chuckled. “Sawamura-kun, you’ve dealt with them for years now? No wonder you look aged.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Daichi said, smiling as the male stopped in front of him. “It’s been a while.”

“It certainly has,” the male answered. “I see you’ve added a few more to your ranks.” His eyes moved to Yachi, who squeaked as he smiled at her. When he found Y/N, his eyebrows raised.

“Ohoho,” he said. “You’re quite the gambler, Sawamura-kun.”

“How so?”

The male shook his head, still smiling. But his eyes were trained on Y/N, who held his gaze defiantly.

“I’m being rude,” he said. “Welcome, Karasuno. I’m Oikawa Tooru, director of Aoba Johsai Labs. And…”

His smile turned even more devious.

“…boss of the formidable Seijoh organization.”


	15. changes

As soon as the rest of the group were pulled away by the same guide, Daichi and Sugawara sat in front of Oikawa’s desk.

“How are we doing?” Daichi asked.

“Not so good. I got the statistics yesterday from Kunimi,” Oikawa said, producing a folder from one of the drawers and handing it to the two. “Shiratorizawa is moving fast. They’re wiping out some of the biggest mafia groups in the nation; the latest being the Dateko group.”

“Impossible,” Sugawara said. “They have the Iron Wall…Aone, I believe he’s called.”

“But even so,” Oikawa said. “They couldn’t stand two weeks against Shiratorizawa. Futakuchi, Dateko’s Boss, was forced to surrender. They lost too much.”

He leaned back into his chair. “It’s bad for us,” he continued. “Dateko was one of our biggest partners. It had cost me too much when I sent a few members there to rectify the situation. I was contemplating on sending Iwa-chan, but…”

He shook his head, and sighed.

“So what can we do?” Daichi asked. “I can send a few members…”

“That wouldn’t be wise,” Oikawa replied. “No offense, Sawamura-kun, but if my members can’t take on Shiratorizawa, then perhaps no one can. Not unless we attack them with sheer numbers, which, in my opinion, is too risky and costly.”

Daichi and Sugawara exchanged a knowing look. “Karasuno is well known for being risky,” Sugawara said, smirking.

Oikawa managed a smile. “So it seems. Speaking of risky…” He looked at Daichi pointedly. “Sawamura-kun. What are you doing, playing around with the Nekoma’s Black Cat?”

“Ukai Jr. called the shots, not me,” Daichi replied. “I never knew Y/N personally, only heard of her. At the time, she was an original member of Nekoma.”

“And Kuroo?”

“Kuroo says it’s fine. Y/N said so, too.”

“Mm-hmm,” Oikawa said, looking unconvinced. “You better make sure of that.”

Sugawara changed the subject. “So…Shiratorizawa?”

“Ah, yes.” Oikawa cleared his throat. “I’ve set up the necessary precautions to keep them out of the Touhoku prefecture. But apparently, they’re not the only ones trying to make a name for themselves, and they constantly get through the defenses.”

“Let me guess,” Daichi said. “Fukurodani.”

Oikawa looked surprised. “Exactly. How’d you guess?”

“Had an encounter with them not too long ago. One of my members had half of her ribcage crushed by Bokuto Kotarou. Kageyama and Y/N tried to drive them out, but in the process, they sprained Y/N’s ankle.”

“Tobio-chan…” Oikawa mused. “How is he?”

“Good,” Sugawara replied. “He was a bit reluctant to come here, though.”

“Was he?” Oikawa replied in amusement. “How adorable.”

He didn’t continue, and it was pretty clear that he had no intentions of doing so.

“Anyway,” Daichi continued. “We can take care of Fukurodani, if you guys can take on Shiratorizawa. Kuroo promised Nekoma’s help, too.”

“Did they? That’s good,” Oikawa said. “We’ll need all the help we can get to keep them out. All right, here’s what we’re going to do. Karasuno and Nekoma can keep Fukurodani at bay until we can resolve the situation with Shiratorizawa. I’m not sure how we can do that, exactly, but I have a few contacts in Tokyo that could be willing to help.”

Daichi and Sugawara nodded.

“I’ll also have some new supplies delivered to you…if you run out, just give me a call.”

The three stood up in unison, and Daichi shook Oikawa’s hand.

“We’ll keep our end of the deal,” he promised.

“And so shall we,” Oikawa replied. “A word of advice though, Sawamura-kun.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa scanned the vicinity quickly, as if the walls had suddenly sprouted ears. “I’d be careful around Y/N, if I were you,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what got into Ukai Jr.’s head when he made you pick up one of the most dangerous mafia members to ever exist, but I’ll assume it’s for your benefit.”

“Dangerous?” Sugawara said, recalling with a slight chuckle that one time where she had tripped over her own feet during a morning jog. “I get what you mean, but…come on, Oikawa-kun. She’s kind, she’s funny, she’s a good person.”

“I never said she was dangerous in terms of skills,” Oikawa said seriously. “Even though she is. Y/N’s greatest weapons are her secrets.”

Daichi frowned. “Secrets?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered how she ended up in Nekoma in the first place,” Oikawa said. “What makes Kuroo so fond of her? Why she has such raw talent and deadly skills? Where are her parents?”

“Her parents abandoned her when she was a teenager,” Sugawara said.

Oikawa snorted. “Is that what she told you?”

Daichi and Sugawara exchanged a confused glance.

“If that’s so, then tell me this,” Oikawa said, crossing his arms. “Did she ever tell you her last name?”

“That’s…she…” Sugawara attempted, but Oikawa clearly had a point. He looked at Daichi, who was obviously bothered by the question.

“Oikawa,” he began. “How much do you know about her, exactly?”

The male in question shrugged as he sat back down. “She has her secrets, I have mine. Though mine are less destructive. Clever girl, Y/N is—the less people know about her, the more of a threat she becomes. At least, they won’t know what hit them when she comes up to do her job.”

 

* * *

 

“What are these?” Ennoshita picked up a test tube.

“Alternative fuels for the new transporters we’re developing,” the guide said. “It’s made from renewable energy, so it’s possible to reuse it again and again.”

“Wow.” Ennoshita stared at the liquid inside, shaking it slightly.

“It’s been known to cause blisters, though. It’s a prototype, after all.”

Carefully, as if he had just been handed a time bomb, Ennoshita set the tube down.

“This is incredible,” Y/N breathed, looking around the huge lab. Various scientists were either sitting at work benches, performing chemical experiments, or arguing over formulas in a group. A few robots whizzed around, performing simple tasks such as polishing the samples and whatnot.

“I’ve never seen technology this advanced,” Tsukishima agreed. “Just how rich is Seijoh?”

Before anyone could answer him, Tanaka called the group over.

“Look at these,” he said, pointing to multiple silver bullets arranged on a table. “These look sick!”

Kageyama peeked over Tanaka’s shoulder, and saw that each bullet was irregularly shaped. It wasn’t curved or pointed at the top, which would ensure that the bullet would go through the skin smoothly; rather, it had a flatter top compared to most bullets.

Now, Kageyama wasn’t the best at math, but he was able to make a few estimates. The force from firing the gun would be enough to launch the bullet and reach its target, but because of its irregular shape, it wouldn’t completely embed itself in the skin. While it would hurt like a bitch when one would get shot by this kind of bullet, it wouldn’t be enough to actually kill them.

He hadn’t noticed that his hand had actually been reaching for the bullets, until a gloved hand smacked it away. He snapped up to see another scientist, with spiky hair, scowling at him. When he saw Kageyama, his scowl deepened.

“He’s a turnip,” Hinata whispered.

“It’s been a while, King,” Kindaichi spat. “How’s your little dynasty going along in Karasuno?”

“Hey, easy,” Tanaka warned, but Asahi patted his shoulder soothingly.

Kageyama frowned. He was aware of what he did to Kindaichi that night he left for Karasuno, but he hadn’t thought about it until today.

“Kindaichi—“

“I don’t want your apologies,” Kindaichi said coldly. “I don’t need anything to remind me of what happened that night. Besides the scar from that freak Satori from Shiratorizawa.”

A wave of guilt washed over Kageyama at his words. Of course—they had been tracking Shiratorizawa that night.

Yamaguchi tried to salvage the situation by turning their attention to the bullets. “Um…so why are these bullets shaped this way?”

Kindaichi reluctantly turned away from Kageyama. “They’re not made for killing people, if that’s what you mean,” he replied. “It’s purposefully molded that way so that it hits the nerves, not any vital organs. It would hurt like an actual bullet, but it won’t actually kill you.”

“Then what would the shooter be aiming for?” Nishinoya asked.

Kindaichi held up one of the bullets. “These were developed to target the nerves of the human body, and release a specific chemical. If you’re aware of Shakespeare’s play, _Romeo and Juliet_ , this works similarly to the poison Juliet took to feign her death. In reality, you’ll just be knocked out for a day or two.”

“Like a tranquilizer,” Tsukishima figured.

“Exactly.”

“Oikawa-san has a fucked-up sense of humor,” Kageyama muttered.

Kindaichi gave him a dirty look.

Suddenly, Y/N’s phone began to ring. She moved her hand around Tsukishima’s jacket’s pockets, and pulled it out. She smiled apologetically at the group.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” she said. Squeezing Tsukishima’s hand, she turned to leave the lab.

As soon as she disappeared, Kindaichi frowned. “That’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” Yachi asked.

“There’s no signal down here,” Kindaichi said, pulling his own phone out and checking the signal. “Yup, there isn’t.”

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima, who was trying so hard to look nonchalant about the entire thing. But even he looked bothered.

A few meters away, walking down several corridors, Y/N stared at the caller ID. Since it was a new phone, she hadn’t saved the number yet. “ _Unknown_ ” flashed on the screen, along with the shrill sound of her ringtone.

She swiped the screen, answering the call. “Hello?”

The temperature suddenly dropped, and Y/N froze in place. The entire place seemed to have gotten colder than usual, and she could imagine her shaky breaths escaping her lips as fog.

“ _Yo, Y/N. You got a moment?_ ”

 

* * *

 

“I’ve looked everywhere,” Yachi said, coming down the steps of the Seijoh labs. “She’s not in the lab.”

“She’s not in the lobby, either,” Yamaguchi piped up.

“We checked every floor,” Nishinoya said, Tanaka nodding beside him. “Not there.”

Tsukishima leaned his head against her car, feeling even more frustrated. Y/N had just disappeared without telling anyone, and they were all on their toes trying to find her.

“Maybe she got lost,” Ennoshita suggested. “I mean…Seijoh is huge.”

“Exactly,” Asahi said. “She’s probably in there, just confused.”

“What bothers me is the phone call she took,” Hinata spoke up. “Turnip-kun said there would have been no signal down in the lab. I’d want to believe that the call somehow reached during a slightly stronger connection, but…”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata. “How’d you get so smart?”

“Shut up, Kageyama.”

“What’s going on?”

The group turned to see Daichi and Sugawara coming down the steps. Tsukishima perked up at the sight of them.

“Daichi-san,” he said. “Have you seen Y/N?”

Daichi frowned. “No. We were in Oikawa’s office the whole time. Why?”

“She’s gone,” Asahi said. “Took a phone call down in the lab, and then, she just disappeared.”

“Hmm,” Sugawara mused. “Have you tried calling her?”

Tsukishima’s jaw fell open. He had been so stressed about the entire thing, he’d completely forgotten that he was one of the people that had a direct connection to her.

He turned around, whipped out his phone, and began dialing her number. As he placed his phone to his ear, he had a sudden flashback.

A similar situation had happened to them…one of them went missing, and the other had to call them up…

He laughed dryly. It felt like it happened years ago.

After a few rings, she picked up. Tsukishima sighed in relief.

“Y/N, where are you?”

“ _Ah, Kei…_ ” Y/N sounded unsure—guilty, even. “ _Sorry I left without telling you.”_

“It’s fine, just…where are you? We’re about to go home.”

” _See, that’s just the thing,”_ Y/N said. “ _I’m not going to be home for a while._ ”

Tsukishima’s entire being froze. “What…?”

“ _Something came up, and I need to be in Tokyo for a few days. Don’t worry about me, I have lodgings and everything, and I still have some money—“_

“You are fucking crazy,” Tsukishima whispered. “Well, let me take you there, then, where are—“

“ _I’m, uh…I’m actually at the station right now._ ”

“What the hell? Did you bring any of your stuff with you? What time does your train leave? Are you alo—“

“ _Hey, kitten. Who’s on the phone?”_

Tsukishima momentarily stopped breathing.

That voice was definitely not Y/N’s—it was deeper, so it was obviously a male’s. And he had called Y/N by her old nickname…

Y/N’s voice on the other line was garbled; Tsukishima couldn’t make sense of what she was saying. All he could hear was the roar of blood in his ears, his labored breathing, and whoever was with Y/N in the station’s voice.

He let his hand holding his phone drop to his side, pressing the end button, and wishing he could do the same with his life.


	16. surprises

Y/N frowned. “Could you stop with the “kitten”, already?” she complained. “You haven’t called me that in ages, and I’d rather you not call me that again.”

Kuroo grinned. “Sorry. Old habits die hard, you know.”

Y/N looked down at her phone, and saw that Tsukishima had hung up. She groaned and threw her head back.

Kuroo checked the caller ID. “Boyfriend?”

Y/N glared at him. “It’s none of your business.”

“Hey, I held that title for you once, you know.”

“And that makes you entitled to stick your nose in all my other relationships?!”

Kuroo held his hands up. “You got me. I’ll stop.”

Y/N sighed heavily. “And did you have to book a roundtrip back to Tokyo just to pick me up? You’re as lax with your money as ever.”

“Is there something wrong with seeing my favorite kitten?”

“I’m going to shoot you in the head.”

Kuroo laughed, stretching in his seat and running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Well…truth be told, I was a bit anxious. I was going to wait for you at the station back in Tokyo, but…”

Y/N looked at him. “Is it _that_ bad?”

“Nah. I just…you know me. I’m busy with a lot of stuff. I can’t take this on all by myself.”

Y/N sat there in silence, and checked her phone. It was only a few minutes before her train—rather, her and Kuroo’s train—left for Tokyo. She could only imagine what Tsukishima could have felt after hearing Kuroo’s voice; she was sure that he hadn’t heard the Boss of Nekoma’s voice in person, so he couldn’t have figured out it was him firsthand. But on the other hand, it would have seemed to him that Y/N had ran off to meet up with some random guy.

She could cancel everything. She could tell Kuroo that she had business to attend to back home, and that she couldn’t make it.

“Y/N.”

She turned to see Kuroo looking at her, almost pleadingly. She remembered with a chill that he had this ability to read people’s emotions rather easily; he must have seen the uneasiness in her eyes.

And Y/N had that ability to understand what he was asking, even if he didn’t say anything.

“I know,” she said softly. “I won’t go anywhere.”

Kuroo smiled, a genuine smile that made her lips turn up in response.

_Kei,_ she thought. _I’m sorry._

* * *

 

The next few days were all just a blur.

Business went on as usual for Karasuno. The usual requests were multiplied due to Oikawa asking Daichi for a few errands, like taking out Supplier X and Boss Y. It was the first time that Kageyama had experienced a new assignment every day for three consecutive days, but all of that couldn’t compare to Tsukishima.

They had just been briefed that Y/N had gone to Tokyo, at Kuroo Tetsurou’s request. The Boss of Nekoma had phoned Daichi the night she had left, assuring him that Y/N was in safe hands and would be back after two weeks. He hadn’t explained why she was there, but all he said was that he was the one who managed to contact Y/N with Kenma’s help.

At the news of Y/N being with Kuroo for fourteen days, Tsukishima had sulked in bed for a day and a half. It was clear that whatever Y/N said on the phone that day at Seijoh had bummed him out, and the fact that she was staying with another guy had been the final blow. No one, not even Yamaguchi, attempted to pull Tsukishima out of his momentary depression.

Kageyama was pissed, of course. He was pissed at Y/N going somewhere else without telling anybody, but he was mostly pissed at the fact that he had to deal with another guy in her life. Tsukishma was one thing, but the Boss of Nekoma—someone Y/N clearly had a thing with back in her Nekoma days and would be far more difficult to beat—was someone he couldn’t stand. Never mind that Kageyama hadn’t even met the guy; he instantly hated his guts.

After Tsukishima had picked himself back up, he went back to work as if nothing had ever happened. He took on his missions, and took over the ones meant for Y/N, which meant that he had twice the assignments needed to fulfill. He was barely seen at home, going out as early as 5 am and returning as late as 3 in the morning. Kageyama suspected that it was to keep his mind off things, but whenever Tsukishima came back home, he would always need to sleep in the room he and Y/N shared.

Funny enough, he never opted to sleep anywhere else.

Today was a rare occasion, where Kageyama had the morning off. His assignment wasn’t due until the evening, so he had time to rest up.

He sat in the living room, watching some random talk show and eating eggs on toast. Hinata sat with him, along with Kiyoko, who was patching up one of their shirts.

The front door opened, along with a quiet “I’m home”. They turned to see Tsukishima slipping his shoes off before entering the house.

Tsukishima looked terrible. He had several bruises, and a horrible-looking cut had slashed his left cheek. He always wore contacts whenever he went on a mission, but he must have forgotten; the left lens was cracked.

Kiyoko immediately stood up, but Tsukishima held up a hand. “I’ve got it under control,” he said.

Hinata turned to look at him. “What time did you leave last night?”

“I left yesterday morning. I’ve been up all night.”

“That’s not right, Tsukishima-kun,” Hinata scolded. “Stop beating yourself up for something that’s not your fault.”

“Hey, stop that,” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata’s sleeve.

“Are you trying to paint the face of some tragic hero?” Hinata continued. “What would Y/N say if she saw the state you’re in right now? Are you trying to prove that you’re better than Kuroo-san?”

Tsukishima’s face was impassive as ever. However, he did look like he was taking Hinata’s words to heart.

_Normally, Hinata wouldn’t get this worked up,_ Kageyama thought. _But he’s managed to voiced out what everyone’s been thinking._

“Having someone tell me what I can and cannot do when I’m going through stuff is one thing,” Tsukishima said. “But having you say it is another matter altogether.”

“What?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Whatever.”

Before leaving, he looked at Kageyama, jerking his head to the side, indicating that he was to follow.

As soon as Kageyama got up, Kiyoko warned, “Don’t do anything rash, Kageyama.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

He walked to the patio doors that led to the backyard. He had a momentary flashback, that involved the Karasuno members raking the leaves in the yard during fall. He remembered seeing Yachi and Hinata jump into the pile of leaves, and everyone else laughing as Sugawara and Y/N scolded them for messing everything up.

Those were better times.

Tsukishima sat on the floor, letting his feet dangle above the grass. He had something that looked like a glass of vodka next to him, and he watched the river next to the house in deep thought.

“Drinking already?” Kageyama asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs across Tsukishima. “It’s not even 10 yet.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Tsukishima mumbled, though there was less sting in his tone. The past few days, it had seemed as if Tsukishima had stopped trying to be bitter all together. It had become a part of his system.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. It was only broken when Tsukishima put his glass down, and stared down at his lap.

“I take it she hasn’t called you or anything?” Kageyama asked.

“She did,” Tsukishima answered. “When I was driving home. She just called to check up on everything.”

“And?” Kageyama pressed. “Did she say anything about why she was in Tokyo?”

“No.”

Such a small and simple answer, yet it managed to dismay Kageyama even further. How could Y/N think of leaving without saying why? It would only fuel even more speculations, which would never be a good thing in this business.

“I’m worried about her.”

The words left his lips before he could think about it, and as soon as they did, he wished he could take it back. Kageyama honestly felt bad for Tsukishima—he was the one who was most affected by it, after all—and to have someone he disliked say something that hinted concern for the girl he loves would be like rubbing salt in a wound.

But, to his surprise, Tsukishima didn’t react.

“I was waiting for you to say that.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows as Tsukishima stood up, and tossed an envelope to him. He opened it in confusion, to see a small stack of money and a train ticket to Tokyo.

“You have an assignment tonight, right?” Tsukishima asked. “I can cover for you.”

“Why me?” Kageyama asked. “Why not—“

“If I go to Tokyo right now, I’ll probably do something I’ll regret,” Tsukishima shook his head. “I can’t do that to her. Just…make sure she’s alright.”

Kageyama watched as Tsukishima walked away from him, surprised by this sudden softness from the person he always seemed to clash with. He was essentially giving Kageyama the opportunity to see Y/N, in a place that was nearly 3 hours away from Miyagi.

Who knows what his stupid heart would do with that opportunity?

“You know, I’ve been debating on telling you this or not…” Kageyama said, watching as Tsukishima turned around. “…but you’re unsettling when you’re not insulting any of us.”

As if the day hadn’t been surprising enough, Kageyama caught a hint of a smile on Tsukishima’s face before the latter turned away. “Well, don’t push it,” he replied. “Consider it a blessing to each and every one of you.”

“You’re so full of shit.”

“I know, thanks. Now get going, asshole.”

Kageyama shook his head, trying to conceal his own smile. He got up, walked to his room, and began to pack.


	17. discoveries

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Kageyama whispered.

If the coordinates Tsukishima had sent him were right, then the building that he was standing in front of was the place where Y/N was staying.

It was pristine white, had 9 floors with floor-to-ceiling windows, and judging by the few floors that hadn’t brought down their curtains, the interiors were just as modern and classy.

He headed inside, with his backpack slung over his shoulder, and looked at the receptionist in the lobby. She greeted him with a pleasant smile.

When he gave her the name of the apartment owner, the receptionist nodded. “8th floor,” she said. “Just ring the doorbell; I’ll call her up right now.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, walking to the elevator. He pressed the “Up” button on the elevator, and punched the button to the 8th floor as soon as he got in.

It was one of those elevators that had mirrors all around, so he couldn’t avoid his reflection. He’d worn nothing but a hoodie and jeans, and stuffed clothes of that style into his backpack that was good for two days. Kageyama attempted to fix his hair, at least, but all that seemed to do was mess it up even more.

“Ah, fuck it,” he mumbled, as the doors opened.

He walked down the corridor, stopping at the door. Out of habit, he knocked on it.

 _Oh my fuck,_ he thought. _I meant to ring the doorbell. Should I ring now? Or would I sound too impatient? Fucking—_

The door opened.

A very pretty-looking girl answered him. Silver hair fell down to her waist, and she looked at him with different-colored eyes: one blue, one light brown. To his horror, he realized that she was nearly the same height as he was, and that he wasn’t looking too far down at her. That was a feat no female he’s met had ever achieved.

“Yes?” the girl asked. “Can I help you?”

“Uhh,” Kageyama tried. _She clearly looks like a foreigner, but why does she speak perfect Japanese?_ “I’m looking for Y/N—“

“Kageyama?”

His heart rate sped up, as the voice that he had been missing for days now called his name. It further increased as the girl in front of him moved aside, revealing Y/N in nothing but a grey sweater and shorts, with her hair pinned up and holding a cup of tea.

It was the most unattractive look she’d made herself to be, but he’d missed her too much to care about that.

“Y/N,” he breathed.

Though she was clearly surprised and confused, he could see that her eyes had softened. A sheepish smile spread across her face.

“Um…hi.”

 

* * *

 

Kageyama sat at the counter, looking around the apartment Y/N was staying in. It was an impressive studio, both modern and expensive-looking. The entire space seemed to be dedicated to monotonous colors: black, white, and grey. Considering how Y/N’s house in Miyagi was of the same style, Kageyama considered her a true modern Tokyo citizen.

Y/N cleared her throat as she took a seat in front of Kageyama. He noticed that her sweater was slightly bigger than she was, and the sleeves covered her hands. As trivial as that detail was, he found it incredibly cute.

She looked tense, as if Kageyama had caught her in the middle of doing something she shouldn’t have. It reminded him of the time he caught her stealing Sugawara’s cereal at 3 in the morning, and her expression then was akin to the expression she wore now.

“Is this the boyfriend you were telling me about, Y/N-chan?” the silver-haired girl asked her from the kitchen. Both Y/N and Kageyama blushed.

“No,” Y/N sputtered. “No, he’s back in Miyagi…I suppose.”

“Ah, that clears it up, then,” the girl answered cheerfully. “Why else would you be sitting around awkwardly?”

Y/N sighed, covering her face with her hands. ‘This is Haiba Alisa,” she told Kageyama. “She’s the older sister of a guy I used to train in Nekoma.”

“You were so good to my Lyovochka,” Alisa said happily, pouring some pasta into a boiling pot. “I thought he wouldn’t make it out of his first mission alive, but you really helped him out!”

“Lyovochka…?” Kageyama said. It was a miracle that he was able to pronounce that.

“Her younger brother, Haiba Lev,” Y/N explained. “They’re half Russian, half Japanese. But they’ve been in Japan for most of their lives.”

She leaned in closer to Kageyama, and his heart quickened at the close proximity.

“Don’t tell her this,” she whispered. “But she can be a bit of an airhead sometimes.”

She pulled away and winked. Kageyama swallowed.

“Y/N,” he began. “Why are you here? Why did you leave without saying anything?”

Y/N’s smile disappeared.

“Everyone was worried. Tsukishima’s really taking it to heart…”

He trailed off as Y/N stared at the counter, with an expression he wasn’t expecting her to make. She looked miserable, tense, and…

Guilty.

He watched as Y/N stood up. “Alisa,” she said. “I’m going to go up for a bit.”

Alisa blinked, before smiling warmly. “Of course, _kotyonok.”_

Y/N scowled as she moved around the counter. “I don’t know if you and Kuroo do that to spite me. Russian or not, “kitten” is kitten.”

Alisa laughed. Y/N tugged on Kageyama’s hand as she moved past him, pulling him up to the second floor of the apartment. The way she held onto him was as if she was terrified of something. Though what, exactly, still puzzled him.

Y/N led him to the first door on the left side of the corridor, and pushed it open.

Kageyama wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

He stepped into what seemed to be a child’s bedroom, covered in cat wallpapers. His eyes fell on the bed pushed to the corner of the room, occupied by a kid that couldn’t be over 7 years old.

“This is Kuroo Akihiro,” Y/N said quietly.

Kageyama watched as Y/N walked into the room, and sat on the bed. She brushed a hand tenderly over the kid’s forehead, and at her touch, he sat up. He had incredibly bad bedhead for his age, and striking eyes. He was so young, yet Kageyama somehow felt intimidated by him.

“Kuroo—“ Kageyama pondered. “So how is he—“

“He’s Kuroo’s nephew,” Y/N replied. “And he’s sick with some influenza, apparently. It’s really bad, so Kuroo asked me to take care of him for a while.”

Akihiro blinked sleepily. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing,” Y/N said. “Aki, I’d like you to meet Kageyama Tobio. He’s a friend of mine from Miyagi.”

Akihiro turned to Kageyama, holding him in his childlike yet unnerving gaze. He bowed as far as his current position would let him. “Hello,” he said shyly, before abruptly sneezing.

Kageyama ducked his head as well. “Hey,” he responded, but he was still buzzing from the title Y/N had given him.

_He’s a friend of mine from Miyagi._

_Idiot, what else did you think?_ he scolded himself. _You clearly saw how she reacted when Alisa mistook you for being her boyfriend._

“He’s why you left abruptly?” Kageyama asked.

Y/N didn’t say anything as she handed Akihiro some tissues for him to blow his nose in. She then stood up, patted his head, and said, “I’ll be back later.”

As soon as she closed the door, he pulled his hand away from her, making her turn to him.

He was incredibly frustrated. _First, you leave without saying why, and have everyone worry about you,_ he thought as he stared down at her. _Now, you’re still holding secrets even though you’re clearly confronted with reality?!_

“Kuroo became his legal guardian when he was 18,” Y/N said quietly. “I was 17 at the time, and Nekoma was just struggling to get by. Akihiro was extremely sickly, even then, and I just did whatever I could to help Kuroo out. So, on my 18th birthday, Kuroo and I were sort of…his parent figures. He was about three then.”

Intrigued, Kageyama kept listening.

 “I felt bad for them,” Y/N continued. “For both Kuroo and Akihiro. Akihiro, because his parents weren’t always around to keep him company; Kuroo because he always had to find ways to keep Aki out of trouble. Blood relatives are always complicated in mafia groups…once they fall into the wrong hands, they could be used as your ultimate weakness.”

“Where are his parents?” Kageyama asked.

Y/N shrugged. “Disappeared. No one knows where they are.”

Kageyama nodded. He could feel for Akihiro; to grow up with no real guidance, just scraping by with a few helping hands.

“You should have said so, Y/N,” Kageyama said. “I could have brought Kiyoko-san with me, or Yachi-san…”

“No,” Y/N shook her head. “Kuroo doesn’t trust anyone else but me.”

“Then what about Alisa?”

Y/N sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I asked her to take care of Aki when I left for Karasuno.”

Kageyama leaned on the wall in front of Y/N. “Still, to go through all this trouble…”

“I know,” Y/N said glumly. “I’m sorry I worried all of you. This isn’t something that should be made known to a lot of people, you see…”

She looked so down and bothered that Kageyama felt bad for talking about it. He was distressed to see that she was on the verge of tears, but she was clearly fighting back.

“Is Kei…” she sniffled. “…is he mad at me?”

“No,” he replied. “He wouldn’t have sent me here if that was the case.”

Y/N looked up at him. “Kei…sent you here?”

Kageyama nodded.

Y/N took deep breaths, trying to pull herself together. God only knows what would have happened if Tsukishima had come instead of Kageyama…

“Oi, don’t cry,” Kageyama said gruffly. “I’m bad with people crying in front of me.”

“Well, no shit,” Y/N tried for a smile, as she wiped at her tears. The past few days had been filled with anxiety and nerves, and although Alisa and Kuroo had tried their best to assure her that everything was alright, it hadn’t been enough.

Wordlessly, Kageyama grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. She noticed that this embrace was a lot more confident than the last one. Was it because of the tense situation? Or was it because Tsukishima wasn’t here?

Y/N buried her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She had missed his hugs; so warm, so gentle, so sweet. It was another side of Kageyama that most had never gotten to see.

“Don’t you run off like that again,” he murmured. “Idiot.”

 Y/N clutched his hoodie. “I won’t,” she whispered. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay the night?” Y/N asked, as she walked Kageyama across the lobby. “I mean, you could have my room…I could stay with Alisa.”

“Nah, I don’t want to be any trouble. Besides, I already got a room not too far from here,” Kageyama assured her.

“Oh,” Y/N said, a little surprised. “Okay. Well, let me walk you there, then.”

“You don’t have to—“

“Too late, we’re already out of the building,” Y/N said cheekily. Kageyama looked around, and somehow, they had walked straight out of the apartment.

“So annoying,” he muttered, as they began to walk down the pavement.


	18. tokyo evenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my slip-up in the last chapter - Akihiro's full name is Kuroo Akihiro. Sorry!
> 
> Thank you for all the support for this story! I hope you continue enjoying it!

It was a rather chilly night in Tokyo, to the point that Kageyama could see his breaths suspended in a cloud of smoke. Y/N had even changed into leggings and a thicker sweater before they left, proving that it was also too cold for someone who had once lived in Tokyo.

“Were you born here?” Kageyama asked.

Y/N nodded. “Born and raised.”

He left it at that, and Y/N saw no need to elaborate. In truth, he had wanted to ask about her parents, but based on experience and by the sessions Sugawara conducted regarding those with daddy or mommy issues, he didn’t want to upset Y/N any further.

Y/N really was a mystery to him—to the entire Karasuno organization, and to the rest of the mafia groups. It was years ago, when Kuroo had just been officially named the Boss of Nekoma. And by his side was a girl who’d literally clawed her way to the top by making a name for herself as “Nekoma’s Black Cat”, or (depending on who asked), “Kuroo’s Feline Fatale”.

Kageyama couldn’t imagine Y/N growing up—a bubbly, giggly little girl, with no cares whatsoever. He couldn’t imagine how she spent her childhood, her early adolescent years, and who she spent them with. At most, he’d seen it in the way she let herself go and acted childish during less stressful times, or through her stubborn attitude and unwillingness to follow orders easily. He had always assumed that Y/N had to grow up way too early, on account of her parents leaving her at an early age with nothing but a small fortune and a broken heart.

Yet she was there, walking next to Kageyama and humming a tune he couldn’t recognize. She somehow existed without a past, and it was clear that she wasn’t going to dwell on a blank slate. She was one of the all-around top members of the mafia organizations in the entire region, could spend money at her leisure and kept getting more due to the assignments she took on, was part of a rapidly developing organization, had a steady relationship with a dependable guy—

Kageyama’s inhaled sharply.

“What is it?” Y/N asked, noting the way Kageyama had abruptly stopped. When she turned to look at him, she was surprised to see a look of hurt briefly flash across his face before he turned away.

“Kageyama?” she asked gently, reaching for his hand. Now, it was her turn to be hurt when he pulled his hand away, as if he’d burned himself by brushing his fingers across her skin.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled, shoving his hands inside his pockets. “Let’s go. It’s late.”

Without waiting for a response, he began walking briskly. He could hear Y/N hurrying to catch up with him, but he lengthened his stride. The quicker he could get through this, the better.

What on earth was Tsukishima up to, really, sending him to Tokyo to check on Y/N? Surely, he could have gone earlier if it was just him. He wouldn’t be back home, awaiting the news of her state anxiously. Y/N’s answer could have been “yes” when Alisa asked about their relationship. It could be him in Kageyama’s place right now, walking the streets of Tokyo hand-in-hand with Y/N.

But the question was: did Kageyama honestly want that?

He ground his teeth at the thought.

No, he didn’t. He didn’t want to give up that easily; as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was just as stubborn and reckless as Y/N. He wasn’t going to back away, even with Tsukishima in the picture. After all, he did love a good challenge.

He stole a quick glance at Y/N, only to find her already staring at him. An unsure but warm smile was on her face, making his heart leap with joy.

Perhaps it was going to be the hardest challenge of all, but he was certain that it would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

“Here we are,” Kageyama said, stopping in front of the hotel he was staying in.

Y/N glanced at it briefly before returning to meet his eyes. “So, this is you?”

“Yeah.”

She sighed, rubbing her arms up and down in an attempt to gain some heat. Kageyama’s hands itched, wanting to do it for her. But he kept them clenched inside his pockets.

“Well…bye, then,” she whispered. “Thanks for…you know. Checking up on me.”

“…yeah.”

Y/N couldn’t understand why she was so conflicted. Why something seemed to be stinging her heart as she turned around. Why the sudden chill that ran down her spine didn’t seem to be due to the cold. Why her mind was suddenly a blur and how she managed to miss the end of the pavement that led to the road—

Hands clamped over her arms in an almost painful manner, pulling her out the way of a passing biker. Her breath escaped her lips in a startled _whoosh_ as the biker rushed past, shouting incomprehensible warnings at her before disappearing down the corner. She hadn’t realized she was shaking until those very same hands spun her around and grabbed her own trembling ones.

Kageyama stared down at her with an intensity that he usually reserved for the times on the field. There was no hardness in his eyes, just pure focus, and Y/N felt smaller under his gaze. The way he gripped her hands would be considered uncomfortable given a certain situation, but all it seemed to do was make her grip him tightly.

“Do you have a death wish?” he whispered, a hint of mint and the wine that Alisa had served after dinner on his breath. It made for an intoxicating combination, and Y/N took it all in greedily.

“Kageyama…”

“Tobio.” Y/N held her breath as Kageyama inched closer to her. “It’s Tobio to you.”

She brought her bottom lip between her teeth. The only people that she’d ever been on a first-name basis with was Kuroo, Tsukishima, and on one drunken occasion, a surprised Nishinoya. It seemed too intimate to call someone by their first name, which was weird considering everyone called her by her own first name.

“Tobio…” she breathed, testing the way his name rolled off her tongue. It was surprisingly easy, as if she had been calling him that for years.

Kageyama reached up to brush the pad of his thumb across her cheek, reliving that moment in the living room as she closed her eyes at the contact. “If he and I are going to stand on the same level, you might as well call me that as much as you’d like.”

_He and I_ …the words spun around in Y/N’s head. She met Kageyama’s gaze, and realized that the determination in his eyes weren’t just something that stemmed from the heat of the moment.

He was resolving himself to fight for her, and although it seemed like a lost cause with Tsukishima around, it didn’t seem to hinder him one bit.

“You shouldn’t,” Y/N whispered, hating the way his face fell at her words. “I’ve made up my mind. It’s going to be Kei…it always has been.”

“I don’t care. I’ll still be fighting for you, no matter what.”

“I’m saying, I can’t do that to you. I can’t keep you waiting forever.”

“And I’m saying it doesn’t matter. You’re the only one that I’ll fight for—not Karasuno, not for anyone else. It’s you.”

They were getting dangerously close to an ultimatum, one that Y/N couldn’t run away from. Kageyama had backed her into a corner, forcing her to look at the situation.

_No,_ she thought. _I need more time._

“I…have to go,” Y/N said. “I need to give Aki his medicine.”

Kageyama stared her down for a good three minutes, before his grip on her loosened. As soon as he released her hands, Y/N exhaled slowly, dizzy from the whole ordeal.

“I’ll…” she tried lamely. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kageyama didn’t answer. She didn’t expect him to, honestly—it took him a lot of effort to say everything that was on his mind. And Kageyama wasn’t exactly the sharing type.

She turned, walking down the street quickly, fearing that she would look back.


	19. warm

This time, Akihiro answered the door.

The poor kid had stuck tissues up his nose, and looked up at Kageyama with watery eyes. “Hello,” he said in a nasally tone.

“H-hey,” Kageyama said. “Is Y/N home?”

“She’s asleep,” Akihiro said. “Alisa-neechan is up, though.”

“Who is it, _lapochka_?” came the voice of the female in question.

Akihiro craned his head to look at Alisa. “Kageyama-san is here for Y/N-neechan,” he answered.

Heels against a wooden floor were heard before Alisa pulled the door wider. “Ah, Kageyama-kun,” she said pleasantly. “Come in, I was just starting breakfast.”

“Pardon the intrustion,” he mumbled, as he removed his shoes before entering the room.

Akihiro had run off to sit on the couch, the TV showing the morning cartoons. As Kageyama approached, he saw that the kid wasn’t watching the show, but instead was fixated on reading a book.

“He’s always like that,” Alisa said, as Kageyama sat at the counter in front of her. “He always seems to favor his books and puzzles instead of the cartoons and games kids his age normally play. I remember Kuroo bringing him this basketball set once, and Aki, bless him, couldn’t shoot a hoop to save his life. He did break one of my flower vases, though.”

“He’s a lot quieter than a lot of kids,” Kageyama commented.

“Oh, yes,” Alisa agreed, as she poured the pancake batter in the pan in a circular motion. “But he’s so kind, awfully so. You’ll have Kuroo and Y/N to thank for that; they’ve been raising Aki better than his parents did. Given that he’s prone to sicknesses, they’ve done a better job than most.”

Kageyama nodded, looking over at Akihiro. He was a far cry from all of those kids back in Miyagi, who would throw a tantrum whenever nap time came or some other kid took their beloved toys. If Y/N was right, Kuroo Akihiro was only 6 years old—6 years old, yet Kageyama was certain that Aki could tell him the secrets of the universe if he asked the right questions.

“Do you have any idea what happened to his parents?” he asked.

Alisa pursed her lips, and he caught her glance at the second floor, as if Y/N would come down at any minute. “Y/N said they’d disappeared,” she said, dropping her voice into a low murmur. “Left Akihiro as a baby, just months after he was born. Kuroo took legal custody of him when he was 18; Y/N followed his footsteps a few months after. It was a rather easy case for the court, apparently—it was on the grounds that Akihiro’s parents were presumed dead.”

She sighed as she stacked the pancakes on separate plates. “No one knows why his parents left. Maybe Kuroo knows, or maybe Y/N, but if they do know, they’re not telling anyone. Poor kid.”

Kageyama glanced at Akihiro once more. He guessed that his father was Kuroo’s brother, due to Akihiro taking the Kuroo family name. It seemed like the Kuroo family gene was strong, evident in the catlike gleam in his eyes and the incredible bedhead that didn’t seem to behave no matter what anyone did. There was a warmth in Akihiro’s eyes, however, that complimented his calm personality and reminded Kageyama of something he was very much used to—although, he wasn’t sure what.

He turned back to Alisa, who was humming a small tune while she drizzled the pancakes with blueberry syrup. “Um…how long have you known Y/N?”

“Hmm,” Alisa mused. “For about as long as Lyovochka has been in Nekoma. So, around three years. She left for Karasuno in the second year that we knew each other.”

“So she’s the same person since you’ve last met?”

“Yes,” she replied. “She’s as lovely as ever. Very kind, very funny, too. She helped Lyovochka settle in at Nekoma—though, looking back at it, she might have been preparing him to take her place.”

Kageyama frowned. “How so?”

Alisa shrugged as she slid the plate of pancakes in front of Kageyama. “I’ve heard rumors. Yaku-san is the current second-in-command to Kuroo, which started after Y/N left. But Lyovochka’s climbing the ranks steadily, and it won’t be long before Kuroo starts considering his true position and rank.”

She scooped another plate up and handed it to Akihiro, who accepted it with a quiet “thank you” and began eating.

“So, Y/N’s never told you anything about herself?” Kageyama asked, as Alisa returned to dig into her own pancakes.

“Oh, just the need-to-know stuff,” Alisa replied. “Her parents left her during her teens, she joined Nekoma in her first year of university after meeting Kuroo, became a ruthless assassin under the name “Cat”, which eventually evolved into the “Black Cat” due to the alleged “unluckiness” whenever she crosses someone’s path. Other than that, her life is shrouded in total mystery. There’s no childhood pictures, no mementos, no nothing.”

“She met Kuroo when she was in university?”

“Oh, yes,” Alisa said, her eyes looking a little dreamy. “That’s how their romance began, you know. Kuroo was so taken with Y/N because she was his equal in more ways than one. She was just as reckless as he was, just as crazy, ambitious, and intelligent. When Nekoma’s Godfather scouted them, they were able to balance their college life and the mafia life so well. Kuroo graduated with a degree in chemical engineering; Y/N, a degree in psychology.”

“Psychology, huh,” Kageyama repeated. True, a study of the human brain and how people work would definitely be in Y/N’s favor.

“Together, they brought Nekoma to the top,” Alisa continued. “A lot of people called them the “Ferdinand and Isabella” of the mafia business, a nod to the Spanish royals that united Spain and conquered successfully together. I heard that at some point, they were dubbed the “Bonnie and Clyde” of Japan, back when rumors were spreading that they slept together multiple times.”

Kageyama’s throat constricted. “And they did?”

Alisa shrugged. “So they say. They were a couple during that time, you can expect that. If they did, well…Y/N isn’t too open about her sex life.”

_She probably is,_ Kageyama thought bitterly. _If she lets people know just how good Tsukishima fucks her almost every night._

Alisa must have seen through his expression, because she reached a hand across the marble top to place it on top of Kageyama’s. The sudden touch was unexpected, but he welcomed it all the same.

“Kageyama-kun,” Alisa said gently. “I need to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it honestly.”

Kageyama felt as if his pancakes were suddenly lodged down his throat. Alisa’s serene face was replaced by a serious expression, that clearly stated that she wasn’t going to take any bullshit from him.

“…go ahead.”

“You…have a thing for Y/N, right?”

Kageyama wasn’t sure why he was so unsettled by the question. After all, it was a question he’d finally gotten an answer to. Perhaps it was the way Alisa’s mismatched eyes seemed to peer directly into his soul, pulling the truthful response out from him by sheer intimdation.

_Jesus, are all Nekoma members this intense?_ he thought.

He’d only known Alisa for a day. What business did she have sticking her nose around in other people’s business? Surely, Kuroo had put her up to this. How else could she have known?

“Hey, what’s for brea—oh.”

Kageyama and Alisa looked up to see Y/N descending from the stairs, stopping at the sight of them. He swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of her in nothing but a silver satin slip, but the expression on her face pulled his attention away from her figure.

Y/N’s eyes had clearly locked onto Alisa’s hand on top of Kageyama’s, and although she quickly looked away, there was no mistaking the troubled expression that briefly took over her face. Alisa pulled her hand back, and dug into her pancakes silently.

Y/N took the situation in stride, glancing at Kageyama once before heading to Akihiro to check up on him. He groaned silently, figuring that the reason for her awkwardness was his declaration of undying loyalty to her last night.

_Did I go too far?_ he wondered. _Did I hit a nerve? Or did I scare her away?_ _Ah, damn it._

As soon as she’d gotten her plate, she ate standing up, leaning against the kitchen counter and refusing to meet Alisa nor Kageyama’s eyes. He was extremely bewildered at this point—he could understand her uncomfortable disposition with him, but Alisa?

“What time do you leave, Kageyama-kun?” Alisa asked quietly. Her voice had jolted him out of his thoughts, and he took a while before answering.

“Around 7,” he replied. “I need to be back in Miyagi this evening.”

“Any plans for later, then?”

“Alisa,” Y/N interrupted. “Could you run by Akihiro’s school later and pick up all his missed materials? I need to go somewhere by this afternoon.”

Alisa looked surprised. “Sure thing, but…didn’t you say that you had nothing planned for today?”

“Change of plans. Kuroo’s coming home in a while, and Aki’s feeling better, so I’ll be returning to Miyagi by today.”

Kageyama’s eyes bulged. “Really?”

He could have sworn he saw her smile.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Kuroo says it’s okay, and there’s something back home that I need to attend to…”

He studied her carefully, and watched her attempt to brush the worry away from her face before smiling.

“Ah, I see,” Alisa said. “I was hoping you’d stay a little longer, though. I was planning on inviting Lyovochka and the rest of Nekoma for dinner!”

“Sorry, Alisa,” Y/N said, eyeing Kageyama. His expression softened at the sight of her warm eyes. “But I’ll be going home later.”


	20. parting

“Yo,” Kuroo said as he walked in through the front door. Kageyama looked up from his magazine on the couch, studying the male that had just arrived.

Kuroo looked mature for his age, which couldn’t be over Daichi or Sugawara’s. He was unnaturally lean for a man, leading Hinata to call him “Lanky” when they had first met. He dressed as most Tokyo people did, and as such, he looked like he belonged in a fashion magazine despite being the leader of one of Japan’s top mafia organization.

“Kuroo,” Alisa greeted. “You’re early, I haven’t even started lunch yet.”

“I couldn’t wait to get out of there,” Kuroo admitted. “I’ve never liked those guys from Nohebi. Especially their snake of a leader.”

Kuroo gazed around the apartment, until his eyes landed on Kageyama. The two men instantly tensed—Kuroo, from seeing Kageyama, and the latter due to the former’s unsettling gaze. Everyone that Kageyama knew that were associated with Nekoma—Kuroo, Y/N, Akihiro, and Alisa—all had that same catlike stare that felt as if they were stripping you down with sheer mental force alone.

“Oho?” Kuroo said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re Karasuno’s King, aren’t you? Kageyama Tobio. You got any business here?”

“Hey, stop it, Kuroo.”

The two turned in unison to see Y/N heading down the stairs, with Akihiro trailing closely behind her. Kageyama saw Kuroo’s expression soften at the sight of the two. He grinned.

“Since when were you the mediator?” he teased. “Back then, you’d help me egg other people on.”

Y/N crossed her arms. “Keywords: back then. Come on, Kuroo.”

“Ouch,” Kuroo said, feigning hurt. “You’re harsh, kitten.”

Y/N rolled her eyes before turning to Kageyama. “Tobio,” she said, and Kageyama inwardly shivered with delight at the sound of his first name rolling off her tongue. “This dork is Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma’s Boss. Though you probably knew that already.”

“That’s just it,” Kuroo smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Y/N and winking at Kageyama. “She can’t get enough of me.”

“Had it not been for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you,” Y/N grumbled.

“So, what’s your deal?” Kuroo asked, turning to Kageyama. “Boyfriend?”

“Oh, fuck off, Kuroo. Haven’t I just told you to keep your nose out of my relationships?”

“I’m not,” Kageyama interrupted their little banter. “I’m just...a guy from Karasuno.”

At his words, Y/N turned to look at him. He looked like he wasn’t proud of what he just said, but unfortunately, it was the truth.

_You’re not just some guy from Karasuno_.

“Well then, “some guy from Karasuno”,” Kuroo mocked. “Mind telling me who Y/N’s knocking up in your ranks?”

Y/N sighed, before placing a hand on Akihiro’s back gently. “Go on, Aki. Go say hi to your loser of an uncle.”

As Akihiro ran to Kuroo, Y/N turned to Kageyama and smiled apologetically. “Sorry,” she said. “He doesn’t mean it, believe me. It’s in his nature to piss other people off.”

“I’m not pissed,” Kageyama said. “Though, I don’t think Tsukishima would be very welcoming to this guy.”

“No shit,” Y/N agreed, and they watched as Kuroo scooped Akihiro up, spinning the boy around in dizzying circles. The two laughed as Alisa scolded them for nearly knocking over her vases. Kageyama stole a glance at Y/N out the corner of his eye, and saw her looking at the scene with a warm smile on her face.

“By the way, Y/N,” Kuroo said, once he’d put Akihiro down. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Do you have a moment?”

Y/N looked surprised. “Um. Yeah. Sure.”

Kuroo leaned down to whisper in Akihiro’s ear, and the boy nodded before running up the stairs to his bedroom. Y/N and Kuroo followed suit, until they walked into the room she occupied. Kageyama crossed his arms tightly and grumbled under his breath, until it was broken by Alisa’s laugh.

“Don’t worry,” she assured him. “There’s nothing going on between them now. I hear Y/N’s very in love with her boy back in Miyagi.”

Kageyama’s throat constricted, and he looked away pointedly. “Yeah, I know.”

He could have sworn he saw Alisa smirk before turning away.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you for a few more days?” Alisa said, handing Y/N her bag as she and Kageyama walked to the front door.

“No can do, Alisa. But I’ll make sure to stop by when we’re in town,” Y/N promised, leaning over to hug Alisa before crouching down in front of Akihiro.

“Aki,” she said gently. “Be good, okay? You look like you’re getting better, so you should be back in school by next week.”

“Yes, Y/N-neechan. But…” Akihiro trailed off.

“What is it?”

“Do you have to go?” the six-year-old said, his normally calm voice suddenly sounding upset. Y/N took hold of his small hands and smiled brightly at him.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise,” Y/N vowed. “In the meantime, do well in school and be kind to everyone until I come back. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And pick up a sport, will you? You’re getting skinny.”

“You know, volleyball’s a good sport,” Kuroo commented. “All the ladies will love you.”

Y/N rolled her eyes before holding her arms out. Akihiro flew into them, hugging Y/N tightly. She embraced him with the same enthusiasm, running a hand through his disheveled hair and kissing his temple briefly.

Meanwhile, Kuroo had extended his hand to Kageyama, who took it begrudgingly. Kuroo had a pleasant smile on, but he was able to crush Kageyama’s hand within a single grip, taking the latter by surprise.

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun,” Kuroo said, rather passive-aggressively. “I mean it. Thanks for helping Y/N look after Aki.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kageyama mumbled. “Hope he’s okay.”

“Oh, definitely. It was just a minor flu, apparently. Dunno why I had to go through all the trouble just to bring Y/N here, only for Aki to get better after a few days. I was out of town, sure, but Alisa could have handled it.”

Kageyama nodded mutely.

“Oh, well,” Kuroo said nonchalantly. “I must have freaked out. Or…I might have wanted to see Y/N again.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, watching as Kuroo grinned while watching Y/N and Akihiro.

“Oi,” he said, his voice lowering menacingly. “You’d better be careful with what you say. People might take it the wrong way.”

Kuroo turned to Kageyama, a smirk that looked more like a sneer stretching across his face as he loomed over the latter. “I just said I wanted to see her again. What could people possibly say about that?”

“You could have contacted Daichi-san. Or called Y/N directly. Instead, you took advantage of your nephew’s sickness to guilt-trip Y/N into coming here, without giving her the chance to explain to us why she had to go. You even stretched the truth about Akihiro’s sickness. Why the hell would you do that?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Lies become truth if you twist it the right way. But let’s face it—you wouldn’t understand that. Ah, the joys of youth.”

Kageyama’s brow twitched. _I am literally just two years younger than you!_

But as Kuroo’s grin widened, he realized just what was happening. Kuroo was a typical playground bully—someone who was looking for a reaction, poking around until they found a nerve, a master of provocation. But he wasn’t so bad, compared to those people who had horrible personalities and actually acted on them. Kuroo Tetsurou was just good at making people hate his guts.

He may not be purely bad, but all the same, Kageyama found him annoying.

“Whatever,” Kageyama muttered. “Just stop making all those suggestive comments. It’s making Y/N uncomfortable.”

Kuroo’s shit-eating grin grew wider. “Jealous?”

“Like hell. You’re not together anymore—that’s all. So I suggest you back off before another asshole like you comes up and blows your brains out if you so much as say something weird to her.”

Although Kageyama meant it as a threat, it obviously didn’t have any effect on Kuroo. He just stood there, smirking as if Kageyama had just awarded him the grand prize.

Suddenly, he realized just how dangerous Nekoma was with this guy at the helm. It was no secret that the members of the organization were skilled, not only in their respective skills, but were proven to be competent in whatever position they were placed in. Kuroo knew just how deadly his fighters were, and how to manage them. He had every right to be cocky, especially since he had one of Japan’s top assassins at his side at one point in time.

No wonder everybody seemed to romanticize their relationship.

“Boys,” Y/N grumbled, pushing past Kageyama and Kuroo. The latter pulled away with his hands in the air, grinning, while Kageyama snorted and crossed his arms before following Y/N.

Kageyama and Kuroo had clearly been bickering like children, and Y/N wasn’t having any of it. She shouldered her bag and pressed the “Down” button on the elevator.

“Then, we’ll be going,” she said, waving to the group as the doors opened.

“Take care, Y/N!” Alisa said cheerfully. “It was nice meeting you, Kageyama-kun!”

“You too,” Kageyama said as he walked into the elevator. “Thank you, Alisa-san.”

“Bye, Aki!” Y/N called, as the doors began to close. She was just about to lean against the wall when a foot stuck itself between the elevator doors. She looked up in surprise to see Kuroo staring down at her.

A chill ran down her spine as she recognized the look Kuroo was giving her—his catlike eyes freezing her in place, hooking deep into her soul and reminding her what they had talked about in her bedroom. She nearly caved, right then and there, with the way Kuroo looked at her and the memories that came with it.

“Please?” he said quietly.

Y/N held her breath.

Kageyama was looking at her, Alisa was looking at her, everyone was looking at her. She clutched the handle of her bag tightly, refusing to meet Kuroo’s eyes, knowing exactly how she would react if she made eye contact with him.

A single name echoed around in her head, and she grasped onto that split second of rationality to press the “Close” button on the elevator. Y/N tried not to take into account the way Kuroo’s face fell as the doors began to close.

“Y/N—“ he began.

“Bye, Kuroo,” she whispered, as the doors closed for good.

 

* * *

 

“What was that all about?” Kageyama grumbled, sounding miffed as they got into the taxi. Y/N had already settled in her seat, gazing out the window with a thoughtful expression.

Her silence put him on edge, and he wondered what Kuroo meant by “please”. If he had to guess, he had either asked her for a favor or attempted to make a deal. Either way, it was clear that she had refused, if letting the doors close on him meant anything.

“Y/N?”

“He asked me to stay,” Y/N said quietly, not taking her eyes off the passing buildings.

Kageyama turned to her, speechless.

“Stay, as in…keep Akihiro and Alisa company, or—“

“Stay, as in, stay in Tokyo. Told me to come home, return to Nekoma.”

Kageyama opened his mouth, but no words could do his surprise and hurt justice. This was exactly what everyone in Karasuno had been worrying about since she had come to the organization—that she’d want to go back to Nekoma and spill all of Karasuno’s secrets. Despite their close bond together, this was still the mafia business; friend turning on friend was an event that could definitely be expected.

But to be honest, it wasn’t the confidentiality that was the problem in this case. One way or another, all of the Karasuno members were loyal to a fault when it came to each other. Attachments were easily formed, and bad things tended to happen once those attachments were torn apart. If Y/N returned to Nekoma, she would take a huge chunk of Karasuno with her, and it wasn’t just her competency as an assassin or an intelligence agent.

Kageyama couldn’t imagine the situation if he had returned to Miyagi without her. Tsukishima would have killed him, obviously—he would be the one affected the most, and he could have gone after Kuroo himself. Kiyoko, Y/N’s closest friend, would do the same, forgoing her injury and following Tsukishima’s lead. Daichi’s relationship with Kuroo would be strained, and hence, the bond Nekoma and Karasuno had formed over the years would be completely ruined.

Nothing good would come out if Y/N returned to Nekoma.

“I…” Kageyama tried. “So…what did you say…?”

To his surprise, she smiled at him. She reached over and grasped his hand, patting it soothingly.

“I said no, of course,” Y/N said, and Kageyama’s heart leaped. “I said I would be going home with you.”


	21. ambush

“Daichi-san must have a sadistic streak,” Tsukishima grumbled.

He sighed as Hinata and Nishinoya continued talking, discussing “potential strategies” in case they ran into some unexpected enemies. Tsukishima could understand the reason behind it—they were on alert, after all, ever since a few Seijoh members had spotted several members of Fukurodani around in the area— _but did they have to talk so loudly?_

He had been in a sour mood all day. Kageyama was supposed to be back by that night, but he hadn’t updated anyone about the situation in Tokyo. Was Y/N alright? Would she still be staying for another week there? Who was that guy she was with—and more importantly, was she staying with him?

He had so many questions, yet, he couldn’t bring himself to contact Kageyama or Y/N. He had thought about calling Kuroo—but he didn’t want to pick a fight with the Boss of Nekoma. With Tsukishima’s growing irritation and desperation for news, he was sure he would start a conflict and cause everything go to shit.

“Hey, Glasses,” Hinata called.

“What?”

“Come over for a sec. Do you recognize this alley?”

Tsukishima walked over, purposefully dragging his feet to annoy the two as he peered into the alley formed by two buildings. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary—garbage cans, steam coming out of some pipes, a humming generator, cats running around, trying to catch some birds.

“I think I do,” he said.

“Really?” Nishinoya said eagerly.

“No,” Tsukishima snapped. “It’s one alleyway out of hundreds in downtown Miyagi. How would you expect me to recognize it?”

“It just…” Hinata frowned while looking at the alleyway. “It _feels_ wrong.”

“Right?” Nishinoya closed his eyes, as if he was trying to figure out what made the alleyway so suspicious. “It’s so weird. You feel that, Glasses?”

“Dunno. You probably need an animal’s instincts to tell.”

Hinata and Nishinoya headed into the alley to get a closer look, and Tsukishima begrudgingly followed. He had no idea why Daichi asked him to tag along with the two most rambunctious members of Karasuno to scout Miyagi and get rid of any possible threats—his idea of a joke, probably.

_If she had been here, this would get done a lot quicker,_ he thought. But as soon as he let his words sink in, he shook his head, trying to be more rational. Y/N had been gone for only two days, and she had been in touch a couple of times, so it didn’t really feel like she was in another prefecture.

But two days felt like two years for Tsukishima.

He didn’t want to be one of those sappy shits that couldn’t seem to survive without forming unhealthy attachments with other people. Caring for something—or someone else—other than yourself could get you into a lot of trouble, especially in a business such as the mafia. That was, after all, the reason behind his older brother’s demise; because he had jumped in front of a bullet to save a friend.

But along came Y/N, who brought with her a storm that completely befuddled Tsukishima’s senses and rendered his logic useless. He was confused as to how one person could be so reckless, yet the most intelligent as well as deadly when it came to missions on the field. Add those attributes to the fact that no one knew that much about her except for the stories regarding her time in Nekoma, and Y/N was pretty much the hardest case that he’d ever had to crack.

To his surprise, nearly a year ago, she had let him in, and he had subconsciously accepted her as well. She’d proven herself as someone Tsukishima could completely trust, because she understood him in a way that no one else could. Trust, Tsukishima had come to realize, was one of the most crucial components in a relationship. He needed someone that he could confide in, someone he could depend on, who could understand why he wasn’t always affectionate in the way people expect, why he hid behind stingy comments and sarcastic remarks, yet could still accept him despite all of those factors. He needed someone that could stay.

He need someone who could be selfish, remain by his side, and not take a gunshot just to save someone else’s skin.

Tsukishima loved Y/N. He really did. The times he actually said it were during calmer moments where they could relax and not worry about anything, or whenever he was inside her, moving at a pace that elicited groans and breathy moans from both of them. He was completely loyal to her, and stopped doing things that he knew would upset her, like insulting other people with no grounds or basis of doing so. In fact, Yamaguchi had teased Tsukishima about how he’d gotten himself wrapped around Y/N’s finger to the point that he’d gotten “softer than usual”.

He, of course, begged to differ. But if being weak meant her presence in his life at the end of the day, then he would gladly take it.

“Whoa, hold up,” Hinata said. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah, I heard it,” Nishinoya confirmed, reaching for his gun. “I think it was— _Glasses, watch out!_ ”

Tsukishima jumped out of the way as soon as bullets rained down on the spot where he was standing, cursing and reaching for his own gun. Hinata moved quickly, running in front of Tsukishima to give him time to load as he charged the assailant, with Nishinoya on his trail.

Sometimes, it paid to be eternally caffeinated.

The bullets came from above, so whoever was behind them were on the roof of the buildings, or the fire escapes. The clanking sound of shoes on metal stairs announced that a lot of them were on the latter.

Hinata started firing with his gun, along with Tsukishima. But as soon as they had let a few bullets loose, Nishinoya pulled them back harshly to hide behind a few boxes.

“Are you two fucking mental?” he hissed. “There are civilians around—do you want to blow our cover?”

“Then what are we going to do?” Tsukishima demanded. “If you didn’t notice, they almost put a hole in my head!”

“Who are “they”, anyway?” Hinata whispered.

The boxes they were hiding in were suddenly peppered with holes, and the three dashed out of them without a second thought. Tsukishima aimed at one of the figures that were running up the fire escapes, and with a few lucky shots, he struck them down.

“Nice one, Glasses!” Nishinoya shouted as he lifted his own gun and fired at a target.

“What happened to “blowing our cover”?!” Hinata said, almost teasingly, as he pulled down one of the fire escape ladders.

“Fuck our cover,” Nishinoya decided. “Let’s bust some heads.”

Tsukishima actually grinned as he followed the two up one of the fire escapes. The adrenaline was rushing through his system at an exciting rate as he dashed up the stairs, firing at the people who were on the roof.

When they reached the top of the building, they were surprised to find it empty. Not a single person was in sight, and the area was as deserted as it had been before.

“What the fuck?” Tsukishima muttered.

“Keep your guard up,” Nishinoya instructed. “They could be anywhere.”

The neighboring roof was empty, as well; there was no sign of a struggle, or any particularly significant evidence that there had been any people at all. The situation had them scratching their heads in confusion as they looked around for the perpetrators.

“What a bunch of pussies,” Hinata commented. “They attack, and as soon as we get an advantage, they disappear.”

“Well, the only things that proved that people were shooting at us are the dead bodies on the fire escapes,” Tsukishima pointed out. “Maybe we could go down, check their stuff, or whatever.”

“Good idea,” Nishinoya agreed, and he led the group down to the fire escape once more.

They came across the guy Tsukishima had managed to shoot earlier, lying face down on the metal. With difficulty, they flipped him on his back to get a clearer view of his face.

“He looks familiar,” Nishinoya said. “I think I’ve seen him around before.”

“Oh, take a look at this,” Hinata said. He had been rummaging around the shooter’s jacket, and pulled out a wallet. He opened it, running through credit cards and several IDs.

Tsukishima went through the cards. “These are all different names,” he noted. “Though, that’s usually the case for people in the mafia…”

“That’s true,” Nishinoya said. “I have about five cards with five different names and addresses.”

“So this guy is in the mafia, then?”

“Probably.”

Hinata continued searching through his wallet, until he pulled out a laminated ID card that looked like it hadn’t seen daylight in years. He squinted, trying his best to read the information.

“Well…the logo’s kind of like an owl, or a burnt omelet if I turn it this way—“

“An owl,” Nishinoya repeated. “That’s definitely Fukurodani.”

“ “Wataru Onaga”,” Hinata read. “Never heard of him.”

“This one’s from Fukurodani, too,” Tsukishima called from his spot a few meters away, hovering over the guy Nishinoya had shot. “ “Haruki Komi”, or whatever.”

“Hmm, not ringing any bells,” Nishinoya said, crouching next to Hinata and placing his chin on his palm thoughtfully. “They must be new members, if I’m not wro—“

“Hey, hey, hey!”

A loud voice made them jump. Tsukishima cussed as he whipped out his gun.

Standing on the roof of the adjacent building were two figures, wearing leather black jackets with gold stripes on the cuffs over a white shirt, jeans, and combat boots. The guy on the left had his hands placed on his hips in a proud display of control, while his partner was more relaxed, but tense in a way that was similar to a coiled spring.

 “Now those guys, I know,” Nishinoya snarled. “Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi Keiji. Fukurodani’s Alpha and Beta.”

“The little crows from Karasuno are here,” Bokuto said boisterously. “You took out two of my men, I see. I must say, well done—not many people can take down Fukurodani’s members.”

“What are you doing here?” Hinata snapped. “This is our territory. Get out, or we’ll make you.”

“No, stop it,” Tsukishima hissed. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Look at him go! He’s chirping like a little baby bird!” Bokuto laughed, elbowing his partner Akaashi repeatedly. “Isn’t he, Akaashi? Eh? Eh?”

“For sure, Bokuto-san.”

Once Bokuto had stopped laughing, he turned to the three again. “Well, to answer your question, we’re here looking for someone,” he said. “It’s a funny coincidence, actually—who we’re searching for can be found in Karasuno. So, it’s weird little turn of events.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Your precious little Cat,” Bokuto sneered. “There’s a nice little price above her head…for her head.”

Tsukishima’s vision turned red. “Well, your tracking skills might be a little wonky,” he sneered, his hands shaking. “Because as you can see, she’s not here.”

“Ohoho,” Bokuto said, grinning. “Looks like I’ve hit a nerve. Judging by your reaction, you seem to be the closest to her. Well, lucky for you, Glasses—you’re not the only one  caught up in the Cat’s ball of yarn. Isn’t that right, Akaashi?”

Tsukishima frowned as he looked at Fukurodani’s Beta Owl. He had a look of boredom permanently etched onto his face, messy jet black hair, and piercing green eyes. He wore the same clothes as Bokuto did, but with a more formal appearance.

He didn’t look like someone who wanted to start unnecessary conflicts, but obviously, Tsukishima was wrong as Akaashi put on a wide smirk, almost as if he was spiting him. “Oh yeah, definitely,” he said. “The Cat and I go way back.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means exactly what I said,” Akaashi said. “What, you think you’re the only man she’s ever been with?”

Hinata had to pull on Tsukishima’s arm to keep the latter from leaping towards the adjacent building, sputtering incomprehensible curses.

“Tsukishima, pull yourself together!”

“Let me at him. I’m gonna fucking break his arms.”

Bokuto laughed out loud. “Ah, to be young and in love,” he mocked, slapping an unsuspecting Akaashi’s back. “Looks like you’ve found your match, Akaashi! Other than…you know.”

“Say it,” Tsukishima spat, while attempting to shake Hinata off. “Fucking say his name.”

“What, you don’t know?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

And Tsukishima hated to admit it, but he winced at the mention of Nekoma’s Boss. It had definitely been his voice he had heard at the station with Y/N, and he was the main reason as to why she was in Tokyo in the first place. Judging by the way she talked about him when asked about it, it was clear that they were once together, in love, in their own sick and twisted way. As much as he hated it, he couldn’t deny the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou was a big part of Y/N’s life.

The pain must have been evident on Tsukishima’s face, because then, Bokuto’s grin stretched wider and Akaashi’s eyes narrowed even further, like two birds that had just zeroed in on their prey. Tsukishima shook his head. “What the hell do you want from me?”

“We have a lot to discuss with the Cat,” Akaashi answered promptly. “If you would be kind enough to send her to Tokyo and have her speak to us, please do so. By next week, if possible.”

“Hold on!” Nishinoya shouted. “Hold the fuck on! What makes you think we’ll let her go to you so easily?!”

Akaashi shrugged. “Well, I did say please.”

“And?” Tsukishima’s tone had dropped into a low snarl. “If she refuses to go? If she refuses to listen to you?”

“Nah, that’s not gonna happen,” Bokuto replied, waving his hand dismissively. “Akaashi here has always been good at convincing people—I think he might be able to convince an old friend to talk to us.”

The way Bokuto said “convince” suggested that Akaashi would pull anything to get Y/N to do their bidding, and by anything, it meant by any means necessary. The sly smirk on Akaashi’s face betrayed exactly what he was planning to do to Y/N, and Tsukishima picked up on it quickly.

“I’ll die first before I’ll let you touch my girl,” he snarled. Hinata and Nishinoya nodded approvingly behind him.

Bokuto’s smile turned into more of a sneer as he reached for his gun. “Well,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant as he pointed the gun at the three. “That can be easily arranged.”

As soon as he fired, Nishinoya pulled Tsukishima back, and the three dashed down the fire escape. They shot at the two Fukurodani members, and they answered back with their own wave of bullets.

“Shit, we can’t escape this,” Hinata panted as they jumped down from the fire escape, taking cover as Bokuto’s maniacal laugh rang above them. “What do we do?”

“Let’s call for backup,” Nishinoya said breathlessly. “Kinnoshita and Narita must be in the area—maybe we can—“

He was cut off by Tsukishima swearing loudly, and for good reason, too—the alleyway had been surrounded by people wearing the Fukurodani uniform. There had to be more than ten of them, all holding guns pointed at the three.

“Shit,” Nishinoya whisperered.

“Hinata,” Tsukishima said, momentarily forgetting the protocol to call each other by codenames while in public. “You have the earpiece, right? Contact Kiyoko-san, get some backup.”

“You won’t be able to escape this time.”

The members blocking the exit to the alleyway parted, revealing Bokuto and Akaashi, who had descended from the roof. Akaashi wore his regular expression of boredom, but there was a wicked glint in his eyes as he twirled a large knife menacingly between his fingers. Bokuto smirked as he carried a rather traditional weapon—a baseball bat, forgoing his gun.

But someone had obviously been using the bat for something other than hitting home runs, because specks of blood and dirt seemed to be engraved in the wood. If Tsukishima looked closely, he could see a small owl etched into the handle of the bat.

“That’s…” he said.

“The bat that broke Goddess’ ribs,” Nishinoya snarled, trembling with anger. “I’m gonna break that fucking stick into pieces.”

“Look at you, shaking like a damn Chihuahua,” Bokuto taunted. “You talkin’ about your little Goddess from way back? Oh yeah, she was a sight for sore eyes. You know, until she blows your best friend’s guts out. I’d like to return the favor. But first…the Cat. Tell us where she is.”

“No,” Hinata said plainly.

“You’re in no position to deny us information,” Akaashi said.

“Are you all stupid?” Tsukishima snapped. “I just told you, she isn’t here. Perhaps I could take a message?”

“Come on, Akaashi,” Bokuto whined. “They’re obviously not going to tell us anything, so let’s just get to the beating and the screami—“

“You better watch what you say, Glasses,” Akaashi said lowly. Tsukishima took a tentative step back as Akaashi’s eyes flashed dangerously, a grin stretching across his face. “You’re tangled up with the Cat, I can tell. She’s quite the catch—deadly skilled, of course, smart, witty, smoking hot body.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed, holding his head up proudly. “Your point being…?”

“Do you all think that it was a good idea placing her within your ranks?” Akaashi asked. “Knowing exactly what she has done—what her family has done?”

“Stop fucking around,” Nishinoya snarled. “Her parents abandoned her years ago.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “You have got to stop believing in what she says. She’s obviously lying.”

Tsukishima’s head was spinning. “Wait…what…?”

“That obviously doesn’t matter,” Akaashi said dismissively. “She’s always been good at hiding secrets. She loves distracting people, wrapping them around her finger so that they don’t talk about the things she’s hiding. Oh man, I remember that time when I asked her about her parents, and you know what happened?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer.

“She got so pissed, she wanted me to shut up,” Akaashi continued, smirking. “So that night, I got the best fucking lay ever.”

Before he knew it, Akaashi was flung to the wall, slamming into the concrete at full speed. Tsukishima’s hands were shaking, and he was breathing so heavily, he looked like a bull charging at the matador.

“Glasses, pull yourself together!” Nishinoya shouted, attempting to grab onto Tsukishima, but failing.

“Say that again,” Tsukishima growled, as he stood above Akaashi, gun pointed at him. “I fucking dare you.”

Akaashi continued to taunt him, even with a stream of blood running down the side of his head. “You of all people should know,” he said. “How she likes to work her mouth, how she loves every cock that sticks itself inside of her.”

Tsukishima fired his gun, but this time, Akaashi was ready. He deflected the bullet with a knife—a skill that Tsukishima had never seen before—and lunged at Tsukishima.

He felt something slash down his torso, ripping his shirt open and splitting the skin. He gritted his teeth as he tried to dodge Akaashi’s attacks.

“Glasses!” Hinata shouted, but Bokuto pointed the bat at him menacingly, wordlessly telling him to stay put.

Tsukishima slammed his foot into Akaashi’s chest, the latter growling as he was thrown back. Akaashi slashed upward again, and Tsukishima deflected it with his arms. Unfortunately, it meant that his forearms had started to bleed.

But he wasn’t about to give up, knowing that Y/N’s life was at stake. If he won, he would assure her wellbeing. If he lost, he would die, and Fukurodani would go after Y/N.

_What makes you think…_ he thought as he caught the arm that Akaashi had thrown in an attempt to punch him, twisting it. _…what makes you fucking think I’ll let you take her from me again?!_

Adrenaline rushed through his system as he momentarily caught Akaashi off-guard, slamming his knee into Akaashi’s gut and forcing him down. Numerous gasps were heard as the Beta Owl hit the concrete with an audible grunt.

Tsukishima planted his foot on top of Akaashi’s head, pinning him to the ground, and he stared at Bokuto defiantly.

The Alpha Owl crossed his arms and huffed. Nishinoya and Hinata stared at Tsukishima in awe.

“Who the hell are you?” Bokuto said.

“Tsukishima Kei, from Karasuno,” Tsukishima stated. “If I can take your second-in-command down, then I can do the same to the rest of you. So go the fuck away, or I’ll make you.”

Silence fell in the alleyway. Hinata and Nishinoya had their jaws flat on the ground. Akaashi was snarling from his position. Bokuto was scowling.

“Fine,” he snapped, much like a child who was denied a sweet new toy. “Akaashi, c’mon.”

Tsukishima lifted his foot, and Akaashi straightened up. He fixed his outfit, and followed Bokuto and the others out as if nothing had ever happened.

Tsukishima sighed, hissing as he examined his wounds. “That’s gonna leave a scar,” he complained.

“Tsu—“

Before he knew it, he was being smothered by two of the shortest people he’d ever met, throwing him into a whole other world of pain as they shook him back and forth in glee.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata shrieked. “That was so cool!”

“Are you really just Tsukishima?” Nishinoya demanded. “Did you really just really?”

“Speak Japanese!” Tsukishima snapped, trying to pry the two away. “Stop it!”

He managed to drag the two away from the alleyway and down the street, where they had parked the car.

“Just a second,” Hinata said, stopping as they reached the car. “I gotta call Kiyoko-san first; we’ll call off the reinforcements.”

“Kiyoko-san!” Nishinoya bellowed in the earpiece, and Tsukishima felt sorry for the agent on the other end.

He climbed into the driver’s seat, where he started the engine. He scowled as he realized he’d gotten blood onto the seats, and hastily wiped his wounds on his shirt, ignoring the sting that came from rubbing the fabric onto his open skin.

_Y/N’s gonna kill me,_ he thought. _These won’t come off easily._

Tsukishima reached for his phone as he cranked the airconditioning up. To his surprise and delight, Y/N had messaged him while he was gone.

 

_Coming home in a while. I’ll see you soon. Love you._

 

He immediately slammed his hand on the steering wheel, honking the horn and startling a few pedestrians. The effect was instantaneous; Hinata and Nishinoya jumped into the air, nearly a mile high.

Nishinoya flipped Tsukishima off as they reluctantly got into the car, but he couldn’t care less. He typed his reply quickly before setting his phone down, pulling out of his parking spot, and drove back home at speeds that would give any normal person a heart attack.

 

_I love you too._


	22. home

Kageyama had fallen asleep not ten minutes after the train left the station, much to Y/N’s chagrin.

He had slumped over in his seat, his cap pulled low over his eyes and hands shoved into his hoodie. At some point, his head had fallen onto Y/N’s shoulder, and after a while, his entire body weight had seemed to rest on her side.

Thankfully, she had sat on the end of the long seats, so her weight was supported by a white divider between the seats and the doors. But even they had sat in the middle, Y/N was sure that she wouldn’t mind Kageyama dozing on her for a few minutes.

No, she couldn’t be mad. Not when he looked so peaceful and almost adorable as he slept, and the steady breaths he took. Y/N smiled as she slowly took his cap off, and brushed the stray locks of hair away from his eyes.

It was weird to see Kageyama in such a state where he didn’t look like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Every line, every wrinkle on his face were gone, and were replaced by a softer expression. If Y/N hadn’t seen that face while they were both awake, she would have been sure that Kageyama was only capable of being gentle while he was asleep.

At her touch, Kageyama shifted slightly. Y/N drew her hand back in alarm, praying that she didn’t disturb him. When he settled, she sighed in relief, and resumed playing with his hair.

 _What am I doing?_ she thought. _Isn’t this the sort of thing I usually do with Kei?_

She stared down at Kageyama, pursing her lips in thought.

 _Nah,_ she figured. _Friends can do this. Friends can be affectionate to each other. Friends can love—_

Her eyes widened, and she stopped stroking his hair.

Had she…had she almost…?

Her hand drifted to her pocket, and she pulled her phone out to look at Tsukishima’s reply.

 

_I love you too._

Y/N let her head fall back, and she groaned. _Now_ , she felt like a jerk.

How many times had Tsukishima said those words? How much effort went into saying them—despite his demeanor and overall asshole-ish personality, he obviously meant every word. And he didn’t just show it in words. Y/N saw it in the little things he did for her: whenever he’d step in front of her protectively when they went on missions; whenever he’d scold the Karasuno members once they annoy her; whenever he held her a little tighter; whenever his hips continually rolled into hers; whenever he kissed her and made her melt.

It was no question that Tsukishima was devoted to her, and Y/N loved him so much for that, it almost hurt.

So why was she in this position right now?

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her hand.

Y/N jumped, and gazed at Kageyama’s large hand covering her own. To her embarrassment, she realized that while she did stop stroking his hair, she never removed it from its place between his locks.

Kageyama lifted himself up from her, and if Y/N didn’t have her dignity to uphold, she would have whined from the loss of heat. He turned to look at her with bleary eyes, hand still firmly grasped in his.

“Did I wake you?” she whispered.

“No,” Kageyama replied.

A charged silence filled the air, as Kageyama stared into her eyes. Slowly, he rested his forehead against her own, exhaling slightly as his eyes slid close.

Instinctively, Y/N placed her hands on either side of his face, in an attempt to regain space between them. Her heart was in her throat, pounding rapidly; she hadn’t expected Kageyama to be _that_ forward.

She tried to close her eyes and attempt to forget about the situation, but an image of Tsukishima kept waiting for her behind her eyelids. She kept them closed, nonetheless, not wanting to see Kageyama’s reaction to her next words.

“Kageyama,” she whispered. “I’m sorry, but we have to stop this.”

When he didn’t answer her, she continued with a wavering voice.

“I can’t do this to Kei. I told you; it’s going to be him. And I don’t want to hurt you by leading you on. I’m sure there’s plenty of other girls out there that would beat me by a landslide.”

She sucked in a breath. “You don’t want me. I promise. Everyone that gets close to me gets hurt. And I…I can’t do that to you.”

Y/N kept her eyes closed, sure that Kageyama was wearing an expression of hurt beyond belief. She did not expect, however, to feel Kageyama’s head dropping once more onto her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to see Kageyama snoring away, settling back into his position in the crook of her shoulder. She almost laughed at the sight – until she realized that he probably didn’t hear what she was telling him.

“Oh my. You two make a lovely couple,” an elderly woman sitting across from them said fondly.

Y/N opened her mouth to correct her, but the woman looked so happy for them, she didn’t have the heart to do so. Instead, she smiled, with nothing to reply.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Asahi did when they left the station was wrap Y/N into a bear hug.

Like, literally a bear hug; Y/N’s eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets with the way Karasuno’s strongest fighter hugged her as if she would suddenly disappear at any moment.

“Thank goodness you’re alright,” Asahi said, once he had set a panting Y/N back down on her feet. “I didn’t know what would happen if you’d gone to Tokyo for good.”

“What?” Y/N asked, straightening her outfit. “Why would I go back? I have it all right here.”

Asahi smiled and ruffled her hair. “That’s good to hear,” he said. “Everything’s the same, as usual, but there was something missing. We are living in your house, after all.”

Y/N laughed as they walked to the car. “Asahi-san, I was gone for two days. It’s not like I died and came back to life, or something.”

“Two days seemed like a long time,” Asahi said, getting into the car. “At least, for Tsukishima, it was.”

Kageyama muttered something incomprehensible as Asahi started the engine. He had been so quiet, Y/N had almost forgotten that he was there with her.

“Did he ask you to pick us up?” she asked quietly.

“No, Daichi did,” Asahi answered. “Kuroo called to say you were coming home, and Daichi told me to pick you two up. Though, I was sure Tsukishima was going to ask anyway.”

Y/N stared out of the window in thoughtful silence. The anticipation to see Tsukishima was bubbling up in her stomach; a feeling that had been growing since she’d left Tokyo. But she was confused—was it excitement? Nervousness? Restlessness?

Or perhaps…guilt?

“Which reminds me,” Asahi said, looking at the rearview mirror. “Kageyama. Daichi’s not happy with you sneaking off like that.”

Y/N’s head snapped around to see Kageyama blushing furiously. “What?! You snuck out?!”

“Did not,” Kageyama mumbled.

“Did too,” Asahi insisted. “We figured it out when Tsukishima said he would take on your mission on that day.”

“He—“ Kageyama’s jaw dropped open. “He sent me—he said he would—“

He paused, thinking. Come to think of it, Tsukishima didn’t say anything about telling anyone about their plan. He said that he would cover the mission meant for Kageyama, not tell Daichi.

Kageyama cursed. “The little son of a—“

Asahi chuckled nervously. “Ah, well, Tsukishima can be a little _too_ literal at times. Maybe you should just tell Daichi about it.”

“Whatever. Sure,” Kageyama mumbled, settling back in his seat and seemingly became interested in the view outside his window. Y/N stared at him, wondering why he was such in a sour mood all of a sudden.

 _Don’t tell me…_ she thought. _Did he hear what I said on the train…?_

At that moment, as if he’d read her mind, he turned to look at her, head propped up on his hand, with his elbow resting by the window controls. Y/N thought that he looked so boyish in that moment, with the almost lazy gaze that he trained on her, his hair messy and disheveled, and the way he slouched over in his seat.

He raised his eyebrows at her, as if asking, _What are you looking at?_

Y/N smiled, said nothing, and shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Asahi had to make a few stops on the way back, so they reached headquarters by nighttime.

But the night was the domain of the crows—and as usual, they were squawking loudly.

“Y/N!” Yachi and Hinata wailed in unison as soon as Y/N made it past the gate. She was immediately tackled by the two, and it took some work to steady herself.

“Goodness, you’re all a handful,” Y/N sighed, but hugged the two back, nonetheless.

As Hinata wandered off to Kageyama, Yamaguchi approached Y/N and gave her a hug. “Why’d you leave so suddenly?” he asked, and it killed her to see the genuine sadness in his tone. In that moment, Y/N was reminded that getting Tsukishima was actually a package deal—wherever he was, Yamaguchi followed. As such, she considered Yamaguchi as one of her closest friends, and it hadn’t occurred to her that he, too, would be one of the people affected by her sudden absence.

“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi, it was on such short notice—“

“Short notice, my ass!” Tanaka bellowed, grabbing Y/N and pulling her into a playful headlock. The poor girl shrieked as Nishinoya pounced on her as well, tickling her mercilessly.

“Okay, okay, calm down before you actually kill her,” a stern yet soothing voice told them, and Tanaka let go of Y/N with a light flick to her forehead. She turned to see Sugawara, who was approaching the group.

“So, the lovely Cat has returned,” he chuckled as he pulled Y/N into his arms. “Let’s all go inside before someone kills us all in one shot, yeah?”

Y/N sighed, keeping an arm around Sugawara’s waist as they headed inside the house. “I’m really sorry, Suga-san. Kuroo said it was an emergency, so I had no choice but to leave early—“

“Yeah, he explained,” Sugawara said, motioning for Hinata to close the front door. “I’m sure Daichi would want to talk to you about that, but he decided to sleep early; something about a headache, I suppose.”

Y/N felt a sudden warmth settle into her bones as soon as she stepped into the house. The entire space was full of bright and bubbly energy, and was a nice change from the rather rigid lifestyle in Tokyo.

Indeed, she was home.

Kiyoko rushed into the living room at full speed, grinning as she flew into Y/N’s arms. “Idiot,” Kiyoko scolded. “Don’t go running off like that, you scared me half to death.”

“Are you my mother now?” Y/N asked playfully.

Kiyoko rolled her eyes, but kept her arms around her best friend.

A heavy silence suddenly settled over the room. Normal tones dropped to low murmurs, or disappeared entirely. Y/N looked over at Ennoshita and Hinata, who were sitting on one of the couches, looking nervous and on edge.

Kiyoko stole a quick glance over her shoulder, and looked back at Y/N with a small but warm smile, patting her arms soothingly. Y/N knew what Kiyoko was trying to say, and took a deep breath as the latter took a step back.

Tsukishima had fresh, but obviously treated cuts all over his body. Y/N recognized them as knife cuts, and considering the length of the scar and their positions on his arms and face, it definitely wasn’t caused by a rogue steak knife.

For all her talk and fear of being confronted by Tsukishima, she surprisingly calm as the two shared a long look, with Tsukishima standing in front of the staircase, almost unsure of what he was seeing.

Then, in a movement so small, she almost didn’t see it, Tsukishima jerked his head towards the staircase, motioning for her to follow. She did so silently, with a timid good night to those she passed.

Kageyama watched her carefully as she passed, and although her expression seemed to brighten at the sight of him, there was no mistaking the nervousness that radiated from her entire body. But she managed to carry herself all the way up to the second floor, where a door closed just a few minutes later. He waited all night, bracing himself for the sounds that he’d only dreamt of causing; preparing himself to be hurt once more.

But this time, the night was quiet, and so were they.


	23. clair de lune

She should have been happy to be home.

Instead, she was tense, counting her breaths as soon as they left her lips, her eyes trained to gaze at the floor. She fidgeted in her armchair, waiting anxiously for him to speak.

“So…” Tsukishima began. Y/N looked up, to see Tsukishima gazing out of the patio doors that led to the balcony. It was a rather dark night, with the clouds in the sky blocking the light of the moon, casting a shadow across the river. It was almost creepy, the way Y/N could only see his silhouette, as he had been standing away from the lamp that they had just lit.

“…this about Kuroo, and Kuroo’s nephew…” Tsukishima paused, searching for the right words. “It’s all true, right? Everything you’ve said is true.”

Y/N nodded. “Every word.”

She could see his shoulders droop in relief, as he ran his hand through his hair before turning around. He leaned against the doors, crossing his arms and staring at the ground.

“It’s…I heard Kuroo on the phone when you left…”

Y/N brought her lip in between her teeth, knowing exactly what Tsukishima was saying. Of course he would assume something was up, when Kuroo called her “kitten” in a rather suggestive tone. Slowly, she got up, and made her way towards Tsukishima.

She approached him tentatively, cautiously, as if approaching a bird that she was trying not to scare away. He kept his eyes on the ground as she stood in front of him, mustering his best nonchalant expression—but the hurt was there.

It killed Y/N to find traces of doubt in his eyes.

She took his hand. “Nothing happened. I promise.”

Tsukishima only nodded mutely.

“Kei,” Y/N whispered, heart shattering at the sight of him. “Kei, please.”

“I want to believe you,” he murmured. “But you hold so many secrets, I’m not sure what’s true anymore.”

Y/N took a step back, the tears threatening to spill and her throat constricting. Tsukishima watched her, and while he looked so pained to see her cry, he did not move from his spot.

“What more is there?” she demanded weakly. “There’s nothing about me that you don’t already know. What more do you want?!”

“You never told me about your life before Karasuno,” he replied. “Seems unfair to me, not knowing the past of the person I’d want to spend my future with.”

“You—I’ve told you everything!” Y/N said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. “My parents left me when I was a teenager, I met Kuroo at university, I joined Nekoma as soon as we graduated, I became Kuroo Akihiro’s legal guardian, then after a few years, I left Nekoma and joined Karasuno! I’ve told you everything!”

“Oh, yeah?” Tsukishima said angrily. “Then why does Bokuto Koutarou say otherwise?”

Y/N hesitated. “Wait. Bokuto—when did you get in contact with Fukurodani’s Alpha?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said impatiently. “Everything you’ve just said; he says it’s a load of a bullshit.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Good God, give me a fucking break,” she groaned. “You honestly believe a lying, sleazy, son of a—“

“Akaashi Keiji said so, too.”

Y/N shut her mouth.

The familiar name echoed around her skull, making her eyes widen and her body go cold. She stared at Tsukishima in horror, who was staring her down angrily.

“Does the name ring any bells?” he said sarcastically.

“I—I don’t know how in the world you managed to run into Fukurodani but—“

“Just say it, Y/N.”

“What?”

“What happened. Start with Akaashi Keiji. Go.”

Tsukishima crossed the bedroom to sit in the armchair Y/N had originally curled up on, and motioned for her to go on.

She was fuming; Tsukishima was just being a jealous ass, as always, and Y/N didn’t have to go through every single detail. But he sat there, waiting for her to speak, and emitted an aura that clearly said that he wasn’t going to move or talk unless she said something.

Y/N sighed and ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly before speaking. “Kuroo and Bokuto go way back,” she said. “They were the best of friends back in university. They came up with the idea of a mafia group in their third year, and they’d started planning and saving up for it.”

She looked at Tsukishima warily, who raised an eyebrow.

“Bokuto comes from old money,” she continued. “He started Fukurodani a few months before he graduated. Kuroo, however, had problems of his own. He had to take care of Akihiro, he had to gather members for Nekoma, and worked to earn his degree. Believe it or not, Kuroo cared about his education, and wanted to finish university before he did anything rash.

“Bokuto made it look so easy, and Kuroo didn’t like how he seemed to gain everything without lifting a single finger, while Kuroo had to bend over backwards to patch things together. Call it jealousy, pride, whatever you want—but Kuroo hated how Bokuto ran things back then. And, Bokuto thought that Kuroo had become so uptight, unlike before. It strained their relationship.”

“What’s your point?” Tsukishima said irritatedly.

“I’m getting there, asshole,” Y/N snapped. “Long story short, that’s how Nekoma and Fukurodani became rivals. They’re civil to each other, sure, but when their backs are turned, they hate each other’s guts. They always send people one after another to sabotage the other.”

Y/N closed her eyes. “One time, Bokuto got so pissed at Nekoma for wrecking a Fukurodani operation in Kyoto, so he sent his second-in-command to take revenge. Kuroo, who was a firm believer in the saying, “an eye for an eye”, sent his own second-in-command to answer to him.”

“You,” Tsukishima assumed.

“Me,” Y/N agreed.

“And the Fukurodani’s second-in-command…”

“Is the same guy until now.”

Tsukishima stayed silent, trying to piece everything together. He nodded, motioning for Y/N to continue.

“I managed to corner Akaashi by the outskirts of Tokyo,” she said. “Caught him just as he was about to destroy a few of the satellites Kenma and Yaku-san had set up. But in the long run, it wasn’t fighting that happened between us.”

Y/N took a deep breath. _Here goes,_ she thought.

“I knew what Akaashi was planning, right from the start,” she began. “I knew what Bokuto had him do, figured out why he sent him to Tokyo in the first place—but I let it happen, anyway.”

“Let what happen?”

Y/N clenched her jaw.

Tsukishima stood up and walked over to Y/N. “Y/N,” he said. “What. Happened?”

“Akaashi tried to pry information regarding Nekoma out of me,” she whispered. “Using…you know.”

Tsukishima studied her carefully. Her drooped posture, her trembling hands, lip nearly bleeding from the effort it took her not to cry. Here was Y/N, in the guiltiest state she’d ever been in.

“And you…” he murmured. “…you gave in, didn’t you?”

Y/N squeezed her eyes shut once more. “I didn’t mean to…Kei, you have to understand. Kuroo and I had so many fights back then, I just…”

She raised her hands and let them drop to her sides helplessly. “I was selfish. I needed to feel something—something that made me feel like I was useful and not…you know, someone who was a burden to another person.”

Tsukishima momentarily forgot himself and took Y/N’s hand. She was shaking badly, but grasped his hand gratefully.

“I still felt bad, despite the fact that Kuroo and I kept fighting before he sent me to hunt Akaashi down. I ended things with Akaashi, returned to Kuroo, and told him the truth. He took it rather well, fortunately, and he was able to forgive me. But I couldn’t.

“I couldn’t live with the fact that I’d deliberately hurt someone, and having them forgive me as if nothing ever happened just adds to the sting. I had not only put Nekoma at risk, but I had betrayed Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku-san, everyone…Kuroo, especially. After all we’d been through, I just…”

Tsukishima held her hand tightly.

“I couldn’t stand waking up to Kuroo every morning just to be reminded of what I did to him. So, as payment, I did one last favor for Kuroo before breaking up with him, and I left Nekoma.”

“For Karasuno,” Tsukishima said.

“For Karasuno.”

Tsukishima wanted to ask what she had meant by a favor to Kuroo, but it was clear that Y/N couldn’t say any more. She’d already let out more than she’d intended to, and she was visibly shaken by the effort it took her to do so.

“As for my parents,” she continued. “Well…my parents did leave me when I was younger.”

Y/N pulled away from Tsukishima, and walked over to the dresser, where she rummaged around in the top drawer. After some searching, she pulled out an expensive-looking pendant. Sitting in a bed of silver spirals was a beautifully cut sapphire, surrounded by what seemed to be small diamonds.

“This is all that they left me,” Y/N said quietly, holding it up for Tsukishima to see. “Except for the money of course.”

“But you kept it, regardless,” Tsukishima pointed out.

Y/N returned the locket back into the dresser, and closed it before walking over to Tsukishima.

“Do I have to prove myself to you again?” she whispered.

He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, and gently cupped her face, pulling her in for a tender kiss. There was no heat between them—just adoration, forgiveness, and pure love. And it felt so right for him to be with her; they were too familiar with each other to be apart for long.

“Kei,” Y/N whispered, once they pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay. I’m sorry, too,” he replied, pulling her into a hug. “I shouldn’t have overreacted. I’m sorry I lost faith in you.”

Y/N smiled up at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

The clouds in the sky were beginning to pass, exposing the bright crescent moon that reflected off the shimmering waters of the river. Y/N was there, in Tsukishima’s arms, and they had just made up. The moment was just so right, he just had to say it.

“Marry me.”

Y/N’s eyebrows shot up, jaw dropping slightly. She searched his face for anything that might say that he was merely joking—but he was dead serious, grasping her hands incredibly tightly.

“Kei—“

“It’s you. It’s always been you,” Tsukishima vowed. “Two days might not be enough to realize it, but I can’t live another day without you by my side.”

“I’m by your side now,” she said quietly.

“That’s not what I meant,” he corrected her. “Y/N, you said back then that someone who could make the voices in your head go away obviously had them too. I had voices of my own, and while you said that I had made yours silent, your own voice was so loud that they drowned out the whispers in my head.”

Y/N breathed in and out heavily, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“There’s no ring yet, or anything,” Tsukishima said, sounding embarrassed. “But there will be, I promise. All I want is you. I want you, every day, no matter what happens. I’d never make you feel like a burden, Y/N. You’ll never be alone.”

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes as Tsukishima pressed his forehead against hers. “Please,” he breathed. “I love you. Marry me.”

Y/N clutched his hands tightly, searching for the urge to speak. She wanted to say something, anything—but she couldn’t. Tsukishima had rendered her completely speechless; she had been expecting a full-blown fight, not such an intimate moment.

She gazed at him, and found his pleading eyes, begging for her to say yes.

And as her heart rose into her throat, she opened her mouth, and gave him her answer.


	24. turmoil

Kiyoko set the cup of coffee on the bedside table, and sat in a chair next to Y/N’s side of the bed.

The female in question was lying on her front, face buried in her pillow, motionless as a rock.

“Someone’s questioning their life choices,” Sugawara said, appearing in the doorway. “And it isn’t even 9 yet. How long has she been there?”

“Since I woke her up,” Kiyoko answered. “I’m wondering if she went back to sleep, or she’s suffocated to death.”

Sugawara chuckled. “Well, good luck with that. You know where the shovels are, Shimizu.”

As he left, Kiyoko propped her elbows up on the bed, placing her chin in her hands. “So?” she asked. “Wanna talk about it?”

A muffled hum came in reply.

Kiyoko sighed, and played around with locks of Y/N’s hair. “Where’s Tsukishima?”

“Out for a run with Yamaguchi.”

It took a few minutes of complete silence before Y/N rolled over, and lay spread-eagle on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The thoughts in her head were just too loud to ignore, and it had kept her up for most of the night.

“Y/N,” Kiyoko said gently, reaching out to place a hand on top of Y/N’s. “You can tell me.”

Y/N sighed, closed her eyes, and threw her other arm over her eyes. A few moments later, she spoke up.

“Tsukishima asked me to marry him.”

She couldn’t see it, but she could guess what Kiyoko’s reaction was. And true enough, as she removed her arm away from her face, the Goddess of Karasuno’s eyes had widened to the size of saucers, and her hands were over her open mouth.

“He—“ Kiyoko stammered. “I—Tsukishima—“

“I know, right?” Y/N said.

“So—“ Kiyoko practically flew to hover over Y/N. “—what did you say?”

Y/N blinked. “…I said I needed more time.”

“So you said no?”

“I didn’t say that,” Y/N said, grabbing a pillow and lightly thumping it over Kiyoko’s head before sitting up. “I told him I needed to think about it. That’s a big role we’ll both be taking on. Marriage is fine and all—it’s just not advisable when you’re in the mafia.”

“You could both retire,” Kiyoko suggested.

“That would put us at risk,” Y/N pointed out. “Retiring from being a Karasuno member would raise suspicions. People would go after us left and right to try and get information out regarding the organization. Married or not, we’re staying here.”

Kiyoko reached for Y/N’s hand, and she gave it willingly. “Do you really want this?” she whispered. “He’s made you the happiest I’ve ever seen you, Y/N. But it all boils down to your decision.”

“I know,” Y/N said, squeezing Kiyoko’s hand. “He said he’d give me time, and I intend to use it to think. I just…I need to tie up some loose ends, first.”

“Regardless of what happens, I’ll be here for you. You know that.”

“Thanks, Kiyoko,” Y/N breathed, reaching for her best friend and pulling her into a tight hug.

 

* * *

 

Hinata had been transporting his freshly-laundered clothes back to his room, with Kageyama in tow carrying his own batch.

“Oi, hurry up,” Kageyama grumbled. “This is heavy.”

“Be patient, will you?” Hinata snapped, opening the door to the room they shared with some difficulty. “Serves you right, you know, letting your laundry pile up and running away to Tokyo on the day you were supposed to do your washing.”

“Shut up. It was important.”

“Sure it was,” Hinata mocked, rolling his eyes.

As soon as Kageyama dropped his clothes onto his bed, he turned to face the orange-haired sniper. “Okay, cut the crap,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hinata replied, folding his clothes.

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Liar.”

Hinata groaned. “You’re such a pain, damn it.” Reluctantly, he put his clothes down, and sat cross-legged on his bed, wearing an expression so serious, Kageyama thought it was out of his character.

“Kageyama,” Hinata said. “You like Y/N, don’t you?”

Kageyama swallowed.

“No,” he said.

“Aha!” Hinata shouted, jumping up on top of his head. “Instant denial! You _do_ like her!”

“Don’t shout, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, scrambling over to tackle Hinata.

“So that’s why you went to Tokyo! You went to check up on her!” Hinata gushed like a little schoolgirl. “What happened there? Did you make a move? Did you confess your undying love and adoration for he—“

“No, I didn’t!” Kageyama protested, hating the fact that he could feel the tips of his ears turning pink. “Tsukishima sent me to find her—I didn’t go there by my own free will!”

Hinata hesitated. “Wait. Tsukishima sent you?”

“Surprisingly so.”

Hinata opened his mouth, and then closed it. “Well, it’s either he really trusts you with Y/N, or he’s stupid enough to let a guy go after his girl in a place that’s nearly 2 hours away on train. And Tsukishima’s not stupid.”

“Look, I don’t know, okay?” Kageyama said, running a hand through his hair agitatedly before flopping down on Hinata’s bed. “I don’t know why he sent me to Tokyo instead of going after her instead. I kind of wish he did that.”

Hinata whistled. “That’s harsh.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t like making sure that she’s safe,” Kageyama said. “It’s just…it…I…”

“Let me guess,” Hinata said. “You’re confused about what you feel about her and you don’t want to be near her until you’ve figured out what to do.”

Kageyama sat up. “How’d you get so smart?”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “I know you, Kageyama. You’re afraid of things that confuse you. So your first instinct is to run away.”

“That makes me feel loads better, thanks.”

“It’s like you need to regroup, or something,” Hinata clarified. “Because once you’re hit with a “pah”, you need time to figure out what to do before you go “gwah” and “pow”.”

Kageyama nodded thoughtfully, completely understanding Hinata’s eccentric vocabulary. “Yeah, yeah, I get that. But is it that bad to kind of...create some space just so you can breathe and get your shit together before you completely ruin your life?”

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “Is she _that_ much of a burden to you?”

“No,” Kageyama blurted out. “I mean…ah, fuck it. I can’t explain it any other way. It’s…”

He took a deep breath, and Hinata waited patiently.

“I really do like her,” Kageyama admitted, his voice dropping into a low whisper. “And I don’t want to lose to Tsukishima.”

Hinata blinked, and studied Kageyama’s expression for any signs of bluffing. Instead, he found an unusual level of determination written all over his face—a look that he usually reserved for missions or high-pressure situations.

“Is it love, then?” Hinata asked quietly.

Kageyama looked away pointedly. “Maybe,” he said. “Not yet, probably. I don’t want to get in too deep. But it…it seems that I’ve already lost.”

“How so?”

Kageyama laid back down on the covers. “ “It’s going to be Kei. It always has been,” she said. I don’t want to look like an idiot pining after someone who’s already made their choice. But still…”

“…you still want her,” Hinata finished.

Kageyama said nothing, and continued staring at the ceiling.

Hinata sighed, scratched his head, and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Well…in all honesty, I can’t really tell you to go for it,” he admitted. “Because Y/N really does love Tsukishima—oh come on, don’t look at me like that—and Tsukishima’s less of an asshole when he’s around her, so…there. I can’t just tell you to do what you want and hurt someone in the process.”

“I know,” Kageyama said lamely. “It sucks.”

“But I’ll tell you what,” Hinata said. “It’s still Y/N who gets to make the final decision. Women are fickle. You can change her mind, Kageyama—if you do the right things, and don’t resort to cheating. Trust me—Y/N’s a good person, who can see the beauty in everything, even if it’s hidden behind a scowl and an intimidating expression.”

Kageyama glared at him.

“So while I can’t tell you to go for it…” Hinata lightly punched his side. “…I can tell you to not give up.”

Kageyama sat up, breathed out deeply, and looked at his partner. The smiling orange-haired sniper was a guerilla downpour and a force to be reckoned with despite his bubbly demeanor and his short stature. Hinata Shouyou was both a formidable opponent and a valuable ally, and as much as Kageyama didn’t like to admit it, he was the closest friend he had ever had.

“Alright, don’t get sappy, Dr. Phil,” Kageyama said, humor laced in his tone as he flicked Hinata’s forehead lightly.

“You’ve gotta admit, I give really good advice,” Hinata laughed, getting up to open the door. “Hey, have you seen my other sock? The green one, with the—“

He was cut off as soon as he opened the door, as a frantic Yachi dashed down the corridor with something clutched within her hand. Kageyama got up to peer over Hinata’s shoulder as Yachi opened the door to Y/N’s room.

“Care to explain why I found this in Tsukishima’s to-be-ironed clothes?” Yachi shrieked, brandishing whatever was in her hand in front of her face.

“What’s that?” Y/N said, sitting up.

“ _Oh my God!_ ”

Nearly everybody jumped at the sound of Kiyoko’s raised tone, and Kageyama had to stand on his toes to see what was happening.

Kiyoko was standing with a hand over her mouth, staring at whatever Yachi was holding up. Upon closer inspection, and when the light from the window hit at just the right angle, Kageyama could see…

A bright diamond ring wedged between Yachi’s thumb and index finger.

“You said he didn’t have a ring!” Kiyoko shouted, shaking a stunned Y/N back and forth.

“I—I thought he didn’t,” Y/N said, still in shock. “It—he—“

Hinata’s jaw had dropped, almost comically, at the sight of the ring. He’d seen so many of those on TV to realize what was happening; Tsukishima hiding the ring in his clothes, a stunned Y/N who had originally been told that there was no ring in the first place, and when Hinata spotted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leaving the house in a rush.

It was a no brainer, really, to figure out what Tsukishima had in mind for today.

Hinata’s concern, however, was that the person behind him had practically stopped breathing.

He turned around slowly, and caught a glimpse of Kageyama’s face. He was pale, sweaty, horrified, and…hurt.

“Kageyama—“

But Hinata couldn’t finish. Before he knew it, he was pushed aside, and all he could see was the disappearing back of Kageyama Tobio as a few minutes later, the front door was thrown open and then slammed close.


	25. saut de chat (bonus chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - thank you for 100 notes, and happy Valentines' day!
> 
> This is a bonus chapter. It does not follow the current event flow of the story, rather, it is a prologue to the story of Kuroo and the reader. The current story will continue after this chapter. This bonus chapter is my way of thanking you for all the support and the kind comments about my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did while writing it.
> 
> Also, if anyone's willing to make a soundtrack or a playlist for this series, please feel free to leave the list in the comments below. I'll be posting it in the succeeding chapters. Thank you!

_The pounding bass, the drink in his hand, and the blinding lights were enough to make him throw up._

_Kuroo Tetsurou leaned on the counter, swirling the liquid around inside his cup as he surveyed the scene. It was your typical college party—red cups, endless bottles of booze, drunk and sweaty teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and your usual group of friends who looked like they were performing a Satanic ritual._

_College does things to you, Kuroo thought._

_He had opted to crash this particular party tonight, instead of finishing his English essay. His write-up looked like something a preschooler might have written, and by the time it was 9, he cracked and let Yaku drag him along to whatever party his girlfriend was going to._

_“Tired already?” a sweaty Yaku teased, stumbling over to where Kuroo was. He jumped up onto the counter, grabbing the cup in Kuroo’s hand and downing it in a single gulp._

_“I’m just trying not to throw up,” Kuroo nearly had to shout over the noise, and the effort placed into the action made his stomach lurch. “What time is it?”_

_Yaku checked his watch. “Quarter to 12. We’ve been here for nearly 3 hours.”_

_“Seriously?” Kuroo checked his phone, which, to his annoyance had already died. “And I’m out of battery, too. C’mon, Yaku, let’s just go.”_

_“No way!” Yaku said, shaking his head vigorously. “Your classes are in the afternoon, after all. And mine won’t be until 6!”_

_“Since when do you know my schedule?”_

_“Since…whatever.” Yaku hiccuped, and Kuroo sighed._

_“C’mon, Yaku, I still have that bullshit essay to finish. I couldn’t care less about Hamlet and his revenge…thing, but it’s going to take a huge chunk out of my final grade if I don’t pass. Just tell your girlfriend we’re leaving early.”_

_Yaku placed Kuroo’s cup under the faucet and let the water run, filling it up to the brim. “Can’t. We broke up.”_

_Kuroo frowned. “What? When?”_

_“Just now.”_

_“Just now?”_

_“Yes, asshole, are you deaf? Literally just an hour ago.”_

_The bitterness in Yaku’s tone was evident as he took a swig of water, chugging it down angrily._

_“…you wanna talk about it or something?”_

_“No,” Yaku scowled. “Found her shoving her tongue down some sophomore’s throat. They’ve been seeing each other for weeks, apparently.”_

_Kuroo whistled. “Shit, dude.”_

_“Yeah, “shit” is right. Real shitty night I’m having. Why am I still here?” Yaku shook his head._

_“I told you, we should go home.”_

_“No way.”_

_“What the—make up your fucking mind, dude!”_

_Yaku was about to answer, when a group of girls chatting noisily came down the stairs. A few of them wore sheer tank tops, jeans or mini-skirts, and flats, with hair slicked back from sweat or curled in random directions._

_The last girl who descended from the stairs walked next to a boy, talking about something and using animated gestures. Kuroo had to admit, she looked extremely hot—hair pulled up in a bun, a fitting black cropped top, ripped shorts, and Converse. Her looks were a little above average, thanks to her steely eyes that seemed to command the attention of the people within her vicinity. The guy next to her seemed smug, obviously proud to have such a beauty next to him and entertaining his presence; she, to Kuroo’s amusement, looked so bored, but managed to hide it well._

_“You know her?” Kuroo nudged Yaku, bringing the latter out of his stupor by nodding towards the girl in question. Yaku blinked owlishly before answering._

_“That’s Y/N, I think,” Yaku replied. “Dunno, I can’t see properly from here.”_

_“Y/N? Who’s she?”_

_“Just some girl from my Biology class. Real teacher’s pet. She tops almost every class she’s in.”_

_“So, she’s smart, then?”_

_Yaku rolled his eyes. “No, Kuroo, she can’t tell the difference between “your” and “you’re”. Of course she’s smart.”_

_“Alright, cut the sass,” Kuroo said, elbowing Yaku. “Do you mind if I go say hi?”_

_“Isn’t it a bit too early to start your conquests, Kuroo?”_

_“Dude, I’m no Cinderella. The magic begins after midnight,” Kuroo said, smirking as Yaku scowled at him._

_Kuroo made his way to the billiard table, which had been used as a beer pong area, where the girl named Y/N stood in the corner and watched the game quietly. She didn’t look antisocial at all—to Kuroo, it seemed like she chose the people she wanted to talk to. Other than that, she looked like someone who could hold their silence for a long period of time._

_But her eyes betrayed the whirlwind of thoughts in her head, which were noisier than she’d ever display. They seemed to run at a million miles an hour, observing quickly, taking notes mentally, and concluding her ideas without telling a single soul. Kuroo was sure that when she’d look at him, it would be his soul she’d be seeing, not his physical appearance._

_He mustered all his strength, put on his signature smirk, and walked over to Y/N._

_“Mind if I steal you away from your boyfriend?” Kuroo said as he sidled up next to her, mentally high-fiving himself for such a smooth entrance._

_To his delight, Y/N smiled. “Oh, he’s not my boyfriend,” she answered. “Though I suspect he’s telling everyone that now.”_

_“Tragic. So, if people start asking you how serious you two are, what will you say?”_

_“Hmm…first base.”_

_“First base? So you’ve kissed him, and everything?”_

_Y/N shrugged nonchalantly. “First base is anal.”_

_Kuroo laughed out loud at her blunt comment, enthralled by how someone he’d just met could surprise him in a span of fifteen seconds. Y/N seemed pleased to make him laugh, if the amused smile on her face meant anything at all._

_He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear as he offered her his hand. “Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m a second year, studying chemical engineering.”_

_Y/N shook his hand firmly. “I’m Y/N. I’m a first year, studying psychology.”_

_Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “What, no last name?”_

_“Nah.”_

_“What did you enter when you enrolled, then?”_

_“Just some random name.”_

_“Really? That’s weird,” Kuroo commented. “Let me guess. Parents are divorced?”_

_Y/N tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “No, they left me when I was 7.”_

_“Oh.” Kuroo felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“_

_“It’s okay,” Y/N said, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m used to it. I don’t like either of their names, so I go by my first name. If my last name is needed, I use some random name, like I said.”_

_“That must be hard when you need to apply for legal stuff,” Kuroo said._

_“No, not really,” Y/N replied. “I never stay in one place for so long, so it’s no trouble.”_

_Y/N was getting more and more interesting, what with her entire existence shrouded in complete mystery. She was a trick question; an irregularly-shaped puzzle piece; an equation that looped over and over again._

_Kuroo found himself wanting to figure her out._

_“So, you come around here often?” he asked._

_“My cousin Rika owns the place,” Y/N said, pointing to some random girl in the crowd. “I live a few blocks away, so I stop by when I can.”_

_“Do you live with some other relatives? Or Rika, perhaps?”_

_“No, I live alone.”_

_“Really? No roommates?”_

_Y/N laughed, almost exasperatedly. “If you wanted to play 20 Questions, Kuroo-san, you could have just said so. Otherwise, I would have guessed you were a part of the FBI.”_

_Kuroo shrugged. “Can’t help it. It’s in my nature to be inquisitive. Am I being too forward?”_

_Y/N turned to him, and the gaze that he had been waiting for met his eyes in an intense battle. She fixed him with a stare so steely, he almost backed away from her, a feat no one else had ever managed. He could have sworn that there was a catlike gleam in her eyes as she smirked, and turned away._

_“I’d say so,” she replied quietly. “But considering I made a sex joke a few moments ago, I’ll let it pass.”_

_Kuroo feigned relief. “Thank God.”_

_They continued to watch the party in silence, observing the beer pong game and making snide little comments about the players every now and then._

_“So,” Y/N said, once the game was beginning to wrap up. “My turn to be “inquisitive”. I see you around with Bokuto Koutarou, and I know he’s throwing a party in his house a few hours away. Why aren’t you with him?”_

_“Truth be told, I wasn’t planning on going to a party tonight,” he replied. “I was doing an essay, then I gave up halfway through. I’m here with Yaku Morisuke.”_

_Y/N hummed, leaving the conversation at that._

_“How do you know Bokuto, anyway?”_

_“He’s the noisiest student in the campus. Of course I know him.”_

_Kuroo chuckled. “True, that.”_

_“And,” Y/N added, walking closer to Kuroo and standing on her toes to whisper, “Rumor has it that he’s planning to start a mafia business.”_

_Kuroo was frowning as Y/N pulled away, a curious expression on her face, asking him the inevitable question even without words._

_“I’m not even going to ask where you got those rumors from,” he said quietly. “But, for my dignity and yours, you better keep quiet.”_

_Y/N nodded, a serious expression on her face._

_Kuroo walked closer to Y/N, close enough for her to hear him. “That’s exactly why he threw a party tonight. He’s planning to meet with potential members and sponsors.”_

_“He’s really taking this seriously, huh?” she snorted. “What is he planning, a blackmail mafia consisting of nudes and panty shots?”_

_“Not even close,” Kuroo said. “I’m talking actual mafia business. Hitmen. Missions. Yakuza. Whatever you want to call it.”_

_He’d half-expected her to call him a lunatic, but her intrigued expression said otherwise. “How is he going to do that? He’s in university.”_

_“Bokuto comes from old money,” Kuroo explained. “He can do practically anything he wants. Besides, if it’s going really well, he can just drop out of school whenever he wants. He’s failing Maths, anyway.”_

_Y/N let out a disbelieving laugh. “Christ. Why are you hanging out with someone like him?”_

_Kuroo smiled mysteriously. “I have my reasons.”_

_She gave him a quick once-over, questions obviously running through her head. But she chose to stay silent._

_Suddenly, someone began hammering on the front door, demanding to be let in. Everyone in the house froze, and the music died down._

_“Police department! Open up!”_

_“Fuck, it’s the cops,” Y/N breathed. And before Kuroo knew it, she had grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the scene._

_“Hey! Hold on!” Kuroo tried to stop her, but Y/N dragged him all the way up to the second floor. “What about Yaku? Your cousin?”_

_“Rika’s on her second warning,” Y/N replied, barging into a random room. “Any more, and everybody’s going to be brought in for questioning. Do you want your record getting stained?”_

_Kuroo swallowed. “No.”_

_“Then trust me and come on!”_

_Although reluctantly, Kuroo followed Y/N into a room, where a drunk couple lay on the bed, passed out and snoring. He watched as she ran to the window, unlocked the latch, and pulled the glass up. Stepping out and balancing herself by holding on to the ledge, she gestured for Kuroo to follow, placing a finger to her lips._

_This is fucking crazy, he thought. But he obliged, climbing through the window and balancing himself on the roof of the first floor as Y/N closed the glass behind them._

_“You’ve done this before,” he whispered._

_“Of course I have,” Y/N answered, maneuvering her way carefully across the bricks. “Why do you think I’ve never gotten suspended?”_

_Kuroo blinked, then let a smile spread across his face. Y/N lived life on the edge, and she’d always gotten away with it._

_She stopped in front of a tree, holding an arm out in front of Kuroo._

_“Now we jump,” she breathed._

_“Now we—what?”_

_Y/N didn’t wait for him. He watched in awe as she jumped, grabbed onto the branch of the tree, swung gracefully, and landed on the ground smoothly. “Come on!” she urged._

_Kuroo looked behind him, and could see one of the doors to the rooms opening. Returning to the scene in front of him, he took a deep breath, and jumped._

_It wasn’t as bad as he expected; he grabbed onto the branch, as Y/N did, and dropped to the ground with a little less bravado. Though pain shot through his ankles, it couldn’t compare to the rapid beating of his heart._

_“You…” he panted. “You are…fucking…mental.”_

_“I know, that’s why I study psychology,” Y/N said, pulling his wrist once more and leading him through the trees, until they reached the next street._

_A black Rover was parked on a specific block, still shiny and obviously well-maintained. It didn’t look like something a typical college student would drive, which was why Kuroo’s jaw dropped, almost comically, as Y/N fished around in her pockets for the keys and pressed the unlock button._

_“No way,” he muttered, as the car beeped in response. “No fucking way.”_

_Y/N grinned, obviously proud to show off her car. “I parked it here on purpose. I had a feeling something like this would happen.”_

_Kuroo was still sputtering incomprehensible comments as they climbed in, and Y/N started the engine. Even as she was pulling out of her parking spot, he was still in complete shock._

_“Well, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Y/N said, relaxing as she put the engine in drive. “This has been quite a night. And I’ve only known you for, what, thirty minutes?”_

_“Yeah,” he replied. “Crazy.”_

_The drive continued in silence, with it being broken only momentarily when Y/N asked where he needed to be dropped off._

_A few minutes later, they arrived in front of Kuroo’s dormitory. He got down from the car, walked over to the front of the building, and faced Y/N, who had rolled her window down._

_“Thanks for the ride,” he said._

_Y/N smiled. “No problem. I guess I’ll see you around, Kuroo-san.”_

_This brought back a smile to his face. “Kuroo…just Kuroo.”_

_“Okay…Kuroo,” Y/N said, and with a small wave, she began to roll her window back up._

_“Wait,” he said. Y/N paused, raising an eyebrow. “I’d really appreciate it if…you know, you kept what happened tonight a secret.”_

_Y/N blinked in surprise, before smiling once more. This time, all the warmth had drained from her expression; this was a cunning smile, a sly smirk._

_“I assure you, Kuroo, that whatever happened tonight will remain between you and me,” she said coolly. “But this is nothing compared to all the secrets I have within my keeping. Good night.”_

_And with that, she rolled up the window, drove away, leaving Kuroo in the dark._

_He grinned. “I knew it. She’s got the makings of a Nekoma member, after all.”_


	26. a familiar path

_No way. No way. No way._

Kageyama had practically sprinted all the way to the station, his thoughts swirling around his head in a whirlpool of denial and disbelief. He’d gotten on the first train without hesitation, and sat down on one of the seats.

He was starting to piece everything together, mainly, the real reason why Tsukishima had asked him to go to Tokyo to “check” on Y/N. He had been back home, preparing himself to pop the question once she’d returned.

_He can’t do that_ , Kageyama thought, pressing his hands to his cheeks agitatedly. _Daichi-san and Suga-san won’t allow it. Well, maybe Suga-san would…it’s just too risky to be married and in the mafia business…but still…_

He couldn’t deny that Y/N was serious about Tsukishima, and it was true as well for the latter. But Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking about that night—that one fateful night in Tokyo—where he had, though indirectly, confessed to her about his feelings, and how he promised never to give up on her. He also thought about that morning in the kitchen, where she had grabbed his hand and held it tightly as she confirmed her thoughts about what Kageyama really thought of her.

She had reacted so differently during those moments; it was filled with a charged, almost painfully intense energy, the two treading carefully in unchartered waters. She was shy, almost, and he couldn’t have been better—they were just too confused about the whole thing. Y/N had Tsukishima to think about, and Kageyama had never loved someone this seriously before.

He got off the train as soon as it stopped, making his way through the crowds whilst keeping his head down. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going; all he knew was that he had to keep walking.

He pushed past people, cursing himself for leaving during rush hour. Now he had to deal with fast-walking businessmen and students who had patience the size of a teaspoon. So aside from his inner dilemma, he had to worry about stepping on a schoolgirl’s carefully polished shoes.

Once he’d gotten through the crowds, he turned numerous corners, passed several establishments, and walked briskly to get to his destination. When he finally looked up, he realized that he was standing right at the entrance of Tsutsujigaoka Park—where most of the Karasuno guys came to jog around.

The park brought back memories for Kageyama, reminding him of his childhood years. He could still remember walking with his parents at age six, enjoying the cherry blossoms and taking pictures with the various statues. He remembered his father buying him and his mother ice cream, and enjoying a picnic under one of the trees. They would eat the lunch his mother prepared, and Kageyama would run around with his father in an endless game of tag; a game he’d always let Kageyama win.

Kageyama sat down on one of the benches, breathing in deeply. Tourists and locals alike milled around, chatting animatedly, taking pictures, or going for a jog. The whole space was filled with a warm and happy energy—Kageyama almost felt bad for ruining the entire atmosphere with his sour mood.

_Y/N said no, obviously,_ he thought. _Or she’s still in the process of considering it…but when she saw the ring, it was like…_

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. Of course, any girl would falter at the sight of a gorgeous engagement ring, and Y/N was no exception. She had every reason to be surprised, considering that Tsukishima had apparently told her there was no ring.

_His idea of a “surprise”, most likely,_ Kageyama thought bitterly.

Suddenly, he realized what that ring meant, besides the obvious use for it. Kageyama had never seen a girl turn down a guy with a ring and the right question. Y/N and Tsukishima were probably the only couple that were actually serious about each other, so come to think of it, it should have been expected that Tsukishima was going to ask sooner or later. Y/N was clearly considering the offer, given that she’d already seen the ring and most likely figured out what Tsukishima was planning from the beginning. And as usual, she’d realize how Tsukishima would mean to her, and obviously, she’d choose him.

_It's going to be Kei. It always has been._

Once Tsukishima gave her that ring…it would all be over.

Kageyama sighed, lacing his hands together and putting his head between his thighs. _See,_ he thought. _This is what happens once you care for someone._

But then, it wasn’t like he had any say in the matter. Y/N didn’t force him to fall for her—she had simply been perceptive of his true feelings. No, everything stemmed from Kageyama, and the fact that he had let himself be weak for a moment.

“What, are you stalking me now?”

Kageyama raised his head, and blinked as a sweaty Tsukishima pulled his headphones off. “So you really were out for a jog, huh?” he muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“Dunno. What are you doing here?”

“I was just…walking,” Kageyama lied, shoving his hands inside his pockets. “I’m not following you, asshole. I just…kept walking until I found myself here.”

Tsukishima nodded and sat right next to him, surprisingly civil. “So you unconsciously brought yourself here, huh?”

“…yeah.”

They sat in silence, watching the visitors in the park walk around. After a few moments, Kageyama spoke up, voicing the question running around in his head.

“You asked Y/N to marry you.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows and turned to Kageyama, surprise evident on his face. He leaned back on the bench casually. “What, did she tell you?”

The fact that he wasn’ trying to deny it stung Kageyama even more. “No, Hinata and I overheard Yachi talking to her about it. She found the ring in your clothes.”

Tsukishima only nodded, and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Kageyama watched him out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction.

“And here I was thinking we didn’t have to talk about it for a while,” Tsukishima said. “I guess I’m a shitty liar. Doesn’t matter—she didn’t say yes.”

Kageyama’s heart pounded. “She said no?”

“Yeah. Well, not really…she said she needed to think about it. It’s okay, though. It’s a big thing I’m asking her to do.”

“She said that you told her there was no ring,” Kageyama interjected. “Were you planning to surprise her today?”

“Who knows…” Tsukishima’s gaze was distant.

He was silent once more, and Kageyama didn’t push it. This was the longest conversation they’d ever had without including passive-aggressive remarks and backhanded comments, and it was clear that neither of them were in the mood to do so.

Kageyama studied Tsukishima carefully. _It’s not like him to be so passive,_ he thought. _Was he **that** affected when Y/N didn’t say yes right away?_

He shook his head, and propped his elbow up on one of the arms of the bench. “Why’d you send me to Tokyo, then? Were you planning everything back here? Shopping for wedding rings?”

Tsukishima frowned. “No. I told you—I didn’t want to do anything rash. She’d never forgive me.

“But looking back on it, in the two days that you were gone, it made me realize a lot of things. Like the fact that I’ve become a sappy shit that can’t live without his girlfriend; and that’s saying a lot, considering that being weak and being in the mafia don’t always go too well.”

“Loving someone isn’t being weak,” Kageyama pointed out.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, and smirked a little. “That’s fresh, coming from you. Remember that girl in Chemistry class?”

Kageyama blushed. “Shut up. That didn’t last long.”

“Sure, it didn’t,” Tsukishima teased. A moment after, he reverted to his serious expression. “Loving someone does make you weak, no matter how you look at it. You lose almost every coherent thought, every ounce of logic you thought you had disappears, and while you do feel disgusted because you’ve become so cheesy, you can’t help it.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement. _I can relate,_ he thought. _I can relate to that more than you think._

“But…” Tsukishima shrugged. “If being weak meant having her next to me for the rest of my life, then it’s fine with me.”

After a few minutes of silence, Tsukishima groaned and slouched in his seat, covering his face with his hands. “Fucking hell. What is wrong with me?”

“You’ve gotten soft, Glasses,” Kageyama taunted, nudging Tsukishima’s leg with his shoe. “I came here to relax, and I got a therapy session.”

“Serves you right for stalking me,” Tsukishima said gruffly.

“I did not stalk you.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, then sighed. “This is something right out of a cheesy romance novel. The grouchy asshole falls for some girl, then he changes his life because of her presence.”

“Y/N’s not just some girl.”

“Oh…yeah,” Kageyama swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling like he was walking on thin ice. “…yeah, she’s not.”

Tsukishima watched Kageyama suspiciously, but if he had caught on, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he said, “You’re right. Though if this was a story of some sort…then we must have a really shitty author.”

“A horrible writer.”

“Exactly. Who in their right mind would romanticize the mafia business? There’s nothing pretty about killing people left and right.”

Kageyama smirked. “Now I know you’re Tsukishima Kei.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

“Oh, there you are, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, walking up to the bench, clutching two bottles of water. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Oh, hey, Kageyama. Came to jog?”

“No, I was just…” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima, who took the bottle of water from Yamaguchi quietly and was doing his best not to smile. “Just…walking around.”


	27. preparations

Daichi tossed his phone onto the coffee table at aroun half past three, startling Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Tanaka, who were playing a card game.

“We’ve got news,” Karasuno’s Boss said.

“From Oikawa?” Tanaka asked, putting away his cards.

“Yeah. I’m gonna need everyone down here in five minutes,” Daichi said, taking a seat on one of the armchairs as Sugawara got up to call the others.

 

* * *

 

“Have you seen my sweater?” Tsukishima asked, hunting through the drawers. “The grey one?”

“…no,” Y/N mumbled, slipping under the covers and pulling her book up to her face. Tsukishima straightened, and turned to look at his girlfriend, who was practically covered from head to toe under the blankets. He sighed.

“You just want an excuse to see me in nothing but joggers again, don’t you?” he teased.

“You’re awfully full of yourself” was her only response.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and moved towards the bed, grabbing the ends of the blanket and pulling it off her.

Y/N shrieked and grabbed onto the other end of the blanket. “No! Kei, stop!”

“Are you serious? It’s freezing!” Tsukishima argued, tugging on the blanket. “Help me find my sweater!”

“I don’t know where it is!” Y/N protested, but from his position, he could see that she was giggling slightly. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, only now figuring out what she was playing at.

Without warning, he’d crawled on top of her, grabbed her book, and yanked the top half of the blanket away from her. All the while, Y/N was giggling like mad; and Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at her playful mood.

“Aha!” he said triumphantly, pointing at the sweater she was wearing. “Christ, you’re the richest member of Karasuno. Can’t you just buy your own sweaters?”

“I don’t want to,” she replied, smiling cheekily. “This is comfy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima said, amused. “Give it back.”

Y/N sat up, placing her hands behind her back and smirking. His breath hitched in his throat as she leaned upwards, locking eyes with him.

“Make me,” she whispered.

Tsukishima brushed her hair away from her face, tracing her jawline with his fingers before swiftly cupping her chin, pulling her into a kiss.

Immediately, he felt her hands run through his hair, tugging on the strands as she kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. He grinned as he lay her back down, letting his hands roam all over her body. His fingers wrapped around the hem of his sweater, and took his time pulling it off her; making sure he touched every inch of bare skin and delighting in the gasps that it pulled from her.

“It looks great on you,” he whispered, gently kissing the area below her ear. “But it’ll look a lot better on the floor.”

Tsukishima was answered with a soft moan, as Y/N continued to run her hands down his back, purposefully dragging her nails across his back in an attempt to tease him. As he buried his face into the crook of her neck, he rolled his hips against hers, earning him a drawn-out groan from her.

“Kei…”

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.”

He’d just gotten to trailing kisses from her neck all the way down to her stomach, making her fist the sheets in anticipation, when suddenly, the door was thrown open.

Tsukishima only had time to throw the blankets over Y/N before Nishinoya and Tanaka came in, yelling at the top of their lungs.

“Woo, Y/N’s getting some!”

“Mind if we join in?!”

“You lot are so—“ Y/N was cut off by a heavy weight settling on her stomach, along with laughter and overlapping voices.

“Get the fuck off!” Tsukishima said loudly, and judging by how close he sounded, Y/N guessed that he was the one being pinned down by Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Kei, get off, I can’t fucking breathe!”

“Of course you can’t breathe, Y/N, you’re under a blanket,” Tanaka said matter-of-factly.

“Wow, I didn’t notice. Thanks for pointing it out.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Y/N heard Hinata’s voice coming down the hallway. “Kageyama, let’s show them what a hug really feels like!”

“Tobio!” Y/N shrieked. “Tobio, no, don’t—ack!”

Hinata had apparently jumped on top of the pile, but since it felt like he was considerably lighter, Y/N guessed that Kageyama didn’t join in.

“What happened to knocking before entering?” Tsukishima complained.

“We did knock,” Nishinoya pointed out. “And called you several times. Neither of you answered. You were too busy having fun.”

“Oh, look at that, Narita!”

“Kinoshita,” Y/N warned, recognizing the voice from under the covers. “Kinoshita, Narita, don’t you _fucking_ dare!”

But of course, they did. Soon, Y/N was struggling to breathe with a blanket and six boys on top of her.

“Tsukki?”

“Oh man,” Tsukishima muttered. “Yamaguchi, don’t—I swear to God—“

But he was cut off by a loud groan, as Yamaguchi practically crawled up to sit on top of the pile.

“I thought the likeliest cause of dying in the mafia business was a bullet wound,” Y/N shouted. “Not suffocating to death!”

“Alright, alright, we’re getting off,” she heard Tanaka say, and one by one, the combined weight of seven fully-grown men were lifted from her. She huffed as she pulled the covers down, only getting to inhale once before the grey sweater was tossed onto her face.

“Tsukishima, you asshole!” she shrieked, as she sprung up from the bed and pounced on the blonde’s back. Tsukishima was thrown off-balance, but he quickly caught himself. He turned around until Y/N was pinned to the wall, her legs still around his waist, and offered her a small smile before kissing her deeply.

A small cough caught their attention, and they turned to see Kageyama standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

Y/N blushed, and attempted to get down, but Tsukishima held her in place, looking back at Kageyama and smirking.

“Enjoying the view?” he taunted.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “As if. Daichi-san’s calling a meeting.”

And with that, he walked away, muttering incomprehensible words under his breath.

Tsukishima finally set Y/N down, and watched as she put on his sweater. Before he could kiss her, she held a hand up before dashing to her dresser.

She rummaged around in her drawers before pulling out a silver chain, and Tsukishima watched in fascination as she took the ring that Yachi had discovered earlier, and slid it over the chain.

Y/N walked up to him, shaking the improvised necklace in his face. “You sly dog, you,” she said. “You said there was no ring.”

Tsukishima snickered. “And you believed me so easily. Even though lying, apparently, isn’t one of my strongest suits.”

“Hmm?” Y/N ran a hand down his front. “What else are you bad at, then?”

“Cooking, definitely,” he said thoughtfully. “And knives. I’m bad at using them. And the worst of all…”

He tapped her nose gently.

“…I’m absolutely terrible at letting you go.”

Y/N smiled warmly, before fastening the necklace around her neck. Her heart fluttered at the proud expression on Tsukishima’s face as he studied the way the ring settled at the base of her neck.

“Is that a yes, then?”

She placed her head against his shoulder, sighing as he placed a hand on the back of her head. “It’s a maybe.”

“Well, when will I get my answer, then?”

“Once you put a shirt on,” Y/N said teasingly, squeezing his hand before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a month from now,” Daichi was saying as Y/N entered the dining room. “Six weeks, to be exact.”

“And Seijoh is coming with us?” Asahi asked.

“Just Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and a few of his elites.”

“It must be a big thing if Oikawa has to go,” Sugawara commented.

Kiyoko approached Y/N as she walked in. Before she could speak, her eyes landed on the necklace. Y/N answered the unspoken question in her eyes with a mysterious smile, and mouthed, “Later” before heading to the table.

“Hitoka-chan, what’s happening?” she whispered, looking at all of the papers on the table.

“We have an operation involving Shiratorizawa in six weeks,” Yachi answered, handing Y/N a folder.

She opened it. “Suga-san, this guy looks exactly like you. Only angrier.”

Sugawara grimaced. “You’re the third person who’s said that. But I can’t deny the similarities.”

“What similarities?” Tsukishima asked as he walked in. Y/N wordlessly handed him the folder as she continued. “So this guy’s a member of Shiratorizawa?” she asked.

“Not quite,” Daichi answered. “He used to be an original member, but left to “pursue other endeavors”, according to Oikawa. He’s a sponsor of the group, though.”

“Sponsors…” Hinata tapped his chin in thought. “Like Saeko-neesan, Takinoue-san, and Shimada-san for Karasuno?”

“That’s right,” Ennoshita said. “Sponsors are involved in the mafia business, but they don’t essentially do all the dirty work. They just give money, provide opportunities and targets, and support the group in general.”

“They’re sometimes the reason why a certain organization is known,” Narita added. “Once word gets around that, “Manager so-and-so sponsors organization this-and-that”, and if the right people get to hear about it, it ensures the group’s success and survival, if we’re talking money.”

“But the sponsors are also linked to the mafia group,” Daichi pointed out. “And you can get in trouble for supporting an organization. So, most sponsors work abroad, like ours do. But this guy…”

He pointed to the file on the table. “He’s either really stupid, or just really good at evading stuff.”

“So how does he sponsor Shiratorizawa?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Well, he runs one of the most successful casinos in Tokyo,” Daichi replied. “Apparently, he left Shiratorizawa because he had an interest in gambling and stuff like that. He’s constantly being visited by high officials, top-ranking guys in suits, and the money keeps rolling. Half of those funds go straight into Shiratorizawa’s pockets. And, he’s good with setting up connections, which could probably be the reason why Shiratorizawa knows so much.”

“So what did Oikawa-san do?” Kageyama asked.

“Actually, Oikawa didn’t do anything,” Daichi said, surprising everyone in the room. “He was invited to go to Tokyo and visit the casino, and was told to bring as much people as possible.”

“So that includes us?” Nishinoya said. “All of us?”

“Basically,” Daichi agreed. “And Kuroo said he’d be sending a few of his own men to check it out, including himself.”

Y/N’s jaw tightened.

“So what do we do?” Kiyoko asked.

“First, we figure out why this guy invited Seijoh and told Oikawa to bring other people,” Daichi said. “Second, we weed out as much information as possible. About Shiratorizawa, about anything important.”

“What if it comes down to a fight?” Kinoshita said.

“It won’t come to that,” Sugawara answered. “If I had to guess, this guy values his appearance. He’s tightly bound to Shiratorizawa, and the smallest slip-up would cause him his business and image. Plus, there are civilians there. As much as possible, I want to avoid making a scene.”

“Agreed,” Asahi nodded. “But, at any signs of tension…”

“We’ll be ready,” Kageyama and Y/N said simultaneously.

Daichi grinned. “I was hoping you would say that.”

He pointed to the files on the table. “Read up. Especially you, Y/N, Tsukishima, Shimizu. Figure out a way to deal with this guy.”

“Copy.”

“We move out in six weeks,” Daichi said. “And since it’s a casino, I expect you to be in your best attire.” He glanced at Y/N. “Do you mind?”

“No, not at all,” she said happily. “It’s a shopping spree. If there’s one thing I’d like to spend my money on, it’s a gorgeous dress.”

“Excellent. I’ll leave you to it.”

Y/N turned to her file and took a seat. “Let’s see just how tough a nut you are,” she said to herself, flipping through the pages. “Mr. Semi Eita.”


	28. days like these

“Road trip!” Tanaka shouted, as he threw his bags inside the back of Y/N’s Everest.

“It’s been so long since everyone’s been in Tokyo,” Yachi said to Narita as the latter helped her toss her bags into the back of the pick up. “It’s kind of exciting.”

“So who’s riding with who?” Asahi asked as he approached Y/N, who was starting up the Everest.

“Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and I are in here,” Y/N asked. “Nishinoya, Yachi, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kiyoko are in the pick up behind us.”

“And Daichi, Sugawara, Kinnoshita and I will be in the Volvo in front,” Asahi said. “Alright, it looks like we’re set.”

Tsukishima and Kageyama were last to step out of the house, the former staying behind to lock the front door while the latter headed to the back of the Everest to chuck his bags in.

“I call shotgun,” they announced simultaneously, before stopping and glaring at each other.

“Oh boy,” Yamaguchi muttered.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in irritation. “I said it first.”

Kageyama scowled. “No way. I did.”

“Idiots, you both said it at the same time!” Daichi shouted from the driver’s seat in the Volvo. “Now hurry up!”

Tsukishima and Kageyama both took a step forward, then continually began to increase their strides until they were full-on sprinting towards the front seat of the Everest.

“Y/N, deal with these simpletons, will you?” Sugawara sighed as Kageyama snatched Tsukishima’s glasses away from him.

“Hm?” a distracted Y/N said, raising her eyebrows, but never pulling her eyes away from her phone. She had been checking for directions, and was oblivious to two of Karasuno’s elites’ childish bickering. “Oh, well…I really don’t care who sits in front.”

“Only one gets to sit in front!” the two protested.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Come on. The one time you guys agree, it’s when you’re fighting over something. Just get on.”

“See?” Kageyama said, marching forward, but Tsukishima stopped him.

“Hold the fuck up,” Tsukishima snarled. “What makes you think you’re sitting in front?”

“It’s just a damn seat, guys,” Y/N grumbled.

“I’ll sit in front so I can easily take over driving when Y/N gets tired.”

“Don’t fuck with me, King, I woke up at 4 am.”

“Kei—“

“Everybody woke up at 4, Glasses, stop thinking you’re better than everyone else!”

“Why you little—“

“Don’t waste my fucking time!” Y/N snapped, making everyone in the vicinity jump. “Just get in the car and stop fighting over trivial shit!”

Tsukishima blinked, and Kageyama’s jaw dropped comically as Y/N returned to her phone, scowling as she swiped at her screen. It was clear that she was not in the mood to deal with their situation.

Kiyoko stuck her head out of the pick-up she was in. “Tsukishima-kun, please take the front seat,” she said calmly. “Kageyama-kun, take the back seat. Let’s not fight right now.”

Kageyama mumbled his assent, still shocked over the fact that Y/N was able to lose her normally cool demeanor so quickly. Perhaps it was because she had never been a morning person, and she’d never get past her dislike for waking up so early and going for a 4-hour drive.

Daichi pulled out of his spot and began driving, prompting Y/N to follow suit. It was the first time a car ride was silent, and the tension in the air was still painfully thick.

Tsukishima turned to Y/N, attempting to rectify the situation. “Y/N, I—“

But he, too, was silent after seeing the earphones that she had plugged in, the volume up so high they could faintly hear whatever she was listening to.

Tsukishima turned to the others in the backseat, at a loss for words. Tanaka shrugged in response, and Yamaguchi gave him a sympathetic look. Kageyama stared out the window in silence, and seemed to be spacing out until Hinata nudged him.

“What?” he mumbled.

Hinata tilted his head in Y/N’s direction.

“Hell if I know,” he grumbled, answering Hinata’s unspoken question. Tsukishima gave him a dirty look before turning back around and putting his own headphones on.

_It’s going to be a long ride,_ Kageyama thought, as he watched the Miyagi skyline stretch farther and farther away from his line of vision.

 

* * *

 

They arrived in Tokyo at around half-past 8, and checked into their hotel fifteen minutes later. They had gotten 3 rooms, with 4 members each.

“Why do I have the feeling that Daichi-san and Sugawara-san are laughing behind my back right now?” Kageyama mumbled as he watched an exhausted Y/N curl up on the bed nearest the wall, and Tsukishima dumping his bags on his own next to hers.

“Aw, cheer up, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata said cheerfully, walking past Kageyama to jump into his bed. “It’s a vacation, after all! How long has it been since we’ve gotten time off?”

“We’re still working, dumbass.”

Meanwhile, Tsukishima sat on the edge of Y/N’s bed, studying the motionless figure of his girlfriend. He gently patted her hip, long enough for her to hum in response.

“You okay?” he asked, mustering all the gentleness in his tone.

“Mmhmm,” Y/N mumbled. “Just a little carsick, that’s all.”

“I told you to let me drive.”

“So you think I’m not capable of driving, huh?”

Tsukishima sighed. He was starting to get irritated; Y/N had her bad days, but they came in steadily increasing degrees, not an instant war with anyone that poked a toe out of line. As much as he wanted to scold her for acting so rude, he knew that fighting fire with fire wasn’t always the best course of action with her.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” he mumbled, drawing his hand away. “Sorry it came out that way.”

“Wait—“ Her hand shot out to grab his, all whilst never moving from her position. “Stay with me,” she whispered. “Please.”

Kageyama had been watching the scene, and remained immobile until Hinata tugged on his sleeve. The orange-haired sniper nodded towards the door, pulling Kageyama along with him; a clear indication that they had to give Y/N and Tsukishima some space.

To Kageyama, however, he couldn’t help but feel that Hinata was sparing him from getting hurt.

He went with Hinata wordlessly, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible behind them.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama had opted to take dinner in the room, sending word that he had a headache. The entire Karasuno had gone down to the hotel’s restaurant, and had been gone for almost an hour.

In truth, he felt perfectly fine. He just didn’t feel like interacting too much today.

He had days like this. Days where he opted to just shut everyone out; not because he was feeling bad, but simply because he wanted to be alone. Everyone from Karasuno knew this, and graciously gave him the space that he so often craved.

He stood under the shower, letting the warm water and the fragrant hotel soap soak his skin. He stared at the suds going down the drain, feeling the time drag on with every drop of water that hit the floor.

_How long have I been here?_ he thought, staring at his now-wrinkled fingers. _The others will be looking for me._

Kageyama could imagine the scene downstairs: someone, probably Sugawara or Nishinoya, would notice the ring strung on a silver chain around Y/N’s neck. They would have to explain, obviously; Tsukishima and Y/N would be embarrassed, but they would state exactly what had happened, and what they planned on doing.

_Daichi-san and Sugawara-san would be the most skeptical about it,_ he thought. _But in the end…once they realize how much this means to them…they’d be the most supportive._

He nearly smiled at the thought of an overenthusiastic Hinata offering to be Tsukishima’s best man, but of course, he would decline…Y/N would ask Kiyoko to be her maid of honor…Nishinoya would tease Daichi about being the pastor for the event…

His throat constricted. _Marriage, huh…well…no one can’t say that it wasn’t bound to happen. But…_

Kageyama brushed his wet hair out of his face, locking his jaw stubbornly. _There’s still time. I won’t lose._

He could have sworn that the door to the room outside had opened, and he turned the shower off to hear better. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat as the bathroom door suddenly opened, revealing a giggling Y/N.

“What are you doing?” he hissed, face turning red as Y/N shut the door behind her. He barely had time to grab his towel when she climbed into the shower with him, turned the shower on, and pulled the curtain close. He was sputtering at this point, and Y/N covered his mouth with her hand.

“I stole Tanaka’s cheesecake,” she whispered, giggling like mad. “Be quiet!”

Kageyama made a muffled sound of protest, wanting nothing more than to launch Y/N out of the bathroom. But the water was starting to soak her tank top, and she was biting back a grin as she anxiously waited for the sounds of an enraged Tanaka.

_For the love of God, do not, I swear, do not…_ he warned himself frantically.

After a few seconds of silence, Y/N dropped her hand from Kageyama’s mouth, allowing him to inhale sharply through his teeth. He held on desperately to every ounce of his self-control, cursing the way Y/N seemed to take being in the shower with Kageyama, who was as naked as the day he was born, so casually.

“I think he lost me,” she said, grinning up at Kageyama.

“You really are fucking mental,” he replied, lightly flicking her forehead. She pulled away with a soft noise of complaint, rubbing the area where he had hit her.

“Oi, Y/N!”

The female in question jumped as the door outside was opened again. They could clearly hear Tanaka walking into the room, muttering words under his breath that would prompt Sugawara to shove a bar of soap into his mouth. “No fair, that was the last slice!” he called. “Come out, you sneaky little cat, you…”

Y/N looked up at Kageyama, imploring him not to give her away. He raised his eyebrows in an _I’m-going-to-do-it_ way, causing her to scowl at him.

“Hey, Kageyama…”

Instantly, Kageyama pulled Y/N to him, backing up against the far corner of the wall, passing under the shower that completely soaked the two as Tanaka opened the door to the bathroom. He put a hand over Y/N’s lips as he listened intently.

“Have you seen Y/N?” Tanaka asked.

“No,” Kageyama answered, as casually as he could. “I’ve been in here all this time.”

“Seriously? Well, get out, you’re going to have more wrinkles than my grandma…”

“Yeah, wait, I’m getting out!” he cleared his throat, trying to dispel the sheer panic in his voice. _If we get caught, Tanaka-san will take it the wrong way, and Tsukishima is going to kill me…_

“Isn’t…isn’t she with Tsukishima?”

“Well, yeah, she is,” Tanaka replied, and they could hear him opening the medicine cabinet. “But I caught her stealing the last of my cheesecake, and she sprinted all the way up here.”

“Well, I don’t know where she is,” Kageyama said. “Maybe she’s in the next room.”

“Maybe,” Tanaka agreed, shaking a medicine bottle. “Mind if I get a Percocet? My back’s been killing me lately, I think it’s from that fight with this weird Russian drug dealer…”

“Go ahead,” Kageyama replied, looking down at Y/N.

_Percocets?_ he asked her wordlessly, and she shook her head in response.

“Speaking of Tsukishima,” Tanaka said, turning the faucet on after presumably dry-swallowing the pill. “Did you hear? He and Y/N might be getting married soon.”

Kageyama suddenly felt as if Y/N had gotten heavier.

“…yeah. I heard from Yachi-san.”

“Bit too early, if you ask me,” Tanaka continued. “But, hey, if Glasses gets a little more tolerable and less of a pompous little brat with Y/N around, then who am I to judge?”

“…right.”

“You don’t sound too excited about it,” Tanaka commented. Suddenly, he raised his voice, causing both Y/N and Kageyama to flinch.

“Oh, that’s right! Didn’t you tell me that you had the biggest crush on Y/N when she first came to Karasuno?!”

“What?!” Kageyama barked, shoving Y/N away in embarrassment. “No, I didn’t!”

Tanaka laughed heartily. “Oh, don’t you deny it, you little _tsundere._ I remember it like it was just yesterday!”

“I never—I didn’t—“

“Well, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, you were drunk after all…but it just came out of nowhere, so everybody had to listen!”

“Now hold on just a—“

“I mean, it’s because you don’t talk much, and you just said it out loud—standing up on the couch, even—you bluntly said, “Y/N looks hot when she gets out of bed in the morning”, and collapsed.”

“I was drunk!” Kageyama yelled, wanting nothing more than to melt into the ground and let himself be sucked down the drain. “I didn’t mean anything by that, I—“

“Good thing Y/N and Tsukishima were out that night, otherwise there’d be a brawl that even _I’d_ pay to see,” Tanaka chortled. “Don’t worry, Kageyama. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and there’s got to be at least one who isn’t scared away by your nasty glare.”

_There is,_ Kageyama wanted to say. _And it’s standing right next to me, trying not to die from laughter._

“Well, I’d best be off,” Tanaka called. “And if Y/N comes by here later, tell her she’s going to be hanging from this building from her toenails if she doesn’t apologize for stealing my cheesecake.”

“Will do,” Kageyama mumbled, waiting for Tanaka to completely exit the room before shutting the water off.

He and Y/N stood in silence, neither one meeting the other’s eyes. Y/N was the only one with the strength to carry the conversation, with a sly, “So…I look hot when I get out of bed in the morning?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbled, grabbing his towel. “I was drunk. It doesn’t matter.”

“You know, they say the things that you say while drunk are the things that you always think about,” Y/N said, crossing her arms across her chest. “And the alcohol just kind of pushes you to say it.”

“That goes for really good alcohol,” Kageyama defended himself. “Cheap ones, like the one I drank that night, do nothing but make you spout random shit that isn’t even real.”

“Right,” Y/N said, clearly unconvinced. But Kageyama didn’t miss the way she muttered, “Isn’t even real…?” under her breath, before she turned to face him.

The light of the bathroom bounced off her necklace, and the ring nearly blinded him.

“Thanks for…you know,” she said. “I’d better go before Tanaka really throws me off this building.”

He only nodded. But, for some reason, she didn’t move from her spot. Instead, she just stood there…almost as if she was waiting for something.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, and held up the towel he was holding. “You wanna share a towel, too?”

Apparently, that wasn’t what she was waiting for.

She stuck her tongue out at him before finally stepping out from the shower, grabbing a spare towel and draping it over her head before exiting the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

Kageyama sighed, leaning against the wall for support. She had felt so warm…fit so snugly against his front…and it just felt so right for him to be holding her…

He ran a hand down his face, cursing under his breath. _Good God, I need a fucking break._


	29. caught up

There was an odd warmth and soothing feeling of waking up in a hotel room. Perhaps it was the feeling of resting on a softer, more comfortable bed compared to the ones they had at home. Or the feeling of a blanket covering their bodies from head to toe, protecting them from freezing. Or it was the silent hum of the airconditioning, which could lull anyone to sleep if they listened to it long enough.

Regardless of what it was, Tsukishima had no plans to get up early the next morning.

He’d only been broken out of his slumber by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind, and it only served as a catalyst that hastened his urge to go back to sleep.

He turned around to face her, gazing upon her serene expression as she slept, and wondered just how much one person could love another.

“Your mood swings are giving me whiplash,” he whispered, causing her eyes to flutter open. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

Y/N shook her head. “I just felt down yesterday. I haven’t been feeling well these past few days, actually.”

“Should it be something I should worry about?”

“No. I’m fine.”

_Of course you would say that,_ he wanted to say.

Y/N pressed a hand against his front. “I’ve been rather rude lately, haven’t I?” she murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll try my best to forgive you.”

Y/N snorted as she lightly slapped his cheek, earning her a snicker and a light kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch.

“Why don’t I make it up to you?”

“Ohoho,” Tsukishima smirked, as Y/N climbed on top of him. “What did you have in mind.”

“Just shut up and let me take care of you.”

He chuckled and eagerly responded to the way she kissed him, and the way her hands were dancing down his front. He closed his eyes as she made her way down, her hand starting to palm against the front of his shorts.

He let out a low hiss as she pulled his shorts down and gripped his member, stroking it at a steady pace. He never took his eyes off her as she occasionally used her thumb to brush over the tip, causing him to groan.

Once Y/N had finished teasing him, she immediately lowered her face to his cock, running her tongue from the base all the way up to the tip; all while keeping her lustful eyes on Tsukishima.

He stared back at her in amazement as she pressed a chaste kiss to the tip, before sliding her gorgeous lips around it. Immediately, Tsukishima let out a groan and threw his head back. His hands flew to her hair, guiding her firmly down his cock, urging her to take more of him in.

“Fuck, yes,” he hissed, watching the way Y/N looked up at him, her eager-to-please expression nearly making him come right there and then. She hummed, sucking her cheeks in, tightening her grip around him.

Tsukishima threw a pillow over his face to cover the uncontrollable moans that escaped him. He was seeing stars behind his eyes, his head was spinning, and the fire burning within his system was starting to consume every fiber of his being. He was losing control, and fast.

“Y/N, I… _hah_ …Christ…”

Tsukishima’s grip on Y/N’s hair was getting so tight, it was actually starting to hurt her scalp. He pushed her down even further, and she gagged as his cock was practically shoved to the back of her throat.

Her gag reflex worked in his favor, and Tsukishima fisted the sheets as he came, moaning her name hoarsely. Y/N swallowed every drop, watching Tsukishima come undone right before her eyes.

Once he had stilled, and was catching his breath, Y/N sat up and wiped the rest of his essence off her lips with the back of her hand. She crawled up and kissed him slowly, feeling his fingers thread into her hair, massaging the scalp this time.

His eyes were dark, and it sent a chill down her spine with the way he looked at her. He grabbed her nape and kissed her once more, with even more force. “I want you,” he groaned almost painfully once he pulled away. “I need you.”

“Go ahead,” she whispered, pulling Tsukishima up in a sitting position with her, breathing heavily as she felt his still-erect member press up against her thigh.

“Why don’t I have an answer yet?” he murmured as he hastily pulled her underwear down her legs. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, smirking as her head fell back at the feeling of the tip of his cock teasing her slick entrance.

“I…ah…” She moaned as his fingers began to collect her essence, gripping his shoulders.

“Do you need more proof that it’s only you I’ll ever want?”

“Fuck!” Y/N groaned as Tsukishima pushed inside her, his face pressed against her chest to stifle his own moans. He took his time, however, maintaining a smooth, steady pace as he moved up inside her.

She responded with kisses trailing up his jawline, and wrapped her arms around his head as he continued fucking her on his lap. Her fingers traced patterns up his neck and found their way into his hair, tugging the strands back as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“That’s it, baby…you fill me so well…”

Tsukishima groaned, sounding pained as he increased his pace. Y/N’s eyes rolled back inside her head, seeing nothing but stars behind her eyelids. She let her fingernails drag as far as she could across his back, making his composure dwindle even more.

She opened her eyes…and for a split second, she saw jet black hair in between her fingers instead of blonde.

She gasped, and stopped the erratic grinding of her hips against his.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, stopping his pace and stared up at her. Y/N stared at him, in complete shock and terror.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, placing a hand against her cheek, utterly confused as to why Y/N was just sitting there, looking like she’d just seen a ghost. “Y/N?”

At the sound of her name, the fog in her eyes cleared. She blinked, and pressed her hands on either side of Tsukishima’s face.

“Kei,” she whispered, as if she was trying not to scare him away.

“It’s me,” he assured her, brushing the hair away from her eyes. Y/N swallowed and could only nod as she pressed his forehead against his. “I’m here.”

He was bewildered, but he held her, nonetheless, as she gripped him tightly. “You’re here,” Y/N repeated.

“I always will be,” he promised. “I’ll always be here.”

 

* * *

 

“Y/N!” Alisa squealed, running to greet her. Unfortunately, in her excitement, she hadn’t seen the sliding door in front of her, and managed to startle Daichi and Asahi by colliding with the glass at full speed.

Y/N sighed as Alisa recovered, laughing cheerily at her own mistake before sliding the door open.

“I’m sorry,” Alisa bubbled. “I was just too excited to see Y/N. It’s been little over a month—I’m surprised to make it without a single scrap of news about her!”

“I’m surprised the glass didn’t break when you ran into it,” Tsukishima muttered. Y/N stepped on his foot before walking forward.

“Alright, don’t hurt yourself, Alisa,” she said, holding her arms out. “Or anyone else, for that matter.”

The Russo-Japanese, who wore a bright yellow dress and had pulled her silvery hair up into a ponytail gladly hugged Y/N, before turning to face the Karasuno members.

“Alisa, this is Karasuno,” Y/N said, with unmistakable pride in her tone. “Karasuno, this is Haiba Alisa. She’s the older sister of a guy I used to train back when I was in Nekoma.”

The organization bowed to her respectfully. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Daichi said, smiling, as well.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Alisa replied cheerfully. “Any friend of Y/N’s is a friend of mine.”

She stood on her toes, searching for a familiar face. Once she’d found it, her expression brightened. “Ah, Kageyama-kun!” she called, waving wildly at the shocked sniper.

“H-hey,” Kageyama greeted in return, suddenly conscious of the stares that Nishinoya and Tanaka were drilling into his soul.

“Come in, come in, we’ve had this reservation for ages,” Alisa said graciously, pulling the slide door open. “And Y/N?”

Y/N, who had been reaching for Tsukishima’s hand, paused. “Yeah?”

Alisa smiled. “Kuroo’s been waiting for you.”


	30. challenges

It seemed as though Nekoma had rented the entire restaurant, given the fact that there were practically no one else apart from the organization itself, along with Karasuno and Oikawa, who had brought Iwaizumi along.

As Karasuno, led by Daichi, walked in, Y/N saw Kuroo from the other side of the room stand up, and made his way to them. She swallowed, trying to keep her composure.

“Daichi, what’s up, man?” Kuroo said smoothly, patting Daichi on the shoulder.

“Not much. Just trying to take down Shiratorizawa,” Daichi joked in response.

“Aren’t we all? Well, come on, have a seat.”

The Karasuno members each began taking seats at a separate table, save for Y/N and Tsukishima, who hung back. Kuroo noticed this, and put on a wry smile before walking towards the two.

“Hey, Y/N,” he greeted, rather politely.

Y/N smiled. “Hey, Kuroo.”

“You know,” he began. “I’m still not used to you calling me “Kuroo”. You could always call me by my first name.”

“It’s a syllable longer,” she complained. “Should have stopped taking milliseconds off my life by saying your complete first name years ago.”

“Ouch, kitten.”

Tsukishima, who had been watching the exchange like a spectator of an intense tennis match. His eye twitched at Kuroo’s casual use of Y/N’s nickname, recalling that time nearly two months ago when he’d thought he’d lost her to the scheming Boss of Nekoma.

Y/N took a step back and gestured to Tsukishima. “Kuroo, this is Tsukishima Kei,” she said. “Kei, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma’s dork of a Boss.”

Kuroo held his hand out. “Great to meet you.”

Tsukishima took it, and shook it firmly. “Hi. I’m the boyfriend.”

“And I’m the ex,” Kuroo grinned, his teeth glinting.

“Uh oh,” Kiyoko whispered into Daichi’s ear. “I bet I can smell the tension from over a mile away.”

“Tell me about it,” Asahi murmured, looking at the scene worriedly. “This looks like something straight out of a _shoujou_ manga.”

“You’ve been reading a lot of those lately, Asahi-san.”

“No, I don’t! Be quiet, Nishinoya.”

“I must say, I’ve heard quite a lot about you,” Kuroo said. “Taking down Akaashi Keiji single-handedly? Well done.”

Y/N’s head nearly snapped as she whirled around to face Tsukishima. “ “Taking down Akaashi Keiji”? Wha—when was this?!”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, irritated. “It was nothing,” he said. “They were in the area, trespassing like they owned the fucking place.”

“ “Nothing”, huh?” Kuroo smirked and crossed his arms. “Nah, I wouldn’t say humiliating Bokuto by defeating his second-in-command is nothing. You should have seen the asshole, he was sulking for weeks.”

“You are evil, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Not yet, kitten. Make yourselves comfortable.”

As Kuroo walked away, the waiters came with trays of food and pitchers of drinks, that when added up, could possibly feed a small country.

Y/N took a seat in between Tsukishima and Sugawara, as the dishes were set out in front of them. The food looked delicious, but the scent…

She opted to grab the salad, instead, but couldn’t bring herself to fill half of her plate. Tsukishima watched her pile the greens slowly, grimacing with every vegetable she placed on the plate.

“You need to eat,” he murmured, offering her a pork bowl.

“I’m not hungry,” she said quietly, pushing the bowl away.

“Y/N, all you had for breakfast was a piece of toast and two slices of mango.”

“I told you, I’m not feeling well.”

Hinata leaned over to Kageyama, who was busying himself with some steamed fish. “Did something happen?” he asked quietly, nodding to Tsukishima and Y/N.

“How should I know?” Kageyama whispered back. “You’re the one who dragged me out of bed this morning to go sightseeing.”

But he did notice that Y/N was looking queasy, and it looked like she was holding on to every bit of her concentration just to avoid throwing up on the table. She settled for poking around the greens that she piled on the table, grimacing as she popped an olive into her mouth.

“Sawamura-kun,” Oikawa called. “You got my message, I hope?”

“Yeah,” Daichi answered, as he took a sip from his glass. “It’s the night after tomorrow, right?”

“Apparently so. Iwa-chan and I will be there by around 8. Kuroo?”

Kuroo nodded in response, and took a bite of his burger before speaking. “It’s just me and a couple of guys. Kenma, obviously, and maybe Yaku.”

Daichi looked surprised. “I thought you’d be bringing the entirety of Nekoma, Kuroo. I was planning on bringing everyone from Karasuno.”

Kenma, Kuroo’s childhood friend, spoke up from beside him. “It’s too risky to bring everyone,” he said quietly. “We don’t want to blow our cover.”

“But it’ll be cooler if everyone goes along,” a tall, silver-haired, foreign-looking guy piped up next to Kenma.

Tsukishima leaned to whisper in Y/N’s ear. “That’s Haiba Lev?”

Y/N nodded.

“Lev,” Yaku, Kuroo’s second-in-command scolded. “How about actually getting your targets first before suggesting how we run things around here?”

“Ugh, Yaku-san!”

“Don’t you “ugh” me!”

“Karasuno’s always attacked in numbers,” Nishinoya said. “Who’s to say we can’t do that now?”

“It’s not going to come to a fight,” Kuroo answered, though he didn’t seem pleased about it. “But then again, it would be a little assuring to have a number of people watching our backs.”

Oikawa shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Do what you want. I’ll just bring Iwa-chan and no one else.”

Kageyama’s eyes zeroed in on Oikawa’s second-in-command, Iwaizumi Hajime. The region’s strongest hitman was burly, made of pure muscle, and had a scowl that seemed to be reserved for Oikawa alone. But when Kageyama was still a part of the early Seijoh group, he’d found out that Iwaizumi was actually a pretty decent guy, who held a tough but genuine concern and affection for his peers. His attitude, along with his skills, earned him the respect of not only his fellow members, but were also acknowledged by his enemies.

He was Oikawa’s closest companion all throughout university, and was the sole reason why Seijoh changed course from being just a normal mafia organization to a more research-based one, mainly because Iwaizumi didn’t agree with baseless killing. Which was quite ironic in itself, judging as he could have grown men on their knees begging for mercy if he wanted them to.

Iwaizumi grunted at Oikawa’s statement. “I’m just sticking around to make sure this dipshit doesn’t get himself into any trouble.”

“Iwa-chan, not so loud!”

“So then, what do we do with Semi Eita?” Sugawara asked. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t just invite Oikawa over for nothing.”

“That’s exactly what we were discussing earlier,” Kuroo said, leaning back in his seat. “We’ve decided on just generally getting to know Shiratorizawa better. Where and how they operate, specifically.”

“I don’t need to know how they operate,” Tsukishima said, rather bitterly. “I think I’ve gotten a pretty good idea of what they do.”

Y/N caught a glimpse of him clutching his previously injured leg, and she reached out to take his hand.

“You’re not the only one who’s run into Shiratorizawa,” Iwaizumi replied. “Shittykawa here’s been trying to pick a fight with Ushijima every time they’re in the area.”

Oikawa stuck his chin in the air, pouting like a stubborn child. “That bastard Ushijima causes nothing but trouble,” he scowled. “Thinking he’s so high and mighty just because he’s both the Boss and one of the top hitmen in Japan.”

“Um…”

Heads turned around to stare at Kageyama, whose ears had turned pink and was already starting to sweat. He tried to ignore the eyebrows raising at his sudden participation in the conversation, and focused on Oikawa, which was a daunting task in itself. “Didn’t Ushijima-san try to recruit you into Shiratorizawa back in university?”

Oikawa turned pink. “It doesn’t matter,” he sputtered. “Christ, I never thought you still remembered that…I thought he was just going for a joke with his dry sense of humor…”

Iwaizumi snapped his fingers. “Come to think of it, I think that was the reason why you started looking into the mafia business.”

Oikawa shot Kageyama a dirty look. “Yeah, so what if I did? It was out of spite, I admit—“

“You didn’t want anyone to be better than you, and you wanted to beat Ushijima at his own game, which was something you’d never known about before. You’re so petty.”

“Iwa-chan, so mean! Tobio, you asshole!”

Kageyama had to bite back a grin, and quickly glanced at Y/N, who was also trying not to laugh.

“Anyway,” Daichi said, once Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s bickering died down. “Back to Semi Eita. From what we know, he was one of the original Shiratorizawa members, until he retired and became a sponsor. He also runs several casinos and other gambling institutions.”

“Correct,” Kuroo affirmed. “Semi Eita is a big gambler, like his old partner, Tendou Satori. The difference between the two is while Tendou takes risks no matter how slim they are, Semi likes to take a good look at the situation before he does anything with it. He’s very critical, and very judgmental; but ultimately, he’s very good with people. That’s exactly why his casinos are so successful. He knows the right people to talk to, and the right way to talk to them. It’s like he collects them, almost.”

“So we have to send people that can stand on the same level as he does,” Kenma said quietly. “And not people that will falter at the sight of him. He can’t be bothered to deal with people that can’t carry a single conversation with him.”

“Like Kageyama,” Hinata offered.

“Or Kenma-san,” Lev added.

Kageyama elbowed Hinata’s ribs harshly. Kenma simply sighed.

“The people that Semi will try to collect will need to amuse him,” Asahi said thoughtfully. “People who will keep him interested, and give him an idea on how he could use them…to do his business, which is to keep Shiratorizawa along with his casinos running…that’s basically a ticket to see Shiratorizawa behind-the-scenes.”

“Exactly,” Kuroo agreed. “And I already have a few people in mind.”

Y/N tried to ignore the fact that Kuroo had eyed her while he was speaking.

“It’s on the night after tomorrow,” Oikawa said, holding up a silver card. “Sawamura-kun, I think it’s best that you take with you the people that can catch Semi’s attention and have the rest stand around the perimeter. Just in case. Same with you, Kuroo.”

“No problem,” Kuroo said smoothly.

“You got it,” Daichi said, standing up. “Now let’s go before we rid the restaurant of all their food.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima had gone outside the restaurant for some fresh air, as the members mingled freely around with one another. He watched Y/N interact with Kenma for a few minutes, before the Haiba siblings joined in on their conversation.

“So, you’re the guy Y/N was so scared of upsetting during our trip to Tokyo,” Kuroo’s drawling voice caught his attention, and he muttered a short greeting as Nekoma’s Boss came up beside him.

“I wasn’t upset,” Tsukishima lied.

“Sure you weren’t,” Kuroo replied, putting his hands inside his pockets. “I’d be pretty pissed, too, if my girlfriend suddenly ran off with a guy I barely knew.”

“Well, that’s in the past. I can’t do anything about that now. I’m just glad that it’s over and dealt with.”

Kuroo whistled. “Well, I can see why she likes you. You’re just as straightforward as she is, and apparently, just as dangerous. In any matter, I’d like to apologize for pulling her away without consulting you.”

Tsukishima nodded slowly, suddenly wary of where the conversation was heading. “It’s fine. She can do what she wants, I’m not one to tell her what to do.”

“Like she’d ever let you, right?” Kuroo smiled as he turned his head. Tsukishima did the same, and realized that Kuroo was looking at Y/N talking to Lev, smiling warmly and pulling the Russo-Japanese’s cheek as his sister laughed cheerfully.

“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Kuroo said, almost to himself. “Though, it’s weird seeing her like this.”

“Seeing her like what?”

Kuroo waved his hand around. “This. Working well with a team. A partner. Years ago, she’d always operate alone. I mean, I would always be with her, but she’d do most of the work. Y/N was ruthless and a cold-hearted killer, and obeyed orders without hesitation. She was a true Black Cat. Now she’s…”

“Passive?” Tsukishima offered dryly. “Boring?”

“Nah, I wouldn’t say that,” Kuroo shook his head. “I’ll be honest, though. It doesn’t seem like her to be so soft-hearted.”

“Meaning?”

Kuroo turned to him, raising his eyebrows. “Didn’t she tell you?” he asked in surprise. “Remember when she single-handedly took down Johzenji months ago? She just left Terushima to bleed out. That’s not what Y/N used to do. She would just kill anyone even before they’ve uttered their last words.”

“And so?” Tsukishima frowned. “He died, didn’t he? What difference does it make?”

Kuroo was silent for a long time, before continuing. “I think I can make my meaning plain,” he said quietly, his tone bordering on irritation. “Someone’s reduced the Black Cat to just a Cat. Just a silly feline who jumps around and draws attention to herself.”

Tsukishima wanted to say that Kuroo was making it pretty obvious that he was talking about how Y/N had gone soft after joining Karasuno. He could have might as well brought out a mirror, stuck it in front of Tsukishima, and rapidly gestured to his reflection while talking about the person that—according to him—had “reduced the Black Cat to just a Cat”.

“She’s changed,” Tsukishima replied. “Whatever happened to her back in Nekoma, that changed her. And everyone agrees that she’s a lot better compared to what she was before.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Please. You didn’t even know she existed before you met her. But what did you hear? The “Black Cat of Nekoma”. She lives because of that title. She’s here because of that name.”

Tsukishima remained silent, willing himself not to give into Kuroo’s intimidation, even though he wanted to drive the Boss of Nekoma’s head into the pavement.

Immediately, as if she had sensed the growing tension, Y/N arrived at Tsukishima’s side. He relaxed as he felt her hand patting his back soothingly, while looking at Kuroo.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Tsukishima replied. “Kuroo-san here has been offering me some very good advice. And congratulating us on our engagement.”

He wanted to smirk as he watched Kuroo’s expression morph into that of shock. His eyes fell on the ring resting just above Y/N’s chest, but when she turned away from Tsukishima to look at him, he had hastily put his cool demeanor back on.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, tucking his hands behind his back. “Congrats, you guys. That’s a big step for you, Y/N—you never wanted to stay in one place for so long.”

“That was back then,” she replied. “Things are different now.”

“I’ve been told that,” Kuroo said, his smile now looking cold and tight-lipped. “Well, you guys have fun. I’ll see you soon, Y/N.”

But before Y/N could reply, Kuroo had walked off to where Yaku and Kenma were.

Y/N sighed before turning to Tsukishima. “I’m sorry if he said anything rude,” she said. “It’s in his nature to rile people up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsukishima assured her. “Everything’s good.”

Y/N looked unconvinced, but she nodded anyway. “Could you wait for me? I need to use the bathroom.”

“Of course,” he replied, squeezing her hand before she walked back into the restaurant.

A few minutes after she disappeared, Kageyama took her place next to Tsukishima. “Judging by the way Kuroo looked after talking to you, I’ll take it that the conversation didn’t go well.”

“You met him in Tokyo, right?” Tsukishima murmured. “What did he say to you?”

“I don’t know if he was kidding around,” Kageyama answered. “But he said some things about stretching the truth about Akihiro’s sickness a little just to bring Y/N over.”

“I don’t get it.”

“The kid was sick with flu. But it wasn’t that bad. Kuroo lied a little about how bad it was, prompting Y/N to come over immediately.”

“And he was planning to keep her for two weeks,” Tsukishima shook his head. “How can you win someone back in two weeks?”

“He tried, on our last day. She said no.”

“And what did you say to him?”

“To back off unless he’d like you to put a bullet through his head.”

Tsukishima smirked proudly. “I’d do that in a heartbeat,” he vowed. “If he ever goes near her again.”

“And I want you to know that I’ll do the same.”

Tsukishima turned to Kageyama, and saw the same determination in his eyes. A sudden thought came to him, and suspicion arose in his system.

_Surely not…_ Tsukishima thought, dismissing the idea.

The two simultaneously turned to look at the scheming Boss of Nekoma, who was staring at the restaurant doors; where Y/N had gone into.

And once again, he was reminded of the one thing he needed to keep a close eye on.


	31. drifting

Y/N hung on to the toilet seat for dear life as both her breakfast and lunch reappeared right before her eyes, the sight making her want to completely throw her entire stomach out of her system.

_Mother of God,_ she thought as she retched once more. _What the hell did I eat?!_

She leaned on the door of the stall, breathing heavily as she tried to get her head to stop spinning. The last thing she wanted was to explain why she passed out in a restaurant bathroom.

_It’s that fish from last night,_ she figured. _Yeah, that explains it…I knew it had a funny taste…_

She cringed at the sight of the bowl, flushing it immediately. She’d experienced vomiting during really bad hangovers, upset stomachs, and for other reasons she didn’t want to remember—but somehow, this was a lot worse.

After washing her hands and rinsing her mouth, she ate a couple of mints before straightening her dress and walking out. Hopefully, she looked a lot better than she felt.

“You okay?” Kageyama asked as she walked out. “You’re looking a little pale.”

“I’m fine, thanks, Tobio,” Y/N smiled. “I just got dizzy, that’s all.”

“You should rest up until tonight,” Tsukishima said, pulling Y/N to his side. “Daichi-san said he’d be assigning the people on perimeter and the ones dealing with Semi at dinner.”

“Okay,” Y/N agreed, and she let herself be pulled away.

 

* * *

 

She awoke 6 hours later with an intense craving for blueberry cheesecake.

No one, save for Hinata, was in the room as Y/N opened her eyes. Hinata was watching the news, curled up in his blankets and propped against the wall.

“Oh, hey there, sleepyhead,” the orange-haired sniper greeted. “Everyone’s in the restaurant downstairs. Tsukishima made me stay here to watch over you.”

“Did he, now?” Y/N yawned.

“Yeah. He was all, like…” Hinata narrowed his eyes and flattened his hair. “ “Don’t move a single inch. Keep an eye on my girlfriend until I get back.” “

Y/N laughed. “I don’t know if you’re trying to be Kei or Tobio, Hinata.”

Hinata blinked. “Why would Kageyama call you his girlfriend?”

Y/N’s face heated. “Right. My mistake. Sorry.”

To her relief, Hinata left it at that, and changed the subject. “So, Tsukishima said you were sick,” he said. “Headache? Stomach flu?”

“Could be both,” Y/N said, as she sat up. “But I’m feeling fine now. I just really want some food.”

“Kageyama said he’d be back with some food, but then Tsukishima was like, “Whoa, wait a minute, who says you get to bring her food?” Then Kageyama went, “You’ll obviously be busy helping Daichi-san and Suga-san with the event the night after tomorrow,” but Tsukishima said, “But it’s not your job to take care of her,” and Kageyama said…”

Y/N drifted in and out of Hinata’s endless babble, suddenly grateful for the noise. She needed something to focus on other that the fact that her mind was now in her stomach, and she was already weighing the pros and cons of sprinting down to the restaurant in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts.

But as soon as Hinata had stopped recounting Tsukishma and Kageyama’s earlier squabble, she settled for curling up on her bed and watching the news with Hinata, until Tsukishima came back with her food, with Kageyama on his tail.

“So, what did I miss?” Y/N said, as she dug into her chicken.

“Well, Daichi-san assigned the tasks,” Tsukishima said, opening the soda can and pouring it into a glass of ice for her. “Looks like you, me, King, Kiyoko-san, Suga-san, Ennoshita-san, and Daichi-san himself will be dealing with Semi Eita. The rest will be guarding the perimeter.”

“Wait, what?!” Hinata protested. “How is Kageyama dealing with the big dudes while I’m stuck guarding the place like a damn police officer?”

Kageyama smirked, as Tsukishima sniffed. “My thoughts, exactly,” the latter said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone. “But whatever Daichi-san says goes.”

Y/N nodded thoughtfully as Hinata sulked in his bed, muttering something about how he’d wasted so much money on his suit.

“More importantly, are you feeling better?” Kageyama asked, as he flipped through the channels. “You need to be in top shape for tomorrow.”

Y/N snorted. “Like I can even move in my dress. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Tsukishima frowned at Kageyama. “ “You need to be in top shape for tomorrow”? You sound like my old gym instructor from high school.”

“What did you say to me?!”

“Stop the violence,” Y/N said lamely as she chugged her soda. “Honestly, can you two go a day without bickering like children?”

The two exploded into protests, to which Y/N sighed. “Apparently not.”

 

* * *

 

She awoke the next day, her stomach rapidly turning like a dryer at full speed.

Tsukishima woke with a start as Y/N practically threw his arms off her and sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door close.

Hinata woke with a confused “Whashappenin?” at the sound of the door, while Kageyama muttered something in his sleep before turning around.

Tsukishima got up, motioning for Hinata to go back to sleep as he approached the bathroom. “Y/N?” he called. “You okay?”

“Just _go away_ , Kei, I—“ she was cut off by her own vomiting, and from the sounds of it, Tsukishima figured that there was definitely something wrong.

He twisted the knob, pushing the door open. “Y/N, I really think you’re sick, we should just—“

But Y/N had pushed the door back, closing it and kicking Tsukishima out as another round of her puking commenced. Tsukishima could only hope that she had made it to the toilet in time.

He had to wait ten minutes before the toilet flushed, and the tap began to run. When Y/N opened the door, she looked dazed and pale.

“It’s a bug,” he decided. “We can get you some pills—or we can just get you checked up, there’s probably a clinic or a hospital around—“

“No, no need,” Y/N said. “I’m better now, I swear.”

“You said that last night! You’re obviously not getting better.”

“Quit hovering, Tsukishma,” she said crossly, swatting him away as she walked back to her bed as if he were an irksome fly. “Let’s get the goddamn casino over with before we do anything else.”

Tsukishima closed his mouth as Y/N collapsed back onto her bed and threw the covers over herself. “Fine,” he said, wanting nothing more than to have the final say.

 

* * *

 

“You look terrible,” Kiyoko commented, as she studied Y/N’s face in the mirror.

“Thank you, Kiyoko,” Y/N said sarcastically, reaching for the concealer on the table.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Yachi asked, concern in her tone as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. “Tsukishima-kun said something about you not eating much lately…”

“Are you kidding?” Kiyoko said in disbelief, as she stepped into her emerald dress. “Did you see her demolish the steak platter yesterday? She literally beat Tanaka and Nishinoya at their own game.”

“Yeah, but I also spent yesterday trying not to puke it all out,” Y/N muttered, as she rubbed the substance into her skin. “I don’t know. It’s a stomach flu, most likely. I probably ate something bad.”

“Oh, yeah!” Yachi snapped her fingers. “My stomach started feeling horrible a few days ago. Maybe we ate something expired, or something.”

“Yeah,” Kiyoko said, both her voice and gaze distant, as if she was thinking about something. “Maybe.”

Y/N squinted at her best friend’s reflection. “Okay, Dr. Shimizu Kiyoko,” she joked, as she grabbed her blush. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure. Hitoka-chan said she ate something bad, so maybe you two had the same dish. It’s probably a stomach flu, like you said.”

“It’ll pass,” Y/N said. “I’ll be fine.”

Once she had finished applying her makeup, she walked over to her bags to get her dress. Both Yachi and Kiyoko sighed at the sight of the black material.

“Here, let me help,” Kiyoko said gently, as Y/N began stepping into the dress. They had gotten it all the way up, and it wasn’t until Kiyoko had to zip it up that they encountered a problem.

“What is it?” Y/N asked.

“It won’t…zip,” Kiyoko replied, attempting to wiggle the zipper on the back. “I think it’s jammed.”

“I literally just bought this a week ago,” Y/N complained. “There’s no way I could have gained weight that easily.”

“Okay…hold on. Hitoka-chan, help me…”

Yachi obliged, holding the dress together at Kiyoko’s instruction. “Y/N, hold your breath for a second.”

Y/N held her breath, and let it out in a surprised huff as Kiyoko zipped it up harshly, locking it in place. “There we go,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “Can you move?”

“No,” Y/N said, in a constricted voice.

“Ah, well, you’ll get used to it.”

Yachi was rummaging around in her bags, and pulled out two pairs of leg straps, tossing them to Y/N and Kiyoko.

“Sweet,” Y/N said, strapping them to her thighs. “Yachi, could you hand me my knives? They’re in the other bag, over there.”

Yachi came back with a bag full of Tsukishima’s knives—the very ones that Y/N had used to take out several members of Johzenji. Y/N sized them up one by one, settling for a medium-sized one and one that was the same length as her arm.

“Tsukishima must have spent a fortune on this,” Kiyoko commented, as she pulled out a few of the knives.

“Not really,” Y/N replied, sheathing the knives in their sheaths. “They used to belong to his older brother. Before…you know.”

“Oh,” Kiyoko said quietly. “So he just…gave them to you…?”

“He was never good with knives, so maybe that’s the reason,” Y/N said, as she slipped her heels on. “But if you ask me, he doesn’t want a reminder of Akiteru.”

“Tsukishima-kun’s a lot stronger than he lets on,” Yachi commented quietly.

“Yes, he is,” Y/N answered, looking at herself in the mirror. _Kiyoko’s right,_ she thought. _I look fucking terrible._

She reached for her necklace—which had Tsukishima’s ring on—and placed it around her neck.

“Come on. Let’s see what Semi Eita’s made of.”


	32. agitation

“Hey,” Y/N whispered, as Tsukishima helped her down from the car. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

She had never seen Tsukishima in a suit before, and _holy fuck_ , why hadn’t she asked him to wear one sooner? His normally curly blonde hair was slicked back, and the jet-black suit fit him so perfectly, it was almost as if it was made just for him. He’d also traded his glasses for contacts, exposing his swift, steely eyes that Y/N knew would be on her the entire night.

He just looked so godly in that moment, to the point that she felt guilty for what she would be suggesting next.

“Could you…not be near me for tonight?”

She blushed as Tsukishima’s expression shifted into one of shock and hurt, before quickly adding, “That’s not what I meant, it’s that…it’s a high-stakes kind of night. We’re dealing with people we don’t know, and with a guy that’s one of Shiratorizawa’s sponsors. If anyone found out about us…”

“Do I embarrass you that much?” he asked quietly.

“No, no, that’s not it,” Y/N said exasperatedly. “I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me. Someone could figure out that we’re together, and one of us could be used as blackmail for the other…you’d do the same for me, Kei. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t.”

The blonde raised his arms, then dropped them in resignation. “But who’ll be with you? I obviously can’t leave you alone—“

“I’ll go with Tobio,” Y/N said, shrinking a little under Tsukishima’s cold glare. “I’ll be safe with him—“

“Absolutely not.”

“Kei—“

“You think I’d—“ Tsukishima bit back a growl, speaking his next words with gritted teeth. “—you think I’d just _let_ you go with him like that?”

“What is with you two?” Y/N hissed. “You sent him to Tokyo to check on me, didn’t you? Why did you do that if you didn’t trust him?”

“That was different.”

“How is it any different?!”

Sugawara turned around, and noticed Y/N and Tsukishima still by the car, presumably arguing about something. “Come on, you two,” he called. “We’re heading inside.”

“Give us a second, Suga-san,” Y/N called back, in an exasperated tone, before turning to face Tsukishima.

“I don’t understand,” he said. “Why the _King_ , of all people?”

“Because I trust him! Who else can I trust?”

“Literally anyone at Karasuno! Even fucking Shrimpy would suffice!” Tsukishima yelled, his composure slipping past his fingers like grains of sand.

“If you haven’t noticed, Hinata is on patrol,” Y/N snapped. “Look, I’m sorry if you hate Tobio, or you’re just plain annoyed with him, but between him and letting you get hurt because of me, I’d take Tobio any day.”

She walked away from him, hating the way her eyes stung with every step. _Not five minutes in, and I’m ready to bawl like a fucking infant,_ she thought.

“Hold the fuck up! Are you fucking walking away from me?!”

Suddenly, Tsukishima grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him, ignoring her protests and swatting away her flailing arms. He forced her to look at him, holding her captive with a single gaze. She stared back defiantly, breathing heavily from the effort it took to get away from him.

“You’re mine,” Tsukishima reminded her, in a low, commanding tone. “Not Kageyama’s. Not anyone else’s. _Mine_.”

“You don’t own me, Kei,” Y/N bit back. “No one does. You can’t control me.”

“Do I need to remind you whose ring is that you’re wearing?”

“I never said yes, Kei,” Y/N snapped, stinging Tsukishima with her harsh words. “And even if I did, it still wouldn’t change anything. Love is not control. It just means that I’m willing to put up with your shit for eternity.”

Tsukishima remained silent, as Y/N clenched her jaw.

“If you think otherwise, I’d think it would be best to give it back to you.”

_No,_ he wanted to say. _Don’t say that._

But his pride shoved those words back down his throat, and forced him to stare her back down in complete silence.

He offered no resistance as she pulled away from him, and with surprising speed for someone in heels, walked straight to the casino entrance.

 

* * *

 

If Kageyama didn’t know better, he’d think that the casino was more of a palace than a place for gambling and other vices.

It was supposedly the grandest in Tokyo, with curtains of red, gold, and black strung all over the place like some 18th century Spanish castle. Glittering chandeliers adorned the ceiling, bathing the building in a heavenly glow. Waiters milled around, holding trays of champagne and various other liquors above their heads. A buffet of food lined one side, a dance floor on the other, and the rest of the room was filled with gambling tables. If one took a good whiff while passing a particular table, they would have been greeted with the scent of alcohol, tobacco, and of course, crisp bills.

“Sin never looked this elegant, eh?”

Y/N had startled Kageyama by coming up beside him, joining him in viewing the environment. He was further surprised when she laced her arm through his, smiling brightly.

He swallowed. “What are you doing?”

“Taking precautions,” she said, whilst smiling still. “Just play along.”

Kageyama wanted to ask her how on earth he was going to play along, with the way she seemed to draw the attention of the entire room from her appearance alone. He was suddenly hyper-conscious of the stares they were getting, the whispers he was hearing, and the burning eyes of a certain blonde drilling into his back.

Nonetheless, he complied to her wishes, gripping her arm firmly.

“Ah, there you are,” Oikawa said, as the group came to a stop in front of him. His eyes momentarily fell on Y/N’s arm in Kageyama’s, and for a split second, he had a surprised look on his face.

Kageyama held his breath, and let it out in a sharp exhale as Oikawa turned away, throwing a not-so-subtle wink his way.

“Is he around?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah. He should be by the far corner, over there.”

“Alright.” Daichi turned to face the small group. He locked eyes with every single one of them: Kiyoko, stunning as always in her emerald gown and a grey fur coat, standing next to Ennoshita, who looked like he was going to pass out from the close proximity; Sugawara, who met Daichi’s gaze with a warm and encouraging smile; Y/N in her black-and-red gown, practically radiant on Kageyama’s arm; and Tsukishima in the back, who didn’t look too happy about the sight in front of him.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at Y/N, and she pursed her lips in return. Sending an explanation to him without words.

_I see,_ he thought. _Planning ahead, as always._

“Remember,” Daichi said. “We’re guests. We’re supposed to be civil. Don’t make a ruckus unless absolutely necessary. These people are unfamiliar to us; I’m willing to bet that most of them are civilians. All we have to do is weed out as much information regarding Shiratorizawa out of Semi Eita, and nothing else. You all have your earpieces?”

The small group nodded in unison.

“Good,” Daichi said. “Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

Kiyoko sidled up next to Y/N as they followed Daichi and Oikawa to Semi’s table. “When will we ever have a job that doesn’t involve seducing the enemy, eh?” she joked.

Y/N smirked. “Oh, I don’t seduce them. They just naturally come to me.”

“You’re a load of shit, Y/N.”

They managed to stifle their giggles until they reached the table located at the farthest corner of the room. And sure enough, Semi Eita sat at the head of the circular table, chatting with some important-looking businessman.

The Shiratorizawa sponsor’s resemblance to Sugawara was uncanny. Y/N was sure that from afar, she would have mistaken Semi Eita for the kind Karasuno second-in-command. But while Sugawara radiated natural warmth and friendliness, Semi was a lot different.

He appeared formal and polite, although the frown that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face begged to differ. But there was something…unnatural about him. It was as if he was trying to project an aura that could put his guests at ease, but at the same time, warning them to avoid pushing things too far.

He caught sight of Oikawa and excused himself from his prior conversation. He stood up, put on a smile (that seemed to look like a sneer to Y/N), and held out his hand to greet Seijoh’s Boss.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Oikawa Tooru,” Semi said pleasantly. His voice was deep, but smooth, like warm chocolate.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Semi Eita,” Oikawa said in response, shaking Semi’s hand firmly. “Thank you for your gracious invitation. I hope we haven’t interrupted anything important.”

Y/N raised her eyebrows. _As expected of Oikawa, I suppose,_ she thought. _This is the guy who conducts top-secret deals with the government and has maintained Seijoh’s image as a highly-educated facility, while also directing the organization’s powerful movements as the mafia’s Boss. He seems to be used to handling situations like these._

“No, not at all,” Semi assured him, waving his hand dismissively. “I was wondering when you’d arrive, though. I heard Kuroo was with you.”

“Yes, although I was told he would be a few minutes late. Were you expecting him?”

“I did, actually. That man can play his cards well.” Semi grinned, his teeth glinting in the lights.

“I’m sure he’ll show up,” Oikawa said. “In the meantime, I’d like to introduce you to some very good friends of mine from Miyagi.”

Y/N jumped as she felt a hand settle on the small of her back. “Relax, it’s just me,” Kageyama whispered, and Y/N exhaled slowly. “What’s happening?”

“This is Sawamura Daichi,” Oikawa said, stepping back to allow Daichi and Semi to shake hands.

“If I’m not mistaken, you are all from Karasuno,” Semi guessed. “But I’d expected your numbers to be…a little bigger.”

“Budget cuts. We can’t afford to shove 13 members into a single hotel,” Daichi joked, and Semi laughed.

“True, true,” he said. “And? I assume these people are a few of your bests?”

“Yes, they are,” Daichi said, a hint of pride in his tone. “This is Sugawara Koushi, my second-in-command.”

Sugawara smiled.

“Ennoshita Chikara…”

Ennoshita bowed his head a little.

“Shimizu Kiyoko…”

Kiyoko gave Semi a small but mysterious smile, catching the latter’s attention quickly.

“Tsukishima Kei…”

“Hello,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Kageyama Tobio…”

Kageyama nodded in response.

“…and Y/N.”

Semi’s eyes fell on Y/N last. He seemed surprised, confused, even. Y/N, who was used to getting stares like that, held his gaze defiantly. She could see Kageyama move a few inches forward, instinctively placing himself in between the two.

“Miss Y/N,” Semi remarked, humor laced in his tone. “My, my, what a surprise. So this is Kuroo’s little “Feline Fatale”. Although I understand you’re more commonly known as the “Black Cat of Nekoma”.”

Y/N smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Semi.”

“Please, call me Eita,” Semi said smoothly. “Feel free to call me anything you like, for that matter.”

Y/N could have sworn that Tsukishima had just popped an artery.

“So,” Semi said, guiding the group to his table. “May I interest you in a game? Poker? Blackjack?”

He suddenly pulled a revolver out of nowhere, cocking it casually, earning gasps from the people around his table. “…Russian Roulette?” he suggested, grinning madly.

“I didn’t know that was a casino game,” Ennoshita whispered into Y/N’s ear.

“That’s just it,” she replied. “It’s not.”

“I’m sure a few of them can play,” Oikawa said good-naturedly. “But do excuse me for a moment. I’d like a word with Y/N, please.”

Y/N’s eyebrows shot up. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Oikawa laughed, walking over to her and holding out his arm.

Before she could take it, however, someone pulled her back.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama warned menacingly, his eyes dark.

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa hissed under his breath. “I’m not going to do anything.”

“I second that,” Tsukishima added, moving a little to block the little squabble out of Semi’s view. “You’re not going anywhere with her.”

“Both of you, will you stop acting like my parents?” Y/N scolded them. “This could be important!”

“Yes, it is important,” Oikawa said impatiently. At that, Y/N pulled away from Kageyama, and the two watched helplessly as she was pulled away by Seijoh’s Boss.

“Nice work,” Tsukishima growled.

“Me? Oikawa-san started it!” Kageyama protested.

They immediately shut up as Daichi turned to them with a look, and continued to feign interest in whatever game Semi Eita was starting to play.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Y/N said. “What’s so important that you had to, quite literally, pull me away?”

“I’d like to clear up a few things,” Oikawa replied, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “Champagne?”

“No, thanks,” she said. “What is it?”

Oikawa took a small sip of his drink before continuing. “First question: are you really no longer a member of Nekoma?”

“Yes. Next question.”

He laughed. “Slow down a bit, there. By no longer a member, I mean, have you completely severed ties with the organization?”

“Severed…” Y/N frowned. “Wait, is there like a legal process to leave a group?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Most groups do. Seijoh does. We can’t just let anyone go without making them swear on their life that they’ll never divulge or reveal our secrets. It’s a lot harsher with other organizations; you’re either in them for life, or when you ask to leave, they’ll have to kill you.”

Y/N swallowed. “Name one group that does that.”

“Three guesses, first two don’t count.”

“Oh,” she breathed. _Shiratorizawa. Of course._ “But what about Semi—“

“Semi Eita is, for all intents and purposes, still a member of Shiratorizawa,” Oikawa explained. “You could see it as…like, a tree, or something. Semi simply branched out, pursued a different type of goal, while still being connected to the same group. The mafia isn’t always about hitmen and assassinations and whatnot.”

“I see,” Y/N said.

“It just…” Oikawa searched for the right words. “…it doesn’t seem like Kuroo to just let you go like that. You were his favorite, after all. His own second-in-command. And he really just…let you leave for Karasuno so easily?”

Y/N sighed. “I don’t pretend to understand Kuroo’s intentions all the time,” she said. “It’s just that…things came up, personal things, and I just…felt like I needed to be somewhere else. I asked, and he let me go.”

“With no holds barred?”

“Well…he did ask me to do one last thing,” Y/N said. “He made me promise something before I left.”

“And that is…?”

Y/N pursed her lips. “I’m sorry, that stays between Kuroo and I.”

“That’s okay, I can respect that,” Oikawa said. “Next question: judging by that ring on your necklace, I’d say you’re planning to get married.”

Y/N blushed. Oikawa grinned. “Is it Tobio-chan?”

“N-no,” Y/N said, her voice trembling ridiculously.

“Ah, sorry, I forgot,” he said, snapping his fingers. “It’s that blonde guy, right? Blondie. Four-Eyes. Glasses.”

“Tsukishima.”

“Yeah, Tsukishima,” he corrected himself. Then, his tone turned serious. “Are you really sure?”

“Um, Oikawa-san, with all due respect, I don’t think this is the time, nor are you the right person to discuss this with—“

“No, it’s not about that,” Oikawa said impatiently. “You know the implications of getting married while working in a mafia organization is, right?”

“We can be used as blackmail for the other.”

“Exactly. You don’t know how much one bond can affect the entirety of a group,” Oikawa said. “One loses the other, and everything falls into chaos. It’s unimaginable.”

“I haven’t decided anything yet,” Y/N whispered. “I need more time to think it over.”

“Well, take your time to do so,” Oikawa said seriously. “I tell you, Y/N. So many more challenges await you, and you’re already treading on thin ice with the way you’re handling things.”

Y/N set her jaw stubbornly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m saying, that if you don’t be careful, you’ll end up somewhere you’ll regret being in. It’s time to let go of those secrets of yours. Either get rid of them, or deal with them in some another way.”

Y/N took a deep breath, hoping she didn’t look as pale as she imagined. Suddenly, she understood what Kinoshita had said all those nights ago, about Oikawa’s eyes staring directly into one’s soul. He was gazing at her with an almost accusing look, pulling out her answers from the way they mirrored in her eyes.

Now, she could see why Kageyama was so scared of him.

“Oikawa-san…how do you know so much about me?”

Before Oikawa could answer, he was interrupted.

“I hope you’re not scaring my kitten, Oikawa,” Kuroo said, draping an arm casually around Y/N. “But who am I kidding? You’re never scared.”

“You’re late,” Oikawa replied, smoothing out his suit and looking as if nothing had ever happened.

_Truly a master of appearances,_ Y/N thought.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry for the holdup,” Kuroo said dismissively. He then turned to Y/N. “May I?”

Oikawa raised his arms and backed away. But before he left, he shot a glance at Y/N over his shoulder.

Almost as if…he was warning her.

But for what?

“You look gorgeous, kitten,” Kuroo broke her out of her thoughts. Y/N sighed and lightly punched his front.

“Seriously, stop calling me that,” she complained. “You don’t even like cats.”

“It’s the label, Y/N. I have to keep up with the trend. Nekoma equals cats. So, everybody has to assume that I’m into cats, right?”

She snorted. “Since when did you care about what people assume about you?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Change of heart, I guess. I realized that it doesn’t really matter if you feel shitty inside. As long as you don’t show it, everything’s okay.”

Y/N raised her eyebrows, and turned to look at Kuroo. He looked stunning, almost lethal, in his suit. But his hair stayed wild and practically untamable as always. To his credit, though, he seemed to have combed it a little.

She suddenly recalled the afternoons she spent with Kuroo, lying in bed and listening to music, as she tried her best to at least flatten his hair. She’d never had an ounce of luck with that mess he called a hairstyle, and it usually ended in laughter between the two of them.

“Hey,” she said, a little gentler this time. “It’s not like you to be so philosophical. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

She fixed him with a look, and he sighed. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I know I’ve been pulling lame attempts for you come back to Nekoma—“

“Kuroo.”

“But really, I just don’t understand. I mean, I get what you said when you told me you were leaving, but…”

Y/N sighed. She was beginning to regret not asking Oikawa for alcohol earlier.

“Kuroo, I fucked up,” she began. “I let Akaashi have his way with me. I told him stuff about Nekoma that not even Kenma or Yaku-san know about. I’m the reason why you’re in deeper shit with Fukurodani.”

“We’ve always handled any situation,” Kuroo pointed out.

“Yes, but this is different,” Y/N argued. “I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I’d put Nekoma in danger, and I hurt you, and I made such a _big_ _fucking mistake—“_

“A mistake that I forgave!”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Yes, it does!” Kuroo threw his head back and groaned, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “I forgave you knowing fully well what happened! I would have gone straight to Akaashi and shot him without hesitation because of what he did. And I was planning to do so, until one day you just packed your bags and left!”

Y/N placed a hand on her forehead, trying to calm herself.

“You explained why, and you were so determined to leave, so who was I to stop you? Do you even know how much it fucking hurt to see you walk out the door? Do you even know how many times I’ve restrained myself from lashing out at people who asked about you? Frankly, I’m still confused as to why you left in the first place. Did you leave because you’d put Nekoma in danger? Or because you couldn’t handle your pride being hurt like that?”

“I left with your consent, Kuroo,” Y/N reminded him, dangerously close to crying. “You made me promise—“

“Oh, fuck promises,” he snapped. “Yeah, you made me a promise, but you don’t seem to be keeping it, are you?”

Y/N ground her teeth, inhaling deeply. _Do not cry,_ she ordered herself. _Do not fucking cry._

“Why did you forgive me, Kuroo? Why did you just cast the entire situation aside?”

“Because I fucking loved you, that’s why!” Kuroo nearly yelled, making Y/N flinch and earning them a few gazes. “Because the last thing I wanted was for you to leave. What, you think I didn’t consider that you would do it after it happened? Never mind if I looked so pathetic and weak. All I wanted was for you to stay.”

Y/N sniffed, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at the ceiling to force the tears back into her eyes. “You’re not supposed to—“

“—feel this way anymore?” Kuroo finished. “Y/N, you’re not in charge of my feelings. I went through every unimaginable situation just to keep you next to me. And now you’re just going to tell me that I shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble?”

“That’s not—“

He gestured to her necklace. “And now you’re getting married. How do you think that makes me feel?”

Y/N sighed, anxiously stepping from side to side to alleviate her body of the tension. “Ukai Jr. recommended me to Karasuno,” she said. “I wasn’t planning on joining the mafia again. Thought it was a disgrace to you, and to Nekoma. But Daichi-san found me, and I quickly realized what this group was all about. You know how I’ve said that I never stay in one place for so long? Well, I’ve found a place to call home. I’ve found people to call family.”

“You told me that home was wherever I was.”

Y/N drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, and clutched her arms tightly. “Well…maybe I was wrong.”

The hurt on Kuroo’s face was painfully evident. He let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head slightly.

“You want to know what I think?” she whispered. “I think you were so eager to keep me close back then, because I surpassed your standards. We brought Nekoma to the top, and there’s no denying that. You didn’t want me to leave, because you were afraid that all our hard work would be wasted once I was gone.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Kuroo crossed his arms. “What, you can’t accept that I loved you too much?”

“No,” Y/N replied. “Love’s never the only reason why you keep someone from leaving.”

“Wrong again,” Kuroo said, turning his gaze towards the ceiling.

She reached for his arm, which she realized was shaking. “Kuroo,” she said gently, causing him to look at her. “This is where I belong.”

He stared at her for a long time, attempting to understand. When it looked like he did, he looked…lost. Defeated, almost.

“I get it,” he said quietly. “You’re choosing him.”

“No, I’m choosing them,” she corrected him. “He’s…a part of the package.”

She was wondering why, just why, she was using a pronoun, and not a specific name.

Kuroo nodded. “I understand.”

Y/N exhaled in relief, and slowly began to pull away from him.

“Just…one last promise,” he begged.

“Go ahead.”

Kuroo gripped her hand firmly. “If something bad happens tonight,” he said, in a low tone. “I want you to send Alisa back to Russia, and take Akihiro back to Miyagi with you.”

“What? Kuroo, are you insane? You said it wouldn’t come to a fight!”

“Yeah, well, you can’t always trust people like Semi Eita so easily,” Kuroo said. “I’m sure you’re aware of that.”

Y/N nodded slowly.

“Keep Akihiro with you, and don’t let him out of your sight. I’ll come back once the situation’s clear. Okay?”

“Okay.”

With a small nod, Kuroo wrapped an arm around Y/N, bringing her into a close embrace. He exhaled slowly, placing his chin on top of her head—a habit he’d developed after years of being together. He closed his eyes, simply holding her.

And she let him.

“Okay, you’re pushing it,” a voice interrupted them.

The two broke apart, and Y/N sighed, expecting to see an irritated Tsukishima, with his eyes narrowed and his chin stuck arrogantly in the air.

Instead, she was surprised to see Kageyama, who seemed equally annoyed, fixing Kuroo with a stern glare.

Kuroo grinned, and released his grip on Y/N. “My bad, bro,” he said smoothly. “Though, it’s kind of weird.”

“What is?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s usually the boyfriend’s job to keep other men away from his girl, you know.”

“Kuroo,” Y/N warned, placing a hand on Kageyama’s chest as the latter started forward.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” the scheming Boss said, and backed away. But not before he grasped Y/N’s hand and pressed his lips on top of it.

It had meant to be a gesture of affection, but his eyes said otherwise. He gave her a look that clearly said, _Remember your promise._

Y/N swallowed, before giving a mute nod.

Kuroo squeezed her hand—really squeezed it—before letting it go.


	33. challenges

“What a creep,” Kageyama said, as he guided Y/N back to Semi’s table. “Did he try to pull anything on you?”

“No.”

“Okay,” he replied. “That sounds like a lie, but okay.”

Y/N had to laugh at that. “Oh, could you give me a minute? I need to use the bathroom. Which—“ she looked around “—do they even have one?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Feeling sick again?”

“No, no,” she assured him. “Trust me. Girl stuff. You wouldn’t wanna know.”

He nodded as she left in search of the bathrooms, casting a smile over her shoulder as she walked off. Heads turned whenever she passed, causing the men to smile and nudge each other, and the women to whisper amongst themselves.

“Ah, Mr. Kageyama,” Semi said as Kageyama returned to his seat. “Everything alright?”

“Yes. Y/N’s just gone to the bathroom.”

Tsukishima glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but remained silent.

“I was just talking about how extraordinarily alike Mr. Sugawara Koushi and I look,” Semi remarked, gesturing to the silver-haired member of Karasuno.

“I agree,” Sugawara said, smiling.

“You could be my long-lost brother, for all we know!”

“Well, that would mean I’d be a fair gambler,” Sugawara replied, throwing his cards down on the table. “I’m afraid to say, I can’t play Blackjack to save my life.”

“Aw, what a shame!”

“Psst,” Tsukishima whispered to Kageyama, as Semi and the others continued to talk. “What was up with Y/N and Kuroo?”

“How would I know?” Kageyama muttered. “She wouldn’t tell me.”

“Damn it,” Tsukishima cursed through his teeth. “Once this is over, I’m going to fucking—“

“Mr. Kageyama!”

Kageyama flinched at the sudden address, but managed to pull himself together. “Yes, Mr. Semi?”

“Do you play?” Semi gestured to the deck of cards and the pile of chips.

“Poker?” Kageyama blinked. “I, uh…”

“Kageyama’s the best at poker,” Ennoshita cut in. “He beats every single one of us whenever we play.”

“Oho?” Semi leaned forward, a curious glint in his eyes. “Perhaps he’ll keep me at bay, then.”

Kageyama swallowed, before shooting an accusing look at Ennoshita. The latter smiled weakly, and gave him a thumbs-up.

“A game, then, Mr. Kageyama Tobio,” Semi said, calling the attention of the people around the table. “Let’s see if Karasuno’s made up of brains as much as they are of brawn.”

Kageyama took a deep breath, before nodding. “Alright.”

He watched as the dealer handed the two their chips, and tossed Kageyama his two cards. He picked them up quickly, noticing how Semi had seemed to grin when he received his.

“And now, we bet,” Semi said. “Let’s set some stakes. But, this won’t be a normal poker game. Let’s bet anything: money, materials, favors. If I win, I get something from you. If you win, you get something from me. I can offer you anything—within reason, of course.”

Daichi glanced at Sugawara, and Kageyama didn’t let the flicker of doubt that passed between them escape his vision. They had every right to be nervous; the fate of the entire night was riding on his shoulders.

“Agreed,” Kageyama said, his mouth dry. “If you win, what should I do?”

“Hmm,” Semi scanned the room in thought. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the thing he wanted the most, and a grin spread across his face.

_Uh-oh,_ Kageyama thought. _Here goes._

“How about a little one-on-one with Miss Y/N?” Semi suggested, gesturing to the female who had just emerged from the bathroom. They watched as she pleasantly engaged into a conversation with some random guys, who looked like they were tripping over their tongues. “She interests me, and I like interesting things. Perhaps she’ll make a fine addition to my collection.”

_Collection…_ Kageyama pondered. He remembered Kuroo saying something about Semi collecting people who he’d get some kind of benefit from. But what was he looking for in Y/N? Her talents? Her skills?

Or…

Kageyama gripped Tsukishima’s sleeve, forcing him to stay in his seat.

Daichi laughed, attempting to break the tension. “Taking members, are we, Mr. Semi? I thought that only happened in the past.”

“Oh, that’s just what I’m asking,” Semi said dismissively. “And what about you, Mr. Kageyama? What would you like your prize to be?”

Kageyama swallowed. He couldn’t ask Daichi or Sugawara or anyone else, for that matter—he’d look dependent on them, which was never a good image to carry. His mind was whirling at a million miles an hour, but only one thought prevailed:

To keep Y/N out of Semi Eita’s reach.

“You get to answer three questions,” he blurted out. “With full, complete honesty.”

Behind Sugawara, Kiyoko gave him a thumbs-up.

Semi raised his eyebrows. “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I was expecting something bigger,” the gambler said. “Usually people ask me for money, or for connections, or what…you’re the first person to ask me this. And yet, it seems a lot heavier. Well, they say the truth is always the hardest thing to give. Wouldn’t you agree?”

He smiled as he motioned for the dealer to set the flop, and turned his hole cards up to look at them.

Kageyama looked over at the three cards: a jack of clubs, a jack of spades, and an ace of diamonds.

He visibly paled as he looked at his cards: a 10 of diamonds, and a Queen of Diamonds, He put on his best concentrating face and pretended to study his cards to make it look like he was trying to think, but in truth, he was panicking.

_I’m such an idiot,_ he thought. _This isn’t just some silly game with Hinata or anybody else. There are people at stake, and this entire visit could go horribly wrong if I lose. And Y/N…_

He ground his teeth. _Pull yourself together! There’s an ace of diamonds…you have a 10 of diamonds and a Queen of the same suit. If things go well, then…_

“So tell me about yourself, Mr. Kageyama,” Semi said, leaning back in his seat and smiling smugly. “While we wait for your move.”

Kageyama had to fight the urge to flip the table into his face. The bastard was just toying with him at this point.

“There’s really not much to know about me,” he replied.

“Oh, come on. At least give me some information about yourself.”

Kageyama took a deep breath, before glancing at Daichi. The latter nodded encouragingly.

“Well…I went to the same university as Oikawa-san—“

“Someone say my name?” Oikawa interrupted, taking a seat next to one of the ladies on the table, who looked like she was going to pass out. “I heard it from the other side of the room, so…”

“Don’t interrupt them, dumbass,” Iwaizumi muttered from behind him.

“You were a part of Seijoh, then?” Semi pressed.

“Yes, for a few months or so.”

“And you just…left for Karasuno?”

Kageyama sucked in a breath. He didn’t have the heart to tell Semi that he’d bailed on Seijoh during one of their missions, as he understood that leaving an organization never looked good on the member’s part.

While he was attempting to come up with a lame excuse, for the first time in his life, Oikawa Tooru saved him.

“He asked politely,” Oikawa said. “I did feel skeptical about letting him go. Tobio-chan is exceptionally talented for his age. But when he told me he was planning to go to Karasuno, I couldn’t argue. Karasuno, at that time, was developing gradually, and I figured that someone new like Tobio-chan would fit them perfectly.”

Kageyama’s jaw was on the ground. It was a blatant lie, and everyone except Semi knew it; and yet, Oikawa had said it all so casually, as if it was the generally accepted truth. He said it smoothly, with no hesitations, and maintained eye contact with Semi all throughout.

He shuddered to think about how well Oikawa could lie his way to the top. He could weasel through pretty much anyone.

“I see,” Semi said. “But Oikawa, doesn’t Seijoh have a lengthy process for you to leave the group?”

“It does,” Oikawa agreed. “Tobio-chan complied with them. I have the papers, but they’re at home.”

Kageyama nodded, grasping onto that very obvious lie like it was the only thing tethering himself to the earth.

“Oh, I have no need for those,” Semi said, smiling wryly. “So, Mr. Kageyama. From whom did you learn to fight?”

“I learned most of my skills from Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama replied, glancing at Seijoh’s second-in-command, who nodded proudly. “But for sniping, I learned by watching Oikawa-san on the field.”

“Eh? You just watched?”

“Oikawa-san never taught me directly, not like Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama continued, smirking a little as Oikawa slowly turned red, like a parent who had been accused of not taking care of their child. “So I just watched.”

“And you were able to learn from that…” Semi shook his head. “Amazing. Well, I think I’ve learned enough. Let’s play, Mr. Kageyama.”

The silver-haired gambler leaned forward. “Let’s start simple. I’m betting 150,000 yen,” he said, passing his chips forward to represent the amount.

Kageyama’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. _A hundre—what the fuck?! I could buy a fuckton of Gungun Yogurt with that! How is that simple?!_

He pushed his chips forward. “100,000,” he said, jaw clenching as he saw Semi try his best not to smirk.

The dealer laid the turn card down. Kageyama’s heart rose; a Jack of Diamonds.

Meanwhile, Y/N approached the table, lightly placing a hand on Daichi’s back. “What’s going on?” she asked quietly.

“Kageyama and Semi are playing,” Daichi whispered. “I’ve seen Kageyama’s cards, and he’s looking good. I haven’t seen Semi’s though, but it’s to be expected that he has something planned.”

Y/N nodded as she glanced at Kageyama, noting the way he furrowed his eyebrows as he studied his cards. _The angst in Kageyama Tobio is overwhelming,_ she thought. _He looks like the cards had personally offended him._

Semi tapped the table, indicating a check. Kageyama responded with, “Six Kunai knives.”

The people sitting around the table began to murmur to themselves. Even Semi looked impressed by Kageyama’s guts.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Tsukishima hissed. “Do you know how much those cost?”

“Birthday gift from Oikawa-san during university,” Kageyama mumbled, shooting a pointed look at the Boss of Seijoh, who didn’t seem to catch onto Kageyama’s offer. “I need to get rid of them before I stab myself with them.”

“Those sound quite appealing,” Semi admitted, grinning. “A Longbow T-76, used by Shiratorizawa’s Godfather before he died. But that rifle packs one hell of a punch.”

The dealer placed the final card—the river—on the table. Y/N had been distracted by a passing waiter carrying hors d'oeuvres, so she didn’t see what was laid down. What she did see, however, was that Kageyama had stiffened and had practically stopped breathing.

Y/N’s pulse raced. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Does this mean he lost?_

“The final bet,” Semi said. “Here’s what I want.”

Her blood ran cold as the gambler fixed his eyes on her. “An hour with the lovely Miss Y/N.”

Tsukishima let out an irritated “tch”, but chose to remain seated. Kageyama’s jaw was clenched.

“I’ll raise that,” he said through gritted teeth. “I get to come along, and you answer our questions with full, complete honesty.”

“Consider it done,” Semi replied smoothly. “Perhaps I’ll throw in a bottle of wine, as well.”

The people around him laughed, and suddenly held their breath as Semi put his cards down, face-up.

 A Jack of Hearts, and a 3 of spades.

“Four of a kind,” the dealer announced, causing the spectators to applaud. “And Mr. Kageyama?”

Daichi held his breath. Semi was watching the scene through interlocked fingers, concentrating immensely. Kiyoko grabbed Y/N’s hand, and Ennoshita had one hand placed firmly on Tsukishima’s back in case he needed to restrain him.

Kageyama stole a quick glance at Y/N, who nodded. He exhaled slowly, and placed his cards down face-up.

A 10 of Diamonds, and a Queen of Diamonds.

Everyone craned to look at the river card: a King of Diamonds.

“I don’t believe it,” Sugawara whispered in awe.

The table seemed to have fallen silent as well.

“Royal flush,” the dealer said, reaching over to take Kageyama’s cards. “Mr. Kageyama, you have won the game.”

Polite applause came from around the table, and Semi had stood up to shake Kageyama’s hand. But it seemed like the temperature had suddenly dropped, and Semi’s grip was a tad uncomfortable.

“Well played, sir,” Semi said. “Royal flush. Well, we had pretty simple cards, didn’t we?”

Kageyama cracked a smile, but opted to say nothing else. He was still busy drinking in the fact that he _had just beaten one of Japan’s top casino owners, who is a master gambler himself, and holy shit, he would have so much Gungun Yoghurt to buy—_

“Well, a bet is a bet,” Semi said. “150,000 yen, a Longbow T-76, and I’ll answer your questions. With Miss Y/N, of course.”

He stood up and smoothed his suit out. “Shall we go somewhere more private?”

Kageyama nodded, and wordlessly followed Semi, with Y/N in tow. He slowed down long enough to let her catch up to him, and felt courage course through his system as she placed her hand in his.

He turned to glance at her, noting the disappointed frown on her face.

And he knew why.

“Sorry I gambled for you,” he whispered. “I know you don’t like people deciding things for you, but it was that or let Semi have his way with you. None of us wanted that.”

“I’m not some prize to be won, Tobio,” she reprimanded him, albeit gently. He nodded mutely, keeping his eyes trained on Semi’s back.

“But all the same,” she whispered, prompting him to look at her once more. “I’m grateful that you chose to risk almost everything for me.”

She smiled at him, and his grip on her hand tightened. _I’d do it again,_ he wanted to tell her. _I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat for you._

As Semi led the two to another room, the Karasuno members excused themselves from the casino table.

“They’re looking awfully cozy, aren’t they?” Tsukishima muttered, watching as Kageyama stepped back to let Y/N into the room first before closing the door.

Ennoshita glanced at the blonde, noting how he was gripping his glass of champagne tightly before draining it all in one gulp. “Tsukishima, he staked almost everything on that game,” he said. “I thought you two came to an unspoken agreement on not letting Semi Eita collecting her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima grumbled. “He’s just pushing it, that’s all.”

A small but soothing hand came to rest on his arm. “Calm down,” Kiyoko told him.

“Kiyoko-san—“

“I figured why Y/N wasn’t too close to you tonight,” she said quietly. “If you were in Kageyama’s place, you would be the one playing against Semi. He would try anything to get her, and she knew that he’d try to play against someone to do so.”

“I’d still play.”

“Tsukishima, you don’t even play poker.”

Tsukishima sighed and shook his head. “There’s no way she could have foreseen that much. She said she didn’t want anyone to figure out we were together, so we’d both be safe.”

“That, too,” Kiyoko said. “But that somehow lines up with what I said, right?”

Tsukishima hesitated, before nodding. _That sounds like something she would do,_ he thought. _But couldn’t she have phrased it another way…?_

“Just trust her,” Kiyoko said. “She means well.”

He muttered a quiet “okay” before turning his head away, only to lock eyes with another raven-haired figure across the room.

The gleaming, catlike eyes of Kuroo Tetsurou had already been fixed on him with an almost accusing glare, causing Tsukishima’s eyebrows to raise coldly.

The Boss of Nekoma stared him down for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the people he was speaking to.


	34. anticlimatic

“So,” Semi said, making himself comfortable on one of the velvet couches, motioning for the two to do the same in front of him. “Let’s talk.”

He pointed to the wine sitting in a bucket of ice on the table in front of them. “Might I tempt you?”

Y/N declined politely. Kageyama nodded, and Semi got up to search for glasses.

Kageyama looked over at Y/N, and was alarmed to see the queasy look on her face. She was pale, clammy, and looked as if she was just barely holding on to the last of her dinner.

He leaned closer to her. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Y/N replied with some difficulty. “I just…can’t breathe…this dress is too tight.”

Kageyama offered his hand, and she squeezed it gratefully. “Just hold on, I’ll make this quick.”

“You two are adorable.” Semi commented, from across the room. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you make a very good couple.”

Y/N froze.

“Oh, come now, don’t look so surprised,” Semi chided, as he sat down with two glasses of ice in his hands. “There’s someone else for you, Y/N. I can tell as much. Were you actually trying to project an image that you and Mr. Kageyama were together?”

“No, of course not,” Y/N replied, regaining some of her composure. “And there’s no one I’m seeing right now.”

“So what Kuroo has been telling me is false, then?”

“How do you know Kuroo-san?” Kageyama asked, trying to change the subject.

Semi shrugged as he poured the wine into the two glasses. “You’d have to be living under a rock to not know who Kuroo Tetsurou is,” he said. “Besides the fact that we’re both living in Tokyo, he’s the Boss of one of Japan’s top mafia organizations. He drops by here every now and then, for a game or two.”

“So you two are acquaintances?”

“You could say that. He’s been making deals with Shiratorizawa lately, so I guess…business partners? I don’t know.”

Kageyama and Y/N exchanged a look. “Deals…with Shiratorizawa?” Y/N repeated.

“Of what sort?” Kageyama asked.

“Oh, just the usual,” Semi waved his hand dismissively. “Money, missions, weapons, etcetera. You know, just like how Karasuno and Seijoh are working together right now.”

Kageyama swallowed. He felt as if he was walking on thin ice, and just one slip-up could cause him his life. Semi Eita knew too much— _way_ too much.

“So,” Semi said. “What do you want to ask? I’ll answer with full honesty; unless of course, you’re dealing with confidential information.”

Kageyama looked at Y/N. She nodded and leaned forward. “Where does Shiratorizawa operate?” she asked.

“Base of headquarters is here in Tokyo,” he answered. “Though most of their operations are conducted south of here. They rarely go to the north.”

“That’s…not quite it,” Y/N said. “We’ve been getting reports that Shiratorizawa’s been around the Tōhoku region, and we’ve been trying to keep them at bay for weeks…maybe even months now.”

“Are they causing trouble?” Semi asked.

“They’re spreading fear,” Kageyama replied. “They’re one of, if not the most, dangerous mafia groups in Japan. Everybody has a good reason to be scared.”

“Hmm,” Semi said. “I haven’t heard from Tendou in a while. Wakatoshi has been silent lately, too. Whatever the case, I’ll do my best to stop them from going to the south too much.”

Y/N nodded. “That would be greatly appreciated.”

Semi grinned and leaned back into his seat. “You interest me, Miss Y/N,” he said. “I’ve known of you before, of course. “The Black Cat of Nekoma.” You’ve got one hell of a title, the skills to prove it, and you had Kuroo Tetsurou wrapped around your finger. I’m surprised Tendou hasn’t tracked you down yet.”

“Tracked me down?” Y/N frowned. “Why would he?”

“Oh, he’s always on the search for powerful allies, because Wakatoshi can’t be bothered to look for them. Shiratorizawa has always let the members come to them, and not vice versa. But only a few—a very limited few—have been scouted and invited to Shiratorizawa. Usually by Tendou, but every once in a blue moon, Wakatoshi steps in.”

“Wakatoshi….Ushijima, right? The Boss of Shiratorizawa?” Y/N said. “Who did he invite to Shiratorizawa?”

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama answered, causing Y/N to raise her eyebrows. “Back in university.”

Semi nodded. “Correct,” he confirmed. “But Oikawa refused, and so Wakatoshi let Tendou do most of the recruitment. But they’re always so busy with operations that they don’t really have time to do so.”

“Okay,” Y/N said, looking equally confused and relieved.

Semi smiled. “Okay. Do you have any more questions?”

Kageyama and Y/N glanced at each other. “Just one more thing,” Kageyama said. “What exactly is Shiratorizawa planning?”

Semi took a big sip from his glass, and pondered the question for a good moment. All the while, the room was filled with a heavy silence, one that was full of tension and worry.

Finally, he set his empty glass down. “Nothing,” he said.

The two blinked. “Sorry?” Y/N asked.

“You heard me,” Semi said smoothly. “They’re not planning anything. They’re just like any other mafia business. Only, we’re just a tad better than everyone else.”

Semi’s sudden switch of perspective didn’t escape Kageyama and Y/N. There was a glint in the gambler’s eyes as he emphasized the “we”, and as far as they were concerned, that expression betrayed much more than his pride for his group.

“That…can’t be it,” Kageyama said.

“How so?”

“We expected that there was something more,” Y/N explained. “That Shiratorizawa had some other motive that would be considered potentially…harmful.”

Semi shook his head, smiling. “What do you mean by “potentially harmful”? I’ll assume that you mean something that involves the Tōhoku region. I told you—Shiratorizawa only operates south of here. It’s just like any other mafia group, I assure you. We do the same old things you guys do, just on a bigger scale. You’d understand what that means, right, Y/N?”

Kageyama looked at Y/N, who looked slightly ticked at whatever Semi meant by his question. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Y/N mumbled.

“Nothing?” Semi mused. “So it is true, after all.”

“What is he talking about?” Kageyama asked Y/N, who was already scowling.

“Miss Y/N here is descended from one of the biggest groups here in Japan,” Semi remarked. “The Inagawa-kai.”

Kageyama’s jaw fell open. “That’s the third largest _yakuza_ group in Japan!”

Y/N clicked her tongue in annoyance. “It doesn’t matter,” she snapped. “Fine, I get it. Shiratorizawa does operate like any normal mafia group. But because of their numbers and capabilities, those operations are magnified significantly. So, technically, Mr. Semi here isn’t lying…not really.”

Semi spread his hands. “See?” he said. “As expected from the daughter of a—“

“Don’t,” Y/N growled.

The gambler smirked. “Down, girl. I’m not planning on provoking you too much.”

He stood up. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Suddenly, the earpieces in Kageyama and Y/N’s ears crackled to life. “King, Cat,” Daichi’s voice came on the other end of the line. “Take your leave and go. We’ll be waiting in the cars.”

“No, I believe there’s nothing else,” Kageyama said, standing up as well and helping Y/N to her feet. “Mr. Semi, thank you for entertaining us.”

Y/N looked like she was planning to slam her knee into Semi’s gut, but she managed to keep her composure and nod slightly.

“Let’s play again sometime, Mr. Kageyama,” Semi said, as he saw them out. “Next time…I definitely won’t go easy on you.”

Kageyama’s grip on Y/N’s hand tightened at the double meaning in Semi’s tone. He managed to nod, and pulled her away from the gambler as quickly as possible.

“Did they leave already?” Y/N breathed, as she and Kageyama approached the exit.

“God, I hope not,” Kageyama mumbled. “I started smelling trouble the minute I walked into that room. I don’t want to deal with this alone.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Y/N stopped him as soon as they were out of the building. “What do you mean, “alone”? Have you forgotten that I’m here? That Daichi-san and the others are here?”

“You’re sick, and I don’t want to inconvenience anyone else,” Kageyama insisted. “Besides, it’s only a slight chance that what I’m thinking will happen, so I could be wrong…”

He shook his head. “Whatever the case, you go on ahead. I’ll check around if anyone’s following us.”

Y/N caught him by surprise by grabbing his tie and pulling him towards her. “No,” she said, gently but firmly. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Kageyama was about to reply, but someone else beat him to it.

“Aww, how adorable.”

Their blood ran cold. _I know that voice_ …Kageyama thought.

 _No way,_ Y/N thought, as they turned to see a group of people standing in front of them. It was difficult to see with the bad lighting, but Y/N could clear make out the silhouettes of men holding weapons, standing as still as statues.

And the guy standing at the head of them all, who had just spoken…

“Well, well, Semi-semi’s got some new friends,” he remarked. “The Black Cat and Karasuno’s King.”

Kageyama instinctively stretched an arm out in front of Y/N, who pushed it away and took her place next to him bravely.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you,” Tendou Satori remarked, stepping closer to them. an unhinged smile on his face. “Try not to break so easily, okay?”


	35. close call

Kageyama’s hand felt more like a claw when he gripped Y/N’s wrist. She was sure that the circulation in her hand would stop completely if he held onto her for long enough, but at the moment, that grip was the only thing that was stopping her from passing out.

Their earpieces crackled to life. “King, Cat,” Daichi said. “Where the hell are you?”

“Cat, get your ass back here,” Tsukishima followed, his voice low and commanding. “ _Now._ ”

_Not now, asshole,_ Y/N wanted to scream. _We’re a bit preoccupied here!_

“Tendou Satori,” Kageyama said, keeping his eyes trained on the grinning redhead.

“That’s me,” Tendou said. “And you’re Kageyama Tobio. One of the best snipers out there, I’d say.”

He turned to Y/N, and his smile grew larger. “Y/N,” he greeted her, in an attempt to be pleasant. “How nice to see you. You’re as beautiful as ever, I see.”

“We’re not looking for trouble, Tendou,” Y/N said, as she grabbed Kageyama’s sleeve to restrain him. “We were just leaving.”

“Ah, but we just arrived!” Tendou complained. “We could always use more players, since Shirabu here doesn’t play at all.”

They turned to look at Shiratorizawa’s copper-haired sniper, who surveyed the scene before him calmly, and didn’t appear to have heard Tendou’s remark.

“Can’t,” Kageyama grunted. “We’re leaving, like Y/N said.”

He motioned for Y/N to go first, and she had barely taken a step when Tendou interrupted them once more.

“Just a minute,” he said. “Don’t think I’ll let you go that easily.”

Y/N inhaled sharply, reaching for the knife strapped to her leg.

“If I remember correctly,” Tendou stated. “You killed 10 of my men three months ago when Karasuno sabotaged an operation in Miyagi. You wiped out nearly half of my group.”

“Because you weren’t supposed to be in Miyagi,” Y/N snarled, whirling around. “You had an agreement with Daichi-san and Oikawa-san, you weren’t supposed to poke a single toe into the Tōhoku region—“

“—an unfair agreement,” Tendou corrected. “In which Seijoh made it clear that operations within the Tōhoku region would be open to all, save for Shiratorizawa—“

“Because you scare people,” Kageyama interrupted. “Seijoh and Karasuno operate under cover, to preserve public safety. You, on the other hand, insist on strutting around wherever you go and cause mass panic.”

Tendou shrugged. “Not our fault we’re so good at what we do.”

Y/N snorted. “We’re done here.”

But before she could leave, two of Tendou’s men blocked her path.

“Let us through,” Kageyama growled.

“I don’t think so,” Tendou chirped. “It’s such a shame, you know. Semi did say you two were the most promising of the group.”

He sighed, and Y/N glanced at Kageyama. A common unspoken thought passed between them: they had been set up.

“Wakatoshi-kun won’t be happy about me doing this,” Tendou remarked. “I was under orders not to harm you. But…I’m pretty sure he won’t mind a few bruises.”

Kageyama saw it coming.

“Out of the way!” he shouted at Y/N, but his arms were a second late; Shirabu had whipped out his gun, and fired at Y/N at an unbelievable speed.

Fortunately, Y/N was faster.

She’d somehow managed to whip out her knife, which was strapped to her leg, and deflected the bullet with the blade. Kageyama remembered Iwaizumi telling him, all those years ago, that it was a move only the most skilled knife-holders could pull off.

But he didn’t have time to admire her, because at that moment, the rest of Tendou’s men seemed to swallow them up. He grabbed his gun, which had been sitting in his coat pocket, and fired blindly. The bullet had found its mark, judging by the sound of a body falling to the ground somewhere nearby.

He took a particularly harsh blow to the face before he could blink, and the impact felt like his eyeballs had rolled back into his skull. Cursing, he grabbed an arm holding a gun, swung behind the man, and forcibly pulled the trigger to fire at his companions.

Kageyama caught a glimpse of Y/N, who seemed to be holding her ground pretty well. She had ripped off the skirt of her dress to allow freer movements, and exposing the knives strapped to her legs. She was taking on at least five of Tendou’s men, holding nothing but knives to both attack and defend herself.

Kageyama had noticed long ago that her combat style was a lot different than the rest of Karasuno’s. Even Kiyoko couldn’t compare to the way Y/N moved, and the way she seemed to dance as she fought. Perhaps it was because of Y/N’s flexibility—which she was making use of at that moment to land a particularly high kick at one of the men—or it was simply a part of her system to look so…feline.

She’d discarded one of her knives for a fallen member’s gun, and elbowed another man’s face before firing at the rest of them who dared to come near her. Her eyes were intense, to say the least; narrowing at her targets and firing with near-perfect precision.

_Miss Y/N here is descended from one of the biggest groups here in Japan,_ Semi had said. _The Inagawa-kai._

Finally, some clue as to how Y/N had gotten so good at combat. Perhaps her parents were fighters, and passed their knowledge onto her, and in addition to her time at Nekoma, Y/N might as well be the most skilled mafia member there was.

_Shit,_ Kageyama cursed mentally. _Now’s not the time to think about it._

But from the corner of his eye, he managed to see it.

Shirabu launching himself at Y/N, and knocking her down.

“Y/N!” he yelled, as Shirabu slammed a nasty-looking knife down. Y/N had dodged by moving her head, but with the way Shirabu had pinned her to the ground, she wouldn’t be so lucky the next time.

Kageyama raised his gun, but one of the men had pushed his hand upward. In surprise, he fired, launching the bullet into the sky.

Pain flared in his hand, and shot all the way down to his shoulder. He shouted and slammed his foot into the guy who had blocked him, sending him flying backwards.

With his hand lying limp by his side, he managed to sprint towards Y/N, who had crossed her knives in front of her in an attempt to stop Shirabu’s blade. But her arms were shaking, and she was gritting her teeth from the effort.

Kageyama reached for Shirabu, ignoring the pain in his hand, and thinking about nothing but to get him off her.

His heart crawled into his throat as Y/N momentarily lost her focus, her knives slipping apart, and allowing Shirabu to regain some leverage. He raised his knife up, and Y/N looked too exhausted to block it.

Kageyama tripped over another lifeless body, but he quickly got up, and was inches, even millimeters away from grabbing Shirabu as he plunged the blade downwards.

But he never got there.

A smaller hand had shot out in front of him, and pulled Shirabu aside with surprising strength.

Y/N sat up in surprise, feeling the blood trickle down her temple as she looked for her savior.

“Nishinoya!” Kageyama said in amazement, and watched as the smaller hitman slam a fist into Shirabu’s chest.

Someone grabbed Kageyama’s arm, and he turned to see Asahi, gun in hand. “Are you guys alright?” he asked in concern.

“Y-yeah,” Kageyama stammered. “But how—“

“Silence is also a code of distress, remember?” Asahi said. “It’s protocol that whenever somebody does not respond, we look for them.”

“And the others?”

“Making sure no one gets out of the casino.”

Kageyama turned to see Hinata helping Y/N to her feet, and Kiyoko rushing in with blades drawn, going straight for the group that Y/N had been dealing with earlier. Tanaka and Ennoshita were cleaning the area up, taking out everyone else in the vicinity.

“We’ve lost him,” Sugawara said breathlessly, coming up to Kageyama and Asahi, with Daichi on his heels. “Tendou was behind this, wasn’t he? We saw him run, and tried to follow, but he just disappeared.”

“He can’t have gone far,” Kageyama said.

“He certainly can’t,” a voice sounded behind them.

They turned to see Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Kenma rushing towards the scene. Iwaizumi headed straight for Shirabu, helping Nishinoya take him down. Kageyama saw Kuroo’s eyes flash straight to Y/N, who looked extremely pale and had placed a hand on the wall for support.

Y/N cursed as her head spun. The rush of adrenaline, which she had counted on for the extra strength to fight, had completely abandoned her, coming this time in the form of extreme dizziness and an intense urge to vomit.

_Did Shirabu hit me too hard?_ she thought. _Christ, that knife was intense…it didn’t do much damage, but it was enough to cut me…_

“Y/N!”

Strong hands had gripped her shoulders, forcing her upright and catching her attention. One of them traveled upwards to cup her cheek, checking to see if she was alright.

“Kuroo,” she breathed.

“You look like shit,” Kuroo whispered. “Listen—you have to get out of here—Akihiro and Alisa should be in the apartment…”

“I know, I know,” Y/N said, waving off Kuroo’s support and blinking away the stars in her eyes. She headed back to the group, where they were still talking amongst themselves.

“We were set up,” Kageyama had been explaining. “I think the reason Semi invited Oikawa-san here was because they were looking for recruits. Y/N and myself, specifically.”

Kenma placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. “But how would Semi know Oikawa would bring Karasuno along?”

“Because he knew,” Y/N replied, leaning on Kuroo for support. “He told Kageyama and I earlier. He knew that Karasuno and Seijoh were working together.”

Daichi cursed and ran a hand through his hair. “Shit. I had no idea he knew this much.”

“Daichi-san,” Y/N said. “I need to go back to Miyagi.”

They all turned to look at her. Kageyama raised his eyebrows, wondering what on earth she was going on about.

“Why?” Daichi asked.

“Because I asked her to,” Kuroo replied. “It’s our business.”

Tanaka, finished with his work, took his place next to Daichi. “Well, hate to break it to you, buddy,” he sneered. “But Y/N shouldn’t be of any concern to you now. She’s in Karasuno, not Nekoma anymore.”

“Please,” Y/N said. “I’ll explain everything soon, but right now, I need to go back to Miyagi.”

She turned to Daichi, who looked apprehensive. “Please, Daichi-san,” she said. “You’ve always trusted me to make my own decisions. Trust me now.”

Daichi glanced at Sugawara, and then to Asahi. The two shrugged.

“Well,” he sighed, turning back to Y/N. “If it’s between you and Kuroo…I can’t stop you. But you can’t drive in that condition.”

“I can take her,” Kageyama offered, ignoring the shit-eating smirk on Oikawa’s face as he spoke up.

Y/N nodded, and grabbed Kageyama’s wrist before walking away. Fortunately, it wasn’t the injured one.

She suddenly paused, and turned back to the group with a pained expression on her face. “I…can you…”

Sugawara, who had picked up on her meaning quickly, nodded solemnly. “I’ll make him understand.”

Y/N sighed in relief. “Thanks.”

She walked off with Kageyama in tow, walking with incredible speed all the way to her car.


	36. poison and wine

“So, let me get this straight,” Alisa said, coming into the room carrying her clothes. “You guys ran into Shiratorizawa, realized you guys were set up, and Kuroo’s terrified that they know about Akihiro? How does that connect?!”

Y/N grabbed Alisa’s collection of books and tossed them into another suitcase. “Semi knew a lot,” she answered. “He knew that Karasuno and Seijoh were working together. He’d somehow figured that Oikawa would bring Karasuno along, and he took that opportunity to get Tendou to recruit Kageyama and I.”

“And if you refused?”

Y/N pointed to the scrape on her temple, to which Alisa understood and nodded her head.

“He even knew I was descended from the Inagawa-kai,” she continued, grunting as she closed another suitcase. “The smallest, most trivial things? Semi knows them all. Who’s to say he doesn’t know about Akihiro?”

“Oh, God,” Alisa said.

“Kuroo told me to send you back to Russia,” Y/N said, fishing around in her bag and pulling out her wallet. “He along with the others are currently hunting Shiratorizawa down, making sure you guys won’t cross paths long enough for you to escape and for Kageyama and I to bring Akihiro back to Miyagi.”

“Well, why don’t I bring Akihiro with me?” Alisa suggested. “They’ll never find him in Russia. Not unless they’re willing to scout the entire St. Petersburg to do so.”

Y/N sighed. “I wish I could. But I need to keep an eye on Akihiro. He’s too young to understand any of this, and I don’t want to distract him from his studies right now. The best I can do is to bring him back home with me.”

She offered Alisa a credit card. “That’s yours now,” she said.

Alisa gently pushed her hand aside. “I don’t need that,” she replied.

“Alisa, please,” Y/N urged. “We’ve put you through a lot, starting from the day I asked you to take care of Aki. I never got a chance to apologize, and I never got to properly thank you for doing whatever we told you to do, even if we didn’t state the reasons behind them.”

Alisa smiled, and reached for Y/N’s hands. “I know what I got myself into,” she said softly. “My brother is a mafia member. My best friend is a mafia member. I may not be one, but I understand what you have to do. And I understand that you might not always say why you’re doing what you’re currently doing, so I’ll just trust that you always mean well.”

Y/N wrapped Alisa in a hug, incredibly grateful to have someone like her in her life. _Blind acceptance should be a bad thing,_ she thought. _But all the same, I’m glad Alisa’s that way._

A soft knock came on the door, and the two girls parted to see Kageyama, holding a sleeping Akihiro in his arms. Y/N’s heart warmed at the sight; to see surly and scowling Kageyama treat a six-year-old kid with utmost care.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Y/N said, shouldering one of Alisa’s bags and pulling a suitcase in her other hand.

Kageyama switched the lights off as they left, and Y/N took one last look at the dark space.

_No one’s going to set foot in here for a while,_ she figured, and closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Akihiro’s light snoring was the only noise in the car as Kageyama pulled away from the airport, and took the route back to Miyagi.

The pain in his hand had been reduced to a dull throb, but he still flinched every time he maneuvered the steering wheel. _Damn it,_ he thought. _Is it broken? Probably not, since I can still move it, but fuck, it hurts…_

Y/N was curled up in her seat, staring outside her window blankly. She had turned the radio on earlier, in an attempt to shift her attention elsewhere instead of the events of that night.

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to give in to the voices that once again plagued her thoughts. Semi’s voice, reminding her of her origins…then it was Kuroo’s voice, reminding her of her promise…Tsukishima, commanding her to return to him…Alisa’s statement of acceptance, which drilled a feeling of guilt into Y/N…all overlapping each other, repeating over and over again like a broken record player.

Kageyama watched her from the corner of his eye, and noticed how she was practically squeezing her eyes shut and gripping onto the door tightly.

“You okay?” he said quietly.

Y/N’s eyes flew open. “Yeah,” she replied. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“You’re not,” Kageyama pointed out. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she insisted. “I’m just stressed out, that’s all. Everything just happened so fast…”

“Fast is an understatement,” he said. “We can’t even get our stuff from the hotel…”

“I texted Daichi-san,” Y/N replied. “Kiyoko got my stuff. I think Hinata got yours.”

Kageyama nodded, and kept his eyes on the road. The passing streetlights illuminated her face, reminding him all too well of that night several months ago, when they were driving home from an operation involving Fukurodani. She was covered in bruises and blood back then, too.

But he didn’t remember her looking so pale.

“Y/N,” he said. “I don’t think you have stomach flu. You should get that checked; you’ve been so pale lately.”

“Yeah, I will,” Y/N replied. “But I think it’s because of what happened earlier. I was so dazed…I couldn’t even hold Shirabu off properly.”

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. She looked so angry about it, so frustrated with the fact that she’d been feeling down lately, to the point that it nearly got her killed. Kageyama was surprised to see that she was taking it to heart.

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “You’re ill, everybody gets sick a lot—“

“But I was so useless back there,” Y/N said in frustration. “I could have done better, I could have stopped Tendou from escaping, but I _couldn’t even stop Shirabu_ —“

“Whoa, whoa,” Kageyama interrupted her, shocked to see angry tears forming in her eyes. “Chill out for a second. What makes you say that? I clearly saw you take down an entire group of armed, fully-grown men all by yourself!”

Y/N closed her eyes once more, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to contain her frustration. Akihiro mumbled something incomprehensible, before snoring again.

“I’m sorry,” Y/N whispered, still keeping her eyes closed. “I don’t know why I got so pissed. I’m sorry I whined so much.”

“Okay, you have to stop putting yourself down so much,” Kageyama said. “I get it, you’re frustrated, but you have to move past that now. What’s done is done, and you have a new mission that you have to focus on. And that’s to keep Sleeping Beauty here safe.”

Y/N giggled weakly, and bit her lip. Kageyama tried to ignore that gesture, and continued. “So...yeah. Stop beating yourself up for things you can’t change.”

She sighed. “You have no idea how much that’s easier said than done,” she said. “But thank you, Tobio. For someone who doesn’t talk much, you always say the right things.”

Kageyama snorted, praying that she wouldn’t see him blush or tighten his hands on the steering wheel. “Gee, thanks. I feel flattered.”

Y/N laughed, then after that, it was silent.

An hour of traveling had passed, and Kageyama was sure that she had fallen asleep. But when he turned to look, she had returned to her original position of staring blankly out of the window, watching the road as the car drove on smoothly.

The moment felt so right, so he just had to do it.

Slowly, he let his hand drop from the wheel, and inch across the shift, to where her hand lay. His fingers brushed her own, testing her reaction, gauging her expressions. Fortunately for him, she didn’t seem to complain.

He laced his fingers through hers in a firm yet soothing grip, feeling a rush of excitement course through his system as she tightened her grip on his hand.

And he must have imagined it, but he thought he saw her reflection in the window smile.

“Am I crossing any boundaries?” he asked quietly.

“No,” she replied. “I left it back in Tokyo.”

His mouth fell open as she turned to him, winked teasingly, and returned her gaze to the window.

 

* * *

 

They arrived home at the break of dawn. Kageyama pulled into the driveway and killed the engine, yawning as he stretched in his seat.

In the back seat, Akihiro sat up, his bedhead messier than ever. “What’s happening?” he asked sleepily.

“You’re taking a vacation with us,” Kageyama lied, ruffling Akihiro’s hair.

“But it isn’t even summer break.”

“Yeah, well, now it is,” he reasoned gruffly. He turned to Y/N, with the intentions of waking her, but what he saw made him halt completely.

She was curled up adorably in her seat, head leaning on the car door. While the position might have looked uncomfortable, it didn’t seem to faze her at all—in fact, she seemed to snore in her sleep.

He bit back a smile as he shook her gently. “Y/N, we’re here.”

Y/N opened her eyes after a while, blinking before sitting up in her seat and yawning. “Thanks, Tobio,” she said, traces of sleep still in her eyes and voice. “You stayed up all night to drive us home. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Yeah, well, you can stop thanking me, or else it’s really going to go to my head,” he mocked, and Y/N laughed as they exited the car.

They walked to the front door, and Y/N unlocked it before letting Akihiro inside first. She turned around to see Kageyama struggling with Akihiro’s bag, and she hurried forward to help him.

“Ah, shit,” she heard him mumble as she approached.

“Is something wrong?” she asked as she took Akihiro’s bag from Kageyama.

“My hand,” he replied, frowning at the mentioned body part. “No, my wrist. One of those guys snapped my hand up as I was trying to shoot Shirabu. I think it’s sprained.”

“Well, let me take a look at that,” Y/N offered, and gently examined Kageyama’s hand. He inwardly shivered as her fingers ghosted down his palm, twisting it with care and caution, testing to see how bad it was.

“Seeing as you can move it, I’m guessing it’s not broken,” she reasoned. “So you’re probably right. It’s a sprain. I can set it and put some ice, if you want.”

“Sure,” he said. “Thanks.”

Y/N paused, before a smile spread across her face. Kageyama frowned in response.

“What?”

“You’ve never thanked me properly before,” she teased. “Like…a genuine “thank you”. You’ve never done that until now.”

Kageyama looked away. “Shut up.”

“You know…” she placed a finger under his chin, and turned his head towards her. His eyes widened at the close proximity, and his heart pounded at the way Y/N was looking at him now: warm and radiant. “I think I like you better when you’re liking me.”

She watched with amusement as his eyes darkened, as if he wanted to devour her whole with a single look. She had a feeling that she had masochistic tendencies as she leaned her forehead against his, just _daring_ him to make a move.

“You’re confusing me,” Kageyama mumbled, letting his uninjured hand settle on her waist. “Back then, you were telling me to give up. What are you trying to do to me?”

“Even if I did tell you to give up,” Y/N whispered. “Would you have listened any other way…?”

Kageyama exhaled slowly, before closing his eyes.

“My goodness,” she teased. “And you always say I’m the disobedient one.”

Y/N reached for his face, slowly caressing his cheeks and smiling as he leaned into her touch.

When she left, he was filled with a cold, rather empty feeling; an abrupt change from her earlier warmth. He turned his head to watch her saunter into the house, shooting a bright smile over her shoulder before disappearing into the front door.

He growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. _Why did I say I would bring her home?_

* * *

 

The next few days all passed in a blur. Kageyama would wake earlier enough to hear Y/N retching her entire body and soul into the toilet in her bathroom, and he would always attempt to help her out. But she never let him in.

Akihiro stayed in Y/N’s room, doing nothing but read her books, watch TV, or doing whatever a six-year-old normally did. He did help Y/N around the house, cleaning up or helping Kageyama with the dishes.

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel that Akihiro knew about his adoptive parents’ situation. For a kid like him who could solve a Rubik’s Cube in under ten minutes, he was sure that he had some idea of what the mafia business was all about. But even if he did know, Akihiro didn’t show it. He seemed like he was simply contented to be where he was, and disregarded the circumstances behind it.

An entire week had passed without a scrap of news. Y/N was afraid that calling Daichi, Tsukishima, or Kuroo would give their location away, and her call was to let them contact first. Kageyama agreed, stating that they would probably do the same.

It was around nine in the evening, and Y/N was finishing up with the dishes. As soon as she saw Kageyama walk into the kitchen, she called his attention.

“Could you look for Aki, please?” she asked. “It’s almost past his bedtime, and I haven’t seen him around.”

Kageyama nodded and left in search of Kuroo’s nephew, looking in all of the rooms and calling his name.

He’d gone through every single room on the second floor before realizing that Akihiro was nowhere to be found.

_Shit, Y/N’s gonna kill me,_ he thought.

He quickly headed down the stairs, and peered outside the windows. The front lawn was empty, and so was the backyard. He dashed behind the staircase, where a door led to another set of stairs down to the basement.

To his relief, the light was switched on in the dusty basement, indicating that someone had to be down there.

Sure enough, the kid was in the middle of the room, examining an old, dusty piano.

“Christ, I thought you were kidnapped,” Kageyama said, coming down the stairs. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Akihiro turned to him and tilted his head to the side. “ “Shit”? “

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Ah, shit—I mean, don’t say that.”

“Don’t say “shit”?”

“Stop that!” Kageyama said, placing a hand over Akihiro’s mouth. “Y/N’s going to kill me if you keep saying that.”

Akihiro removed Kageyama’s hand from his mouth, and pointed to the piano. “Is that hers?”

He looked at the piano, only now realizing that he’d never set foot in the basement in a year. The last time he’d gone down was the time Y/N gave them a tour of her house. At the time, she said she didn’t like going down in the basement, and stayed true to her word up until now.

“Mice,” she had said, when Narita had asked her why she didn’t like the basement. “And it’s dark. Dusty, too.”

“If it’s down here, it might be hers,” Kageyama said. “Or her parents’.”

Akihiro walked up to the piano and pushed the cover up. The dust collected on his fingers as he ran them over the keys, and he tentatively pressed one of them.

The sound, though in tune and still clear, seemed so lonely as it echoed around the room.

Akihiro turned to Kageyama. “Kageyama-san, do you play?”

Kageyama scratched his head. “My mom taught me a long time ago, but that’s about it. C’mon, Aki, you shouldn’t be down here. No one’s cleaned up in here in ages, and you could get allergies—“

“Please play,” Akihiro said, completely ignoring Kageyama. He ran his fingers across the keys once more. “I don’t remember much about my parents, but I do remember that they used to play the piano. My dad taught my mom, but mom was horrible at it…”

He laughed humorlessly, the sound suddenly resembling the melancholic note that had echoed around the room earlier.

Wordlessly, Kageyama pulled a nearby bench to the piano, dusting it off before letting himself and Akihiro sit on it.

Kageyama’s hands hovered over the keys in hesitation, trying to remember what his mother taught him. Akihiro sat next to him, watching with interest.

Then, as if his hands were being guided by some unseen force, he began to play.

The notes were as painfully familiar as his mother’s voice, and came back to him with every movement of his fingers. It was as if the years in which he had never touched a piano melted away, and he played without faltering.

He could almost feel his mother’s hands atop his, helping him remember, and helping him through the song. Come to think of it, he’d had moments like this before; some force guiding him through both the best and the worst of times. Like whenever he held up a gun, something would hold his arm upright; or when he was recovering from a particularly nasty fight, a warm touch other than Kiyoko’s or Sugawara’s would help ease the pain.

Suddenly, Kageyama could greatly sympathize with Akihiro.at that moment.  Their parents had left them at a very young age, but while Kageyama got to spend at least a fraction of his life with them, Akihiro could barely even remember their faces.

His throat closed up as he continued to play, the memories of his mother’s smile and his father’s firm yet caring hand on his shoulder drifting in and out of his consciousness.

He finished the final notes of the song, just barely holding back the tears. Meanwhile, Akihiro had practically leaned into his side, tear tracks streaming from his face as he slept.

Kageyama realized that he had been so immersed into the song that he never noticed Akihiro drifting off to sleep, nor did he notice that he had been crying quietly during the song. He sighed, placing a hand on Akihiro’s head gently and wrapping the other around his small frame.

He turned his head to see Y/N leaning against the railing of the stairs, smiling with such warmth and pride at the scene, that Kageyama nearly shied away from it.

She held out her arms, and Kageyama picked Akihiro up, and eased the boy into her embrace.

“I’ll be back,” she mouthed over her shoulder, before climbing up the stairs.

Kageyama followed suit, and headed into the living room, where he played some random song on the stereo before collapsing onto the couch.

The entire ordeal was too much for him to handle. It was never a good idea to try and remember your dead parents out of nowhere, but for the first time in his life, he’d let it happen.

He’d grown up never having a chance to let himself grieve over his parents’ deaths; an instance caused by faulty car equipment and a rather slippery road. Instead, he lived with his aunt, who was kind enough to let him live his life alone as soon as he got into university.

But it wasn’t like he didn’t love his parents. He just didn’t want to dwell on things he couldn’t change.

But that moment down in the basement made him realize just how wrong he was. He had been living his entire life pretending he didn’t care about it, when in fact, those memories he had of them were the reason he was still alive.

Kageyama sighed and let his head fall back, trying to regain some of his composure.

“You know, I never took you for a Satie guy,” Y/N’s quiet voice echoed into the room, causing him to look up.

“How did you know?” Kageyama asked, scooching over to make room for her.

“ “Once Upon a Time in Paris”?” she replied, smiling and shaking her head. “That was one of the pieces Kuroo taught me a long time ago.”

“Kuroo plays?”

“Yeah. But he didn’t have a piano at home, so he just played whenever he saw one around.”

They spent the next few moments in silence, until the stereo switched to a new track.

Y/N smiled. “I remember this. This was the last song during our prom.”

Kageyama snorted and let Y/N curl up into his side, casually throwing an arm around her. “Prom. Every girl I’ve met thought their prom was the best night of their lives.”

“Well, it was,” Y/N protested. “Every girl deserves a chance to feel like a princess, even just for a night.”

“Well then, “princess”,” he mocked. “How about the guys that work their butts off to make sure that night happens for them?”

Y/N sat up, wrinkling her nose at him. “You’re so salty! What happened to your prom, then?”

“It was prom, duh. Nothing else.”

Y/N childishly stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed it with his thumb and index finger, causing her to yelp. He smirked, let go, and wiped his fingers on her shirt.

“Ew, Tobio! Wipe it on your own shirt!”

“That’s your saliva, I’m not wiping it on my shirt.”

Y/N sniffed in disdain. “Well…whatever. If I had to guess, you had a pretty shitty prom.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was just prom. It didn’t matter.”

“Aha!” Y/N pointed a finger accusingly at him. “When a guy says “it doesn’t matter”, it obviously matters! Fine, who was your last dance, then?”

Kageyama blushed. “Who was _your_ last dance?” he said, throwing the question back to her.

“Kuroo.”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course._

“Well? How about you?”

Kageyama mumbled something under his breath.

“What?” Y/N asked, a wide grin on her face as she leaned closer to him.

“I didn’t have one,” he muttered. “I left early.”

Y/N leaned back into the couch, smirking triumphantly. “See? That’s why you’re so salty about it.”

She picked up the remote on the table, and restarted the song.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama complained as Y/N hauled him to his feet.

“Making up for your shitty prom,” she said, bringing him closer to the stereo. He swallowed as she draped her arms around his neck, attempting to get him to move to the beat.

“Oh, come on,” she chided him, noting his frozen form. “Don’t leave me hanging here. Do you not know how to dance?”

“Well, we were never taught to,” he shot back, embarrassed.

Y/N laughed, a delightfully cheerful sound that warmed his entire system. “You’re such a hopeless case,” she said, shaking her head. “Okay. Put your hands on my waist.”

“Your…what?”

“My waist, Tobio,” she repeated.

Kageyama wrinkled his nose and did as she said, placing his hands on her waist. “Okay, then what?”

“Then, nothing. Move to the beat.”

“It can’t be that easy.”

“Christ, Tobio. Not everything has to be a math equation for you.”

“It is if I’m trying not to step on your foot,” Kageyama said, throat suddenly constricting as she stepped closer to him.

“You won’t step on my foot,” Y/N coaxed him, lifting his chin up. “Now stop looking down and just focus on me.”

He stared into her eyes, transfixed by the way they seemed to move to the beat with ease.

 

_You only know what I want you to_

Y/N placed a hand on his cheek, a small smile on her face as she began singing along.

 

_I know everything you don’t want me to_

“Y/N,” he whispered.

She placed a finger on her lips. “It’s okay. He doesn’t have to know.”

 

_Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
You think your dreams are the same as mine_

A sudden boost of confidence coursed through Kageyama’s system, and he took that opportunity to spin a surprised Y/N around, causing her to giggle.

“Do that again,” she said, to which Kageyama happily complied with.

 

_Ooh, I don’t love you, but I always will_  
_I don’t love you, but I always will_  
 _I don’t love you, but I always will_  
 _I always will_

They’d made a complete lap of the room, Kageyama quickly picking up on the way Y/N wanted to move. She danced as beautifully as she fought, exactly how he figured she would. He’d even dipped her a couple of times, making her laugh and bringing a smile to his face.

 

_I wish you’d hold me when I turn my head  
The less I give, the more I get back_

He’d never felt this happy, in such a small little bubble of excitement and pure joy. It was the first time he’d gotten to hold her— _really_ get to hold her—and it was the first time a girl hadn’t shied away from him during a dance.

Instead, it was like she was leading him, teaching him, guiding him in something he’d never dared to try; much like his mother teaching him the piano.

 

_Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don’t have a choice, but I still choose you_

Kageyama could tell they were nearing the end of the song, and he suddenly wished it wouldn’t. And judging by the way Y/N held him tightly, he could tell she didn’t want it to end, too.

 

_Oh, I don’t love you, but I always will_  
_I don’t love you, but I always will_  
 _I don’t love you, but I always will_  
 _I don’t love you, but I always will_

_I don’t love you, but I always will_  
_I don’t love you, but I always will_  
 _I don’t love you, but I always will_  
 _I always will_

They returned to their original spot, swaying in place with Y/N’s head on his chest. Kageyama’s chin sat atop her head, arms around her.

 

_I always will_

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

_I always will_

Y/N looked up at him, bringing their swaying to a halt.

 

_I always will_

She placed a hand on his face, feeling his breath ghost against her own as he leaned in closer.

Their thoughts seemed to be similar as Kageyama placed his own hands on her neck, gently easing her chin up to him: _What am I doing?_

“Say it again,” Y/N whispered.

His heart pounded frantically in his ribcage as he swallowed, mustering all his strength to repeat his words.

“I love you.”

 

_I always will_


	37. distress

For the first time in a long while, Y/N’s stomach was completely at ease when she woke up.

But that didn’t mean nothing bothered her.

She still felt guilty from the previous night. After Kageyama had said that he loved her, and attempted to kiss her, she’d placed a hand on his chest and gently moved away from him.

The panic in his eyes were clear, and Y/N hated the look of immense hurt on his face.

She tried to make up for it by kissing his cheek, instead, before bidding him good night and practically sprinting up to her room, where she threw the covers over herself—carefully, so as not to wake Akihiro—and tried to sleep it off.

Obviously, sleeping did not help.

Y/N got up, brushed the hair out of her eyes, and stepped into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama sat at the table, his sleep-deprived eyes absolutely refusing to focus on anything.

Last night’s moment of bliss had practically shattered, and all he could remember was her retreating figure and the feeling of her lips on his cheek.

Since then, he’d kept himself awake, wondering where on earth he went wrong.

If he had to guess, he had scared her away. Scared her into realizing that she was still in a committed relationship, and that what she was doing with Kageyama would definitely lead to a complication.

He tried to drill it into his head: that she was taken, she loved someone else, and she _might_ get married to the guy he wanted nothing more to launch across the ocean—

_Say it again._

Her voice echoed through his head, tantalizing, taunting him even. Y/N had asked him last night to repeat himself, and he’d taken it as a sign that she would probably say it back.

He shook his head. _What made me think that she would say it back…?_

As if on cue, Y/N walked into the kitchen, determinedly putting on an air of nonchalance as she greeted him good morning.

If Kageyama didn’t know better, he would have felt horrible at the idea of her treating the entire thing like it didn’t happen.

Instead, he cleared his throat and noted her outfit. “Going out?” he asked, cringing at his attempt to sound normal.

“Yeah,” she replied, tossing two slices of bread into the toaster. “I’m gonna get checked up, like you said. Could you watch Aki for today? He’s still asleep.”

“Sure. Okay. No problem.”

Y/N had to crack a smile; she could practically feel the nerves in his tone.

_Maybe it’s best not to bring it up,_ she thought.

“Oh, and I got a text from Daichi-san,” she said.

Kageyama perked up. “Really? What’s happened?”

“He wouldn’t tell me, but he said that everything was under control. He’d probably call later this afternoon.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said. “Well, they’re alright, at least.”

“Yeah.”

It seemed like an eternity before her toast popped up, and Y/N wanted nothing more than to get out of the extremely awkward atmosphere that had filled the kitchen.

Thankfully, she was able to finish her sad excuse of a breakfast quickly, and turned to leave the kitchen with a hurried “goodbye”.

As she passed by the table, Kageyama caught her wrist, causing her to halt in her tracks. Her heart pounded wildly as he stood up, and pulled her closer. She kept her back to him, however; who knows what her foolish heart might have done if she’d faced him.

“Listen,” he said, heart dropping into the pit of his stomach as Y/N refused to look at him. “About last night…”

Y/N remained silent, and Kageyama sighed, letting go of her wrist and running the same hand into his hair.

“Let’s just forget about it,” he suggested, though it pained him to say so. “I’m…pretty sure that’s what you wanted to do.”

He could see her fidget nervously with her shirt, before replying, “Yeah. Okay.”

His heart seemed to have folded into itself, causing a painful feeling of nausea to wash over his system. It rendered him motionless, and restrained him from calling out to her as she left the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Y/N felt as though the people in the next aisle could hear what she was listening to, with the way the music blasted through her earphones. But if they could hear it, she didn’t care.

She hummed along to the song as she grabbed numerous bags of chips, just barely holding onto them as she walked through the drugstore.

Suddenly, she felt something bump into her legs, and yelped in surprise. She pulled her earphones out and looked down, only to be confronted by a little girl.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, ruffling the girl’s raven hair. “I didn’t see you.”

“Mama?”

Y/N froze.

The little girl tugged at her sleeve, wiping her face with her other fist. “Mama, I want to go home.”

Y/N crouched in front of her, and forced a smile onto her face. “I think you’ve got the wrong person. I’m not your mo—“

“Yumi! There you are!”

A stressed-looking woman came barreling down the aisle, panting in exhaustion as she came to a stop in front of Y/N and the little girl.

“Mama!” Yumi said, running into the woman’s arms.

“Don’t go running off like that,” her mother scolded as she picked the little girl up. She then turned to Y/N and bowed slightly. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“No, it’s alright,” Y/N said quickly.

With another quick nod, the woman and her child hurried out of the shop.

_Oh, fuck, I remember,_ she thought. _I think I ran out of Tampax, I’d better stock up just in case._

She walked into the next aisle, where she stopped in front of the boxes of tampons and napkins.

She had just reached out to grab one, when a sudden thought made her stop.

_One. Two. Three._

Y/N put her hand down, staring blankly at the shelf.

_One. Two. Three._

She took out her phone and checked the calendar.

_One. Two. Three._

Her blood ran cold.

She dropped her bags of chips, bolted out of the aisle and charged her way down to the pharmacy counter, where she practically flopped onto the surface in front of a shocked pharmacist.

“Tell me it’s not true,” she panted, keeping her forehead flat on the counter.

“M-ma’am?”

“Tell me I did the math wrong. Tell me this is not happening.”

“Ma’am, is everything alri—“

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” Y/N muttered in disbelief. “This is all just some dream. Or a prank. A sick joke.”

“Ma’am,” the pharmacist said soothingly, placing a hand gently on top of Y/N’s. “I’m going to have to ask you to calm down so I can help you.”

Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to steady her breathing before straightening up. She could feel the judgmental gazes of the customers drilling into her back, and it momentarily rendered her speechless and immobile.

The pharmacist waited patiently, keeping her hand on top of Y/N’s.

“I’ve been feeling sick lately,” Y/N began, her throat constricting painfully as she spoke. “Dizzy spells, headaches, mood swings. Intense nausea.”

“Well,” the pharmacist said. “How long has this been going for?”

“I don’t know…two weeks? Maybe three?”

“Have you eaten anything bad during those times?”

“I thought it was from this seafood platter I ate, but I took pills, and my friend who also ate from it got better pretty quickly.”

The pharmacist paused. “Diarrhea?”

“No.”

“Heartburn?”

“No.”

“Well, maybe you’re just experiencing some pretty bad pre-menstrual syndrome,” the pharmacist said. “Around when would your period arrive?”

Y/N gripped the pharmacist’s hand for dear life, clenching her teeth and feeling the angry tears begin to sting her eyes. “…three weeks ago.”

There was a slight pause before the pharmacist ducked under the counter and placed a box in front of Y/N.

She felt her entire world shatter. “No way.”

“It’s just to check,” the pharmacist said soothingly.

“But I…we…” Y/N trailed off, before remembering that night nearly a month ago, where Tsukishima had basically taken out his entire rage and jealousy out on her.

_He had forgotten._

“There’s a bathroom a few shops down here,” the pharmacist whispered. “Don’t worry; I’ll put this on the house.”

Y/N nodded mutely, before placing the box in her bag and walking out of the pharmacy in a complete daze.

Her mind was plunged into a series of denial and confusion, and her entire body was seized with intense fear and panic. _There is no way this can happen, this was not supposed to happen—_

Thankfully, the bathroom was free of customers, so Y/N could be left to wallow in her terror-stricken situation. She stared at herself in the mirror for a good five minutes, before noticing certain features she hadn’t seen before.

Like Kageyama had said, she was looking paler and sickly. She’d also lost some of the fat on her face, and her normally slender figure had noticeably thinned.

_This is a false alarm,_ she tried to reassure herself, as she trudged into one of the stalls. _This is a false alarm._

Three minutes seemed like forever, and Y/N couldn’t help but stare at the now-used stick as her phone timer counted down. With every second that passed, she felt her anxiety grow more and more, and she wanted nothing more than to get the entire ordeal over with.

_Please,_ she prayed, to whatever deity or god that could hear her. _Please, please, please, no. You have no idea how dangerous it is if it comes up positive. Please, please, please._

The tears were already threatening to fall, and she held back a choked sob as the timer hit the 30-second mark.

_Please, I beg you. Not this time. Please._

She began bouncing her leg up and down, a nervous habit she’d developed over time.

_Please, come up negative, come up negative…_

20...19...18…17…

_It’s going to be negative,_ Y/N tried to tell herself. _It’s definitely that seafood platter. Yachi just got lucky…I’m fine. I’ll be okay. It’s nothing to worry about._

12…11…10…9…

Y/N swallowed, and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the bile that was already rising in her throat back down.

The shrill ringing of the alarm startled her, and—whilst keeping her eyes closed—she hit the snooze button. She didn’t dare open her eyes; she was downright scared of what she might see.

She never went through ordeals like this alone. _Never._

_Don’t be a coward,_ the rational part of her commanded, and it was that voice that eventually coaxed her to open her eyes.

She turned the stick over with trembling hands, and she reluctantly looked at the indicator.

The pregnancy test clattered to the ground, and a hand flew over her mouth.

She leaned forward, placing her forehead on the door of the stall, completely taken over by a mixture of surprise, fear, anger, and misery. Her head spun dangerously, but somehow, her vision was able to focus on the two vertical lines on the indicator.

_Oh, fuck,_ she thought in a panic. _It’s positive. I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant._

Against her will, the tears came in earnest, flowing hot and fast down her cheeks. A sob escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she clamped her hand over her mouth before she began to cry freely.

Y/N wasn’t stupid. Nor was Tsukishima. They both knew what would happen if they weren’t careful; children who had parents in the mafia business were further exposed to the world of crime and could be used as blackmail if news of their existence fell into the wrong hands. Not only that, but the mother would be utterly helpless for nine months, and it would prove to be a hindrance instead of a cause for celebration for the organization.

But while she knew Daichi and Sugawara would help her get through it, Y/N didn’t want to be a burden. She didn’t want to drag Karasuno down; she didn’t want to harm Tsukishima as well.

Her phone rang again, eliciting a startled cry from her lips before she grabbed it from her bag.

Her heart raced as she checked the caller ID, and she was filled with a sudden urge to chuck the phone down the toilet. She tried to steady her breathing, sniffled, and cleared her throat before accepting the call.

“Hello?” she said, cringing at the ridiculous quiver in her voice.

“We lost Shiratorizawa,” Tsukishima said on the other line. “We chased them as far as the next three towns north of Tokyo, and ran into this guy, Goshiki, who had at least twenty men waiting with him.”

“Is everyone alright?”

“Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san have it worse, which isn’t surprising, and I fractured my elbow when I hit the concrete, but other than that, we’re all okay.”

“You fractured your elbow?” Y/N said.

“Yeah, but really, I’m fine. We would have all been goners if Nekoma didn’t show up. They fight…differently.” The tone in Tsukishima’s voice sounded off. “Recent information has shown that Shiratorizawa’s main forces are actually heading south.”

“Impossible,” Y/N replied. “Semi said they always operated up north!”

“Well, looks like he lied,” Tsukishima said flatly. “Anyway, you know what this means when they’re going south.”

A cold chill racked Y/N’s body. “They’re coming here.”

“I’m on my way home right now,” he said. “But Oikawa-san said something about spending another day or two to make sure we’re headed the right direction. But I’ll find a way to get to you soon.”

“…alright.”

“Y/N,” Tsukishima said, and it almost terrified her to hear the actual concern and love in his tone. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

Y/N swallowed, and gripped her stomach. _But can you protect me from this…?_

“Hello? Are you still there?”

“Yeah,” she said, in a small voice.

“Are you okay? Where are you now?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine…I just went out to buy some food.”

“…you don’t sound like you’re fine.”

Y/N shook her head, angrily wiping at the tears that he couldn’t see.

“Have a safe trip,” she whispered, and hung up.


	38. cracks

"I'm home," Tsukishima called, pushing the door to the room he and Y/N shared open.   
  
To his surprise, she didn't greet him her usual "welcome home" or even a snarky remark. Instead, she was sitting up on the bed, curled up in blankets, staring out of the window blankly.   
  
He wondered how much a person could change in a span of two days, because Y/N certainly did. Her cheeks had somehow hollowed, her eyes had become slightly sunken, and her lips, usually turned up in a smile or a smirk, were cast downward in a gloomy expression.   
  
"What's the matter?" Tsukishima asked, as he set his bags down near the dresser. "Everybody's as tense as a stretched rubber band downstairs."   
  
He walked over to her side of the bed, and crouched in front of her. His brow furrowed as she flinched away from his touch, and his confusion increased even more as she refused to meet his eyes.   
  
"What's this about?" he asked, grasping her cold and clammy hands. "Is this about Shiratorizawa? We've already taken care of it. They're out of the region."   
  
Y/N shook her head.   
  
"Akihiro? Kuroo said he'd come pick the kid up in a few days."   
  
She shook her head once more. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance.   
  
"Then what is it? Daichi-san said you were sick, but what illness, exactly? You got yourself checked, right?"   
  
Y/N closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, hating the feeling of the unwelcome, hot tears that streamed down her face.   
  
"Hey," she heard Tsukishima whisper in alarm as his hand came up to cup her face. The warm touch only served as a catalyst for her tears as she leaned into him, feeling his thumb brush them away.   
  
"Kei..." she sobbed.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently, coaxing her to look at him.   
  
She took a rattling breath as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'm here," he reminded her. "Remember? I told you that. I'll always be here. We're a team, we'll get through this."   
  
Y/N sniffled as she buried her face into Tsukishima's shoulder. "I thought it was a bug," she said, her voice muffled. "Like I told you."   
  
"Yeah, you did," Tsukishima replied, holding Y/N tightly.   
  
"Well...it's not."   
  
Her entire body froze as Tsukishima stiffened. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face even further into his shoulder.   
  
"I was taking a test when you called," she said, her voice cracking with every word. "I...Kei, I'm so sorry."   
  
She felt his arms around her tighten. "Are you..."   
  
Y/N sucked in a breath. "Yeah."   
  
Tsukishima exhaled, wanting nothing more than to impale himself upon some rocks for his stupidity. Of course he had forgotten to be careful that night, nearly a month ago. He knew that it would come back to bite him in the ass, and it certainly did.   
  
He didn't realize he had been deathly silent until he heard Y/N beg, "Say something."   
  
"I..." He cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say."   
  
Y/N clutched at the front of his shirt. “Fuck, I am so sorry,” she sobbed. “We were too reckless, and I wasn’t on the pill that time because I was switching to a new one, and—”

“Okay, stop,” Tsukishima said, pulling back and forcing Y/N to look at him. “Why are you the one apologizing? If anything, it should be my fault. If I had been more careful…”

His throat closed up. His fists clenched as he gazed at Y/N’s tear-streaked face, angry at himself for bringing her to such a state. She was going to be the one suffering the most, and Tsukishima was responsible for that.

“We’ll…” He took a deep breath. “We’ll figure something out. I won't let you get hurt.”

He pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek before straightening up. “Get some rest. I'll take care of things from here on.”

 

* * *

 

The dining room seemed so eerie when everyone was silent.

The files, laptops, cases, and weapons had already been put away, but a thick atmosphere of tension was still cast all over the place. The feeling was so intense, that Tsukishima could feel it prickling against his skin, along with the stares he attracted as he sat down.

“Tsukishima, is everything alright?” Ennoshita asked, once everyone had settled. “Y/N hasn't come out of her room ever since we arrived. How is she doing?”

“She’s…” Tsukishima searched for the right words.

“Is she sick?” a worried Nishinoya asked.

“Not...not exactly.” Tsukishima turned to Kageyama, who looked determined not to meet his eyes. “Akihiro?”

“Already sent him to Y/N’s room,” Kageyama mumbled, whilst fiddling with his fingers.

“Right. Okay.” Tsukishima took a deep breath. “Y/N’s…”

The entire room seemed to hold its breath, as Tsukishima hesitated.

“She’s...she’s pregnant.”

The reactions were as he expected. Some, like Hinata and Yamaguchi, had their eyebrows so far up their foreheads that it looked like they were going to achieve liftoff at any second. Others, like Narita and Tanaka, looked mildly surprised; and there were some, like Kiyoko and Yachi who looked like they'd seen it coming.

“That’s your fault.”

The low growl came from the King himself, and everyone turned to him.

“Excuse me?” Tsukishima said coldly.

“You heard me,” Kageyama repeated, his blue eyes full of hate. “It’s your fault.”

“Well,” an insulted Tsukishima scoffed. “I kind of guessed that already. And we’re already feeling shitty about it, especially Y/N, but really, thank you for really rubbing it in, we really needed that—”

“You should have known something like this would greatly affect her, so why'd you let it happen?” Kageyama spat.

“Maybe if you find someone who you really love and actually does love you back, you'd know the answer,” Tsukishima shot back.

Kageyama stood up. “Say that again.”

“You're not hard of hearing, you know exactly what I just said,” Tsukishima said, standing up as well.

“Fucking say that to my face again,” a fuming Kageyama snarled, causing a shocked Hinata to pull him back.

“Kageyama, calm down,” Tanaka ordered. “Tsukishima, sit down.”

Tsukishima ignored him, and the feeling of Asahi anxiously pulling his arm. “What, did you think Y/N choosing you to help her hide Akihiro made you special? That you can now interfere with us? With her?!”

“Tsukishima, that’s enough,” Daichi said.

Once again, Tsukishima ignored him. “You're in no position to decide how we live our lives. What makes you think you're allowed to make decisions for her? Just because she trusts you, it doesn't mean you have some freakish claim over her. She’s mine,” he said, feeling smug as the statement brought an irritated expression to Kageyama’s face. “ _ Mine. _ ”

“Take it out of her, then,” Kageyama snarled, causing a shocked Kiyoko to put a hand over her mouth. “If you have some decency, that take it out of her!"

Tsukishima shook his head. “I can't do that.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“It hasn't done anything wrong!” Tsukishima shouted. “It’s a kid, for God’s sake! It’s  _ my  _ kid!”

“A kid that’s going to kill her if she isn't careful!”

The table erupted, with small squabbles here and there, taking sides between Tsukishima and Kageyama. There was Hinata and Yachi, yelling at Kageyama for suggesting such a horrible solution; there was Sugawara arguing with Kiyoko on the best course of action; and Tanaka and Nishinoya shouting for everyone to shut up.

“Quiet!”

A loud bang startled everyone into silence, and they turned to look at Daichi, who looked pissed beyond belief.

“This is such a minor issue, and you're losing your fucking heads over it!” he shouted. “Y/N’s pregnant. So what?! That’s her body, she can do whatever she wants with it! Have you people forgotten that we just narrowly averted a crisis, and we should be putting all of our efforts into not letting it happen again?!”

Daichi leaned back into his chair with a huff, taking in a few moments of silence before continuing. “We’ve always valued and respected each other’s independence and individuality,” he said. He pointed to Tsukishima. “That’s their problem. All we have to do is to cover their sorry asses and make sure they won't be in any danger, no matter what happens. Because the main thing about Karasuno is that we protect each other.”

He met each and every one of their eyes as he spoke. “We protect our family.”

After a few moments, Tsukishima sat back down. Kageyama did the same, welcoming a heavy pat on his shoulder from Hinata.

Kiyoko broke the silence. “I'll take care of Y/N until...you know,” she said quietly.

“Good call,” Sugawara replied.

“Is there anyone else who’d like to speak up about this?” Asahi asked.

No one raised their hands.

“Good,” Daichi said gruffly. “Now that it’s taken care of, we’ll move on to more pressing things. Tsukishima?”

“...yes.” Tsukishima cleared his throat, and placed a brown envelope on the table. “I asked Kenma-san to help me piece things together as to why Shiratorizawa might be operating here in the south.”

He pointed at the envelope. “These are just some reports from our region about Shiratorizawa sightings, what they're up to, what operations they've been doing. Kenma-san also gave me some reports from the regions in the north.”

“And…?” Tanaka asked.

“Surprisingly, there’s no difference,” Tsukishima said. “What they're doing here is the same as what they're doing back there. It’s like...they've expanded, or something.”

“But Seijoh struck up a deal to keep Shiratorizawa out of the southern regions,” Narita said. “The Tohoku region, specifically.”

“Shiratorizawa thinks it’s unfair,” Kageyama spoke up, his tone duller than usual. “That everyone’s allowed to operate in here except for them.”

Sugawara tapped his chin thoughtfully. “It does make sense,” he said. “Territory’s a big matter with mafia groups. The larger your territory, the more operations you can conduct…the more money you can make.”

“But it wouldn't make sense why they suddenly moved south,” Yachi pointed out. “Except if they did it out of spite.”

“Which is where I started thinking,” Tsukishima said. “Maybe it wasn't Shiratorizawa who made the call to operate south.”

Kinnoshita frowned. “Meaning…?”

“Somebody’s pulling the strings,” Tsukishima said. “Someone’s trying to spread fear, or attain an objective.”

“Terrorist attack, maybe?” Yamaguchi suggested.

“Possibly.”

“Whatever the case, we need more information about it,” Daichi said. “I'll call Kuroo, ask him if he knows anything—”

“No,” Kageyama said.

Daichi turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

“Semi mentioned that Kuroo was working with Shiratorizawa,” Kageyama said.

Hinata frowned. “No way.”

“That does sound hard to believe,” Sugawara said. “Maybe Semi was trying to build some kind of distrust between our groups.”

“Which, clearly, isn't going to happen,” Daichi insisted.

“I know who we can get information from,” Tsukishima said. Everyone turned to look at him, noting the grimace on his face.

“Who?” Asahi asked.

“The two people besides Nekoma who know about the happenings in Tokyo better than anyone else,” Tsukishima said. “Fukurodani’s Alpha and Beta Owl: Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji.”


	39. the only thing stronger than fear

“That’s…”

“...not going to be easy,” Nishinoya finished. “I mean, you beat the crap out of Akaashi last time, Tsukishima. I’m not so sure they'll be lenient this time around.”

“I agree with Nishinoya,” Daichi said. “It’s too risky. Plus, they're probably in the same league as Shiratorizawa, so who’s to say they won't tell them what we’ve been up to?”

“So what’s going to happen?” Hinata asked. “I mean, we can't just sit around and wait for news. And it’s not like we’ll be conducting operations anymore, not until we’ve resolved this issue.”

“As far as I’m concerned, we’re treading on thin ice here,” Sugawara stated. “Really, as long as we’re not sure that Shiratorizawa keeps out of our region, our hands are basically tied. And there’s only so much Seijoh can do.”

“And if Kageyama’s right, we can't trust Nekoma as much as we did before,” Yamaguchi said.

“Semi lied,” Daichi said. “I'm sorry, Kageyama, but even if Kuroo was conducting deals with Shiratorizawa, what difference would that make to us and Seijoh?”

“He’s right,” Narita said. “We used to clash with Seijoh, remember?”

“I remember,” Kageyama said darkly, recalling the time Y/N had been shot by someone from Seijoh.

“We’ll just be careful with what we’ll say to Kuroo from now on, then,” Asahi said. “In the meantime, all our efforts should be concentrated on keeping Shiratorizawa from causing trouble.”

“And helping Y/N,” Ennoshita added.

“But...Fukurodani?” Hinata asked.

“No way,” Daichi said, shaking his head. “Consider it a last resort, if you must, but we’re not walking into a trap.”

“Or is half of my ribs not a reminder for you?” Kiyoko asked. Hinata shot her an apologetic look.

Daichi stood. “It’s not going to be easy from here on out,” he stated. “I have a feeling that whatever fight that’s coming to us will be bloody.”

Some nodded; others remained silent.

“Your orders are to protect each other,” Daichi said. “Monitor Shiratorizawa’s every move. Coordinate with Seijoh. Be careful of whom you disclose information to. And keep Y/N safe. That, above all things.”

A chorus of “yes” and “okay” sounded, and Daichi nodded, signalling that they were dismissed.

Before he could leave, however, Tsukishima stopped him.

“Thank you, Daichi-san,” he whispered.

Daichi patted his shoulder. “Don't thank me just yet,” he said. “Although I have to agree with Kageyama on one bit. You should have been more careful.”

“I know,” Tsukishima said. “And I'll take full responsibility for her. I promise, no harm will come to her.”

“Good man,” Daichi said, patting Tsukishima’s shoulder once more. “Let me know when the little tyke comes, alright?”

Tsukishima failed to hide his smile as the Boss of Karasuno walked away with an amused smirk on his face.

 

* * *

 

There wasn't an official order, but Karasuno took it upon themselves to issue a full lockdown.

No one went out without express permission from Daichi or Sugawara, and when they did, they'd have an earpiece along with them, with Tsukishima, Y/N, Kiyoko, or Ennoshita on the other end monitoring their location.

Kuroo came to pick Akihiro up after a week, which was a low-key event. It came as no surprise to everyone when Y/N refused to meet him, and sent a smug-looking Kageyama to accompany Akihiro out the door.

“Is everything alright?” Kuroo asked, as Kageyama placed Akihiro’s things in the back of Kuroo’s Santa Fe. “You guys look like a stick has been stuck up each and every one of your asses.”

Kageyama snorted at the mental picture. “Precautions. Until we resolve things with Shiratorizawa, none of us are safe.”

“But we already took care of it,” Kuroo said. “We’re keeping them away from the south.”

“Rule number one of fighting,” Kageyama said, leaning on the car to look at Kuroo. “Never turn your back on your opponent.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever. And Y/N?”

Kageyama folded his arms. “She’s fine.”

“Doesn't sound like it.”

Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “What I mean by that is, “You don't have to worry about it”.”

Kuroo grinned at him. “What, you two fighting or something?”

Kageyama scoffed. “No. Anyway, I’ve got to go. Thanks.”

He walked as quickly as possible back to the house, wanting to avoid spending more time with the Boss of Nekoma and his scheming gaze.

 

* * *

 

“I don't understand,” Hinata grumbled, as he handed Y/N her bag of chips. “It’s been three months. The coast should be clear by now.”

“I don't know, Hinata,” Y/N answered, as she dug into her snack. “Usually in movies, whenever the coast is clear, that’s when heads start exploding.”

With nothing but the internet and the TV to tell the time, Karasuno had stayed indoors for roughly three months. No calls, no operations, nothing. It seemed like the entire group had just caved in on itself, just waiting for disaster to strike.

“Now, don't say that, Y/N,” Tsukishima chided, as he plopped down on the bed next to her with a grin. “I wouldn’t want to scare the kid.”

Y/N laughed as Hinata stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima childishly. “You're one to talk,” he told Y/N. “You look like you're about to explode, yourself.”

“Hey, easy,” Y/N complained, running a hand down her bloated stomach. “He can hear you, you know.”

“So it’s a he, now?” Hinata asked, settling over to study the bump.

“I’m not sure. Though I can ask during the next scan.”

Hinata tilted his head as he continued studying Y/N’s stomach. “I don't remember mom’s stomach being that big when she was pregnant with Natsu.”

“Okay, if you're done insulting my girlfriend, you could go help Asahi-san and Ennoshita-san with inventory downstairs,” Tsukishima said, chucking a pillow at the orange-haired hitman.

“Asshole,” Hinata grumbled as he swatted the pillkw away. “I’m a hitman, not a grocery employee.”

“Who says you can't be both?” Tsukishima shrugged. “I had a friend who had a cousin whose sister—”

“Alright, save your yapping, I’m leaving,” Hinata snapped, as he walked out of the room. “Have fun with that fucker, Y/N!”

As soon as Hinata closed the door, Y/N lightly hit the top of Tsukishima’s head. “You're so mean to Hinata.”

“You got Cheeto dust in my hair!”

Y/N rolled her eyes, and continued munching away as she listened to Tsukishima curse while brushing the crumbs out of his hair.

“So, how are you feeling?” he asked once he was done.

“Like hell,” Y/N admitted. “It’s pretty much the same cycle: sometimes I get sick, my back hurts, my feet ache—you know, the usual stuff. But it’s like I’ve gotten used to it, somehow.”

Tsukishima ran a hand across Y/N’s stomach. “Is he causing more trouble than he’s worth?”

Y/N caught his hand, causing him to look up at her.

“Why would you ask that?” she asked quietly, the hurt obvious in her tone.

“It’s...I’m…” Tsukishima searched for the right words. “I...didn't mean for it to sound like that. I’m just making sure you still want to go through with this.”

Y/N thought for a moment, before grabbing Tsukishima’s hand once more.

“You want an answer?” she asked.

His confusion tripled as she placed his hand on top of her stomach.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh,” she hushed. “Wait for it.”

Tsukishima held his breath for a few seconds, before he felt a slight pressure against his hand.

He nearly jerked it out of her grip, but Y/N was adamant to keep it there.

“Is that…?”

“That’s your kid,” she whispered, as she felt another kick. “And he probably wants to kick your ass for doubting me.”

Tsukishima let out a disbelieving laugh as he watched in fascination. “I...didn't expect to feel it this early.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Y/N agreed. “But he’s impatient.”

“Like you.”

Y/N laughed, the sound Tsukishima never got tired of hearing, and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a kiss that signified her love for him, and he reciprocated it tenfold. If it was possible to love someone even more than what love could possibly mean, she felt it right there, in that moment.

“Kei?” she whispered, as his lips found the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

He hummed in response.

“Yes.”

“What do you mean, “yes”?” Tsukishima asked.

Y/N cupped his face, and brought him up to face her. Her smile was blinding as she repeated, “Yes.”

Tsukishima blinked, obviously confused by the entire thing. Y/N could almost see a progress bar filling up in his head, taking a moment before realizing what she really meant.

“Are you…”

“Yes,” Y/N said, a blinding smile on her face.

For the first time, a huge, genuine grin spread across Tsukishima’s face, and he kissed her once more. This time, it was full of excitement, joy, and happiness.

“Wait,” he said, as he pulled away from her. “Is this a part of your plan to make sure I stay with you until you give birth, then you'll divorce me and take all my money for child support?”

“Yeah, I’m glad you realized.”

The laughter that ensued after that was something the house hadn't heard in a while, bathing the entire atmosphere with a small amount of hope.


	40. cruel

How cruel it was, indeed, to have everything you ever wanted right there in front of you, but still so far out of reach.

It amazed Kageyama to see Y/N practically stretch into a balloon over the next few weeks, and nearing the end of the second trimester. She became easily irritated, had appetite changes enough to bewilder anyone whom she asked food from, and barely even got out of bed.

“I've never seen anything like this,” he’d overhead Kiyoko say to Yachi. “Usually at this point, the nausea should be manageable. But it seems like it’s getting worse.”

Of course, that worried anyone who'd heard it. But then again, no one could deny that Y/N looked a little paler than usual with every day that passed, and there were times where she had needed help moving from one place to another.

But despite her physical incapacities, there was this air about her; a strange, dignified aura that radiated in contrast to her sickly appearance. She could still work minor tasks, such as monitoring Shiratorizawa’s activity on a laptop, and occasionally cooking food whenever she could. But whenever she was alone, or whenever Tsukishima was with her, she had on a bright smile that seemed to illuminate her entire figure.

And there she was, lounging on the couch in the living room, in front of Kageyama, with that same radiant smile.

“What’s with the face?” she asked, making Kageyama turn away from the show he was watching.

“What face?”

“You know the face.”

“There’s no face. There’s just my face.”

Y/N laughed. “Oh, come on, Tobio. What’s wrong?”

Kageyama sighed, and switched the TV off before sitting up.

“I'm worried about you,” he admitted. “Everyone is.”

“I get that,” she said gently. “But really, Tobio, I’m fine.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” he said. “But you're not. You look like you're not.”

Y/N threw her hands upward. “Well, what do you want me to say?”

“That this is too much for you to handle.”

Her eyes flashed dangerously. “And? What will you do once I say that?”

“Just…” Kageyama groaned, and flopped back down on the couch he was lying on. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

_ Christ, even when she’s pregnant, she’s still intense,  _ he thought.

“I get that this is going to be hard,” Y/N whispered. “But I’m telling you, I can handle it.”

“Okay.”

“Tobio.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Doesn't matter what I tell you. You never listen.”

“That’s not—”

“Even when I tell you to be careful, you go out there and do the exact opposite. I’m getting tired of saving your ass all the time.”

“I never asked you to save me,” Y/N protested angrily.

“But would you be here if I hadn't?” Kageyama shot back. “God, Y/N. For once, just  _ once in your goddamn life _ , can't you just think of someone other than yourself? Can’t you realize that there are people who have to suffer because of what you do?”

“Kageyama,” Y/N snarled, and the sudden use of his surname stung him. “I have existed way before I came to Karasuno. I am the Black Cat of Nekoma who has seen battles that you only dream of fighting. I survived before you came along. Don't think I won't survive without you.”

Kageyama stood up angrily. “Fine,” he spat, as he stormed out of the room.

Y/N swallowed thickly, gripping the armrest of the couch as the tears threatened to fall. “Fine,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

It was a shitty day, and for Y/N, that was already saying a lot.

Tsukishima had left, on such short notice, for Tokyo. He’d conveniently left out the important details, but if she had to guess, it had something to do with Shiratorizawa.

She spent the rest of the day in her room, recovering from her brief but intense argument with Kageyama. She knew that with everything going on, Kageyama had every reason to be worried about her. But she had no idea that it was actual pain that she had caused him.

Or was she becoming a burden to him?

Y/N curled up even more at the thought. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cause someone inconvenience, no matter how small it might be.

She was reminded of the days prior to her meeting Akaashi, where she and Kuroo fought for days on end. Arguing over the best course of action during an operation, insisting that one was causing the other stress, and of course, fucking each other to get their message across.

Well, she and Kageyama were just like that—minus the fucking.

She shook her head to clear that thought.  _ History will not repeat itself. _

Besides, hadn't she already sealed her fate, and her future? With a little surprise on the way, and a man whom she trusted with her own life, she was slowly on her way towards the peace she had always been craving.

Y/N stared at the ring, that had previously been strung around her neck, and was now sitting on her ring finger. Unlike so many of the stories she had heard about getting married, the rock didn't “feel particularly heavy on her finger”. Perhaps it was because she had taken her time to think about it, and because there were no immediate plans.

_ What would Kageyama say once we break the news to everyone?  _ she thought.  _ Would he hate me? _

Y/N wasn't stupid. She knew exactly how deep Kageyama’s feelings ran, and she couldn't help wondering what would happen to them once she married Tsukishima. Would he still pursue her? Or would he finally give up?

Somehow, her heart seemed uneasy with the latter option.

_ You’re cruel,  _ she sneered at herself.  _ Marrying a good man while keeping another begging at your feet. This is something straight out of Desperate Housewives. _

Y/N winced as a sudden flash of pain struck her stomach, and she shifted to a new position.  _ Ah, geez,  _ she thought.  _ Here it comes. _

A few moments later, her head began to throb, and her stomach began cramping.

“Kiyoko,” she groaned.

Kiyoko came into the room in an instant, carrying a tray of food and a bottle of medicine.

“You heard me from downstairs?” Y/N said with a smile, but it instantly changed into a grimace as she sat up.

“I was already on my way with your food,” Kiyoko replied, setting the tray down on the bedside table before helping Y/N up. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Not better,” Y/N admitted. “No matter what I do, I throw my food up as soon as it hits my stomach. And my stomach’s been cramping nonstop.”

Kiyoko frowned. “Odd. You're nearing the end of your second trimester, you should have been used to it by now.”

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Y/N said, sighing as Kiyoko handed her the pork cutlet bowl. “I'm not used to it.”

“I guess that’s understandable,” Kiyoko sId. “It is your first pregnancy, after all.”

“...yeah.”

“So,” Kiyoko said, as she pulled an armchair closer to Y/N. “What’s new?”

“Hmm,” Y/N mused, with a mouthful of rice in her mouth. “I probably grew an arm or two, or maybe a lung, I can't really tell—”

Kiyoko snorted and rolled her eyes. “Funny, Y/N. No, I meant what’s new with you?”

Y/N swallowed. She set her bowl atop her swollen stomach, and scrunched her nose.

“Kiyoko,” she said. “Do you ever feel like you've got your entire life in a nutshell, and you’ve set goals for yourself and everything, but still, you feel like there’s something wrong?”

“That was me in university,” Kiyoko replied. “I guess I couldn't handle a mid-life crisis, so it’s kind of like an ongoing crisis for me. Why?”

Y/N shook her head. “It’s just...I know what I’m doing for myself is right. Like I’m this train travelling down the right path. But something goes and just...knocks me off-course.”

“Uh-oh,” Kiyoko said. “Is this the whole unexpected pregnancy thing?”

“No, no,” Y/N said quickly. “I’m just...confused. Really confused. I’m wondering whether I’m the person I’m really supposed to be, or at least, the person that I want to be. I mean, I’ve always wanted to be a good person—well, as good as a mafia member can get. I think I'm that person, but then…I’m not. You get me?”

Kiyoko nodded solemnly. “You're not sure if you're the you that you need to become.”

Y/N nodded.

“Well, for starters...what do you want to become?”

Y/N took a deep breath. “I want to be just me,” she admitted. “For years, I’ve been running from my past. I’ve gone from place to place, shedding skin after skin, and I’ve lost who I am. Now, I’m where I’m supposed to be, and I thought I was ready to settle down, but...I can't. There’s something that’s holding me back. There’s someone who’s saying that I’m not ready yet.”

“Someone?” Kiyoko frowned. “Who?”

Y/N sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Doesn't matter.”

Kiyoko took the bowl from Y/N, and gripped her hands gently. “Y/N…”

“There’s someone who’s hanging onto me,” she whispered. “And he doesn't want to let go, no matter what I do.”

“That’s why you've been holding back your answer for Tsukishima,” Kiyoko guessed.

Y/N nodded. “But it’s settled now. I already said yes.”

Kiyoko gripped Y/N’s hands tightly. “But you love Tsukishima, right?”

“More than you know,” she whispered.

“Then why are you hesitating? When you're so sure of him, why are you concentrating on someone else?”

“I don't know,” Y/N confessed.

Kiyoko sighed. “Then maybe you really aren't ready.”

Y/N was silent as she took in Kiyoko’s words. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice that Kiyoko had collected her unfinished dinner and was already standing up.

“Your medicine’s on the table,” she said, before walking out. “Get some rest.”

The fact that she said all of that without a trace of her signature warm smile dampened Y/N’s spirits even more.

She took the pills, pulled the covers over her, and waited for sleep to come.

But she had a feeling that a new sort of pain had overtaken her; one that couldn't be resolved through medication.


	41. reattached

Kageyama was getting tired of sitting around doing nothing.

He helped with the chores, of course. He helped track Shiratorizawa’s activities, and took the liberty of resolving small squabbles here and there in the city. Other than that, nothing major came up. But Daichi was adamant that everyone focused on Shiratorizawa until they were assured that they were out of the area for good.

“How come Saltyshima gets out and we don't?” Hinata complained, one afternoon.

“Apparently, Oikawa-san asked for him,” Yamaguchi said.

“Just Tsukishima?” Narita whistled. “That’s a big thing.”

“Yeah, it’s not fair,” Hinata grumbled, as he spun his pistol around on his finger. “This is like the time I was under house arrest because I snuck out with Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san.”

“That’s because you idiots ran around ringing doorbells and running away as soon as they come to the door,” Kinnoshita said, from behind his magazine.

“Their idea of “edgy”, I suppose,” Ennoshita scoffed.

“Hey now!” Tanaka said, wrapping Ennoshita into a crushing headlock. “Talking shit behind us like you weren't even there that night!”

“He texted us the addresses of the houses we rang up,” Hinata whispered to a confused Yachi.

Kageyama watched the spectacle in front of him unfold. It seemed like any other day, with the Karasuno members fooling around, as usual.

But they obviously knew better. For every calm moment, a storm would follow.

The front door opened, revealing Sugawara and Y/N.

“Hey, mom-to-be,” Tanaka called, plopping down next to a disheveled and irritated Ennoshita. “How was the doctor?”

“Uncomfortable, as always,” Y/N admitted with a small grin. “Thanks for bringing me, Suga-san.”

“No problem,” Sugawara replied. “Do you need help getting to your room?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll manage,” Y/N said, and headed upstairs.

Kageyama watched her go, noticing the way she struggled to keep upright, guessing that it was because of her back.

As soon as they heard the door close, Sugawara turned to the group.

“What happened?” Yachi whispered.

Sugawara shook his head. “Nothing good,” he said. “The doctor said there was definitely something wrong with her system.”

“Will she be alright?” Nishinoya asked.

“I can’t say for sure,” Sugawara admitted. “But I hope everything goes well in the end.”

Suddenly, Asahi poked his head out over the railing of the second floor. “Suga?” he called. “Daichi needs you.”

“On my way,” Sugawara answered. Before climbing the stairs, he turned to Kageyama.

“She’s been asking for you.”

Low murmurs of “oooh” and small snickers could be heard all over the room as Kageyama’s face turned a brilliant shade of pink.

“Careful up there, Kageyama,” Narita said snidely. “We’re already one member short.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbled as he got up, and nervously ascended the stairs.

 

* * *

 

The best, most polite way to approach someone after you've argued with them? Knock on the door.

“Y/N?” he called, as soon as he’d done so. “You in there?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Come in.”

Kageyama entered the room as soon as Y/N had finished pulling a shirt on. He tried to ignore the fact that it was Tsukishima’s old university shirt that she was wearing, but seeing as he owed the exact same one…

“Hey,” Y/N greeted, and his heart skipped a beat at the way she smiled at him. “I've been meaning to talk to you.”

“Yeah, me too.”  _ Liar _ , he thought.  _ You just wanted to wait until the entire thing boiled over. _

Y/N sat on her bed and sighed. “You were right.”

Kageyama’s brows shot up. “What?”

“You were right,” Y/N admitted. “About me not being able to do this. Alone, at least.”

She looked so defeated and upset about the entire thing, that Kageyama took pity on her and sat next to her.

“What happened?” he asked.

Y/N shook her head. “Just...complications. That’s all.”

She sighed again. “I wish Kei was here. Any news on him?”

Kageyama cleared his throat. “He got to Tokyo, but he’s just staying in one place. That’s all we know.”

Y/N nodded.

“But, you know,” Kageyama quickly added, grabbing her hand for effect. “I’m still...you know. I’m here.”

“I know that,” Y/N whispered, and leaned into Kageyama’s side.

He sighed as he wrapped an arm around her, and her arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m sorry for saying all those awful things.”

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry,” Y/N insisted. “You were just being honest, and I...I got defensive.”

“Pregnancy’s a bitch, isn't she?”

Y/N laughed, as she pressed into Kageyama further. “I could never stay mad at you for long, Tobio. I never told you this, but fighting with you...I can’t stand it. You're like this...other part of me.”

Kageyama placed his chin on top of her head. “I'll admit, having to stress about you stressing over me is really stressful.”

“Well, aren't you eloquent?”

Kageyama brushed over Y/N’s hand again, and in doing so, his fingers bumped into the ring.

Y/N froze, as did Kageyama. She pulled away from him slowly, dreading the thought of having to look up at him.

“Tobio,” she whispered, keeping her eyes trained on his front. “I’d been meaning to tell you, but—”

She was cut off by a finger under her chin, slowly tilting her head up. There was unmistakable hurt in Kageyama’s eyes, but his words contrasted with them completely. “Let’s talk about that another time,” he suggested.

Y/N picked up on his tactic quickly. “Okay,” she said.

She stood up with some difficulty, and made her way to the dresser.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked, as Y/N began rummaging through the drawers. She motioned for him to come over, and he obliged, albeit a bit confused.

“I want you to know that there’s no one else here that I would trust with my own life,” Y/N said. “What I said was true. You’re a part of me.”

“Y/N…”

Y/N held up a hand, motioning for him to let her continue. “And though I can’t be to you what you….what you want us to be...still, I don't want to lose you.”

Kageyama blinked, extremely bewildered.

“So…” Y/N pulled something out of the drawers. “I’d want you to have something of mine, just to remind you of how grateful I am for you in my life. Besides the fact that you constantly nag, annoy, and piss me off.”

She reached for his hand, and placed in his palm an exquisite sapphire pendant, surrounded by beautifully cut diamonds.

Kageyama’s jaw dropped. “I’m a guy, and even I can tell this is beautiful,” he said in awe. “How did…”

“That’s the last thing my parents left me,” Y/N said. “Besides the money and the house. Probably the only reminder that I had parents at all.”

Kageyama turned the pendant over. “I can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can,” Y/N insisted. “In fact, I don't care what you do with it. Pawn it, wear it, sell it to some drug dealer in an alleyway somewhere, I don't care. It’s just…I’d want to be assured that I did something meaningful for you, and I wasn’t always a burden.”

Kageyama lost it at that. He quickly wrapped Y/N in a hug; mindful of the huge bump that separated them, of course.

“You have and never will be a burden,” he said. “And the greatest thing you have ever done for me was existing.”

“And why’s that?”

“It’s because of you that I’d remembered that loving someone in this fucked-up life was still possible.”

They stood like that for a few minutes, before Kageyama pulled away. He gripped the pendant firmly.

“Thank you, Tobio,” Y/N said. “For never giving up on me.”

Kageyama lightly touched the tip of her nose. “I don't give up easily, remember?” he said. “It’s you I'll always be fighting for.”

The smile Y/N gave him was so blinding, he was sure that he would never remember anything like that again.

“Let me know when you need help with him, okay?” he said, motioning to her bump as he walked out.

“Oh, you mean  _ them _ ?”

Kageyama stopped in his tracks.

He turned to face Y/N, who was wearing a huge grin this time, and held up two fingers.


	42. disappearances

“Well, it could have been worse,” Yamaguchi said.

“What could be worse?” Kageyama muttered, from his face-down position on the mattress.

“Well, you could have been their godparent,” Yamaguchi figured. “And you'd have an obligation to care for the children of the woman you love and the guy you have an unending rivalry with, and you'd be left to wallow in your misery forever.”

Silence fell in the room as they took Yamaguchi’s words in.

“That’s…” Hinata searched for the right words.

“Kind of depressing, now that I think about it,” Ennoshita said, from his position on Hinata’s bed in front of a laptop.

“Damn, Yamaguchi,” Tanaka commented. “What’s been going on in that head of yours?”

As Yamaguchi gave them an uneasy yet apologetic smile, Kageyama turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. Hinata had taken the liberty of keeping him company by dragging every member he saw along with him as soon as he saw Kageyama enter the room they shared. Luckily, Kageyama was able to stuff Y/N’s pendant into his drawers before Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Sugawara were being pushed inside by Karasuno’s Shrimpy.

“Still, twins, huh,” Sugawara mused. “Fraternal, too. That’s really rare. No wonder her symptoms were really bad in the beginning.”

“Does having twins necessarily entail puking your guts out at 3 am?” Tanaka asked.

“And looking larger than normal pregnant women?” Hinata added. Kageyama glared at him.

“In a sense. Having twins increases the intensity of the symptoms. It’s Y/N’s first, too, so we can't really blame her body for not adjusting immediately.”

Sugawara sighed and rubbed his face in agitation. “I just wish I knew how to help her,” he said. “I may have graduated from med school, but I never really thought I'd have to deal with these things.”

“How about Kiyoko-san?” Yamaguchi suggested. “Surely she might know —”

“Shimizu’s unsure about this, too,” Sugawara said. “She knows way more about this than I do, but as far as she’s concerned, she believes that Y/N should be used to being pregnant by now.”

“What happens if she doesn't get used to it?” Ennoshita asked.

Kageyama sat up quickly. Ignoring the stars behind his eyes, he sent a terrifying glare to Ennoshita, who seemed to feel the gaze even if he wasn't looking at Kageyama.

“Let’s hope it doesn't come to that,” Sugawara said in a small voice. “Come on, guys. Y/N’s probably the toughest of us all. She can handle this.”

They left it at that, filling the entire room with silence.

Sugawara sat on the edge of Kageyama’s bed, studying the way the latter lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He smiled. “You're worried about her.”

“Of course I am. Everyone is.”

“But not to the degree you're on,” Sugawara pointed out. “Lately you've been on edge, and seeing as we’re in no immediate danger, it’s not hard to guess why.”

Kageyama gave no reply.

“You love her,” Sugawara added quietly.

“Wait,” Tanaka’s jaw dropped. “You mean—”

“No,” Hinata said defensively. “It’s not —”

“It’s okay, Hinata,” Kageyama said in resignation. “It doesn't matter. Once she gets married, it’s all null and void.”

“I'd forgotten all about that,” Yamaguchi said. “Tsukki mentioned she’d already said yes before he left.”

Tanaka’s eyes bulged. “You mean—”

“Yeah. The ring’s on her finger already.”

Ennoshita whistled. Tanaka laid on his back on the floor. “You've all been part of a Korean drama—and I wasn't in on this?”

“Makes sense, if you think about it,” Hinata mused. “As much as I hate to admit it, Tsukishima’s a righteous guy. And so is Y/N. It makes sense, they're going to have children together, even though that should come _after_ getting married—”

“Okay, let’s not go into details,” Kageyama grumbled. “It’s already so painfully vivid.”

“I told you before,” Ennoshita said. “You shouldn't have tried to take her away.”

“How was I supposed to take her away?” Kageyama snapped. “She wouldn't leave, anyway. She’s like the month-old gum stuck under a desk. As much as you want to pull it away, it doesn't budge, but it sticks to your fingers and doesn't let go.”

“That’s the most disgusting metaphor I’ve ever heard,” Tanaka commented.

“Point is,” Kageyama huffed, sitting up. “It doesn't matter. I'll get over it soon.”

“You said you weren't giving up,” Hinata said.

“I'm not,” Kageyama replied. “I'm just...letting go.”

“There’s no difference!” Hinata shouted. “Holding on, letting go, giving up...you're just keep going to let yourself be moved by her, you're going to let yourself be hurt by her, and I won't let you do that!”

“Hinata, keep your voice down,” Sugawara urged. Kageyama listened, intrigued.

“You think I don't hear you muttering in your sleep every night?” Hinata said. “That I can't see how hurt you look whenever you see Y/N? That I can clearly compare how you act around her to the way you act around other people? You've fallen hard, stupid Kageyama, and it’s my job as your partner and best friend to pick you back up when things go wrong.”

“Hinata…”

“So here’s the deal,” Hinata stated. “You go do whatever shenanigan you plan to do with Y/N. But don't you _dare_ bite off more than you can chew. I will always stand by you. Because as long as I’m here…”

“...you are invincible,” Kageyama finished, remembering the one quote that had been the foundation of his friendship with Hinata.

“Man,” Tanaka said, grinning. “If Kageyama here wasn’t madly in love with Y/N, I’d say he was into Hinata. No homo, though.”

“Wait,” Ennoshita pretended to squint at them as Yamaguchi burst into laughter. “You mean you two _weren't_ in a relationship before all of this?”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at the two, and Kageyama fell back onto the bed. Sugawara laughed.

Suddenly, the smile disappeared from Ennoshita’s face. “Uh-oh.”

“I don't like the sound of that uh-oh,” Sugawara said. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone,” Ennoshita said, typing frantically on the keyboard.

“Who?”

“Tsukishima,” Ennoshita replied. “I was monitoring him, then he suddenly...vanished.”

“Maybe his phone died?” Tanaka suggested. “Weren't you tracking his phone?”

“Tsukki wouldn't be that careless,” Yamaguchi said. “And in any case, disappearing on the map is in no way a good sign.”

“You're right,” Sugawara agreed, standing up. “Let’s go to Daichi and see what he can do.”

“If Y/N found out…” Kageyama muttered as he hastily placed his shoes back on.

“Don't you dare let that happen,” Sugawara ordered. “She’s already in a fragile state as it is, and we shouldn't give her a reason to be worried.”

“Copy that.”

“I'm going to hang back, see what I can do,” Ennoshita said, without looking away from the screen. “You go on ahead.”

“Gotcha,” Tanaka said, and led the rest of them out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 “He _what_?!”

Daichi paced the analytics room, agitated. Kageyama had never been in the room until that moment, mainly because it was reserved for the intelligence agents. No one went in or out without permission. Besides, he had no interest in computers and software and whatnot.

“It’s true,” Kiyoko said, after a few minutes of clicking and typing. “I'm trying to diagnose the error, but so far, there’s either something blocking our satellites, or Tsukishima’s phone’s dead.”

Daichi leaned against the wall. “When I sanctioned his operation, I thought nothing would go wrong…”

“You said it yourself, Daichi-san!” Tanaka said. “You specifically said, “No one leaves without express permission and a valid reason.””

“He did ask permission,” Daichi said, running a hand down his face. “And technically, his reason was valid. I thought he was onto something. Even though it was just his instinct.”

“Now what?” Narita asked. “We can't just sit around, waiting for Kiyoko-san and Ennoshita to crack open the mystery as to why Glasses just completely disappeared from our tracking map. We need to launch a search party, now.”

“Agreed,” Asahi said. “I'll go. I’ll spearhead it myself.”

“I'll go, too,” Nishinoya added.

“Fine, but wait for further information,” Daichi said. “We might find a clue or some idea as to where we can start looking.”

“He’s in Tokyo, isn't he?” Hinata said loudly.

“Hinata, we can’t search all of Tokyo,” Yachi told him quietly.

“Whatever you're planning, I suggest you do it fast,” Kageyama said. “Y/N shouldn't know about this. This sort of thing might be too much for her to handle, and—”

“What would be too much for me to handle?”

The entire room froze.

“Damn it, I told you to stay quiet,” Sugawara hissed.

“Sorry,” a nervous Ennoshita answered. “Caught me as soon as I was leaving with the laptop.”

They turned to see a sickly yet determined-looking Y/N march into the room, and crossed her arms. Ennoshita followed behind, looking as guilty as a child caught eating in the middle of the night.

“We are going downstairs,” she said coldly. “And everybody is going to explain what in God’s name just happened.”


	43. eyes on fire

Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman pissed.

Under Y/N’s steely, intense gaze, even Daichi seemed to cower. She looked like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey, and she looked merciless.

“So,” she began, after they had explained what had happened. “Kei is nowhere to be found.”

“We pinpointed his position a while ago,” Ennoshita said in a small voice. “But it was too quick for us to take note of.”

“And you allowed him to go out knowing very well Shiratorizawa was still out there?” Y/N’s voice was just as sharp as her gaze.

“He said he knew what he was doing,” Daichi said. “He was going to scout for information—where he was going to find it, he never mentioned, but—”

“That should have been enough of a red flag for you!” Y/N shouted. “It’s not the first time he’s run off like this!”

“Y/N,” Yachi begged. “Please calm down.”

Y/N closed her eyes and breathed in and out to calm herself. Yachi held her hand, and Kiyoko took the other.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Daichi apologized. “I should have stopped him.”

“Daichi, I think you should call Kuroo,” Asahi suggested. “Maybe he knows something.”

“Good idea,” Daichi said, reaching in his pocket for his phone.

Y/N gripped Yachi and Kiyoko’s hands tightly. The pain was everywhere; it was unbearable, and it nearly brought her to tears.

“About that search party,” Asahi said, as Daichi put his phone to his ear. “Who else will be going?”

“Me,” Nishinoya said.

“I’ll go, too,” Yamaguchi added.

Tanaka, Hinata, Narita, and Kinnoshita added themselves to the list. Sugawara turned to Y/N, who was already looking at him.

“No,” he said immediately, reading the look on her face. “Absolutely not.”

“Suga-san, please,” Y/N begged. “I can still move around, or if not, I can drive—”

“Are you insane?” Kageyama said. “You're going to get hurt.”

“So you're just going to tell me to sit here and wait,” Y/N said, irritated. “While my fiancé’s out there, missing, and for all we know could be dead in a ditch somewhere?!”

“He’s not dead, Y/N,” Nishinoya assured her. “We’ll find Stingyshima and have him back before you can say “baby shower”.”

Y/N scoffed, but to Nishinoya's credit, she appeared to have softened at his assurance.

Suddenly, Daichi placed his phone on the table.

“Kuroo’s sending out search parties to find him,” he said. “He can't track Tsukishima down, because he’s disappeared from their radar as well.”

“Oh, God,” Y/N moaned, placing her head down on the table.

To everyone’s astonishment, she began to cry.

Y/N hated herself for breaking down now, of all moments. She never cried during high-pressure situations. She never cried when Karasuno members came back from operations beat-up, bloody, or bruised. She never cried when she had to give something up for everyone’s benefit.

But here she was, sobbing like a helpless child.

“Oh, Y/N,” Sugawara said soothingly, rushing over to her. But he never got there.

Kageyama had rushed over to her at the speed of light, and carried her with ease back up to her room. Even Y/N hadn't noticed that she was being moved until Kageyama was already climbing up the stairs.

“Tobio,” she mumbled. “Put me down, I’m heavy—”

“No, it’s fine. I've got you.”

Six words, yet tears started welling up once more in Y/N’s eyes.  _ I don't deserve someone like you _ , she thought, as she gripped Kageyama’s shirt and continued to cry.

She refused to let go of him, even as he laid her on her bed. Kageyama began to gently remove her hand from his front, but she only pulled him closer.

“Stay,” she whispered. “Don't leave me.”

His eyes widened.

But she was begging him without words with a hand tugging desperately for him to take the spot next to her, and who was he to deny her?

Reluctantly, he climbed into the bed, exhaling sharply as Y/N snuggled up to him. He sighed, propping his head up one one arm as he held her with the other.

_ Why did I do that?  _ he asked himself.  _ I could have just left her there. I could have let Sugawara-san comfort her. Why—just why—do I let myself get involved with her, even though it isn't going to be me in the end? _

“I keep thinking,” she whispered. “What are they going to look like? The girl...the boy.”

Kageyama cleared his throat, trying to keep himself in check. “Your kids?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “It’s the one thing keeping me sane in the midst of all this madness and pain.”

He stroked her hair in thought. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling equal parts satisfied and guilty at the fact that he was just...there.

“Well,” Kageyama said. “I guess...the girl’s going to look like Glasses. But the boy’s going to look like you.”

Y/N smiled. “The boy, huh?”

“But they'll both have blonde hair. But your eyes. They're supposed to be twins, right?”

“You know, blonde hair’s a recessive trait.”

“Well, I've always thought that...you know. Anyone would look a thousand times better with your eyes.”

Y/N blinked, and Kageyama took a second before realizing what he had just said.

“I mean,” he quickly stated, as a smile spread across Y/N’s face. “Your eyes —they’re like—this thing where you're like—”

“Okay, don't hurt yourself,” Y/N managed to say, all the while, a grin plastered on her face.

“I don't know why I even bother,” Kageyama grumbled. “Just...shut up and go to sleep.”

“No, keep talking to me,” Y/N said. “It’s been horrible, having to stay in here alone and with no one to talk to.”

“People come in here to talk. You just sleep.”

“Because they're not who I want to talk to.”

“Beggars can't be choosers, Y/N.”

“Okay,” Y/N said, rolling her eyes. “But please, keep talking. I like having you here with me.”

Kageyama wrinkled his nose as Y/N settled closer to him. He could only pray that his heart wasn't as loud as he could feel.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“You could talk about how you love me. I like hearing about me.”

“I don't even like you.”

“Ooh,” Y/N teased. “Instant denial. You sly fucker.”

“You shouldn't say bad words. The babies can hear you.”

“Oh, so now  _ you're  _ lecturing me about profanity?”

“Just—” Kageyama sighed. “Whatever. Okay.”

A moment of peaceful silence enveloped them before Y/N spoke up once more.

“Tobio, remember what I told you the first time we met?”

“No.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Of course not. You probably have a memory the size of a teaspoon.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“Shh,” Y/N whispered, tapping her stomach. “Language.”

Kageyama scoffed.

“Well, I told you that it wouldn't be so bad to trust someone blindly. You know, really put your life in their hands. It could either end well or—”

“—in blood,” Kageyama finished. “Yeah. What did you say that for? Did you mean anything by it?”

“No, I was just fucking with you,” Y/N said, then scoffed. “Of course I meant something. You were so apprehensive of me, and I didn't like it.”

“I hardly knew you back then.”

“So did I,” Y/N pointed out. “But I trusted you guys. And it baffled me that no one was able to pick up on that point. To be a team, we needed trust in each other. Isn't joining a group that you know absolutely nothing about enough proof of the trust I had in you guys?”

“But you said it yourself back then,” Kageyama said. “That I was right for not trusting you at first.”

“I said you were right. I didn't say that was something you had to do.”

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion.

Y/N shook her head. “Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. For learning how to trust me. You have no idea how much you all mean to me.”

“I trust you,” Kageyama said. “But sometimes, you make me want to take it back.”

Y/N smiled. “I'll give you that. And I’m sorry about it, as well. But I need to ask you to trust me again.”

“Why?”

“I have a feeling things are going to go south from here,” Y/N said. “Whatever happens, I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I want you to trust in my instincts, and in me.”

Kageyama tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Why do you keep asking us to trust you?” he asked. “You already know we do.”

Y/N shrugged. “I don't trust myself, so someone has to do it for me.”

Kageyama snorted softly. “You're so confusing.”

“Mmhmm. I’m the ultimate human paradox; the epitome of bewilderment. I guess that’s what you become once you've forgotten who you really are.”

Kageyama wanted to ask what she meant by that, but he feared that it would only confuse him more.

So he left it at that, and savored the hours in which he held her; knowing it was the most he’d ever get.


	44. devastation

_He watched, in stunned silence, as she dropped her gun._   
  
_She tried for a smile as she clumsily stepped over her targets, but as she neared him, he noticed tears forming in her eyes._   
  
_"Hey-"_   
  
_But his words were cut off with a sudden gunshot and a surprised yelp._   
_  
And though his mind went completely blank, all he could do was go shoot his arms out to catch the bleeding form of the woman he loves._

 

Kageyama sat up, feeling like he'd suddenly been dunked into a pool of ice-cold water.

His heart was pounding rapidly, and he struggled to steady his breathing.

He reached for his phone, only to find out that it wasn't in its usual spot on the bedside table.

In fact, he realized he wasn't even in his room.

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he saw the sleeping form of Y/N next to him, snoring away peacefully. Judging from her position, it seemed like she had fallen asleep curled up next to him, her face buried in his front.

And he thought he was dreaming, but the expression on her face reflected the calmest she had ever been in months.

He scratched his head in confusion. _That was her_ , he thought. _That was definitely her in the dream. And she…_

He swallowed bitterly. Most individuals dreamt of the people they loved with them, happy and content. He had to watch his die in front of him.

He climbed out of the bed, carefully so as not to wake her. He made his way downstairs, listening to the usual hum of conversations and the sound of breakfast being cooked in kitchen.

As soon as Kageyama walked in, he was met with several looks; most of which were sly grins.

“Good morning, Romeo,” Nishinoya teased, as Narita snickered next to him. “Sleep well?”

“Very funny, Nishinoya-san,” Kageyama said, accepting his plate of fried fish and rice from Sugawara with a quick “thanks”.

Asahi patted his back as Kageyama sat down next to him. “That was a good move last night,” he said. “Y/N wouldn't forgive herself for breaking down so easily in front of lots of people.”

“In fact, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen her cry,” Kinnoshita commented.

“It’s something I never want to see again,” Tanaka declared, stabbing a piece of fish with his fork. “Which is why Daichi-san’s getting ready to search for Glasses today.”

“Daichi-san?”

“Yeah. He told us to stay put, and he’s going after Glasses himself. He’ll be joining Nekoma, apparently,” Nishinoya said.

"But Daichi-san’s insane,” Kageyama said. “It’s too dangerous out there, and we can't afford losing the Boss—”

“He feels horrible for letting Y/N down,” Sugawara interrupted. “It’s his way of making it up to her. Trust him.”

Kageyama remained silent, and dug into his breakfast.

“Trust,” he muttered. “Now where have I heard that before…?

 

* * *

 

Y/N woke up in a whole new world of pain.

First, it was the absence of warmth, the source being Kageyama. Chills racked her entire body, and she barely managed to pull a blanket over herself.

Next, it was the unbearable cramping in her lower stomach. Then, the pain in her back whenever she shifted even an inch.

She choked back a sob. There were numerous mornings like this, but none of them were as intense.

_Something’s wrong,_ she thought, gripping the sheets as a new wave of discomfort and pain rolled over her.

As soon as she could bear the pain, she sat up, and took a deep breath. She managed a small smile as she soothingly rubbed her belly.

“Little troublemakers,” she said softly. “Give your mom a break, would you?”

A soft nudge answered her, and Y/N’s smile widened.

“I can't wait to see you,” she whispered. “I bet your father is, too…”

She gazed outside the window wistfully. “If he ever comes home.”

A sudden commotion downstairs caught her attention. With difficulty, she stood up, and left the room to see what had happened.

As soon as she entered the dining room, the first thing she heard was Daichi’s angry voice.

“What the hell does that mean?!”

Y/N froze. She had never seen Daichi so mad before, but there he was, angrily yelling into the phone as he paced back and forth.

The others went about their business, pretending that they weren't bothered by what was happening. But their actions begged to differ: Narita’s hands were trembling as he washed the dishes; Kiyoko was fidgeting nervously in her seat; Hinata mumbled what sounded like assurances and support to himself.

Kageyama, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, caught Y/N’s eye. She frowned, gestured to Daichi, and mouthed, _What’s happening?_

Kageyama shrugged.

Suddenly, Daichi turned, and saw Y/N. His expression immediately softened, and he put the phone on speaker.

“Maybe this will help,” he said gruffly, and motioned for Y/N to come forward.

She obliged, albeit a bit confused. “Daichi-san, what’s happening?” she asked.

“Y/N? Is that you?”

Y/N’s eyes widened. “Kuroo.”

“Come on, Kuroo,” Daichi said. “Y/N needs Tsukishima. I told you, I have to go there and look for him.”

“And I told you,” Kuroo replied, sounding irritated. “It’s far too dangerous here. Shiratorizawa’s everywhere. Our numbers have already beeb stretched thin to keep them out of your area. The least you could do is stay out of this. Everything’s going to go to waste when the Boss of Karasuno’s going to die here.”

“You said you would launch a search party,” Y/N said, horrified and close to tears.

“I’m sorry, kitten,” Kuroo said. “I thought I had the numbers, but Shiratorizawa’s getting restless. They're itching to operate in the south, and they're taking out their frustration here. We don't have time to search for Glasses right now. And Daichi, you can't come here.”

A sudden beep interrupted their conversation. “That would be Kenma,” Kuroo said. “Give me one second.”

As soon as Kuroo put them on hold, Y/N placed a hand on her forehead in exasperation. Daichi sighed, and the room, now slightly empty save for Kageyama and a few others, was filled with a tense silence.

“I’m...sorry,” Y/N whispered, prompting Daichi to turn to her. “I shouldn't have blamed you for Kei leaving. He wouldn't…he’s so stubborn, he won't listen to anyone once he thinks he’s gotten it figured out.”

Daichi grasped her hand firmly. “There’s no need to apologize,” he said. “Right now, we need to focus on finding him.”

Another beep sounded, and Kuroo came back on the line. “Daichi?” he said, sounding a bit shaky.

“I’m here,” Daichi answered. “What is it?”

“You...really should not come here.”

Daichi and Y/N shared a bewildered look. “What happened, Kuroo?”

“I’m telling you,” Kuroo said. “Don't come here.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Y/N said. “Kei could be out there, somewhere, and we need to start looking—”

“There’s nowhere for you to look.”

Y/N’s breath hitched. Daichi moved the phone closer. “Kuroo, please, for the love of God and everything that’s holy, explain.”

“Kenma saw him,” Kuroo said. “That’s why he called.”

Y/N exhaled in relief, smiling, almost.

“Okay, so?” Daichi pressed. “That’s good, right? Where is he?”

“Daichi, he…” Kuroo paused. “...he went to Fukurodani’s HQ.”

Panic seized Y/N’s system as she watched Daichi’s eyes widen. She turned to Kageyama, who looked just as shocked.

“I told him not to,” Daichi said, his voice wavering. “That’s why he never told me...he was going to scout information about Shiratorizawa from them.”

“Bokuto’s never going to entertain him,” Kuroo said. “Glasses beat the shit out of Akaashi once, and Bokuto’s itching to return the favor. There’s no way they'd listen to him.”

A stunned Y/N sat down, a hand over her mouth, and her mind running a million miles a second. _When did Kei fight with Akaashi?_ she thought. _Why would he go to them knowing that Bokuto isn't going to tolerate his presence? Why did he deliberately disobey Daichi-san, when he only ever cared about my safety and his own? Does he have a death wish?_

“Kenma watched as Glasses attempted to go through the gate,” she could faintly hear Kuroo say. “He was met with a few guards, and...well, Kenma didn't stick around to watch the rest. He was too out in the open."

_Oh, God,_ Y/N thought, trembling in her seat. _This isn't going where I think it’s going. It’s not._

“Can you still track him?” Daichi asked.

“You'd have to be a prodigy at hacking to get past Fukurodani’s system,” Kuroo answered. “Now that Glasses is in their territory, he can't be tracked. Even Kenma can't get past their security.”

_If Kenma can't, no one can,_ Y/N thought.

“Kuroo…” Daichi said. “Please. If I can't go there, look for him. For Y/N’s sake. I think you can understand that much.”

Y/N suddenly jumped up, ignoring the hole that was slowly being drilled in her heart and the pain spreading through her abdomen. She wordlessly took Daichi’s phone from him, and put it off speaker.

“Please,” she whispered. “I'll do whatever you want. I’ll take up on what I promised you before. Just, please…bring Kei home.”

“I’m sorry, kitten,” Kuroo said. “But you and I both know what will happen if I go to Fukurodani right now. If I could, I would. But I can't. I can't risk a war here, not when Shiratorizawa’s got us by the balls.”

Y/N stiffled a sob, and wiped the tears that made ugly tracks down her cheeks. “Please,” she said, through shaky breaths. “Tell me he’s still alive.”

“Y/N,” Kuroo said, in the gentlest tone she’d ever heard him say. “You know I can't lie to you.”

And she started crying.

Broken, ragged sobs escaped her lips, Kuroo’s words ripping apart her already tattered heart. There was some part of her that wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but she also knew Kuroo. If Nekoma, Fukurodani's equal in terms of skill and talent, couldn't do anything about it, then Tsukishima didn't stand a chance.

“I’m so, so sorry, Y/N,” Kuroo consoled her. “I wish I could do something about it, honest. But all hell is going to break loose once Bokuto sees me outside his gates.”

Y/N ignored him. All she could think about was her children—the only living reminders that Tsukishima ever existed—and how she would have to live with all of this. She would see him in them, no matter what she did. And she would never be able to bring herself to tell them what happened to their father.

“I’ll call you soon, okay?” Kuroo said. “Could you hand the phone back to Daichi?”

Y/N obliged, keeping her eyes on the floor as she placed the phone in Daichi’s hand.

“Y/N—”

But Y/N ignored him, and Kageyama’s outstretched hand. She turned on her heel, and fled from the room.

 

* * *

 

There are sounds that Kageyama will never get used to.

The sound of bullets tearing through flesh, the sickening crunch of bones, and the sound of Y/N and Tsukishima moaning were just a few of them.

He was sure that there was nothing worse than that last one. But a sound he’d been hearing all day proved him wrong.

The sun had already set an hour ago, but the pained wailing that came from Y/N’s room did not cease. It wasn't your typical crying; this one was devastating to hear, like a wounded animal. And Y/N made sure everyone could hear how much she was suffering.

Daichi sat at the head of the table, looking older and sadder. Sugawara sat next to him, eyes slightly red and swollen. Asahi sat in front of Sugawara, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Ennoshita looked like he’d been crying, as well. But Yamaguchi looked absolutely wrecked, with the way he placed his head down on the table.

Kageyama could understand why. Losing your best friend was just as painful as losing a significant other, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been friends for ages, way before the latter had even met Y/N. Kageyama glanced at Hinata, dreading the day he would be in Yamaguchi’s position.

“There’s still hope,” Narita said, choking up. “Right?”

Nishinoya, who looked both angry and sad at the same time, shook his head. “Shouyou and I were there when Tsukishima defeated Akaashi. Bokuto looked pissed beyond belief. I doubt his feelings about the event have changed.”

“So...we should just assume he’s gone?” Kiyoko said, her voice cracking with emotion. “Think that Tsukishima-kun just walked into Fukurodani without knowing the consequences? It doesn't sound like him.”

“He wanted information,” Asahi said quietly. “You know how stubborn he gets when he doesn't get the materials he needs.”

“Shimizu-senpai’s right,” Hinata said, his tone heavy with grief and sadness. “Tsukishima’s too smart to fall into a trap. If he really did go to Fukurodani, then he must have a plan. I refuse to believe he’s dead.”

“Neither do I,” Kageyama chimed in, to everyone’s surprise, and his own.

“As if things couldn't get more surprising,” Kinnoshita whispered.

“I just want him there for Y/N, that’s all,” Kageyama said. “And I’ll make sure that happens, even if I have to drag him by the ear all the way back here.”

Sugawara cracked a smile, but it disappeared quickly. “Y/N…”

Another broken wail echoed through the house, and it seemed to rattle their bones. Some even clutched at their chests, as if they actually felt physical pain in them.

“Still, there’s a very slim chance that Tsukishima-kun makes it out of there alive…” Yachi said.

“Whatever chance that is, I’m willing to take it,” Daichi said. “But for now, we can assume that he’s missing in action.”

“What’s the next order of business, Daichi-san?” Tanaka asked.

Daichi rose to his full height, assuming his rightful role as Boss of Karasuno once more. “Gear up,” he said. “We’ll leave for Tokyo in a few days.”

“But Kuroo said—”

“I don't care what Kuroo said,” Daichi said firmly. “It’s our war, too. And I expect each and one of you to defend this family to the death. You hear me?”

“Yes, sir!”

 

* * *

 

Y/N sat in her bedroom, sniffling and fiddling around with a small music box.

Sometime during the course of their relationship, Tsukishima had left for a visit to his relatives, who had been in France at the time. When he was there, he’d picked up a small circular music box, adorned with navy blue, white, and golden accents. Y/N had almost burst into tears when he came home with it.

She opened it, and watched the petite ballerina spin to the tune of the music. Even after months of it being unused, the song was still clear and sharp, and Y/N remembered the lyrics perfectly. Her voice was hoarse and cracked with emotion, but she managed to sing, anyway.

 

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How does a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold on to_

_Never easy, but we try_

 

_Sometimes our happiness is captured_

_Somehow, our time and place stand still_

_Love lives on inside our hearts, and always will_

 

_Minutes turn to hours_

_Days to years, and gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

 

The beautiful, yet melancholy tune shattered what was left of her battered heart. She grit her teeth, shut the music box, and raised her arm with the intent of flinging it across the room.

But she hesitated, gripping the box so hard, feeling as if it would break in her grasp.

She let her hand drop back on the bed, and let out a sigh.

_I wish I could do something about it. Honest._

“Lies!” Y/N bellowed, opting to throw one of her many pillows across the room in lieu of the music box.

Then she broke down into sobs once more.

Some part of her was convinced it didn't happen. She, of all people, knew Tsukishima best. He was simply too smart to die.

He had a plan, and Y/N was sure of it. But hearing Kuroo express his doubt that Tsukishima would ever come out of there alive, and hearing from a remorseful Nishinoya that afternoon what had happened when she was in Tokyo to look after Akihiro, she was left hanging on an extremely thin thread of hope.

_When will you learn?_ she berated herself, as her tortured sobs scratched her throat and caused her to go into a coughing fit. _When will you realize that everyone who gets close to you gets hurt?_

Y/N seized fistfuls of her hair as she flopped back down on the bed. _Better to assume he’s already died than to get your hopes up and have them crushed,_ she thought bitterly.

That wasn't an assuring thought in itself, and Y/N spent the rest of the night trying to cast the unbearable grief and pain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Box Tune: http://youtu.be/7c8M4x0GgWk


	45. melodies and magnets

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Tsukishima watched in horror as his phone flickered feebly with every slight adjustment of the charger’s cable. No matter what angle or what position he placed his phone in, it simply refused to charge.

His spirits rose as the charger connected for a few seconds, but he then scowled as his phone prompted him to charge the battery.

“I am charging it, you fucking idiot,” he snapped in irritation, adjusting the cable once more. “My goodness. Develop a nuclear bomb, sure, but create a charger that doesn't have shitty wiring?”

After a while, he gave up and left his phone to die. If he was lucky enough, he could have time to buy another charger. But as it stood, he didn’t have enough time. It had to be now.

He exited the hotel he was staying in, and began walking to his destination. Luckily, he’d gotten some directions before his phone completely abandoned him, and he navigated the streets of Tokyo with ease.

Everyone seemed to walk with a brisk, hurried pace, as if slowing down for one second would ruin their entire daily routine. Perhaps it was a thing with highly-urbanized cities; breaking the pace would be like breaking the system. Everything has to be quick, and there would be no time to pause or to catch your breath.

His thoughts wandered to Y/N, who seemed to embody the aforementioned statement. She moved forward effortlessly, and though everyone seemed to be concerned with her past, she never spared a second to look back. She seemed convinced and determined to put everything behind her once she was done with them, and no longer concerned herself with them.

Tsukishima didn't want to be a part of her past. He wanted to associate himself with her future.

He pushed forward, ignoring the looks people had been giving him, almost as if they knew what he was planning to do.

Daichi would never have sanctioned a mission like this, so Tsukishima took the liberty of going on it himself, without telling the others the full story. Though he was sure some of them had already figured it out.

_King said that Semi mentioned something about Kuroo making deals with Shiratorizawa,_ he thought. _I’m not taking risks. Though this one might be a bigger risk than I expected._

A few minutes later, just when the number of buildings had marginally lessened and he had reached the outskirts of the city, he stopped in front of tall, black metal gates.

Tsukishima remembered Y/N telling him that Bokuto came from old money, and he could see that. The gate led to a gravel path, which cut through a gorgeous lawn, eventually ending in front of a mansion that looked more like the White House than a headquarters for a mafia group.

Tsukishima took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

As soon as he took a step forward, he found himself flocked by a group of guards.

“You lost, french fry?” one of them sneered. As he put a hand on his pocketed gun, his jacket shifted to reveal a monogrammed logo of an owl inside.

_Yup,_ Tsukishima thought. _I’m in the right place._

“I need to talk to Bokuto-san,” he said calmly.

“Does the Boss know you're here?” another guard asked.

Tsukishima glanced at one of the cameras attached to the pillars of the gate. “Well, he does now.”

“I'd rather not take any risks,” a third guard said. “I was there when this guy fought with the Beta Owl.”

“Akaashi-san? Seriously?”

“What makes you think we’ll let you in?” the first guard snarled.

“Yeah, who’s to say we can't take you down right here, and right now?” The third guard chimed in.

“I do.”

The group turned to see a female strutting down the path, in a pure white combat suit. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and she wore a sinister-looking smirk.

She approached the gate, and studied Tsukishima from head to toe. The guards seized him by his jacket, and shoved him against the gate for the female to see.

She tilted her head, smiled, and placed a finger underneath his chin. “You must be really stupid to have come here,” she remarked. “Or really desperate.”

“I need to see Bokuto-san,” he said, moving her hand away from his face.

“And so you will,” she replied, tapping her wristwatch. A beep sounded, and the gate began to open.

“But be warned,” she said. “He won’t be very happy to see you.”

Tsukishima pulled himself out of the guards’ grip, and adjusted his jacket. “Believe me,” he stated. “The feeling’s mutual.”

 

* * *

 

The female, whose name turned out to be Kaori Suzumeda, led him into the mansion.

“Toto, I’ve a feeling we’re in Kansas anymore,” he remarked sarcastically as he walked the extravagant halls of the headquarters. “Is Bokuto-san expecting the Emperor to come?”

“Close enough,” Kaori said. “He’s the son of one of the Emperor’s advisors. So, you can expect no less from him.”

“Kind of ironic, isn't it?” Tsukishima stated. “The son of a royal advisor, the Boss of a high-level mafia group.”

“Oh, the government is well aware,” she replied. “In fact, they know about every operation in the country. Fukurodani’s job is to regulate those operations, since they can't stop them.”

“So, Fukurodani has access to several organizations’ information?” he asked. “Would you have any idea as to what Shiratorizawa is planning to do?”

Kaori smirked. “Maybe.”

They kept walking in silence, before Kaori spoke up again.

“So...I heard you’re from Karasuno,” she said. “How’s Y/N doing?”

Tsukishima’s scowl deepened. “How do you know Y/N?”

“Are you kidding?” Kaori scoffed. “Everyone here knows her. Or, they know her voice. Lord only knows what shenanigans she and Akaashi were up to in his room months ago.”

Tsukishima’s fists clenched. _Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm…_

“She’s the stuff of legend around these parts, too,” Kaori continued. “Skilled fighter, incredible intelligence, unparalleled tactics...even Bokuto-san acknowledged her skills.”

“Bokuto respects Y/N?” Tsukishima said, remembering how Bokuto seemed adamant to see Y/N when they’d met in the alleyway all those months ago.

Kaori shrugged. “Bokuto-san likes power. Y/N’s made of the stuff. Simple as that.”

Tsukishima remained silent as they passed several rooms, and descended two flights of stairs before reaching their destination.

Kaori knocked twice on a huge set of wooden doors, before it swung open to let them enter.

A Western-style sitting room greeted them, where expensive-looking tables, sofas, and decorations littered the space.

“Great security you have here,” Tsukishima commented. “I'm willing to bet there are a few million yen underneath those sofas.”

“Believe me, the last thing that’ll happen here is a robbery,” the Kaori answered. “You'll be flat on your ass before you can say anything.”

Tsukishima opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sudden blow to the chest.

He slammed into the wall of the corridor outside. Shaking off his initial confusion, he growled and launched himself back into the room.

Bokuto Koutarou met his attack with little difficulty, and managed to bat Tsukishima’s outstretched fist away, seizing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off his feet.

“Welcome, Tsukishima Kei of Karasuno!” Bokuto bellowed, looking livid. “It’s nice to see you again!”

Behind them, Tsukishima heard Kaori sigh and mutter, “I told you.”

Bokuto flung Tsukishima aside, but the latter managed to regain his footing immediately.

_Shit,_ Tsukishima thought, as he wiped a line of blood away from his face. _I’m such an idiot for not bringing weapons._

Before he could blink, Bokuto was in his line of sight once more, swinging his bat wildly. Tsukishima cursed, and jumped out of the way as Bokuto smashed a handful of antiques with one powerful blow.

“Cut it out!” Tsukishima shouted, as he thrust his knee up into Bokuto’s gut. To his disappointment, the latter didn't seem fazed at all.

“You think beating my second-in-command around like a rag doll’s something I can just forget?” Bokuto yelled, elbowing Tsukishima’s ribs with a powerful jab. “I’ve been meaning to return the favor!”

Bokuto swung his bat once more,but this time, Tsukishima was ready for it.

He caught the bat and yanked it towards him, bringing Bokuto forward into Tsukishima’s waiting kick.

Tsukishima tossed the bat aside as Bokuto sputtered incomprehensible curses.

“You're going to answer my questions,” he stated. “Or you get the same treatment as your Beta Owl.”

“You can't…ugh...you can't tell me what to do,” Bokuto spat, as he stood up with difficulty.

“Surely, opening your big mouth and telling me everything I need to know can’t be as difficult as mending 12 bones,” Tsukishima said coldly. “Because, if I remember correctly, that’s what you did to one of our members.”

“You little—”

“That’s enough.”

Bokuto and Tsukishima turned to see Akaashi stride into the room, with an air of calmness and indifference, as if he hadn't just walked into two men trying to kill each other.

“Kaori,” he said, in a chastising tone. “You don't just stand around there watching as the Boss tries to decapitate a guest.”

“Sorry,” Kaori grinned, leaning against the doorframe. “It was too entertaining to watch.”

“And Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, while pouring himself a glass of water calmly. “Did you have to wreck the tea set your mother gave you? You know she’s going to keep sending you more if you keep breaking them.”

Bokuto frowned, like a child who had just been scolded by his mother. “But—”

Akaashi held up his hand. “No need. I’ll have the others clean up in here. And I’ll show Tsukishima-kun around myself. You, on the other hand, have an appointment with the weapons specialist in ten minutes. I suggest you start getting ready now.”

Bokuto kicked a fragment of his tea set aside, and walked out of the room after throwing Tsukishima a glare over his shoulder. Kaori winked at Tsukishima, and mouthed c _all me,_ before following Bokuto out.

Akaashi turned to Tsukishima. “I apologize for Bokuto-san’s rudeness,” he said. “Did he hurt you too much?”

“...I’ll manage.”

“Good to hear,” Akaashi said. “I assume you have some questions, and I’ll take the liberty of answering them in a while. But first, lunch. I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

It was one thing to speak to someone you nearly killed at one point as if nothing had ever happened. It was another thing, however, to have lunch with them.

“Was the food to your liking?” Akaashi asked, as soon as the plates were put away.

“...yes,” Tsukishima answered. “Um. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

Tsukishima was bewildered. It was like seeing a whole new Akaashi Keiji, one that spoke like he’d swallowed an entire dictionary, and had never been flat on the ground, bruised and battered.

“Now,” Akaashi said. “What do you need?”

“Uh,” Tsukishima replied lamely, having completely forgotten the purpose of the entire thing. “I...I need to know why Shiratorizawa’s operating in the south. From what we know, they only operate north of Tokyo.”

“That’s right,” Akaashi answered. “They rarely ever go to the south.”

“Exactly,” Tsukishima said. “So...why are they suddenly so interested in our region, specifically?”

Akaashi shrugged. “The typical answer would be is that they wanted to expand,” he said. “The more land they cover, the more operations they can conduct. But that’s not entirely true.”

Akaashi stood up, and paced the room. “Shiratorizawa is one of, if not the most, powerful mafia groups in Japan,” he explained. “You can guess just how proud they are of that title.”

Tsukishima nodded.

“Now, place yourself in their shoes,” Akaashi continued. “Suddenly, a growing force from the south comes up and slowly becomes more powerful. Give or take a few years, this group can challenge you and can potentially overcome you in terms of strength and numbers. Wouldn't you feel vulnerable? Wouldn't you want to make sure this doesn't happen?”

“I don't understand,” Tsukishima said. “Is it Seijoh you're referring to?”

“Seijoh? Nah, they're too close to the government to pull off that kind of stunt,” Akaashi stated. “I’m talking this no-name, no great background, no significant event that instantly gained them recognition kind of group.”

It all clicked in Tsukishima’s brain. “It’s us.”

“Correct,” Akaashi stated. “Karasuno has slowly been improving, and slowly becoming a force to be reckoned with. First, it’s that insane partnership with that orange furball and the guy with the nasty-looking glare—”

“Hinata and Kageyama,” Tsukishima supplied.

“—your Boss, who’s managed to hold everything together with little help from your Godfather—”

“Daichi-san.”

“—and Y/N, who’s the best member any mafia group could get.”

Tsukishima watched Akaashi as he faced the window, tucking his hands behind his back neatly.

“...is it possible that…” he said. “Shiratorizawa’s coming after Y/N?”

It took Akaashi a moment to process the question, but when he answered, there was little doubt in his tone.

“Yes, I believe that could be one of the reasons.”

Tsukishima exhaled slowly. Y/N was at home, pregnant and very much unable to fight. He was sure that once Shiratorizawa had their hands on her, she wouldn't put up much of a resistance.

“You know Y/N,” he said.

Akaashi paused, and turned around, a small smile on his face. “Yes, I very much do.”

“You tried to get information about Nekoma out of her,” Tsukishima stated. “By fucking her.”

Akaashi sat back down. “I was under orders.”

As much as Tsukishima wanted to fling something at him, he held himself back. Although he wanted to trust Y/N, there was still something she wouldn't tell him; nor anyone, for that matter.

“She must have told you something about herself,” he said. “Where she came from. Who her parents are.”

Akaashi nodded. “Y/N’s parents are a part of the Inagawa-kai, the third largest mafia group in Japan. Both of them were skilled assassins, and as you might have guessed, Y/N inherited their abilities.”

Tsukishima remained silent, as Akaashi stood up to pace the room. “Y/N grew up learning how to be an assassin, and was competent in the other fields of a mafia member. In the long run, however, she decided to deviate from the path that her parents set for her. So, when she was about eleven years old, she told her parents she wanted to go to school and live like a normal girl.”

“I thought her parents left her when she was way younger,” Tsukishima said.

“Y/N detested her parents,” Akaashi replied. “And wanted everyone to think that who she is right now is all because of her own abilities. So, she fabricated the story that her parents left her when she was much younger, when in fact, they didn't die until she entered her first year of university.”

“They couldn’t have agreed to let her go to school that easily,” Tsukishima said. “There are risks, aren't there?”

“Yes. That’s partly why her parents never wanted her to leave, and why Y/N hated them. Nothing more than your average teenage angst, I’d say. But then again, they did want her to become a full-fledged mafia member.”

“So...her parents died when she was a first year in university, and she inherited their fortune.”

“Pretty much.”

“Fortunes...that included a pendant?”

Akaashi smiled. “Ah, she showed you the sapphire pendant, huh?” he said. “That was her mother’s. A reminder that she was to follow in their footsteps.”

Tsukishima sighed, feeling like a fool that had been so easily deceived. He thought he knew Y/N—but obviously, he didn't. “University. Then?”

“She met Kuroo there,” Akaashi said. “She was an original Nekoma member, but you probably already know that. Sometime after they got Nekoma up and running, they disappeared.”

“Disappeared?”

“They searched for Kuroo’s nephew, Akihiro,” Akaashi said. “Came back after a year, as his legal guardians. He was a baby back then.”

“Wait a minute,” Tsukishima interrupted. “She said Akihiro was three years old when she and Kuroo became his legal guardians.”

Akaashi frowned. “No, I’m pretty sure Akihiro was still a baby then.”

Tsukishima sat back. So many minor details—and Y/N had chosen to lie to him about it.

“Y/N’s a good person,” Akaashi continued. “Believe me. I’m trying to save her.”

“By putting a price over her head?” Tsukishima snapped. “By nearly killing us? By terrorizing our region?”

Akaashi held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I admit, I can get carried away by Bokuto-san. And I'm sorry about that. But my intentions for Y/N have always been good. And we scout your region because we were looking for her, and we wanted to bring her back. To keep her safe. But you retaliated, and so, we had to do the same.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Not you too.”

“What is it?”

“You love her too, I bet,” Tsukishima said.

Akaashi smiled crookedly. “Loving someone is different from wanting to protect them. I was initially just following orders, but I later found out what kind of person Y/N really was. And trust me when I say that the world needs more people like her.”

Tsukishima shook his head and sighed. “I still don't understand why you're being so civil. I'd expected you to act like Bokuto.”

Akaashi placed his hands down on the table in front of Tsukishima. “We have one thing in common, don't we?” he said. “We want to keep Y/N out of the wrong hands. We are not your enemy, Tsukishima-kun. But I think you know who the real one is.”

The knowing look in Akaashi’s eyes confirmed Tsukishima’s thoughts. It had been a nagging idea in the back of his mind, but Akaashi’s words practically screamed the truth.

“Where do I start?” Tsukishima asked.

Akaashi grinned.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama laid in his bed, examining the pendant Y/N had given him. He turned it over and over with his fingers, noting how the sapphire caught the light at the right angle seemed to resemble the glint in her eyes.

He had been too immersed in the pendant that he hadn't noticed Yachi sit on the edge of his bed. “That’s pretty,” she commented.

A hint of a smile appeared on Kageyama’s face, shocking Yachi. “It’s Y/N’s,” he said.

“Yeah. I figured.” Yachi reached for the pendant, and Kageyama gave it to her. She smiled as she ran her fingers across the small diamonds.

“How is she?” Kageyama asked.

The smile disappeared from Yachi’s face quickly. She sighed and handed the pendant back. “Not well,” she said. “It’s so weird. It’s not like her to give up so completely. She won't eat, drink, or leave her room. We’re doing all we can to assure her that he’s still alive, but...it seems like all we’re doing is convincing ourselves too.”

Kageyama remained silent, as he traced the shape of the sapphire. “She must be so devastated,” he murmured. “It’s one thing to lose a partner, but someone who’s so attached to you, it’s like…”

“...like losing a part of you,” Yachi finished.

They remained silent, pondering over the thought. They obviously knew what being in the mafia business meant, and that lives were so easily disposable at the slightest mistake. But still, it brought them no joy to think about it.

“Can I tell you something?” Yachi asked.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

Yachi had a small smile on her face as she said, “I was actually rooting for you. Just a little bit.”

Kageyama sat up, intrigued. “What do you mean?”

“I figured out that you had feelings for Y/N the minute she came home from that encounter with Johzenji,” Yachi explained. “I saw your face. You were so...worried. Even though you were scowling as per usual, you seemed relieved to see her safe.”

Kageyama blinked. Had he been _that_ obvious?

“I watch you two,” she continued. “It’s like two melodies came together in perfect harmony, with neither of you overlapping the other. Instead, you…make your own kind of music.”

Kageyama fidgeted with his bedsheets. “Isn't that the case with Glasses?”

Yachi shook her head. “It’s entirely different with them. They're like magnets; where he moves, she moves, and vice versa. They're not exactly free to do what they want to do without hurting the other. And while that may sound romantic, it’s extremely dangerous as well. Look where Tsukishima’s disappearance got Y/N.”

Kageyama pondered over Yachi’s words. He wanted to believe otherwise, but some part of him agreed with her. Compatibility-wise, she and Tsukishima fit together perfectly. When it came to considering personal freedom, however…

“Thanks, Yachi,” Kageyama said. “But...I think it’s too late for me.”

Yachi opened her mouth to reply, but a piercing scream cut through the air like a knife.

The two jumped out of bed simultaneously, as did most of the members of the house, judging by the surprised shouts and the heavy footfalls.

Yachi turned to Kageyama, unmistakable terror in her eyes.

“Y/N,” they said simultaneously, before dashing out of the room.

Kageyama was the first to reach her door, wrenching it open to reveal a horrified Y/N screaming on her bed.

“What’s—”

But he saw it before anyone could say anything.

Y/N’s lower half was stained with blood, spreading across the bedsheets with every movement. She gripped her stomach, the sobs racking her entire body unlike anything Kageyama had ever heard before.

“Oh my God,” Yachi whispered, placing both hands over her mouth.

“What’s happened?” Kiyoko said, as she reached the door. Behind her, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita rushed to the scene, carrying what suspiciously looked like guns.

“My boy!” Y/N screamed, tears streaming down her flushed and wrecked face. “My baby girl!”

“It can't be,” Kiyoko whispered, gripping Yachi. “Quickly, Hitoka-chan!”

The two girls rushed to the bed as Y/N fell back on the mattress, screaming like a madwoman while seizing fistfuls of her bloodstained dress.

“Holy shit,” Narita whispered.

“Has she been shot?” Yamaguchi asked.

Sugawara, who had arrived along with Asahi and Daichi, paled at the sight. “That’s no gunshot,” he said. He then turned to the others and pushed them away from the scene.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Nishinoya said loudly.

“Out, out!” Sugawara ordered. He turned to Kageyama, who stood frozen in place.

Y/N was writhing uncontrollably, crying out in pain as Yachi tried to restrain her. Kiyoko was hovering over her, examining the source of the blood.

“Kageyama, I said, _out_ ,” Sugawara said, seizing Kageyama’s shoulder.

“I can't leave her,” Kageyama replied, almost in a daze.

“Leave Shimizu and Yachi to take care of it,” Sugawara said, pulling him away. But his eyes refused to leave the scene, watching as the blood spread across the sheets and over her body: staining his memory with a painfully grusome sight.

Y/N’s screams didn't subside, even after Kiyoko had closed the door.


	46. phoenix

The silence was deafening, and the atmosphere was heavy and dark.

Two heavy blows hit Karasuno in just a number of days, and it was unlike anyone had ever expected. The situation already felt like a funeral; for whom they were mourning, they weren't even sure anymore.

“There was a hospital twenty minutes away,” Asahi whispered.

“We couldn't have made it,” Yachi answered. “She’d lost too much blood at that point. We barely even stabilized her.”

“So, there really was no way to save them?” Sugawara asked.

Kiyoko looked up, eyes red from crying. “I’m sorry,” she sniffled. “We tried everything, but it was over before we knew it.”

“Don't blame yourselves,” Daichi said. “You did your best.”

Kiyoko sniffled again, and grabbed Yachi’s hand. The blonde looked like she was about to cry, if not for the fact that she had already been bawling when she was trying to save the twins.

“I don't understand,” Hinata said. “So...Y/N lost the babies?”

"She miscarried,” Kiyoko explained. “I considered that it would happen, but it was so horrible, I didn't want to think about it. Her body just...wasn't compatible with two babies. The symptoms should have been clear enough.”

“I thought about it, too,” Sugawara confessed. “But I didn't…I didn't want it to happen, especially with the whole thing with Tsukishima going missing. That’s like the final blow to Y/N.”

“What could have caused it?” Kinnoshita asked. “I mean, was she really sick, or—”

“We don't know,” Kiyoko said, wiping her tears hastily. “All we understand was that she wasn't strong enough to carry two at the same time. And she was already so fragile these past few weeks...I think the news of Tsukishima disappearing was the final hit.”

“But we can't prove that he’s dead!” Yamaguchi said frantically. “How could Y/N—”

“Because she had no other choice,” Daichi answered gravely. “We always have to assume the worst-case scenario in situations like this. And it...broke her.”

Hinata glanced at Kageyama, who was staring off into space. He nudged the latter. “Say something,” he whispered.

Kageyama turned to him, and it scared Hinata to see such a haunted look in his eyes. He had been the first to discover a bleeding Y/N, and as such, he had been deeply distressed about the entire thing.

Kageyama suddenly stood up, gaining the attention of the group.

“Kageyama?” Tanaka asked.

“I’m...going to bed,” Kageyama said, in a tone as lifeless as his expression. He left the dining room in a daze, looking as if he was no longer familiar with the area.

“This is bad,” Daichi said. “I need everyone in top shape by the time we head to Tokyo. We’ve gotten even weaker, and I can't have Kageyama spacing out.”

“Cut him some slack, Daichi-san,” Hinata said defensively. “He’s concerned about Y/N, that’s all…”

“We all are, Hinata,” Daichi replied. “But have you forgotten why she went through all of that in the first place? Why Tsukishima’s gone? And what keeps us from going out and about?”

Hinata turned to the others. Yamaguchi shrugged, but motioned for him to sit down.

“Let me go see what Kuroo can do,” Daichi said. “I need everything settled before next week.”

“Just a minute, Daichi,” Asahi protested. “Y/N just lost her fiancé and her children. Maybe give her some time to recover?”

Daichi shook his head. “I can only give her a few days, at most,” he said. “Shiratorizawa’s moving fast, and I’ve been hearing reports of evacuations in Tokyo already—”

“I think we should leave Y/N out of this,” Narita suggested. “She’s been through enough. A war would probably destroy her.”

“But Y/N won't forgive herself for not being on the battlefield,” Yachi said. “It’s Shiratorizawa we’re facing, and they're the main reason why…”

She trailed off, but everyone understood. Daichi sighed.

“I can't keep making excuses for Y/N,” he said. “We have to act quickly. We’re already down by one member—”

“Tsukki’s not dead!” Yamaguchi snarled.

“—and I’m sure Y/N can pick herself back up quickly. She always has.”

“Daichi,” Sugawara said. “Reconsider, please. Y/N needs time to recover. We really need her out there, sure, but out of respect to her and what she’s going through right now, the least you could do is give her some time.”

Daichi glanced at Kiyoko. “Will she be in any immediate pain?”

Kiyoko blinked. “Physically, it depends. Emotionally, it would hurt like a bitch.”

“Then I’ll speak to her,” Daichi said, standing up. “We need to head out soon and eliminate the threat as soon as possible.”

“Daichi-san,” Tanaka said, horrified. “Everything’s going too fast, we…”

“I agree,” Sugawara added. “Daichi, let’s not be hasty—”

But he was silenced as Daichi gave him a look. Evidently, there was something in his expression that had Sugawara bite back whatever he was about to say.

“I thought you were my second-in-command,” he said. “I thought you were supposed to support me.”

“I'm your second-in-command because I help you see things from all perspectives,” Sugawara answered. “Though since you always lean on Kuroo to do that, I’m not sure if my title means anything to you anymore.”

The hurt in Sugawara’s tone was as sharp as a knife, and only thickened the tension in the room. Daichi’s expression was unreadable, but he said nothing as he swept away from the room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Nishinoya whispered. “It’s not like him to be so…”

“...uptight?” Kinnoshita suggested.

“It’s the stress, I suppose,” Asahi said. “Suga, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sugawara said shakily, standing up. “I think that’s enough for one night. Be careful not to wake Y/N. Dismissed.”

They  piled out of the dining room one by one, the atmosphere cold and bleak.

“Is it just me,” Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata. “Or is this just a taste of the things to come?”

Hinata sighed. “What, with our luck? This doesn't even come close."

 

* * *

 

Y/N thought she knew pain.

She’d befriended it, even. She learned to tolerate it whenever her muscles gave up on her during strenuous activities, dealt with it in silence whenever a bullet or a knife found its way in her skin, and welcomed it whenever Kiyoko stitched her up.

But, like all friendships go in this world, there comes a moment of complete and utter betrayal, leaving you with no explanation as to why it even happened.

Once the worst had passed, and Yachi had changed the sheets and helped her take a shower, a new kind of pain settled in Y/N’s system.

It was a numbing, empty kind of hurt, where you desperately try to feel something to the point that it actually hurts just searching for a sensation. She just lay there, trying to let the severity of the situation sink in.

Her mind was running in confused, endless circles, unable to comprehend what was happening to her body at that moment. All she could think about was how she had lost the most important people in her life in such a short period of time, and wondering just how merciless the world could be.

It was an anchor tied to her feet, pulling her rapidly below the surface, and she could already feel herself suffocating.

She blinked, and stretched her arm out. She watched as she moved her fingers, almost robot-like, finding it so strange that she was functioning normally.

So, what—just  _ what _ —was wrong with her?

Y/N had been too preoccupied with her thoughts to hear her bedroom door crack open, and whoever had done so closed it behind them quietly. She was then momentarily pulled out of her stupor when the other side of the bed dipped.

The first emotion began to seep in, like it was slowly being installed in her system. The fact that someone was there for her, at all, gave her a sense of comfort.

“Are you feeling better?” Kageyama murmured. He kept a respectful distance from her, but she felt as if he was already itching to come closer.

Y/N answered with a distorted hum, and it once again felt so bizzare to be doing something so mundane. Her voice scraped horribly against her vocal chords, a product of her mindless screaming and broken wailing.

She cringed at the memory.

“I’m...I’m so sorry,” he continued. “I know you don't want to talk or be touched or anything...but…”

He didn't continue, but Y/N knew what he was going to say.

_ I’ll be here for you. _

“It…” she struggled to speak. “...it happened so fast. It’s like it...never happened in the first place.”

Kageyama watched her, pity surging into his veins as she spoke. He’d been so used to see a headstrong, fierce Y/N, but he’d never seen anyone as broken as she was at that moment.

Everybody had their limits, and Y/N had plowed hers down.

“What’s…” A sob bubbled up in her throat, and Y/N gripped the sheets as she felt what seemed like the umpteenth round of tears. “...what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing's wrong with you, Y/N,” Kageyama said in a shocked whisper. “These things...just happen, and we have no control over it…”

“For once, just  _ once _ , can't I do anything right?”

Out of habit, he reached for her, but as soon as his fingers brushed her skin, she flinched.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I forgot—I—”

Y/N curled up even more, despising the way she was taking the situation. She was supposed to be standing up by now, she was supposed to help the others…

“We’re heading out to Tokyo soon,” Kageyama said. “I have a good feeling Daichi-san’s going to talk to you about it, so...just a heads up.”

Y/N looked at Kageyama. He was looking at her...almost expectingly, like he was assuming that she would take action at any given moment. Though she wanted to be offended by his expression, the fact that she was being looked at with something other than pity meant much more to her than it should.

“We’re going to fight,” Y/N whispered.

Kageyama nodded.

Finally, an opportunity. To take revenge on the people that were the cause behind her suffering, and Karasuno’s, as well.

Another feeling entered her system; one she was already familiar with, and she felt as if a piece of her had been returned.

Determination coursed through her veins, filling her with a newfound sense of meaning.  _ It’s time to remind them why I was once called the Black Cat. _


	47. decisions

Against Sugawara and Kiyoko’s wishes, Y/N hauled herself out of bed after a day and a half of mourning.

She worked quickly, efficiently, and silently, projecting an aura that clearly stated that she wasn't to be disturbed unless it was absolutely necessary.

She was either working on a laptop to compile pieces of information about Shiratorizawa and their movements, handing it over in the form of a report to Daichi every day; or she was in the backyard, in the small shooting range Tanaka and Nishinoya had set up, testing out some weapons or sparring with Asahi.

“I've never seen her this determined before,” Sugawara commented, watching, from a window, Y/N perform a successful roundhouse kick and sending Asahi flying backwards. “And I told her to lay off strenuous activities…”

“She’s  _ training,  _ Suga,” Daichi said, not looking up from his papers. “Everyone is. Plus, I have a feeling this is how she’s dealing with...you know.”

Sugawara sighed, and moved away from the window to sit on the couch in front of Daichi. “And you're not the least bit concerned about her health?”

“I'm concerned about all of you,” Daichi answered. “I can't stop and prioritize one. You know that.”

Sugawara watched him, and how he seemed to scrunch up his eyebrows with every word he read. He scowled, set the file down, and began scribbling on the edges.

Daichi Sawamura had aged considerably ever since he assumed the role of the Boss. When Ukai Jr. and Takeda left for overseas, he was forced to bear the weight of the organization almost all by himself. And while the original members helped as much as they could, at the end of the day, Daichi had to take most of the responsibility.

Sugawara had watched his oldest friend morph from a sensitive, open-minded individual into a stoic, impassive person, hardened by years of training and experience. Times where he was genuinely happy were extremely rare; but as harsh as he might appear to be, Daichi was far from bad.

Ever since he and Kuroo had grown closer, Sugawara had begun to notice how Daichi was picking up on his mannerisms. So when Kageyama had mentioned that Kuroo was making deals with Shiratorizawa, Sugawara was intent on steering Daichi back onto the right path.

“What are you working on?” Sugawara asked, trying to shift the topic elsewhere.

“Just some reports,” Daichi answered. “Y/N’s been really helpful lately. She even predicted what moves Shiratorizawa might make in the near future. As far as I’m concerned, she’s been accurate so far.”

He tossed Sugawara a newspaper, and the latter caught it. On the front page, written in bold and in capitals, read, “National Group at Large: Strikes Fear Within Regions”.

“According to that, Shiratorizawa’s been moving fast,” Daichi said. “They're wiping out small groups left and right, and while citizens haven't been directly targeted yet, it’s going to be a matter of time before somebody gets caught in the crossfire.”

“We can't let the citizens suffer that kind of fate,” Sugawara said.

Daichi smiled crookedly. “I thought you might say that.”

He set his pen down, and leaned back in his seat, studying Sugawara with an unreadable expression.

“You, Asahi, Shimizu, and I have been here the longest,” he said. “And we know better than anyone that mafias aren’t known for being popular with the people. As far as the media’s concerned, we’re the guys who engage in illegal activities such as exploitation, murder, and drug dealing, and we do nothing but drink ourselves into a stupor and fire guns everywhere.”

“Some groups are like that,” Sugawara mumbled.

“No matter what we do,” Daichi said. “No matter how many members we lose to preserve public safety and interest, we’re still viewed as...well, the bad guys. So who’s to say we won't be credited for the things we do to save the entire goddamn population?”

Sugawara nearly flinched at the bitterness of Daichi’s tone. Fortunately, he was able to meet the Boss’ gaze as he gave his answer.

“Doing something to save others is different from doing it just to gain credit,” he replied. “There’s no denying the fact that we’ll still be considered bad people even if we were martyred for the sake of freedom and safety at this very moment. But this is our world. And our primary purpose is to create a boundary between our world and theirs, so that they won't have to experience the pain we go through every single day.”

Sugawara shrugged. “I’m pretty sure not everyone sees it that way. But I believe that our lives have to be served for a greater purpose. We have to keep the public safe. Because they have to live their lives, and we have to live ours. If we get tangled up, the world could be thrown into chaos. And our world’s already fucked up as it is now.”

Daichi was smiling by the time Sugawara had finished speaking, and he stood up.

“Speeches like that remind me why I picked you to be my second-in-command,” he said, patting Sugawara heavily on the shoulder. “Thanks, Suga. You always know what to say.”

As soon as Daichi began to walk away, Sugawara gained the courage to blurt out, “I mean, I bet Kuroo could come up with a better one...if you asked him to.”

Daichi paused, and turned to Sugawara with an amused expression. “Well, Kuroo’s not my second-in-command,” he said. “I've already got the best one in the entire goddamn nation.”

Sugawara had to bite back a smile, and watched as Daichi exited the room.

 

* * *

 

“You're  _ sure  _ you're doing okay?” Hinata asked, as Y/N began pulling out ingredients for dinner.

“Hinata,” Y/N said patiently. “I said I’m fine. Other than the cramping, I’m honestly better than before. I have my pills, I have work to do, so I haven’t got time to worry about things at the moment.”

Hinata tilted his head. “Seems to me like you're running away from your problems.”

As soon as shock had registered on Y/N’s face, Kageyama had come up behind Hinata and pulled his ear. “That’s rude, dumbass.”

“Fuck you, Kageyama,” Hinata complained, rubbing his reddening ear. He then turned to Y/N with a sheepish expression. “Sorry.”

Y/N smiled, and she felt her lips crack; she hadn't smiled for a long time. “It’s okay. Thanks for worrying about me, though.”

As soon as Hinata had left with his middle finger raised at Kageyama, Y/N was left in the kitchen with the latter, staring at the ingredients.

Kageyama approached her quietly. He tentatively brushed his fingers against her hand, and to his relief, she didn't pull away.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“I suppose,” Y/N whispered. “It’s not...how I expected it to feel like.”

An awkward silence enveloped them, consisting of fleeting touches: his hand on top of her own, her fingers brushing his palm.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “So, uh...what’s for dinner?”

Y/N blinked. “I, uh...pasta. You okay with that?”

“Yeah, that’s okay. Do you need help?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.”

Y/N could feel herself imploding from the sheer awkwardness of the situation. Kageyama slipped away from her side, and just like that, she was left alone.

She sighed, pulled out a glass, and began to pour herself some water.

Just as she was about to take a sip, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Y/N froze.

No one knew her number. No one—except for Daichi, Kuroo, and…

Her throat closed up at the thought.

Her phone buzzed even more, and her trembling hand reached into her front pocket to retrieve it.

The caller ID read, “Unknown”.

Y/N swallowed, before swiping the screen and holding it up to her ear. “Hello?”

“ _ Good evening, Miss Y/N. Have I called at a bad time? _ ”

The glass slipped out of her hand and shattered onto the floor. A muffled “Who was that?” echoed from the second floor, but Y/N was too preoccupied with the caller to answer.

Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe. She felt as if her eyes would pop out at any second, and her hands were already sweating profusely.

“You,” she whispered.

“ _ I’m sorry to have disturbed your evening, _ ” Ushijima Wakatoshi said on the other end. “ _ But it is imperative that I need to speak with you as soon as possible. _ ”

“How did you find me?” Y/N whispered, the initial shock melting into fury. “How did you get this number?”

“ _ I assure you, Miss Y/N, that we have access to a lot of things, _ ” Ushijima said smoothly. “ _ Now, back to what I was saying earlier. Is it possible that you could head to Tokyo in a few days? _ ”

“I’ll kill you first before I’ll go anywhere with you,” Y/N snarled. “You and your fucking group are the reasons why we can't live normal lives. You're terrorizing the regions. You’re taking away innocent lives. You took—”

She faltered, trying to contain her shaking.

“ _ I apologize if I hit a nerve, _ ” Ushijima said. “ _ But, like I said, it’s extremely important that you come here. Lives have been staked on your arrival.” _

“Lives? What do you mean?”

There was a pause, and some shuffling could be heard as Ushijima presumably handed the phone to someone else.

“ _ Who’s there? What’s happening? _ ”

Y/N’s hand flew to her mouth, and she stumbled forward, holding onto the counter for balance. She felt as if her knees were about to buckle anytime soon.

“No,” she whispered. “No, no, please…”

“ _ He’s taking this rather calmly, _ ” Ushijima noted. “ _ Impressive for someone his age. _ ”

“ _ Who’s there? What’s happening? _ ”

“Aki,” Y/N said, nearly sobbing.

“ _ Kuroo Akihiro, _ ” Ushijima said. “ _ He’s a good kid. Very smart. Though, believing that you sent us to retrieve him wasn't quite a good decision on his part. _ ”

Her tone turned vicious as she snarled, “I swear to God, Ushijima, if you touch a single hair on his head, I will break every single one of your bones one by one.”

“ _ And I’ll look forward to it, _ ” Ushijima said. “ _ If it means you’re coming here. Unless, of course, little Akihiro doesn't mean anything to you. _ ”

Y/N opened her mouth to retort, but as soon as she was about to, Tanaka and Nishinoya entered the room.

“Oh, what happened, Y/N?” Nishinoya said, pointing to the ground near Y/N’s feet. She looked down to see the shards of her glass on the floor, sitting in a pool of water.

“Sorry, it slipped from my hand...I’ll clean up, I swear—”

“No, don't sweat it,” Tanaka said, reaching for a spare towel. “By the way, who’s on the phone?”

“ _ I wouldn't tell them, if I were you _ ,” Ushijima suggested. “ _ That would be a very bad decision. _ ”

Y/N clutched the counter as she forced nonchalance back into her tone. “It’s, uh, no one,” she lied. “Call center agent.”

“Oh, yeah?” Nishinoya grinned at Tanaka. “We used to prank those all the time. Hand your phone over, we’ll take care of it.”

“No!” Y/N said, too quickly. She then cleared her throat, and said, “I’m...dealing with it. Tanaka, if you could clean up in here…thanks…”

She rushed out of the room, sighing in relief as she was out of their sight.

“ _ Impressive, Miss Y/N, _ ” Ushijima said. “ _ You're very good at telling lies. Must be a given with people who’ve fabricated their life story with them. _ ”

“Look, what do you want?” Y/N hissed.

“ _ Come to Tokyo. Meet us here. I fear we have a lot to discuss, and a phone call simply won’t cover it. _ ”

“If all you wanted was to talk, then why did you drag an innocent kid into this?” Y/N snapped. “How extra can you get?”

“ _ Well, you wouldn't come over if it wasn’t important, would you? _ ”

Y/N inhaled, and exhaled. She knew she would be signing her death certificate with this, but one thing was clear to her: she wasn't going to lose anyone else.

“When do you need me?”

She could practically hear the smirk in Ushijima’s voice as he answered, “ _ You can come now, if you like. Though, I don't think traveling at night would be too safe. _ ”

“I'll go,” Y/N said, through gritted teeth. “Don't you  _ dare  _ harm Akihiro.”

“ _ You have my word that he will be in good hands, _ ” he assured her. “ _ Unless of course, if you choose not to come. Or if you bring some of your friends along with you here. We wouldn't want a young boy paying the price for your mistakes. _ ”

So she was to go alone. Y/N wanted to laugh; she was basically walking into her own death sentence.

Oddly enough, it didn't scare her as it should have. The mere fact that she would be saving a life, and perhaps dozens more if she just faced the Boss of Shiratorizawa, made her feel as if she was still doing the right thing.

Y/N took one look at the entire space. Her home—which she had opened for the people she already considered her family—seemed to tie her down, and begged her not to leave. She’d spent nearly her whole life in the house, and it seemed so strange to consider leaving it for good.

But, it had to be done.

She looked upstairs, where she could barely make out the door to the room Kageyama and Hinata shared.

_ Tobio,  _ she thought.  _ I have to make one last stupid decision. I’m sorry. _

“Fine,” she whispered.

“ _ I’ll send someone to pick you up, _ ” Ushijima stated. “ _ And believe me, I’ll know when you arrive. Have a safe trip, Miss Y/N. _ ”

As soon as he hung up, Y/N took a deep breath, and walked over to a table that held all their keys. She grabbed hers, and, as quietly as possible, slipped out of the house and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake! Miyagi is in the Tohoku region, and Tokyo is in the Kanto region, which is south of Tohoku. So Shiratorizawa should be operating more in the south, and only now has gone north.
> 
> I'll be editing that as soon as the story ends (which won't be far off), but until then, please keep what I said earlier in mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed doing so as much as I did writing it.


	48. listen to me

“Kageyama, just  _ listen _ for a second!” Hinata shouted, as Kageyama barged into his room.

He’d never seen Kageyama this angry, and it was evident in the way he grabbed a bag, and stuffed some of his clothes into it as if it had personally offended him.

“I thought,” Kageyama huffed. “I thought that just for a moment, she would actually stop to think about what the hell she’s doing…”

“I'd like to see you stop right now and think about what  _ you're  _ doing!” Hinata said, dodging the shirts that Kageyama carelessly tossed over his shoulder. “What are you going to do? Scout the entire country looking for her?”

“She can only go to two places right now,” Kageyama stated. “Haiba Alisa’s apartment, or at Kuroo’s. And I need to get to her before she goes to Kuroo.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Kuroo-san?”

“I don't trust him. But Y/N won't stop trusting him, not while Akihiro’s still in the picture. Maybe she’s gone there, for reasons I don't know, but...it’s a start.”

Hinata watched him struggle with his bag’s zipper, and he reached over to grab his hand.

“Kageyama, calm down for a moment,” he instructed.

“What  _ now _ , dumbass?” Kageyama hissed. “Y/N’s out there and I gotta find her before Shiratorizawa does.”

“I know what this means to you,” Hinata said. “But I'm not letting you make a decision while you're confused and angry.”

“I…” Kageyama turned to his partner, who kept his hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from moving altogether.

“Let me be frank with you, Kageyama,” Hinata said, after a long period of silence. “You’re in way over your head when it comes to her. I've honestly never seen you so riled up about things unless it was about Y/N, or I’d left my socks on your bed, or something. What did I tell you before? It’s my job to pick you up and be by your side no matter what happens.”

Hinata’s hand traveled upward to clutch at Kageyama’s shoulder. “But how am I supposed to do that when I won't even know where you are?”

Kageyama stared at his partner. “Hinata…”

“So you're going to tell me,” Hinata continued. “That you're going to Tokyo at ten in the evening, on a whim, with no plan and idea as to where you're actually going, on the off chance that you might just bump into Y/N along the way? How do you even know she’ll be in Tokyo?!”

Kageyama smacked his hand away. “Like I said, it’s a start,” he stated.

“How about you ask yourself first why she’s even left in the first place?!” Hinata shouted. “Does she even want to be found?!”

“Of course she will, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, zipping his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. “I'll bring her back here even if I have to drag her by her hair to do it.”

“You're going to break protocol, have Daichi-san flipping out about going AWOL  _ again _ , and risk running into Shiratorizawa while you're out there searching for a needle in a haystack?!” Hinata asked, following Kageyama as he grabbed the car keys sitting on his dresser.

Kageyama sighed, and stopped in his tracks. Normally, shouting matches between him and Hinata usually fired up quickly, but for now, he wasn't keen on fanning the flames even more.

When he gave no answer, Hinata sighed, as well. Running a hand through his orange hair, he said, “Well...it’s not like you ever listen to me, anyway.”

Kageyama turned to Hinata. He felt an odd mixture of emotions as he looked at the sniper, who held more potential and skill than what his miniature size could contain. He was Kageyama’s partner, friend, wingman, worst enemy...brother.

Somehow, Kageyama felt as if it was the last time he would talk to Hinata face-to-face like this.

_ No way _ , he thought.  _ It’s not going to end like that. _

“You know, for someone who always complains about Y/N not listening to him,” Hinata said, more quietly this time, and with a small smile on his face. “You're not the best at following instructions, either.”

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said. “I haven't always been the best person to be around, and I know it’s risky to trust whatever I have in mind...but you know better. You go along with everything I plan, no matter how fucked-up or impossible it may sound. You trust me, 100%. Don't you?”

“Of course I do. Though it pains me to say it.”

“Then,” Kageyama continued. “For the sake of all those times you trusted me, and I trusted you.  _ Please— _ trust me now.”

Hinata crossed his arms, studying Kageyama. When he found no trace of bluffing nor doubt in his stance and expression, he was forced to admit defeat.

“You got weapons with you?”

Kageyama’s entire figure relaxed. “I do. Cover for me?”

“You don't need to ask.”

Kageyama stretched his fist out, and Hinata lightly bumped it with his own.

“Thanks, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled. “Go save your girl, idiot.”

And with that, Kageyama dashed downstairs, making sure that Daichi nor anyone else could hear him, and slipped into the Volvo, peeling away from the house.

 

* * *

 

It was raining.

Kageyama drove through what seemed to be torrents of rain, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of danger. So far, the only hazard was the slippery road.

He’d been driving for about half an hour, with nothing but the dark countryside on either sides of the car and an endless concrete river in front of him. If this were another situation, he would have been passed out and asleep. But his loud and intrusive thoughts kept him wide awake.

“Where the hell are you?” he muttered to himself, as another fifteen minutes had passed.

_ She shouldn't have gotten far in this storm,  _ he figured.  _ But she probably had already left by the time we noticed she was gone… _

What seemed to be like a small, lit compound of two-storey buildings entered Kageyama's vision after another ten minutes. He considered stopping by; after all, driving in the rain at night was never a good idea. But he would be losing more time than he had, and waiting until morning sounded like a terrible waste of time.

_ I’ve seen this before,  _ he thought, as the car approached the compound.  _ It’s a motel. Quite dodgy, really, but, if you're looking for a place to stay the night, then… _

If he hadn't turned his head an inch more as he passed the motel, he definitely would not have seen it.

Kageyama slammed on the brakes, and jerked the wheel to the left. The car made a dangerous U-Turn that nearly tipped it over, and the tires screeched against the concrete as he zoomed back to the hotel.

He drove into the parking lot, his heart racing as he parked next to a familiar-looking car; an Everest.

As soon as Kageyama had killed the engine, he hopped out, not minding in the slightest that he was now soaked from head to toe. He went over to the front of the Everest, where he read the license plate.

“...that’s her!” Kageyama said, as he squinted further. “That’s definitely Y/N’s car...then…”

He turned to the motel, and all the lit windows that signified that someone was in there.

“...where are you?” he muttered, almost to himself.

 

* * *

 

Y/N was starting to regret her decisions.

Heading off in the middle of the night, weaponless and with no other belongings save for the clothes on her back, she might as well have gone to Shiratorizawa as naked as the day she was born. She didn't even stop to realize that she was already out of gas.

Now, there she was, stuck in a shitty motel, in a shitty room paid for by the leftover bills in her car, with a shitty bed, a shitty TV playing some shitty sitcom.

She grunted in pain as another wave of cramps caused her to lean forward, clutching her abdomen in the process. The fact that there was once something—two things, to be exact—alive in her, and now replaced by nothing but blood and pain, made her want to throw up. That is, if she had anything in her stomach in the first place.

The bed creaked noisily as she sat back up, trying to regain her composure. Y/N needed to pull herself together, and fast; whatever Ushijima had in store for her, she felt like it wouldn’t happen over scones and cups of tea.

Y/N stood up, and walked over to the small window near the door to pull the curtains aside. She sighed as she noted the heavy downpour.

_ I’m never going to get anywhere in this storm,  _ she thought.  _ But with every minute that passes, Aki is… _

“God damn it all,” Y/N hissed, letting her forehead bump against the window.

Her watch beeped, signalling that it was already midnight.

Suddenly, a thump came on the window, causing Y/N to screech and pull away from the glass.

When she looked again, she was equally relieved and horrified to see Kageyama, soaked to the bone, standing outside her window and pointing to the door.

“Oh, fuck me,” Y/N whispered as she hurried to unlock the door.

A gust of wind and rain swept into the room as she opened the door, revealing Kageyama, who was actually shivering.

“You idiot!” Y/N cried, yanking him in. “You stupid fucking idiot!”

“ _ I’m  _ the idiot?!” Kageyama yelled, watching as Y/N stormed into the bathroom. “I’m not the one who ran off without telling a single goddamn soul! You have got to stop doing that!”

“You don't understand,” she said, coming back into the room with a handful of towels. Kageyama was pushed backwards to sit on the bed, which creaked in protest as Y/N pushed the towels into his face. “If I told anyone, there would be hell to pay. And I mean real hell this time. I’m not losing any of you.”

“Look, what part of “stop making reckless decisions” do you not understand?!” Kageyama asked, as Y/N began aggressively toweling him off. “What brought this on? It better be a good reason, or I swear to God—”

“He’s got Aki.”

Kageyama closed his mouth.

She had stopped trying to dry him off, and the way her voice cracked made his heart lurch.

“He...what…?”

“Ushijima,” Y/N said in a small voice. “He’s got Aki, and if I don’t go to meet him, Aki’s going to suffer the consequences.”

“But how?”

Y/N sniffled. “Ushijima said something about him telling Aki that I sent them,” she said. “He must be so scared...he sounded like that on the phone…”

Her hands left his head, letting the towel she was holding fall into his lap. Kageyama wiped the remainder of the water away from his face before looking at Y/N, who was busying herself with turning the TV off.

She then walked to the small dresser that looked like nobody had touched it in ages, and pressed her hands on top of the wood to steady herself.

“But you...you just left,” Kageyama said. “With no weapons, no clothes, no money…”

“I don't need them,” Y/N replied. “Don't you get it, Tobio? Whatever it is I’m walking into...I’m not going to come back from it.”

Kageyama’s heart dropped into his stomach. The reality of it all that had been creeping up behind him finally took its toll, and he was seized by both painful truth and instant grief.

He stood up, shaking; this time, not from the cold, but from his anger.

“So...you're just going to give it up, then?” he stated. Even his voice trembled with emotion. “You’ve fought for your life for years; you've nearly met death, but always skirted away from it. You’ve been fighting for so long, and  _ this  _ is how you'll give it up?”

“I'm not losing anyone else,” she whispered. “I'm the reason why they’re all gone. Why Kei’s gone. Why his— _ our _ —children are gone. Why Akihiro’s soon to be…”

“And why would you think that?”

“Everything I touch disintegrates,” Y/N said, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. “Everyone that sees me gets bad luck. Everyone that gets close to me—everyone I love—dies. That’s why they call me the Black Cat, Tobio. Because everyone disappears whenever I have something to do with them.”

There is truly nothing louder than the silence that presses into your eardrums. It forces you to listen to the absence of sound, leaving you with nothing but the rush of the blood in your head and your thoughts. And somehow, those two combined make for a horribly traumatizing experience.

But the absence of sound doesn’t always leave you terrorized. It heightens your other senses, helping you see, taste, smell, or feel more. Ironically, the absence of one strengthens the others that remain.

For Y/N, the strongest sense of hers at that moment was her touch. And it was evident in the way she jumped at the feeling of Kageyama gently pulling her around to face him.

“Listen,” he whispered. “Listen carefully, dumbass. You...are  _ not  _ the Black Cat. You are not Kuroo’s. Not Nekoma’s. Not Karasuno’s, not Akihiro, not even Tsukishima’s. You are not someone else’s definition of you.”

He used his thumb and forefinger to angle her head upwards, and fully meet his gaze. The shock in her eyes was clear, but seeing as she wasn't pulling away, he decided to continue.

“You are not what people say you are,” he said. “You’ve done some bad things in the past, and maybe that’s why they call you the Black Cat, but that shouldn't count. Because you're not the Black Cat anymore. You know what you are?”

Kageyama took a deep breath. “You are clumsy, annoying as fuck, and you have never listened to anyone who tried to hold you back. You are fierce, talented, skilled, and deadly. And…”

He was cupping her face with both hands now, brushing her tears away with his thumb. “You are smart, kind, funny, and incredibly beautiful. You are both perfection personified and beautifully flawed. You are Y/N. That’s what you are. Nothing else. You are who you want you to be.”

Y/N’s throat constricted as the tears flowed thick and fast down her face, albeit silently. And Kageyama was there to brush every single one of them away, holding her close and keeping her warm.

Before she could stop herself, one of her hands slid upwards to position itself on his nape, pushing him down to her height so she could kiss him.

She kissed him slowly, gently, wanting to express without words the newfound feeling that had sprung to life at his words. His arms wrapped around her waist, moulding them together perfectly.

It felt right, just so right, to be with Kageyama in that moment, that she forgot what she was supposed to be doing. And she forgot everything altogether, as he moved from her lips to her neck.

A sigh was ripped from her throat at the feeling of Kageyama lightly biting at the skin. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he pushed her back against the dresser, the wood creaking dangerously as she sat on top.

As she studied the way her fingers wound their way through his locks, a sense of nostalgia coursed through her; pulling her back to the morning in Tokyo, when she was with Tsukishima. Fear had seized her then, and she had been bordering on panic and hysteria when she realized what her thoughts had led her to. But now, it felt as if she had been doing it for so long.

Kageyama was the reason why she had held back from Tsukishima for quite a while. She had been so busy denying it, that while unwittingly and against her will, she had been falling for the blue-eyed sniper all along. She just had been so scared of making the same mistake with Kuroo—which was letting Akaashi into the picture—that she held herself off from Kageyama for so long.

But, like Kageyama had said, she never listened to anyone; not even herself.

She loved Tsukishima, of course. But her heart led her elsewhere; and being the idiot that she was, she chose that of all times to follow.

Her hand slipped up Kageyama’s shirt, and she felt him freeze for a few seconds, before continuing to kiss her neck. She marveled at the feeling of his muscles rippling and flexing as he moved against her, and, wanting to be closer to him, wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Fuck,” Kageyama said under his breath, before picking Y/N up and moving her back to the bed.

“You know I’m not going to be able to stop when you do that,” Y/N said breathlessly as Kageyama let her straddle his lap on the bed.

He hummed as he kissed her collarbones. “What if I don't want you to stop?”

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him again, whining as he pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth. How he was so good at things like this, she wasn't exactly sure. But she was definitely not complaining.

His hands were resting on her waist, and Y/N knew he was itching to pull them upwards. She pressed a kiss against the skin near the bottom of his ear, before whispering, “Touch me.”

“I...what?”

She giggled, and grasped his hands firmly, leading them up and under her shirt. “Touch me,” she begged. “Please.”

She could feel him swallow thickly as his hands rode further upwards, finally coming to rest on top of her breasts. To distract him from his reluctance, she kissed the base of his throat, nipping at the skin around it like he had done with her. In response, he gave her breasts a tentative squeeze, eliciting a quiet moan from her lips.

Y/N pulled away from him long enough to rid herself of her shirt, which had gotten damp due to her pressing against Kageyama’s wet front. His eyes trailed down her exposed front, and kept them on her face as she tossed her shirt aside and stroked his face lightly. The sight of her gazing down on him with a smile would be a memory he wished he could somehow save in a picture, or write down in a book.

Y/N tilted her head to the side and kissed him once more, enjoying the goosebumps his fingers raised as they traced mindless circles on her skin. She took the moment as an opportunity to trace his features; running her fingers against his lips, his cheeks, his hair.

“Stay,” he murmured, in a tone so low that she’d barely caught it.

She gave no response to that, save for another smile and a chaste kiss.

Kageyama was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it. But he had finally gotten the one person he had always craved for, and he would be damned if he’d let her go.

He let her settle next to him after hours of kissing. He traced her sleeping face and twirled strands of her hair between his fingers, savoring the quiet moment of pure bliss. He knew what was coming, and he was determined to make every second count. Because no matter what he said, and no matter what he did, Y/N never really listened to him.

But perhaps that was why he was so intrigued with her.

That’s why when the sun came shining through the moth-eaten curtains, bathing the room in a soft glow, he wasn’t at all surprised to feel the spot next to him cold and the space in between his arms empty.


	49. the lamb

“...I’m fine, Asahi-san,” Kageyama said. “I just need you guys to come over to Tokyo. Like, right now. And stop by the motel that we always made fun of.”

“Alright, we’ve got everyone packing and gearing up,” Asahi answered on the other line. “Seriously, you and Y/N are gonna give Daichi gray hair, and he isn't even thirty yet…”

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said, and the payphone beeped. He cursed, and fished around for some more coins, inserting them hastily for another five minutes. “I’ll explain everything when you guys get here.”

“But you found Y/N, right? Is she okay?”

“Yeah.”  _ Was that a lie? _

“And she’s gone again?”

“She took off with the Volvo. Apparently the Everest was out of gas.” Kageyama paused, before adding, “She stole my jacket, too.”

“That sucks. We’ll be there soon,” Asahi said. He paused then added, “Stay there. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama said, before hanging up. He sighed and leaned against the booth’s walls.  _ Like I have anywhere else to go,  _ he thought.

 

* * *

 

As soon as she saw the signs that indicated her nearing Tokyo, Y/N knew she had officially sealed her fate.

Still, she kept the pedal pressed down to the floor from the moment she pulled Kageyama’s Volvo out of the motel’s parking lot. She had left just before sunrise, casting a look over her shoulder to gaze upon Kageyama’s ever-peaceful sleeping form as she closed the door quietly behind her.

She had grabbed his keys, and his jacket as well, for the heck of it. After paying the room and instructing the confused receptionist not to charge whoever would be coming out of her room, she then left in a hurry.

Y/N had to admit, keeping the tears out of her vision while driving wasn't something she was accustomed to. She could have done Shiratorizawa a favor and get into a speeding accident, but to her credit, it didn't happen. Yet.

She clutched the jacket around her tightly with her free hand, while keeping the other on the wheel. Even the car seemed to have Kageyama’s scent stuck to it, reminding her of what she had just blatantly discarded and left behind.

She gripped the wheel tightly, and kept her eyes on the road.  _ No regrets,  _ she thought.  _ No more second thoughts. _

Y/N hadn't noticed that she had driven past the city’s boundaries, until she turned onto a highway. Attempting to avoid traffic, and taking advantage of her familiarity with the place, she turned onto another street, which was fortunately empty.

That, however, didn't last for long.

As soon as a group stepped out onto the street, Y/N slammed her foot on the brakes, causing the tires to screech as she swerved to the side to avoid them. She managed to put the car to a stop with the front facing the sidewalk, and the side mirror just  _ barely  _ missing the middle guy’s chest.

Y/N’s throat tightened as she recognized the group. There was no mistaking that purple-and-white jackets, and the characters that were stitched on their sleeves. But she managed to put on a blinding smile as she rolled the passenger window down.

“Boys, didn’t your mother ever tell you to look both ways before crossing a street?” she asked sweetly.

“That was reckless driving, Miss Y/N,” the guy in the middle, who was sporting a bowl cut and was grinning madly. “I ought to report you for that.”

Y/N laughed, pure sarcasm dripping from her tone. “It’s been awhile, Goshiki Tsutomu,” she stated. “How’s the leg doing?”

Goshiki’s expression dropped, leaving nothing but a deep scowl. “Out of the car, you damn cat.”

"Oho?” Y/N said, raising an eyebrow and leaning against her window. “We can't be there already. I bet we could still drive there. I’d be willing to take you guys along, as long as you stay in the back seat with your seatbelts on.”

Another member scoffed. “She’s Kuroo’s girl, alright.”

“That’s the Queen of Provocation for ya,” the member on Goshiki’s left stated. “Put her and Kuroo together, and they're one royal pain in the ass.”

“Don't fuck with us,” Goshiki spat. “We’re almost there, anyway. You're not driving. Get out of there, or I’ll...I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Slash my tires?” Y/N mocked. “Christ, Goshiki. You’d think shattering all 62 bones in your leg would finally make you man up. But it looks like you’re still as intimidating as a baby bird.”

When she noticed him reaching for his gun in the side mirror, she smirked. “Gonna shoot me, huh?” she taunted. “Alright, go ahead. But I don't think your precious Ushijima-san will forgive you for that.”

“I don't give a damn what he thinks!” Goshiki hissed.

“Is that so? If it is, then you really should not be that determined to get to his level.”

“That’s enough,” the member on Goshiki’s right stated. “Goshiki, get a grip. Miss Y/N, we’ve been tasked to escort you to Ushijima-san. Please come with us swiftly and silently.”

Y/N hummed in response. “At least this one’s got manners.” She sat up in her seat, and started the engine again. “I suppose I'm not the one driving?”

“Leon can do the driving,” the member responded. “Well, if you'll excuse us…”

Y/N transferred to the back seat, grinning madly as Goshiki got in next to her, scowling.

_ At least I got to have fun before it’s all over,  _ she thought.

As the guy named Leon started driving, Y/N’s hands began to quake underneath Kageyama’s jacket. Like most of the time, her nerves only kicked in just minutes away from the event, and they came in strong. She was actually walking—or rather, driving—to her death, and she was treating it like she was simply going to the grocery to buy milk.

_ You’ve fought for your life for years,  _ Kageyama had shouted. _ You've nearly met death, but always skirted away from it. You’ve been fighting for so long, and this is how you'll give it up? _

_ That’s true,  _ she thought, as she gazed outside the window.  _ I’m throwing away the one thing that I’d been fighting for all my life...the one thing that we will always protect...the one thing that most people never got the chance to have. _

If she was Y/N, the Black Cat of Nekoma, she could have beaten every single member in the car by now. She could have taken the wheel, turned around, returned to Kageyama and fight off Shiratorizawa with the rest of Karasuno.

Her hands twitched impulsively.  _ I could do it,  _ she thought.  _ I definitely could. _

But she remembered...she was not the Black Cat of Nekoma.

She was Y/N. The Y/N who always provoked, teased, and taunted her enemies before she finished them off; the Y/N who puts her life on the line for others; the Y/N who loves, even though it would come back to bite her in the ass soon.

At least she got to resolve her identity crisis, at long last.

She put on a small smile as she inched towards her fate, ready to welcome it with open arms.

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Y/N said, as she got out of the car. “You'd think being one of the most powerful mafias would get you better headquarters.”

“Ushijima-san bought this just for you,” Leon said, gesturing to the warehouse.

“How cute,” Y/N stated. “Is he in there, then?”

“Yes,” Goshiki answered. “Along with your little Akihiro.”

Y/N frowned, and took a deep breath. Everything from that moment would all play a vital role in rescuing Akihiro.

“You go alone,” the unnamed member said. “Don't keep Ushijima-san waiting.”

After letting his words sink in, Y/N began walking to the doors of the warehouse, feeling as if every step weighed her down.

All the alarms in her head were blaring, and every part of her brain was screaming at her for being so naive and not bringing weapons along. But she forced all of her instincts down, wanting nothing more than to get everything over and done with.

Even if it would end in the way she was expecting it to.

Y/N slid the metal door open, and stepped into the empty space.

If she had to guess, it was a newly vacated warehouse, judging by the unpacked boxes that were strewn everywhere. Other than that, nothing occupied the space aside from her.

“Who’s there? What’s happening?”

Y/N’s entire body went cold. “Aki!”

She began sprinting up the nearest flight of stairs, her shoes clanging noisily against the metal as she made her way towards the sound of the noise.

“Y/N-neechan? Alisa-neechan?”

“Aki, where are you?” Y/N shouted, as her head snapped towards the rooms lined up a few meters away.

“What’s going on?”

Y/N wrestled with the first door, cursing as she realized that it was locked. She immediately went for the second door, which, although locked as well, didn't look like it was holding itself up well.

“Aki!” Y/N called, banging on the door. “Are you in there?”

“Kuroo-niichan?”

Y/N hesitated.  _ Kuroo…? _

Without hesitation, Y/N stepped back, and let her foot slam into the door. After a couple of times, she kicked it down, and dashed inside the room.

“Aki!” she said breathlessly. “Aki, it’s okay, I’m here…”

“ _ Surprise! _ ”

She paused in shock. Just how on earth Akihiro’s voice multiplied, she had no idea.

Y/N noticed a dim glow at the far edge of the room. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a television set, connected to a DVD player and a set of speakers, showing a familiar scene: Akihiro’s 5th birthday.

She watched Kuroo lead a surprised Akihiro into the room, which looked like Alisa’s old apartment. The entire Nekoma group was there, it seemed... and so was she.

“ _ Happy birthday, Aki!”  _ Y/N said in the video cheerfully, crouching down and offering the boy a cake decorated with red-and-black icing and topped with five candles.

“ _ You really surprised me, _ ” Akihiro confessed, causing the others to laugh.

“ _ Well then, make a wish! _ ” Alisa urged. Akihiro thought for a moment, and then blew the candles out.

The spectators cheered, immediately followed by Lev diving for the cake. He would have gotten to it, if Kuroo hadn't yanked him away by the collar.

“ _ Oh no you don't _ ,” Kuroo growled. “ _ Just because your sister’s here, doesn't mean I can't beat your ass up. _ ”

“ _ Ease up, boys, _ ” Y/N said, as she handed Alisa the cake and walked over to Kuroo. “ _ You can save the ass-whooping after we cut the cake. _ ”

As she watched herself reach for Kuroo’s hand in the video, laughter behind Y/N caused her to tear her eyes away from the screen and whirl around.

“Sassy Y/N, back at it again,” a sinister voice chuckled. “That’s my favorite line, you know.”

Y/N watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows, a wide, shit-eating grin on his face that only served to infuriate her even more.

“I should have known,” Y/N hissed. “You set me up.”

“As you can see it, yes, we did,” Tendou Satori stated, placing his hands on his waist. “Though, it was surprisingly easy. Who knew you’d drop everything for a kid?”

“Where’s Akihiro?” she snarled.

Tendou raised his eyebrows. “You can't seriously think we’d go as far as to kidnap a child, Miss Y/N,” he said. “We’re a mafia feared by many, but we also have a heart.”

“A heart,” Y/N scoffed. “Like trying to kill us at Semi’s casino. Like terrorizing regions and frightening people. Like wiping out other mafias. Like—”

“Okay, okay, I get what you mean,” Tendou huffed. “If you're talking about the kid, relax. He’s nice and safe with that pretty Russian girl, who flew back just a few days ago.”

He smirked at Y/N’s expression. “It’s you we really want.”

“Ushijima said he wanted to talk,” she deadpanned. “Where is he? What does he want?”

Tendou checked his watch. “He’ll be back in a while,” he said. “Let’s say...fifteen minutes? That should be plenty of time. I’ve been meaning to see how sharp your little claws are.”

He grinned at Y/N, who tensed in response.

“Care to play with me, Black Cat?”

Before Y/N could respond, Tendou had already struck.

She managed to deflect his punch swiftly, but the knee that went straight up into her stomach was unanticipated. Her already cramping abdomen seemed to worsen in response, and she retaliated with a powerful jab to the chest, sending Tendou stumbling backwards.

“ _ Never  _ mess with a girl on her period,” Y/N hissed, as she lunged forward.

She launched a powerful strike to Tendou’s face, followed by a kick that caused him to fly to the side. She didn't give him time to recover, however; while he was standing up, she used the momentum from her run to perform a front flip, landing perfectly on his shoulders, before slamming two consecutive kicks into his face.

She landed back on the ground just as gracefully, watching as Tendou looked up at her from the ground, sporting what looked like a broken nose and a bloody lip.

“Kitty likes to scratch,” he commented with a grin, though there was no mistaking the anger in his tone.

“Well, enjoy it, ‘cause it’s the closest to a pussy that you'll ever get,” she shot back.

Tendou swept her legs off the ground, and she landed with a surprised grunt. He quickly stood up, grabbed her leg, and tossed her carelessly into the nearest wall.

“My, my, was that a crack I heard?” he said, as Y/N tried to get up. “Those ankles of yours sound fragile.”

_ Shit,  _ she thought, as a wave of pain rushed up her leg.  _ No, I’m fine. It’s not broken. It’s not...ow… _

She rolled out of the way as Tendou slammed his foot into the wall that she was previously in front of. She got up behind him, ignoring the pain in her foot, and raised her leg to strike it downwards on his head.

But Tendou dodged, and the exchange between them continued. Y/N was limping and had several bruises everywhere, and Tendou looked like he was already losing too much blood from his nose and lip.

They fought for what seemed like hours, and when Y/N slammed her shoulder into Tendou’s front with tremendous force, she felt like she was getting the upper hand.

Until he caught what was supposed to be final strike.

“No more games,” Tendou growled, and he twisted the same arm he was holding behind her back.

Y/N screamed as she, quite literally, felt her arm disconnect from the socket that was holding it to her shoulder. The shock paralyzed her long enough for Tendou to sweep her feet off once more, and the impact on her already injured ankled caused her knees to buckle.

_ No,  _ she thought, as she hit the ground with a loud thud. The pain was everywhere, and it only seemed to register as soon as she saw the blood—her blood—pooling underneath her from what seemed like a fresh cut on her face.

“You look prettier when you're in pain,” Tendou commented from above her. “You scrunch up your face so cutely.”

Y/N yelled as Tendou placed his foot on the back of her head, and tugged on her dislocated arm slightly. “Let’s see if I can make you even cuter.”

As soon as the first flash of pain registered, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up, she was strapped to a chair, bound with what seemed like duct tape. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.  _ Top level mafia, my ass. They can't even provide decent binding. _

Y/N cursed herself for blacking out so early. She guessed that it was the fact that losing her babies and bleeding like mad for days on end had made her pain tolerance painfully low, instead of making her strong like it should have. The painful reminder of it all only dampened her spirits even more.

“Ah, you're awake.”

With difficulty, she managed to focus her vision on the person sitting in front of her. It was none other than the bastard himself, Ushijima Wakatoshi, with that irritatingly expressionless face that gazed upon Y/N like the sight of her was something he’d seen every day. Behind him, Tendou was smirking at her; but it somewhat consoled her to see that his nose did not at all look like it was in the right position.

She opened her mouth to snap at Ushijima, only to find out that the same duct tape that bound her to the chair had been plastered over her lips.

_ Oh, fuck my life,  _ she complained mentally. She remembered putting duct tape over her mouth with Hinata, then brutally ripping it off on a dare. The pain was unlike anything she’d ever felt before.

“I see you and Tendou have been playing around before I got here,” Ushijima said. “Fortunately, he was able to put you back together.”

_ Put me back together?  _ Y/N raised her eyebrows incredulously.  _ Put me ba—what am I, fucking Humpty Dumpty? The son of a bitch tore my arm out of my shoulder! _

“Oh, that’s taken care of,” Ushijima answered, as Y/N glanced at her shoulder. “You were probably unconscious when he did it.”

_ I don't want to hear what else this asshole did to me while I was unconscious,  _ Y/N thought as she glared at Tendou.

“Then, if you'll allow me to explain, I’d like to talk to you about why we needed to talk,” Ushijima said, leaning back in his seat. “I’ll make this simple for you. Come to Shiratorizawa.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow.

“Your talents are unparalleled,” he continued. “Your skills rank superior to nearly half my men. And, if I’m correct, you are the daughter of two members of the Inagawa-kai. That would give us tremendous advantage and the numbers that we need. I’m sure the third-largest mafia in Japan can recognize a descendant from their ranks and help you out.”

Y/N was practically seething with rage, and she hoped it was evident in her eyes.

“We’ll pay you handsomely, of course,” Ushijima said. “Anything you want, you simply have to ask. Weapons, items, clothing, health insurance, grocery funds…”

“We also get vacation week twice a year,” Tendou added enthusiastically.

“And we’ll take care of you,” Ushijima continued. “It’s a given, of course. Well, what do you say, Miss Y/N?”

Y/N couldn’t believe her ears. How on  _ earth  _ they thought they could persuade her with such offers, she didn't know. It sounded like something straight out of a TV commercial, and she almost laughed, if not for the fact that she was already gagged.

But the surprised expression on her face seemed to convey everything, because then Ushijima said, “If not, well...too bad. But I may have another use for you.”

He stood up, and paced in front of her.

“As of right now, your friends from Karasuno are coming for you,” he said. “I imagine they’ll be in the city by now, but my men will have already intercepted them. They're terribly overwhelmed, Miss Y/N. I think you know that.”

Y/N’s eyes widened.  _ Of course _ . She had forgotten about the operation in Tokyo that was supposed to focus on driving Shiratorizawa away, and finding Tsukishima.

Her thoughts rushed to Kageyama, who would already be engaged in combat with Shiratorizawa. She knew more than anyone that he was capable of handling himself in the battlefield, but still, she couldn't help but worry.

“Karasuno has been rising in power and popularity,” Ushijima said. “And they're fiercely loyal to each other to the point that they’d go to lengths to retrieve one of their own members. They attack in numbers, which, while extremely helpful, is reckless and dangerous. They're a formidable enemy...one that should be eliminated quickly.”

Y/N knew where this was heading, and she had figured it out even before Ushijima had finished talking. She was set up; taken advantage of, and used as bait to lure Karasuno in. She had led them straight into a trap.

Ushijima held up a radio. “I can call off my forces and spare your friends,” he said. “And we’ll gladly stay here and no longer operate in your territory. But if, and only if, you will join us. If not, well...you know what we can do.”

Y/N glared at him with such fury, that if looks could kill, Ushijima would have been long gone by then.

“Where are my manners?” he said smoothly. “Tendou, let her talk.”

Y/N growled a muffled “don't touch me”, but it was all in vain as the redhead approached her and, with a grin, ripped the tape off her mouth.

She couldn't help it; she screamed.

She felt so weak, so pathetic, at the fact that a measly strip of tape would have her in tears. But all she could feel was an intense, burning hatred for the two in front of her, as well as a stinging sensation on her lips.

“So, Miss Y/N?” Ushijima asked. “What will it be? Join us, and be a part of a greater cause, or have your friends die right here.”

Despite the pain she was in, she found the entire thing absurd. She wasn't going to go anywhere no matter what she chose. It was exactly how she had expected it to go, but she was at least consoled by the fact that Akihiro was safe.

But, it also meant that she had been a fool for letting her emotions take control.

This was her last stand. And no matter what fight she would put up, she wouldn't last long.

So she did the most logical thing in that situation: laugh.

She laughed in front of the two heads of Shiratorizawa, like she had done for so long, which was laughing in the face of death.

As soon as she was done, she mustered the biggest, widest, and most unsettling grin on her face. “You can all go to hell,” she said.

Ushijima’s eyes narrowed. Tendou cracked his knuckles menacingly.

“I see,” Ushijima said, as expressionless as ever. “I’m aware that you've met Oikawa Tooru. You are the only people I’ve ever invited to Shiratorizawa, and I’m quite disappointed that you turned out just like him. There was a place you two could have harnessed your skills to the fullest, and because of your worthless pride, you failed to choose it.”

He turned his back on her and began walking away. “Don't think you won't suffer the consequences.”

As soon as the door closed behind Ushijima, Tendou turned to Y/N.

“You got him all worked up,” he said. “I don't know whether to admire that or put a bullet through your head.”

Y/N remained silent.

“It’s really too bad,” Tendou continued. “We would have had the Black Cat, and we could spit in Karasuno’s face. Well, either way, we can get rid of both.”

She tensed as Tendou circled her, skimming his fingers lightly across her exposed neck. “Oho?” he said, as he ran his fingers across a purplish spot. “Looks like someone had fun before they came here.”

“Shut up.”

“Who was it?” Tendou stuck his face by the side of her own, making her lean away from his creepy expression. “Oh, let me guess. It’s that tall guy with the horrible scowl that was with you that night at Semi’s casino.”

“Be quiet.”

“Is he coming here? Is he coming for you?” Tendou snickered. “Ah, to be young and in love. I wonder what faces he’ll make when he sees you like this, hmm…?”

Y/N leaned further away from him as more Shiratorizawa members entered the room, laughing and leering at her. To her disgust, Goshiki was leading the pack with a sneer.

“I think I’ll begin once he arrives here,” Tendou said, and he gripped the strands of Y/N’s hair to pull her back, exposing her neck to him. “He’ll be squirming, I bet, but he’ll be utterly helpless…”

One member inched towards her, and Y/N glared at him. One look into his eyes, and his objective was clear.

“Don't touch the jacket,” she snarled.

But like the idiot that he was, he reached for it, grasping the fabric with his filthy hand.

And Y/N snapped.

With a yell, she slammed her bound feet down, shattering the wood that she was previously tied to. While her arms were still strapped to the back of the chair, she was still able to stand up, kick the offender away, and pin Tendou to the wall with the chair.

She struggled to keep Tendou in place as she held off all the members that came at her with just her legs. Swift kick were exchanged, noses were broken, ribs were bruised, and a whole lot of cuts were opened.

Goshiki lunged at her, and Y/N ducked. The force of his kick was enough to break through the remainder of the chair, freeing Y/N and knocking Tendou out behind her.

However, her hands were still bound together. She jumped over them, putting them out in front of her.

“Let’s see how long you pretty boys can stand against me,” she challenged.

But before anyone could move, a shrill sound echoed through the room.

They looked around in surprise, most of them taking a few seconds to register that there was even a noise at all.

Y/N looked at the far corner of the room, and spotted a blinking light by the ceiling. It was emitting the very same beeping, and she knew what it was: a fire alarm.

_ There’s only one person who could do that,  _ she thought, and her knees almost buckled due to the sheer happiness and relief that came with the alarm.

And, as if it couldn’t get any better, the windows shattered, revealing several figures that immediately ran to the members of Shiratorizawa.

A strong arm pulled Y/N back by the waist, and in the light of the dying sun, she saw what could unmistakably be God himself.

Kageyama, all geared up and dressed in black from head to toe, held a gun in one hand and had her in the other. Despite his terrifying getup, he was looking at her with such fierce love and admiration, that she had to restrain herself from kissing him right then and there.

“Hello, dumbass,” he said. “Miss me?”


	50. stammi vicino

“Heads up, loverboy!” Nishinoya shouted, and Kageyama pulled Y/N out of the way as a Shiratorizawan member flew over their heads.

Kageyama raised his gun and fired at another member coming for them, and Y/N grabbed a knife stuck to his thigh, lunging at the nearest enemy after cutting herself loose.

It was quite a sight to behold: Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Kageyama, and Hinata engaged in their own small battles. Y/N watched with pride as Kiyoko went straight for Tendou, without any hint of hesitation on her face.

She hissed as a sudden movement sent a wave of pain down her arm; whatever Tendou had done, it definitely did not fall under the “putting back together” category.

But she forced the pain down, and slashed wildly at the group that surrounded her.

Someone sidled up next to her, gun out and poised to fight. Y/N turned to see Kiyoko, calm and collected as usual. She had pulled away from Tendou, letting Nishinoya take over.

“How are you holding up?” she asked, as she aimed carefully.

“Dislocated arm, open wound on forehead, bruises, and I’m bleeding down under.”

“So, just a regular day for you, then?”

Y/N grinned. “Goddamn right it is.”

Together with her best friend, she launched forward with her knife, immediately taking out two members in a few seconds.

She ran towards another member, and used the momentum to grab his neck and climb up on his back. He stumbled, and as soon as he hit the ground, she twisted her feet, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she heard the bones in his spine crack.

She took Kageyama’s knife, drove it into an incoming member’s chest, then pulled it out to throw it with deadly accuracy at another member’s back. “Nice one!” Nishinoya called, as he fired at several targets.

Kageyama, as Y/N could see, had taken on Goshiki with Hinata. The “Freak Duo”, as Tsukishima always liked to call them, worked in complete sync with each other, evident in the way they attacked. But Goshiki seemed to be doing just fine on his own, even with Tendou not with him.

Speaking of Tendou…

Y/N realized she was too late as she whirled around, only to see the redhead sneering down at her.

“You do understand, do you?” he said. “They’re here. And now, Wakatoshi’s going to wipe out the entire Karasuno group, and it’ll be all your fault.”

“Not if we can wipe him out first,” Y/N snapped.

A member grabbed Y/N from behind, hooking her arms together, and she struggled to break loose. With a yell, she managed to flip over him, using Tendou as leverage. But when she landed behind the member, her arms remained locked with his, pulling her already dislocated arm.

Y/N’s ear-shattering scream echoed through the room, and Kageyama’s head snapped towards her. He watched as she ducked, allowing Tanaka to shoot the member that was holding her. But he deduced that something was wrong, as she remained on the floor, clutching her shoulder.

Tendou kicked her aside, laughing at her feeble attempts to defend herself. He put his foot down on her ribs and aimed a gun at her head.

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted.

Kageyama was momentarily frozen in place, the shock and fear rendering all forms of movement useless, watching as Y/N lay on the ground, too tired to even raise her hands up. The sound of the gun’s click seemed to echo through the room, bringing everything to a standstill.

“Now, let’s all calm down,” Tendou said, sounding sickeningly cheerful as he bent over to grab Y/N by her neck, lifting her up in the air for everyone to see. Her right arm dangled uselessly by her side. “Or I’ll snap your kitten’s pretty neck before you can blink.”

“Put her down, you bastard,” Tanaka snarled.

“Leave me!” she shouted, grunting in pain. “Get out now!”

“Are you kidding us?” Nishinoya said in disbelief.

“I’d listen to her if I were you,” Tendou advised. “Oh, but who would ever listen to you now? You’re the one who led them here. You do nothing but decieve, after all.”

“It’s a trap!” Y/N shouted, her voice growing hoarse. “You shouldn’t have come! Go back!”

“Building her life on a foundation of lies, fabricating her history with nothing but stretched truths…” Tendou tightened his grip on her. “…all to distance herself from the fact that she is Inagawa-kai’s little princess; the next leader of one of Japan’s top  _ yakuza  _ groups.”

He smirked. “You lied to save yourself. You didn’t want to face that kind of responsibility. But, your true nature brought you to Nekoma, and eventually, Karasuno. So as much as you try to fight, you can’t run from who you are.”

Y/N grasped at Tendou’s arm as he continued. “Black Cat. Feline Fatale. Queen of Provocation. A cold-blooded assassin.”

“I didn’t…” Y/N coughed. “Didn’t…want to…hurt…anyone…”

“Stop it!” Hinata shouted, as Y/N began audibly gasping for breath.

“Didn’t want to hurt anyone?” Tendou raised an eyebrow. “But you did. You did while you were in Nekoma. Shall I tell them why?”

“Let her go!” Nishinoya yelled, and he sprinted over to Tendou with his gun drawn. But before he could get there, Goshiki kept him at bay with one of the fallen members’ rifles.

“Y/N…” Kageyama muttered, as if in a daze. Y/N turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

“You fell in love,” Tendou said gleefully. “You fell madly in love with Kuroo Tetsurou, to the point that you would have done anything for him. You were so blinded by your love for him that you jumped at every opportunity to defend him and follow his orders. You knew he was creating a mafia when you two were in university, and where he went, you followed like a lost puppy.

“See, that is and always will be your greatest flaw. You let people in too easily. Your loyalty to someone knows no bounds. You’d do anything for them…even at the expense of your own life.” Tendou glanced at Kageyama, who visibly paled. “Even if it meant you dying to save your comrades. To save a stupid little kid.”

“Tendou-san,” Goshiki said, grunting under Nishinoya’s weight.

“Love makes you weak,” Tendou said, staring up at Y/N. “Pain makes you stronger.”

Y/N turned to the others, unable to wipe her tears away. “What are you all still doing here?” she screamed. “I told you to go! Leave me—“

She was cut off by a sudden noise outside the warehouse, that sounded suspiciously like blades cutting through the air. They turned to see a helicopter outside the window, shining its lights into the room.

Tendou laughed. “They’re late.”

Goshiki used the last of his strength to push Nishinoya back, before he sprinted to the windows and jumped, shattering the glass in the process.

Tendou turned to the others. “Well, it was nice playing with you,” he said. “You’re in luck. You’ll be the first to see a world reborn.”

He looked up at the now unconscious Y/N. “Wakatoshi-kun could definitely still use her,” he commented. “Foolish girl.”

“We have to get him before he gets on that helicopter,” Hinata whispered.

“I could use a plan right now,” Kageyama answered. “If we make a wrong move, she dies.”

Tendou grinned at them. “You really should have listened to her,” he said. “After all, aren’t we supposed to honor a comrade’s final wishes?”

“Now!” Hinata shouted.

“Y/N!” Kiyoko screamed.

Kageyama made a run for it, burning with nothing but the desire to rescue her and take Tendou down. But Tendou was faster; he dodged Kageyama and flew out the window, jumping with surprising ease considering he was already carrying Y/N.

“Damn it!” Kageyama shouted, as he grabbed at thin air.

“Let’s get out of here,” Tanaka ordered. “Maybe we can see where they’re headed.”

“Roger!”

They sprinted out of the warehouse, where a pick up and an Everest had already been pulling in.

“There!” Hinata shouted, pointing at the helicopter, which was moving further away from sight. “They’re going north!”

“What does that bastard Ushijima think he’s doing?” Kiyoko cursed. “Pulling a stunt like this in the country’s capital…is he crazy?”

The pick up’s doors opened, and Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, and Ennoshita came running out. Narita, Kinnoshita, Yamaguchi, and Yachi came out of the Everest. All of them were geared up, and armed with one weapon or another.

“What happened?” Daichi shouted.

“We were set up,” Kageyama said bitterly. “Tendou and Goshiki escaped. They had Y/N with them.”

“Y/N kept saying it was a trap,” Nishinoya added. “And that we shouldn’t have come.”

Sugawara tapped his knuckle against his chin. “I see,” he said. “Ushijima might have foreseen that we would come for Y/N. He’s lured us in here…but for what purpose, I don’t know what.”

“Tendou said something about “a world reborn”,” Hinata said. “And that we would be the first to see it.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Asahi said. “What do you think, Daichi?”

But when Asahi turned to the Boss, he could see that Daichi had turned pale.

“Daichi-san?” Nishinoya asked. “What is it?”

Daichi stared at the direction of a helicopter, looking for the first time that everyone had seen him, fearful and nervous.

“Our main priority is to rescue Y/N,” he said, his voice wavering. “But if we can’t get to her in time, or if she’s beyond saving, we retreat. Oikawa has Seijoh fixed on evacuating the citizens under the government’s orders, and we can rendezvous with them as soon as we’re done.”

“What the hell?” Narita protested.

“Are you saying we’re just going to leave Y/N to die?” Yachi cried.

“Listen up, everyone,” Daichi said, facing them. “This isn’t like anything we’ve faced before. We’re dealing with Shiratorizawa, who is notorious for wiping out other mafias and even putting  _ yakuza  _ groups under them. If we’re not careful, we could all be killed.”

“What is Shiratorizawa planning to do, exactly?” Ennoshita asked.

“If Y/N says it’s a trap, then we have to take her word for it,” Daichi said. “If what Suga said is right, and Ushijima will expect us to save her, we’re at a disadvantage. We’ve lost the element of surprise.”

“So we take him head on,” Kageyama said, rather bluntly.

They all turned to him, and he placed a hand on his hip. “They’re not going to expect us to go for them so directly,” he reasoned. “They’re going to look into lines that don’t exist, and set up elaborate plans to foil whatever strategy would involve saving Y/N. They’re not going to be prepared for a straight-on attack.”

Daichi considered it for a minute. Then, he nodded. “Makes sense.”

“After all, Karasuno’s better when we attack in numbers,” Sugawara said.

Daichi turned to his second-in-command, finding his smile oddly comforting in the midst of all the chaos.

“But, what about Tsukki?” Yamaguchi piped up.

“I’d forgotten about that,” Nishinoya said sheepishly, and Yamaguchi glared at him.

“It sounds crazy, but…” Hinata said. “…I think Tsukishima led us to Y/N.”

“Huh?” Tanaka said, tilting his head to the side.

“I mean, we saw the Volvo, but we weren’t sure if it was Y/N in there, right?” Hinata offered. “But then, Kageyama and I heard the alarm, and…”

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed. “I don’t know if it’s because we worked with Glasses and Y/N the longest…but they do this thing where they trigger the nearest alarm or anything that makes noise to distract our targets before we hit them. We reacted the same way, and it really was Y/N in there.”

“Tsukishima’s alive,” Kinnoshita said.

“I think so,” Hinata said. “He’s out there somewhere, helping us.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Asahi commented.

“It sure is,” Daichi agreed. “That’s one thing less to worry about. And I think it’s safe to say that if Tsukishima can survive Fukurodani, he can come home by himself.”

They all nodded. Yamaguchi looked elated.

“So, what do you say, guys?” Daichi said. “Ready to put your lives on the line?”

“That’s how we always live, don’t we?” Ennoshita said, a smile spreading across his face.

“Y/N still hasn’t apologized about my cheesecake,” Tanaka said as he grinned. “We’re bringing her home and I’ll make her buy me a new one!”

“Kageyama?” Sugawara said.

They all turned to the male in question. He was reloading his gun, sliding it back into its holster when he was done.

“I made a promise,” he said. “To both her and Glasses. I said I’d never let anything hurt her.”

He looked at all of them. “I’m not breaking that promise.”

They smiled back at him.

“Alright, you guys,” Daichi said, loading his gun with a frightening _crack_. “Let’s do this!”

 

* * *

 

Y/N was starting to think that she was living in a movie.

Ushijima couldn’t have picked a more theatrical setting: the top of some random building. But then again, coming from the person who tricked her into coming to Tokyo under the guise that they were holding Akihiro captive, she would have expected no less from him.

Her head was spinning, possibly from the helicopter ride, the loss of blood, Tendou nearly strangling her to death, or all three. Either way, if she hadn’t been once again strapped to a chair, she would have collapsed onto the pebbles and rocks that made up the roof’s floor.

“They’re late,” a male said.

“Patience, Jin,” Ushijima answered. “They’ll come.”

“Or they’ve forgotten about you,” Tendou whispered in Y/N’s ear. His comment was supposed to provoke her, but it stung all the same.

Ushijima turned to her, once again with an unreadable expression. “I never said that I was going to play fair,” he said. “No matter what choice you make, Y/N, you’re coming with us. You’ll make a fine addition to this new world we’re building—the cherry on top of the ice cream, if you will.”

“The last time someone tried to change the world, they died long before they even made the smallest dent,” Y/N answered. “You can’t fix something that isn’t broken, Ushijima.”

This time, the Boss of Shiratorizawa had a small smirk on his face. “Bruised, bloody, and half-dead, and you still have the energy to run your mouth. I’m impressed, Y/N.”

He crouched in front of her. “Karasuno’s going to stop us,” he said. “Am I right?”

She didn’t answer.

“So I suppose we have to kill them before they kill us.”

She wanted to bite back, but she neither had the energy nor the words to express how she felt. For the first time in her life, she felt drained, both physically and emotionally. There was only so much a person could take, and Y/N had been doing nothing but such.

She hated what she was planning to do, and was devastated to think of the aftermath of her actions; but the last thing she wanted to do was betray Karasuno. She was certain that it had to be done. All she had to do was run her mouth a little more, make her title as the Queen of Provocation a reality…and it would be all over. The only thing that stopped her from opening her mouth at that very moment was the idea that she was going to leave so much behind.

But she was at least consoled by the fact that Akihiro was safe, and Tsukishima might still be alive. Those were the two things that burdened her the most, and she felt as if the world on her shoulders now weighed marginally lesser than before.

_ You let people in too easily,  _ Tendou had said. _ Your loyalty to someone knows no bounds. You’d do anything for them…even at the expense of your own life. _

Y/N knew better than to deny it. It seemed ironic that she had spent her whole life locking away a big part of herself, but she always managed to make room for more people. Blindly trusting them, falling madly in love with them in one way or another…that was, indeed, her greatest weakness.

_ Ends well, or in a pool of your own blood,  _ she mused.  _ How amusing. My own words coming back to bite me. _

She never wanted any of this. She never wanted to assume control of the Inagawa-kai. She never wanted to fall for Kuroo. For Tsukishima. For Kageyama.

She just wanted to be free.

Instead, she stripped herself of her identity, ran away from who she was, but still ended up in the same situation. All because she had let her emotions decide for her actions. And now, she was going to watch as the people she considered her family suffer from her incompetence—because she had been blinded by her love for Akihiro.

_ Shit,  _ she thought, feeling her throat constrict painfully as she willed the tears not to fall.  _ Shit, shit, shit. I’m done with crying. I’m not going through this again. _

She raised her head towards the sky, partially to hold her tears back and partially to gain some peace of mind.  _ Let it end. I’m done with this. _

Then, her prayers were answered with a loud  _ crack _ .

Y/N braced herself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, she heard a body fall to the ground, scraping against the stones.

“Jin!” Goshiki yelled.

Y/N’s eyes shot open, and the first thing she saw was the still and unmoving body of Soekawa Jin, sporting a bloody head.

“Here it comes,” Tendou said.

“Kill them,” Ushijima ordered.

“No,” she muttered, almost in a daze.

Through her hazy vision, she could see Daichi running into the scene, gun out and pointed at the incoming members of Shiratorizawa. Sugawara followed, his silvery hair glinting almost eerily in the darkness and a stark contrast to the blood that was being shed.

Then it was Ennoshita…no, it Yamaguchi, who was running towards her, but he was stopped. They were all fighting for her—but unfortunately, it was a losing battle. And she knew what the outcome would be.

Still, the fact that they were putting their lives on the line made a sad smile cross her face, and her heartbeat momentarily picked up as she watched them with pride. She let the feeling wash over her, knowing that it might as well be the last time she’d ever feel anything at all.

Suddenly, Y/N felt the bonds that tied her to the chair being cut loose. She could barely protest as she was slung rather unceremoniously over Tendou’s shoulder.

“Time to go,” he sang.

Meanwhile, Yachi, who had just finished knocking an opponent out with a vicious kick, caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. She gasped as Tendou, carrying Y/N, jumped over to the next building, with Ushijima following close by.

“They’re getting away!” she shouted.

“I won’t let them,” Kageyama snarled, as he elbowed a member’s face with the end of his gun.

“No, wait, Kageyama!” Asahi shouted, but Kageyama was off, running after the three. He barely noticed Goshiki sprinting towards him, knocking him to the side.

Adrenaline was coursing through Kageyama’s veins, and everything was too fast for him to see what Goshiki was doing.

Until the blade broke through his skin.

Hinata’s roar of anger was barely caught by his sense of hearing, and neither was the fact that the orange-haired hitman had tackled Goshiki; he was too preoccupied with the foreign feeling of actually being stabbed.

He had been on the receiving ends of knives and other blades before, but this was entirely different. He growled as the pressure in his shoulder lessened, only to be replaced by searing pain.

“Shit,” he cursed, as he examined the wound. To his horror, it looked like the blade had  _ almost  _ gone all the way through, but in his haste, Goshiki hadn’t actually pierced any vital organs. The blood wasn’t stopping either, and as much as he hated to admit it, he really wasn’t good with the sight, no matter how long he worked in the mafia.

As he watched the blood— _ his  _ blood—flow from the wound, he could already feel his head spinning. He could faintly hear somebody mention his name, screaming for help. He could see someone in black go down, after a loud  _ bang  _ and a flash of light.

But Kageyama didn’t have time to think about the pain. He  _ had  _ to stand.

He hissed as his hand made contact with the wound, but kept pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He dropped the rifle that he was holding, stepped back, and gained enough speed to jump over to the next building. The distance wasn’t that far, but he landed at the wrong angle, causing him to hit the ground.

He was sure that the pebbles and various other dirt forms had already made its way into his wound, judging by the way that it was starting to sting. And though his knees trembled and his vision tripled as he stood, he began to walk, anyway.

Kageyama kept his eyes on Tendou’s prominent red hair, and Y/N’s figure slung over his shoulder. The sight managed to keep him in check, and gave him strength to carry on.

He lost count of the times he jumped from building to building, calling on every ounce of strength in his body to run after the three. He could faintly hear the other Karasuno members calling for him, screaming orders for him to stop; but if they wanted to stop him, they had to catch him first.

They finally reached the last building on the block, and the next one was several meters away. A jump was impossible, unless they wanted to find themselves flat on the street like roadkill. Kageyama took the opportunity to grab his gun, aim at Ushijima’s back, and fired.

“Wakatoshi!” he heard Tendou shout, and the redhead knocked the Boss aside, letting Kageyama’s bullet shoot past them. The action, however, caused Tendou to let go of Y/N, and she tumbled across the ground. She landed like a ragged doll, completely still.

_ Not yet,  _ Kageyama thought, as panic surged through him.  _ She’s not dead yet. _

“It’s over, Ushijima,” he called, grunting as he came closer. “They’re defeating your men back there. And I’ll take the liberty of defeating you.”

Ushijima turned to him, an eyebrow raised as he studied Kageyama’s panting, bleeding form.

“You’re not defeating anyone in that state of yours,” he said. “Though, it’s impressive that you were able to follow with a wound that deep. Semi was right about you.”

“Semi doesn’t know jack shit about me,” Kageyama retorted. “Now hand over Y/N before I blow your fucking brains out.”

“Watch your language, you stupid brat,” Tendou hissed.

Ushijima held up a hand. He pulled his jacket aside, displaying a silver gun tucked in his holster. “I’m armed. Tendou is, too. If you kill me, Tendou kills Y/N. If you kill Tendou, I’ll kill her. Unless you come with us, and do so quietly, your precious Y/N dies.”

He glanced at her. “Well, not unless she dies from her injuries now.”

The wound was too much for Kageyama to handle, and the decision he had to make made everything heavier. He needed to make a plan, and fast.

“Well, Kageyama Tobio?” Ushijima asked, taking his gun out and loading it.

Kageyama took a deep breath, and tightened his grip on his own gun.

“I once promised someone,” he said. “That I would kill anyone who hurts Y/N.”

He reloaded his gun. “I’m not backing out on that promise. Now!”

Then, in a blink of an eye, Y/N was up behind Tendou, Kageyama’s knife at his throat.

“How’s this for Inagawa-kai’s little princess?” she whispered in his ear.

And she slit his throat so quickly, it was almost like it never happened.

By the time Ushijima turned to her, Tendou was already on his knees. And Kageyama had already fired, with the aim of a highly-skilled sniper.

The world seemed to slow down at that very moment, the seconds creeping by like a snail as everything seemed to fall into place. The fact that Tendou was now face down on the ground, and Ushijima, who had lost his footing from the impact of the bullet, had long fallen off from the building.

Kageyama wondered if it even happened; if he had actually faced against the Boss of Shiratorizawa and his second-in-command by himself. He wanted to laugh at the flow of events, knowing that the most minor and trivial of details had practically saved his life, and possibly many more, such as how he saw Y/N’s hand creeping towards the knife while pretending to be unconscious.

She stood there, watching Tendou’s motionless form, absentmindedly wiping the blade on her jeans. Kageyama noticed that, ironically, his wound was in the same area as her dislocated arm, and the reality of it all made him feel oddly emotional.

He stood in place as she finally walked over to him, feeling the heat that she radiated brush against his skin. “I believe this belongs to you,” she said quietly, holding up his knife.

Kageyama took it quietly, putting it back where it belonged, while never keeping his eyes away from her. Hers, however, had trailed over to his wound, and her hand had already lifted itself up towards it.

“Leave it,” he said.

Y/N hesitated, before putting her hand down. The silence that hung between them was heavy, though the reason for that wasn’t because they were awkward around each other.

It was them getting used to the fact that they were, despite all odds, still alive.

“Tobio—"

“Shut up,” he said. “Just shut up and let me look at you.”

Y/N looked up at him, and saw nothing but the obvious pain and discomfort in his eyes, obviously caused by his wound. But there was something else in them that Y/N couldn’t quite define; something that she still wasn’t sure that Kageyama was even capable of expressing.

He traced the line of her jaw with his index finger, watching intently as she closed her eyes at the touch, before cupping her cheek.

“Don’t you ever leave me again, dumbass,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

They counted the breaths that were exchanged between them, before Kageyama moved in closer, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Her lips moved eagerly against his, a sigh leaving him as she tilted her head to get better access. He recognized the metallic taste of blood as he kissed her; whether it was his or hers, it only encouraged him to pull her closer.

But Y/N pulled away to catch her breath, although she reached for his hand at the same time. “Let’s go home,” she whispered.

They turned to walk back, hand in hand, with the moon illuminating their path, leading them back to where the others were.

As Y/N leaned on Kageyama for support, she turned her head to examine the scene once more. Ushjima was lying somewhere below, and Tendou still lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. There would be so much to explain to the government, to the media, to the people, but she felt, for the first time, that they had done something completely and morally good.

She cracked a smile, and turned her head back to the front.

Suddenly, the hairs on her nape began to stand up.  She inhaled sharply, every sense of hers heightened as she listened intently.

“Y/N?” Kageyama said, as she stopped walking. “What’s wrong.”

Her head snapped so fast, she almost broke her neck just looking behind her.

“Tobio!” she shrieked, and Kageyama was caught so off-guard that she managed to tackle him to a good distance away from her as a deafening gunshot pierced the air.

He hit the ground hard, looking around in confusion and panic as he tried to make sense of what was happening.  _ Who shot that? Is Ushijima alive? Is Tendou alive? Is it one of the— _

Then, he wasn’t thinking at all, as soon as he turned to Y/N.

Staring at a wound staining her front, and looking back at Kageyama with the same expression of disbelief as she fell forward.

“No, no, no, no,” Kageyama said, as he forced himself up to catch her, ignoring the pain that seared through his body. He was losing every coherent thought: his brain had completely shut down, he had gone numb, and his hands were freezing as they came in contact with her skin.

He stared at her wound, trying so desperately to keep her upright, ultimately failing as her weight and his declining strength got the best of him. The only nagging thought that remained in his mind was that she was already weakening, as seen by her shallow breathing.

“Idiot,” he started babbling like an child. “You’re a fucking idiot, why the  _ fuck  _ did you…”

“Tobio…”

“No. Shut up. Just shut  _ up _ .”

He wasn’t sure which of them had started crying first, but before he knew it, his vision was being clouded. He wiped his eyes away furiously, not wanting to miss a single detail.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Kageyama beat her to it. “I said shut up, didn’t I?” he said, raising his voice and hating the way it trembled. “And stop crying! You’re going to be fucking fine!”

Her strangled sob was her only reply, and Kageyama held her closer, trying not to do the same.

“I have you,” he said. “I have you, after waiting for so long, and it can’t end. Not like this.”

With a pained grunt, he hooked his arms under Y/N’s back and legs, and tried to stand. The muscles in his entire body screamed in response, and he only managed a few steps before he collapsed entirely.

“Tobio, stop,” she commanded weakly.

“I said,  _ shut up _ !” Kageyama screamed. “Don’t speak! You’re already losing too much strength!”

Then, he broke down, burying his face as well as his sobbing into the crook of her neck. He was crying shamelessly and unabashedly, something he’d only ever done when he was a kid.

Y/N rested her head on the knee that he was using to prop her up as best as he could, and ran a hand soothingly through his hair as he cried. He was cradling her in his arms, reminding her of that night so many months ago, when he carried her back home with a sprained ankle.

_ It’s warm…  _ she mused, listening to the rapid beating of his heart that was began to lull her to sleep.  _ It’s really warm. _

“Please,” he begged her, as he pulled away. “Please, don’t.”

His fingers were shaking as they wiped away the blood that escaped her mouth, but she grabbed them with what strength she had left.

“You have…” Her voice sounded oddly garbled as she tried to speak. “…you have to tell him…please…tell him…you…”

Though her pleas were quiet and weak, her eyes suggested otherwise. Even until now, her eyes were as intense and powerful as ever; the same eyes that got reeled him in, leaving marks in his soul for as long as he would live.

And he’d been looking into her eyes for so long, that he immediately understood the message they were trying to convey.

He caught one last glimpse before her lids slid over them, and the hand that had been feebly grasping at his own went slack.


	51. revelation

He wasn’t sure when he’d climbed into the car, turned the engine on despite the others calling out for him, and driven away.

He wasn’t sure where he was going, exactly, but he turned the wheel again and again, letting his hands and feet do the controlling.

Letting the path that he was familiar with lead him back.

Kageyama drove, keeping his eyes on the road and watching out for every obstacle, but other than that, he was nothing. He felt empty, numb, and hollow. He could feel the car’s airconditioning, yes. He could smell its clean scent, yes. He could hear the steady hum of the engine, yes.

But other than that, there was nothing for him to make sense of.

He just kept driving, and driving, and driving.

 

* * *

 

Then, he was walking.

The grass crunched under his feet, and he could hear the quiet gurgling of the water nearby. The moon was out, as well, providing light in her own serene way.

He could distantly remember a night like this. Walking in the night, hearing the river, basking in the moonlight, something soft in his arms, warming his entire body despite the chill coming from the wind sweeping across the water…

Kageyama could see a faint figure sitting by the riverbank, who looked like he was chucking something into the water. Upon closer inspection, it seemed like the figure was actually skipping stones, succeeding after a few tries.

He paused behind the figure for a few seconds, before sitting down next to it.

A tense silence fell between them, interrupted only by the sound of the water lapping against the stones. If this were any other night, Kageyama would have relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

“Megumi and Tsukiko.”

Kageyama turned his head slightly.

“Yamaguchi got the characters wrong,” Tsukishima said quietly. “But it might be right, and his penmanship’s the problem. Also, the wood that he’d carved it on was too dark.”

“You triggered the alarm in the warehouse, didn't you?” Kageyama asked.

“I led you to her. I didn't think things would escalate that much.”

Tsukishima picked up another stone, and it skipped twice before sinking below the waters.

“I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was protecting all of you,” he continued. “Now, looking at everything I’ve left behind, it seems I was doing otherwise.”

He didn’t sound bitter, nor did he look like it. There was no hint of anger, nor was there hatred. He simply sounded…sad.

Kageyama clenched his fists. “You know.”

Tsukishima leaned back on his hands. “Sugawara-san called.”

Kageyama took a deep breath. He was actually shaking—from anger or grief, he didn’t know anymore. “I’m so—“

Tsukishima cut him off by fishing inside his pocket, pulling something out, and tossing it to the ground in front of them. Kageyama reached for it, gingerly holding it in his hands.

“Found it on your bed.”

The pendant glittered, creating small flashes of light as the light hit the jewels in various angles. The grief hit him once more as he examined Y/N’s pendant further.

“Tsukishima—“

“I knew.” Tsukishima kept his eyes on the night sky as he spoke. “From the moment you carried her home from that encounter with Fukurodani. From the moment I caught you two in the living room.”

Kageyama remained silent, searching for any hint of anger or contempt in Tsukishima’s tone. Once again, he found none of both.

“Is that why you proposed as soon as she returned from Tokyo?” he asked.

Tsukishima fiddled with the grass beneath him. “I panicked,” he mumbled. “I thought I was losing her.”

“She loved you.”

“If she did, she wouldn’t have chosen you.”

“I didn't ask to be in love with her. It just—”

“—happened?” Tsukishima finished, then scoffed slightly. “Where have I heard that before?”

Now, he sounded angry.

Kageyama sighed, gripping the pendant tightly. “I tried to save her. We all did. Even I didn’t see who shot her, she pushed me out of the way.”

Tsukishima looked at him, and for the first time in all the years that they'd known each other, Kageyama could clearly see that his eyes were swollen and red behind his glasses. He was trying so hard to look emotionless like always, but ultimately, the recent turn of events had clearly gotten the best of him.

After a long silence, Tsukishima sighed. “You love her.”

“...yeah.”

Tsukishima tossed another pebble into the river, but this time, it didn’t skip. He clicked his tongue, and set the rest of the stones in his other hand down.

“Well...I wouldn't have sent you to Tokyo to find her back then if you didn’t.”

Kageyama turned to him. “So that’s the real reason behind it.”

Tsukishima laughed humorlessly, before pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. “I could tell she was falling for you. But I was selfish and angry. I hated the idea that, once again, I’d have to lose to the King. I panicked, and played the card that would definitely make her stay with me. The pregnancy definitely surprised us both, but still, it kept us together. But you know how that worked out.”

He shook his head. “I only ever wanted to make her happy, the way she did for me. She understood me, and became the closest thing I had to a family. She was all I had left; I didn't want to lose her, too. But ultimately…I was a hypocrite by holding her back from the one person she wanted the most, even though she always denied it. All because I wanted her by my side.”

He inhaled deeply, and Kageyama began to worry that he was going to cry at any moment. The world seemed dangerously out of balance already, and if he had to see a sobbing Tsukishima Kei, it would completely turn everything around.

“It’s not your fault that you wanted to be with her,” Kageyama said quietly. “I think...everyone deserves to be happy in one way or another. She turned me down so many times because she said she didn't want to leave you. She cried for days on end when we thought you were dead. And I’m sure one of the reasons why she left for Tokyo was to look for you as well as Akihiro. Y/N loved you, Tsukishima. To the point that it cost her...her life.”

Tsukishima was quiet.

Kageyama opened his palm, and stared down at the pendant.

_ You have to tell him,  _ Y/N had begged.  _ Please...tell him… _

If it were anyone else, they might have taken it the wrong way, and had gone to the wrong person. But there was something that she and Kageyama shared, and frankly, he had his suspicions about it. Her last words had confirmed it.

“Where are you going?” Tsukishima asked, as Kageyama stood.

“Back inside,” he replied, pocketing the pendant. “I have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, the citizens of Tokyo had returned to their normal lives. The media had portrayed Shiratorizawa’s attack as “an act of terrorism with the intent to spread fear and cause disturbance”, and credited some unknown group as the ones who were responsible for stopping them.

Not that anyone cared. At least, no one in Karasuno did.

They were still reeling from the loss of not one, but three members: Narita and Kinnoshita, who had died protecting each other, and of course, Y/N.

Y/N was known for disappearing for long periods of time while on missions, but this time, her absence seemed more prominent. It was her house that they were staying in, after all.

Tsukishima moved back to Yamaguchi’s room, and kept the room he and Y/N once shared locked. Only he knew where the key was, and didn't seem like he was going to say where he put it.

He didn't express the reason why he moved, but everyone knew better than to ask. It was hard enough to lose a friend; but a partner, lover, and in his case, a fiancée, was an entirely different story.

To everyone’s surprise, however, Tsukishima did tell them about his time at Fukurodani, explaining how he got all the information he needed to track Shiratorizawa down. He also explained that Bokuto—through Akaashi’s intercession—was willing to make amends with Karasuno and help out as much as they could. They were told that Akaashi himself would come to Miyagi and explain everything, as well as supply them with the things Karasuno needed to get back on their feet.

A week before Akaashi arrived, Kageyama made the trip to Tokyo once more.

He took the train, this time, fearing that if he drove there, he’d pass by the motel where they shared their first kiss. That wasn't something he wanted to remember.

It gave him no joy to return to the country’s capital, where he had left Y/N’s body for the others to retrieve. He couldn't bring himself to take her home, but to his horror, no one had thought to take the liberty of doing so. It was sort of a mutual understanding between the remaining Karasuno members to let her rest in the place where she was born, bringing her life into full circle.

Kageyama thought it was all horse shit, and cursed himself for not having the guts to bring her back and at least have a decent funeral; but even if he wanted to complain, he knew better.

It took him days to figure out what he was going to say, and how he was going to explain things. He pieced things together, added everything up, and even did the math to be sure. He knew he was right about it, yet, it didn't seem to soothe his nerves. It was a big thing he was about to deliver, so he had the right to be nervous.

But it was Y/N’s last wish, and he had to carry it out.

He stepped out of the train as soon as it stopped, and began walking to his destination. Everything was painfully familiar to him, and the vividness of the events that transpired in the city made him stop a couple of times, trying to calm himself.

It seemed to take forever before he reached the apartment, and upon seeing the same receptionist that greeted him, his throat tightened at how much it reminded him of the old days.

The old, yet golden days, which were now figures of the past.

The elevator ride was silent, as was the walk down the corridor to the door. He knocked, exhaling though his teeth as he waited for a response.

It opened after a while, and the gorgeous face of Haiba Alisa peeked behind it. When she saw Kageyama, her heterochromic eyes filled with tears.

“Kageyama-kun,” she whispered, before running into his arms and wrapping him in a tight hug. Kageyama held her, albeit awkwardly, but she didn't seem to mind.

“Is it true?” Alisa breathed, when she pulled away. “Is…”

Kageyama nodded, and Alisa’s hand came up to cover her mouth. She looked at the ground, unable to stop the tears from falling.

“Please don't cry,” he said. “I’m sorry to disturb, but it’s really important. I need to talk to Akihiro.”

“Huh?” Alisa wiped her eyes. “Oh, of course. Yes. He’s in my room, upstairs, by the balcony.”

He quietly thanked her before walking to the stairs that led to the second floor of the apartment. He had a memory of seeing Y/N on the landing of the steps, bedhead prominent and in a satin slip; but it was a glorious sight to behold.

His jaw tightened as he climbed the stairs, stopping at the spot where they once talked after meeting Akihiro.

_ “Don’t you run off like that again,” he murmured. “Idiot.” _ __  
_  
_ __ Y/N clutched his hoodie. “I won’t,” she whispered. “I promise.”

Kageyama let out an irritated “tch” and continued walking, until he reached Alisa’s room. He knocked quietly, before letting himself in.

Alisa’s bedroom lacked color, at least, according to Kageyama’s standards. Everything was either black and white, or various shades of grey. The only bright colors in the room were the flower vases, as well as the odd mix of snapdragons and daffodils that were placed in them. The bed, which was definitely too big for just one person to sleep in, was pushed up against the wall facing a small flat-screen TV. On its right side, two glass sliding doors had been pushed open, revealing the city’s never-ending hustle and bustle.

Akihiro was standing on the balcony, a book lying on the armchair behind him. Upon closer inspection, Kageyama realized that he had been reading  _ The Girl Who Drew a Phoenix,  _ which, from its 52 pages, did not seem like something a seven-year-old would be reading. But who was he kidding—this was Kuroo Akihiro he was dealing with.

Kageyama shuffled closer to Akihiro, who had placed his hands over his ears and had his eyes closed. He remembered, with a sudden melancholic feeling, doing the same thing when he had been a kid, as well.

“Are you having flashbacks?” he asked, as quietly and as gently as possible, so as not to startle the boy.

Akihiro opened his eyes, and put his hands down. He turned to Kageyama, a look of surprise initially crossing his face, before it melted away to his usual unnervingly serene one. His bedhead looked more prominent than ever, and he stared up at Kageyama with an intensity that made his skin crawl.

“Yeah,” he replied. “How did you know?”

Kageyama placed his elbows on the railing as he looked out into the streets below. “Had them when I was a kid. What did you see?”

Akihiro turned back to the sight in front of him, as well. “Well…” he began. “Just...my parents.”

Kageyama remained silent.

“People think I’m crazy for remembering them when they had died before I could talk,” Akihiro continued. “But sometimes I see them...faceless, of course, but I just know it’s them...laughing, smiling, tucking me in at night.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “It’s so frustrating. Every day, I see my classmates getting picked up by their parents after school. I see their parents buying them ice cream, chocolates, toys. I see them attending their kids’ games. And I think...if things were different, would I be having the same life as them?”

Kageyama turned to Akihiro, whose eyes had begun to fill with tears. “It’s not fair,” he said, his voice trembling with emotion. “They get to have moms and dads, and I don't. Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Aki,” Kageyama said, shocked to be hearing such things from the boy. “It isn't your fault—”

“What did I do to lose my parents?” Akihiro continued, angrily wiping his tears away. “No one would tell me about them. I don't even know their names. All I was told was that they had disappeared, and Kuroo-niichan and Y/N-neechan had become my legal guardians. They're amazing, and I’m grateful to them, and Alisa-neechan too, but having your real parents with you…”

Kageyama could understand. His chest tightened after hearing everything Akihiro had to say, and his heart went out to the boy, who despite his youthful appearance, was years ahead of his age and time. He had obviously gone through stuff, and how he managed to cope so calmly amazed Kageyama to no end.

He knelt in front of Akihiro and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Aki,” he said. “I want you to listen very carefully to me.”

After a few minutes of sniffling, Akihiro wiped his tears away and nodded. Kageyama took a deep breath.

“It was, and never will be your fault why you lost your parents,” he said. “There are just some things you can’t control, no matter how much you complain, cry, or try to change. Why they happen...honestly, I don't know why. But we must never blame ourselves for them.”

His grip on Akihiro tightened. “I also lost someone who was very important to me,” he continued. “She saved me when I almost died. Every night, I think about it—how it was my fault that she’s now gone, and how I should have been more careful. I hated myself. I wanted to turn back time, change things up, and prevent myself from losing her.”

Now, it was his turn to tear up. “But I can’t, Aki,” he said, voice cracking. “I can’t go back to that time. I can't turn the world upside down to stop it from happening. I have to live with the fact that I am the reason why someone who was so dearly loved not just by me, but by a lot of people, is now gone. It hurts like hell, of course, but I can't do anything about it now. All I need to do is to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone I care for again.”

He paused, before adding, “I have to keep living. Or else, she died for nothing.”

Kageyama looked back up at Akihiro, who was looking at him with an empathetic expression.

_ So young,  _ he thought.  _ To be experiencing so much heartache. _

“Your parents love you, Aki,” Kageyama said. “I don't understand why they left, but there must be a good explanation why. They can't just leave someone as smart and kind as you behind. Everything happens for a reason. But they love you, I’m sure of it.”

At his words, Akihiro teared up once more and flew into Kageyama’s arms. Normally, any form of  contact with someone he didn't normally speak to would make him freeze up, but Kageyama was able to hug back. His affection for the young boy seemed to exceed beyond normal boundaries, and for a moment, he understood what it was like to be Y/N.

“Thank you, Kageyama-san,” Akihiro said, his voice muffled by the way he buried his face in Kageyama’s shirt.

When he pulled away, Kageyama gripped his hands firmly. “Your mother,” he said. “Was just like you, Aki. Talented, kind, and smart. And she was beautiful. My God, she was so beautiful.”

“My mother?” Akihiro said, confusion crossing his features. But his expression lit up, as he realized what Kageyama was saying. “You knew my mother? You know where she is? What she’s like?”

“Yeah,” he replied, fishing around in his pockets. “And I can tell you, she loved you, Aki. She loved you more than she loved herself. She was selfless and put you first, to her very last breath.”

“How did you know?” Akihiro said, excitement laced into his tone.

He finally found what he was looking for, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He knew that there would be so much explaining to do, and to be honest, he didn't know how to start doing so to a seven-year-old. He knew there would be so much confusion, and he somehow had to piece everything together to make it all sound sensible and truthful, even if he didn't understand the majority behind the events. There would be repercussions because of what he was going to say, and who he was going to tell. He would be jeopardizing the people that mattered the most to him by opening his mouth right now.

But he had to do it.

_ You have to tell him. Please...tell him… _

Kageyama placed the sapphire-and-diamond pendant in Aki’s hand. The latter examined it with interest, turning it around to see how it shone and sparkled in different angles.

“Because I knew her,” he answered. “And more than that...I loved her.”

 

* * *

 

“How are we doing?”

“Just a minute, sir.”

Long, slender fingers danced across pale-looking skin, drawing small circles on it. He hummed as he continued his little time-waster, as he waited for the results to come in.

“Ah,” the doctor said, as the computer began to display some images. “Here we go. Everything seems to be normal. The arm’s back in place, and the ankles should be better than before. They almost completely shattered due to strain and excessive use, but fortunately, we were able to treat them. Vital signs are looking good, too. All that’s left to heal are some rib and skin bruises, as well as some nasty cuts. But other than that, we’re all good.”

He smiled, and turned back to the bed. “You hear that? You're going to be just fine.”

The doctor stood up, and cleared his throat. “There  _ is  _ something that bothers me, though,” he said. “Though I suppose it can wait, am I right?”

“Is it life-threatening?”

“No, it’s just worrying.”

“Then you're right, it can wait,” he said, quietly but firmly. “Give us some time alone.”

“But of course.” The doctor bowed before leaving the room.

As soon as the doors closed, he smiled, and took hold of the cold hand and squeezed it. “You really are a handful, aren't you?” he murmured. “Though, I suppose that’s why I was so drawn to you. Because you always manage to surprise people.”

He let go of the hand to stand up, and walk around to the counter in front of the bed. He searched around for the silver tray, and when he found it, he picked up the item he was looking for.

“Beautifully crafted, isn't it?” he commented, bringing the oddly-shaped bullet to the light so he could examine it further. “They managed to combine the serum that I created so well. Never expected it to turn out just how wanted it. I guess that’s Seijoh for you.”

He put the bullet down, and leaned against the counter, facing her. “I didn't expect you to take it for him,” he said. “I wanted to break you a little more by making him suffer. Who knew you’d push him away?”

He chuckled darkly. “Like I said, you just  _ love  _ to surprise people, huh? And you're selfess to the very end…”

He walked back over to her, to take his spot next to her bed. He brushed away her hair from her face. “Don't tell me you fell for him,” he said quietly. “Weren't you engaged to someone else? Did you refuse to keep your end of a promise  _ again _ ?”

As usual, silence answered him. It had been like that for days now. Unresponsive, unmoving, yet somehow…

“I know you can hear me,” he continued, glancing at the steady beeping of the heart monitor. “I know you can tell I’m here next to you. Don't worry; I’m not going anywhere. And I’m never letting you go. Never again.”

He smiled, and held her hand once again. “I’ll give you another two days,” he decided. “I’m a patient man, after all, and the serum in the bullet works that way. The questions and answers can wait until then. But for now…”

A cocky grin spread across his face, and his eyes glinted, almost devilishly. “Welcome home,” he purred.

“ _ Kitten. _ ”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698762/chapters/23696532


End file.
